


Несовпадающий пазл

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, But better than Saito, Eames is a bad husband, Eames is drugged, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Marriage, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Non-human characters, Omega Verse, One-Sided Relationship, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 78,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три года безнадежных односторонних отношений - и Артур решил, что с этим пора заканчивать. Вот только прежде равнодушный муж отчего-то не спешит соглашаться на развод. Как будто без всей этой любовной лихорадки в жизни Артура мало проблем.</p>
<p>или</p>
<p>Довольно странный омегаверс, который я написала по заявке (и который, впрочем, на эту заявку ничуть не похож) - осторожно, ЭМОЦИИ )))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Имс мудак =) Но не злой, а просто избалованный.  
> 2\. Это типаомегаверс, но без альф, омег и всего такого прочего. МПРЕГа не будет, потому что самцы не рожают.  
> 3\. Главные герои - не люди.  
> 4\. Я не сама придумала слово "пайрика", честно.  
> 5\. Четыре пола (ну, на самом деле три) - это реальность )) Скажи странной биологии "да"!  
> 6\. СТРАДАНИЯ.

Артур протиснулся в микроскопический, заставленный велосипедами и мотороллерами переулочек, отпихнул от лица чье-то белье, развешенное на туго натянутых веревках, и оглянулся. Кажется, преследователи отстали.

Однако он не позволил себе особо обнадеживаться. Имс вряд ли захочет слушать оправдания своих… курьеров, а это значит, что те будут искать беглеца со всем возможным усердием. Наглый, прилипчивый Имс, не понимающий простого отказа.

Мысль заставила Артура поежиться от неприятных ощущений – отказ дался ему нелегко. Но это не значит, что он будет благосклонен к приглашениям, включающим пару-тройку мускулистых сопровождающих. Да черта с два.

Осторожно шагнув вперед, стараясь ни на что не наступить и не обрушить себе на голову наваленные на микроскопических балкончиках коробки, корзины и какие-то тряпки, Артур совсем уже было вздохнул с облегчением – преследователи, кажется, отстали…

– Он там! – раздался пронзительный крик за его спиной, и Артур, подавив стон и подобрав длинную юбку, рванулся вперед. И почему он не надел сегодня что-нибудь более удобное?

Наверное, потому что не планировал быть похищенным. Ай-ай-ай, стоило проявлять большую предусмотрительность – при его-то образе жизни. Носить спортивные штаны или короткие юбочки… или вообще одеваться в человеческое.

Может, тогда Имс с его тонкой эстетической натурой отстал бы от него.

 

Нео-Шанхай бурлил и кипел во всей своей южной ночной красе: плоские экраны, налепленные на старые кирпичные дома рядом с пестрыми вывесками магазинов и забегаловок, кухни, выходящие прямо на улицы, многочисленные торговцы, предлагающие засахаренные помидоры и морских звезд на палочках, узкие закоулки и вездесущий запах кунжутного масла и вонь Хуанпу.

Но Артуру, увы, было не до красот ночного города – даже если бы он не жил тут четыре с половиной года и не успел уже насмотреться на Нео-Шанхай сверху и донизу. И еще ниже.

Куда уж ниже, мельком подумал он, ныряя в маленькую дверцу для доставки товаров на кухню Лао Чжана, сворачивая через пару коридоров и выскакивая из другой маленькой дверцы – уже в соседнем квартале. Артур искренне надеялся, что преследователи знают эту часть города хуже, чем он.

Если только сам Имс не решил поучаствовать в охоте – но это вряд ли. Имс всегда предпочитал делать грязную работу чужими руками.

Хорошо еще, что сейчас ночь, и на улицах полно пери, Артур хотя бы не так привлекает внимание.

Небольшой рыночек, закрытый по поводу темного времени суток – сложенные тенты, сваленные складные столики, пахнущие рыбой лужи и одинокая ярко освещенная лавочка торговца уличной едой, – и Артур снова свернул в переулок. Пробежал двадцать шагов, сдвинул казавшуюся неподъемной кадку с пожухлым фикусом, поднял водосточную решетку, спрыгнул вниз – и, закрыв решетку над собой, постарался не дышать.

Ну хоть бы ему повезло в этот раз! Он не хочет сейчас разговаривать с Имсом, не хочет, не хочет, не хочет!..

О решетку стукнулось что-то маленькое и металлическое. Артур вскинул голову, пытаясь понять, откуда звук, прислушался в кромешной тьме. Кажется, это…

 

***

Артур проснулся на диване в знакомой комнате.

Точнее, он проснулся и пару минут лежал, не открывая глаз. Он не пытался понять, где находится, – мысли плавали в густом киселе, даже не пробуя оформиться в нечто связное. Под ним было что-то мягкое, сквозь веки пробивался свет, достаточно яркий, чтобы Артуру захотелось отвернуться. Но и голова, и тело – все было таким тяжелым, что сдвинуться не удалось. Артур сморщился от дискомфорта и открыл глаза.

Веки повиновались с трудом.

Вот тогда-то Артур и обнаружил и знакомую комнату, и диван… и угрожающе нависшего над ним Имса. Шикарный фрак, длинная, в пол, юбка, усеянные серьгами раковины ушей – Имс явно был на приеме у Томмера. Один. Интересно, как он объяснял друзьям отсутствие Артура?

Наверняка что-нибудь придумал. Артур ему совсем не сочувствовал.

– Мудак, – проскрипел он – и почувствовал внезапно, как жутко пересохло во рту.

Потому что Имс мудак, а транквилизаторы не полезны для здоровья. Артур попробовал встряхнуть головой – снова без особого успеха. Имс прищурился, поиграл желваками и скрестил руки на груди. Выглядел он грозно, но Артур не впечатлился. Весь его разум – оставшиеся незатуманенными пять процентов, – занимала только жуткая жажда. В горле жгло, язык как будто распух и намертво прирос к небу, а диван под Артуром раскачивался туда-сюда, как качели.

Квинтэссенция их брака.

Имс внезапно исчез из поля зрения, и Артур утомленно закрыл глаза, смирившись с отвратительным самочувствием – Имс наверняка и сам не знает, зачем он его сюда притащил. Но буквально несколько секунд спустя его губ коснулось прохладное стекло.

Артур едва не застонал. На его долю в жизни приходились разные удовольствия – и стакан воды сейчас делал их все одной левой.

– Ты сильно потерял вес, – угрюмо сказал Имс, впервые нарушив молчание. Он снова наполнил стакан водой из бутылки. – Я считал дозу на прежний.

Артур засмеялся бы, если б мог. Как будто «неправильный» вес Артура оправдывал похищение. Хотя чему тут удивляться? Артур так и не успел подать на раздел. А Имс никогда не стеснялся делать то, на что имел право хотя бы формально.

А иногда и то, на что не имел.

Только когда живительная влага перекочевала из стакана в него, Артур решился открыть рот – на этот раз без риска получить на выходе невразумительный скрип.

– Ты охренел, Имс? – нет, чарующим его голос было никак не назвать, – вот так открыто похищать свободных?

– Ты не свободный, – отрезал Имс. – И похищал я не открыто, – добавил он злорадно. Но, увидев лицо Артура, моментально поменял курс: – Я пытался встретиться, кими. Я звонил, я писал, я приезжал и присылал людей – умолять тебя согласиться на встречу. Кими, почему ты…

– Не зови меня так, – потребовал Артур, сглатывая колючий комок.

Он не мог, и не хотел, и не собирался слушать эти слова – уж точно не сейчас. Они означали все то, чего у Артура никогда не будет.

– И как же я должен тебя называть? – вспылил Имс. – Мы женаты, не припоминаешь? Мы живем вместе…

– Жили.

– Ты меня любишь!..

– А ты меня в карты выиграл, – отрезал Артур.

Имс покраснел.

– Не тебя, а право за тобой ухаживать. Или я должен был позволить распотрошить тебя на органы? И ты согласился, я спрашивал! И если бы ты не лез все время в такие ситуации… – в его голосе появился заметный серейский акцент, как будто он нервничал. Ну, или притворялся нервничающим. – Да почему ты вообще об этом вспомнил, какое это имеет значение? Артур, поговори со мной! Ты должен дать мне шанс, ты обязан!..

И да, наверное, Артур был обязан. Но не Имсу об этом говорить.

Теперь, когда жажда немного отступила, снова навалилась сонливость, веки отяжелели, а свет в комнате померк и затуманился, но Артур по-прежнему не сводил взгляда с Имса – не мог не смотреть на эту наглую физиономию, надеясь только, что его собственное лицо не выдает чувств. Он помнил ту игру, и то, как хорошо Имс умеет мухлевать, и свою радость и надежды, которые слишком быстро осыпались тусклыми осколками к его ногам.

Сколько можно врать?

Имс выглядел цветущим, ни намека на ломку, на изнуряющую болезнь, терзающую Артура с первой секунды их разрыва. Провокационно открытая шея Имса – на грани неприличия – демонстрировала всем желающим отсутствие отметин. Артура не было всего неделю, а Имс уже в поисках замены.

– Имс, – Артур поднял руку, которая, кажется, весила тонну, и погладил Имса по гладко выбритой щеке, – что ты хочешь? Мы разделимся, ты найдешь…

Он отчаялся уже донести хоть каплю здравомыслия до этого твердолобого болвана, который ломает жизнь им обоим.

– Я не дам тебе раздела, – ответил Имс почти ласково, наклонился, целуя Артура в щеку, в лоб, и тот обессиленно закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь нежными прикосновениями. Имс скажет, он имеет право, Имс скажет – он не мог противостоять. Имс, конечно, солжет. – Ты клялся, кими: «Что мое – твое, и ты – это я». Я никогда тебя не отделю. Я отмечу тебя, и ты забудешь об этой ерунде.

Проваливаясь в сон, Артур чувствовал зубы Имса на своей шее – и жалел только об одном.

Что ничего не запомнит.

 

***

Артур проснулся в тепле и комфорте и несколько минут лежал, даже не пытаясь понять, где находится. И только вдоволь насладившись ощущением, он приоткрыл глаза. Постель Имса, мягкая, замечательная постель, и сам Имс лежал рядом, совершенно обнаженный, и улыбался. Пошевелившись, Артур сообразил, что он тоже голый – но заботливо укрыт одеялом до подбородка.

Потянувшись, Имс поцеловал его в губы.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он.

Артур задумался на секунду. Хорошо, он чувствовал себя хорошо. Просто отлично. Лучше, чем вообще мог припомнить в последнее время. Потянувшись, он нащупал две крошечные, уже затянувшиеся точки на шее и усмехнулся. Стоило уйти из дома, чтобы Имса внезапно потянуло на романтику. Чертов полоумный садист, это что, такая месть за то, что Артур не оставил записки?

И теперь тело Артура горело, вибрировало от близости. Это была пытка, но Артур понятия не имел, как ее прекратить. Из черноты забвения проглядывали, как всплывающие на поверхность чаинки, отголоски ощущений – горячие губы на животе, укусы, язык, играющий с ноющими от напряжения сосками, нежные, но настойчивые пальцы, проникающие в его покорное, безвольное тело.

Сладкая, любовная отрава, растекающаяся по его венам.

Имс прекрасно знал, что делает.

«Ты – это я», – клялся Артур на их свадьбе.

Вздохнув, Артур скользнул ладонью по животу, где уже собиралось тяжелое, давящее тепло. Воспоминания – или его тоска по желанным, по таким необходимым ласкам – туманили и так не слишком ясный разум. Ему нельзя, нельзя было возвращаться, нужно было прятаться лучше, тщательнее.

И почему же ты должен прятаться от Имса? – поинтересовался голос в его голове, и в этом голосе Артур без особого удивления узнал свой собственный. – Он сам вернул тебя, сам сказал, что любит. Он исцелил твою боль одним укусом. Так зачем лишать себя того, что принадлежит нам?

– Ты об этом пожалеешь, – прошептал Артур, перекатываясь набок и проводя пальцами по шее Имса – такой белой, и чистой, и свободной от отметин. Артур не кусал его больше полугода. – А уж как об этом пожалею я.

Прижав Имса к матрасу, Артур одним движением уселся сверху, сжимая ребра Имса коленями, проводя ладонями по груди, расцвеченной узорами татуировок. В Серейском Союзе это не выходило из моды – культурная традиция, которой Артур никогда особо не понимал, но татуировки Имса ему нравились. Возбуждали его. В них было что-то… что-то, чем был сам Имс с его непростым характером, острым языком и непонятными, скрытыми за улыбающимся лицом мыслями.

Наклонившись, Артур потерся щекой о горячую кожу, слушая, как стучит сердце – все быстрее и быстрее. Улыбнувшись, быстро поцеловал рядом с соском, прикусил зубами. Он мог бы отметить Имса тут, прямо над сердцем. А мог бы ниже – Артур провел языком вдоль грудной кости и снова сомкнул зубы, на этот раз в солнечном сплетении.

Или еще ниже. Имс коротко, рвано вздохнул, когда Артур коснулся губами его пупка, согрел его дыханием, будто колеблясь.

– Пожалуйста, – взмолился Имс, запуская пальцы в волосы Артура и дергая – не нарочно, но сильно.

Он раскраснелся, над верхней губой выступили бисеринки пота, которые Артуру немедленно захотелось слизнуть, он был таким влекущим и горячим, что Артур едва держался, чтобы не укусить его тут, за внутреннюю поверхность бедра, или у основания члена, или куда дотянется.

Но они еще не закончили с предварительными ласками. И он хотел отметить Имса там, где это будет видно.

Улыбнувшись, Артур обхватил губами торчащий, темный и подрагивающий от возбуждения член – и пососал, наслаждаясь ощущением и хриплыми стонами Имса.

– Хочешь, чтобы я отметил тебя здесь? – спросил он, выпуская член с влажным звуком и возвращаясь наверх, глядя прямо в глаза Имсу – затуманенные и нетрезвые. – Или еще куда-нибудь? Ты так быстро возбудился, кими, что я начинаю сомневаться, что ты успел меня трахнуть.

– Успел, – пробормотал Имс бессвязно – потому что никогда не мог промолчать, если в нем сомневались. Артур невольно покачал головой.

Но тут же не выдержал сам и наконец-то прижался к губам Имса своими губами, целуя жадно и отчаянно, потому что поцелуев ему не хватало больше всего. Его рука скользнула вниз, обхватывая член Имса, а потом он моментально разорвал поцелуй – и укусил Имса в шею.

Тот закричал, изгибаясь и кончая, и Артур, выпрямившись, нежно вытер слезы, показавшиеся в уголках его зажмуренных глаз.

Они так давно не занимались сексом по-настоящему, что уже начали забывать, на что это похоже. На что похожа настоящая любовь.

 

Артур влюбился в Имса с первого взгляда, точно как пример из учебника сексуального воспитания – хотя обстоятельства знакомства не располагали к поискам любви. Но Артуру тогда положить было на обстоятельства, и на то, что на злополучной «карточной игре» он был не ради развлечения, и на то, что придурок Имс выдал его маскировку, и Артура из-за этого чуть не продали охотникам за органами.

На что ему было не наплевать – это на ответный взгляд Имса, сверлящий его сквозь толпу, взгляд, полный такого вожделения и нежности, что Артур едва мог стоять на ногах. Это было как удар огромным мешком, полным песка, или муки, или обещаний: мгновенное затемнение – и Артур больше не может мыслить ясно, вообще не может мыслить, перед глазами плавают радужные круги, в ушах бухает сердце, а вместо мозга в голове горячий пульсирующий шар, твердящий «прикоснись к нему, прикоснись к нему, прикоснись к нему!» Даже сейчас, три года спустя, Артуру казалось чудом, что тогда он не бросился на шею Имсу публично.

Имс ответил ему взаимностью – так казалось опьяненному любовью Артуру, Имс хотел его, Имс сам предложил пожениться. Артур тогда был по уши в дерьме, даже выше, чем по уши, он не сделал дело, он раскрыл себя, он облажался – и все равно это была самая счастливая ночь в его жизни. Самая-самая счастливая.

Лучше бы он умер от счастья в ту же ночь. Умер, когда они занимались любовью, когда он целовал Имса так глубоко, что мог, наверное, слиться с ним в один организм, когда Имс прокалывал клыками кожу на его шее, и Артур почти терял сознание от всепоглощающей радости. Эйфории.

Когда он проснулся вечером, Имса не было. Ни Имса, ни записки, ни номера телефона, чтобы позвонить. Но Артур сказал себе – это ничего. Это ничего, он не хотел тебя обидеть, ему просто нужно время, у него просто дела, случилось что-то срочное, и вообще все это было большой неожиданностью, верно?

Верно.

Артур, в конце концов, как никто другой умел _не паниковать_ – что бы ни происходило. Когда у тебя есть настоящее счастье, стоит ли цепляться к мелочам?

Имс вернулся утром, и один взгляд на его лицо заставил Артура затаить дыхание, замереть в ожидании неизбежного удара судьбы – потому что никто и никогда не глядел на него с такой ненавистью и разочарованием. Артуру не нужно было спрашивать, что случилось. Ответ и так был очевиден.

Ему хотелось зажать уши руками. И глаза. И нос – все органы чувств.

– Ты не любишь меня, – сказал он. Это вырвалось само, против его воли, и Артур едва не ударил себя по губам – зачем он подсказывает, зачем он помогает Имсу выразить все то, что разрушит Артура до самого остова?

И Имс взорвался.

Обманщик. Манипулятор. Мерзкая тварь, заманивающая в сети свободных пери и потом не одаривающая их обещанным. Артур отстраненно думал, откуда взялось суеверие, что это пайрика решает, кого одарить, а кого нет – пока выслушивал все это. Он хотел быть _не здесь_ , хотел быть в каком-то другом месте, или каким-то другим пери, или просто раствориться в воздухе и ничего не чувствовать.

Имс не любит его.

Любовь всей его жизни отвергает его, не отвечает взаимностью. И в этом виноват он, он, он. Он что-то не сделал, он сделал что-то не то. Он не достоин любви.

Только когда Имс выдохся и ушел к себе, Артур смог вынырнуть из транса. Все, во что он посмел поверить, на что посмел надеяться – все это скоропостижно погибло в муках реальности, оставив ему только разбитый остов безнадежной любви. Имс никогда не взглянет на него с теплом. Артур знал это лучше всех, он, можно сказать, был в этом настоящим специалистом.

Он не спал весь день, пытаясь думать – но на самом деле тупо глядя в одну точку и гоня от себя мысль, что он – именно он – это заслужил.

 

– Артур? – голос Имса ворвался в его невеселые воспоминания. Артур моргнул, приходя в себя и пытаясь сообразить, что он прослушал. – Ты спишь?

– Нет, – Артур покачал головой для пущей убедительности. – Нет.

Имс вглядывался ему в лицо с какой-то жадностью, будто пытался найти там ответы на тайные, незаданные вопросы. В его глазах тускло тлела едва-едва удовлетворенная похоть, и Артур невольно вздрогнул. Это – то, что не давало ему уйти три года, что питало его бесплодную, пустую надежду, что копало ему вонючую могилу и едва не погубило его. Почему, ну почему Имс – Имс, который никогда не любил, Имс, который его презирал, Имс, который все еще ждал _того самого единственного_ , – почему Имс все еще хотел его, Артура? Это было так неправильно, так извращенно и больно, так многообещающе и желанно, что Артур каждый вечер открывал глаза, смотрел на спящее лицо Имса и говорил себе:

 _Не сегодня_.

Пока не стало слишком поздно.

Любовь к Имсу едва не убила его – и, вполне возможно, еще убьет, когда они снова расстанутся. Когда Имс скажет, в какую игру он играет, и наконец-то наиграется, и даст Артуру раздел. Тогда Артур вернется в свою безликую съемную квартиру и снова переживет ту ужасную ломку.

Ну, или не переживет.

– Артур, почему ты ушел? – спросил Имс, и сквозь фасад самоуверенности и страсти вдруг проглянула тревога – болезненная необходимость знать ответ, понять, что произошло. Как будто Имс действительно не понимал. – Разве тебе было плохо со мной?

Артур вздохнул. Он всегда думал, что пери либо умный, либо дурак. Но Имс умудрялся опровергать это его заблуждение едва ли не еженедельно. С одной стороны, Имс был самым образованным и интеллектуальным из всех пери, что Артур знал, – но с другой, выдавал порой что-нибудь невероятное в своей глупости.

Вот вроде этого.

– Да, Имс, – сказал Артур, стараясь не звучать слишком раздраженно. – Мне было плохо с тобой.

Имс заметно вздрогнул – так, будто Артур сказал что-то неожиданное и обидное. Отвел взгляд, сжимая губы.

– Артур… – начал он и замолчал.

Артур терпеливо ждал – лучше позволить Имсу наконец-то объясниться, иначе все это грозится превратиться в копию первого раздела Артура. Опыт еще более болезненный из-за его чувств. Имс втянул воздух, хмурясь и рассматривая подушку – и, будто на что-то решившись, поднялся с кровати. Наверняка тонкая серейская натура созрела для того, чтобы оскорбиться и хлопнуть дверью, или обвинить Артура в черствости, или…

– Артур, – снова начал Имс, на этот раз более твердо. Нырнул рукой в ящик комода, не сводя с Артура взгляда, и поспешно натянул домашние штаны. – Пожалуйста, давай поговорим.

Это было что-то новое. Имс, чувствующий себя неуверенно, да еще и просящий о разговоре – вместо того, чтобы сразу, безо всяких просьб, вылить на Артура поток убедительных, сладких речей… такого Имса Артур не помнил с их скоропалительной свадьбы.

– Говори, – предложил он ровно.

Имс прошелся туда-сюда вдоль изножья кровати, рассеянно – а может, нервозно – играя со шнурком штанов.

– Я знаю, ты считаешь меня ублюдком, – сказал он внезапно. И да, нельзя было отрицать, что он сразу перешел к делу. Так сразу, что Артур едва не подавился воздухом. Но Имс не стал дожидаться возражений или подтверждений. – Я думал, честность лучше всего, но иногда путал ее с грубостью. И еще мы почти не разговаривали, но это не потому, что я не хотел – просто все сразу пошло как-то не так, и я не интересовался твоей жизнью, хотя мне…

– Имс, зачем ты все это мне рассказываешь? – не выдержал Артур.

– Затем, что я уже полгода пытаюсь с тобой поговорить! – выпалил Имс.

Артур опешил. Такого он не ожидал – такой горячности, и красных пятен на щеках у Имса, и тревоги в его глазах.

– О чем? – тупо спросил Артур.

Имс зарылся руками в волосы, разлохмачивая их окончательно и на мгновение обнажая рожки, потом вдруг резко остановился и повернулся лицом к Артуру. Вздохнул, поднимая и опуская плечи.

– Дело не в тебе, – выдал он наконец. И точно – Артур совсем перестал понимать, чего он хочет. – Я знаю, я все время винил тебя и делал вид, что хочу найти другого… Но разве ты не видишь – я никого не искал!

– Ты поехал к Томмеру с голой шеей. И я тебя не понимаю, – раздельно произнес Артур.

– Кими, – Имс вновь принялся ходить, – я пытаюсь сказать… что я пытаюсь сказать – это что мне двадцать восемь лет. И кроме тебя мне ни с кем не хотелось жить. И мне кажется, я просто не могу никого полюбить, у меня что-то испорчено, понимаешь? Я смотрел на других пайрик, но это гадко, я чувствовал себя гадко, и если я хочу быть с тобой, но метаморфоза не наступает – значит, со мной что-то не так!

– Имс, – Артур поколебался, осторожно подбирая слова. – Я думаю, ты преувеличиваешь. Ну или просто говоришь мне то, что я бы хотел услышать, и я не понимаю зачем, – Имс вскинулся, но Артур не дал ему встрять, – хорошо, хорошо. Но двадцать восемь лет – не такой уж пожилой возраст, у тебя есть еще как минимум двести двадцать, чтобы найти кого-нибудь себе по сердцу, – и Артур очень старался изгнать из своего голоса сарказм, но это было не так уж легко. Если бы он знал, что предстоит серьезный разговор, он подготовился бы. Если бы он знал, что придется убеждать Имса, что без Артура ему будет лучше – тогда Артур точно прятался бы понадежнее.

– Без пайрики? Двадцать, ты хочешь сказать? – горько спросил Имс. Тут он, конечно, преувеличивал – даже без пайрики ему не грозила смерть в пятьдесят. Но Артур не собирался с ним спорить, не сейчас и не на эту тему. Имс тем временем снова остановился – облизнул губы, оперся о спинку кровати и посмотрел Артуру прямо в глаза. – Это из-за Сайто, да?

Что?

– О чем ты? – Артур всерьез начал подозревать, что в транквилизатор Имс подмешал какую-то дрянь, и теперь Артур просто-напросто бредит. Ну, или Имс сам напробовался какой-то дряни, и теперь бредит он. – Причем тут Сайто? Нет, не отвечай! – поспешно потребовал он, взмахивая рукой. Он не хотел это слушать. – Это все вообще тебя не касается.

– Касается! – Имс стукнул ладонями по полированному дереву. – Касается! Неужели ты не видишь, Артур? Я хочу быть с тобой, я не хочу никого другого. Я даже не верю уже, что я его встречу – этого другого. Даже если метаморфоза не будет, если ты никогда меня не одаришь – мне наплевать.

– Это ложь, – отрезал Артур, не колеблясь ни секунды.

Имс помолчал, внезапно успокаиваясь.

– Вернись ко мне, – сказал он после паузы – тихо и проникновенно. – Ты сам этого хочешь, тебе это нужно. А я хочу тебя. Вернись, и давай попробуем все исправить.

– Исправить, – Артур невольно рассмеялся.

Имс покачал головой.

– Мне нужно позвонить Томмеру и извиниться, что я не доехал до вечеринки. А тебе нужно отдохнуть. И время подумать. Просто… просто дай мне шанс.

И он, прихватив халат, вышел – беззвучно закрыв дверь и оставив Артура ошеломленным и растерянным.

 

Застонав, Артур откинулся на постели, вновь натягивая одеяло до подбородка – и мельком касаясь до сих пор зудящих точек. Имс знал, о чем говорил – конечно, Артуру это нужно. Да он готов миллион отдать, чтобы не испытывать ломки еще раз.

Вот только цена может оказаться гораздо выше миллиона.

Верить Имсу – себе дороже, это Артур успел уяснить. Имс врал мастерски, по самым разным поводам, и Артур не знал никого, кто мог бы зарабатывать этим на жизнь так легко, как Имс. И пусть вместо актерского поприща Имс избрал криминал, ему и на ниве изготовления поддельных документов было где развернуться. Артур искренне считал, что как минимум половину заработков ему обеспечивала изворотливость и умение ловко импровизировать с самым честным лицом.

Не то чтобы Артур его осуждал. Его собственные заработки брались совсем не из легальных источников.

Но что бы помешало Имсу – Имсу, который не любил Артура, никогда не скрывал, что не любит, – что бы помешало ему лгать Артуру в глаза?

Артур закрыл лицо руками. Ничего.

Совершенно ничего.

Имс сказал бы самую сладкую ложь, вывернул бы факты и предположения наизнанку, он придумал бы такую байку, в которую Артуру захотелось бы поверить. Он укусил Артура, зная, как тяжело тому будет уйти – а потом предложил «подумать и дать шанс».

Вот только зачем это все? Зачем?

Или Имс не лжет и действительно верит во всю эту ерунду насчет собственной «испорченности»? Двадцать восемь лет – не такой возраст, чтобы ставить на себе крест, многие встречают пару и позже. Артур лично знал одного такого, влюбившегося в тридцать пять и женившегося на подростке на двадцать лет моложе. Это было эксцентрично, но не более того.

В конце концов, предполагалось, что подросток ответит взаимностью. И вот на эту тему Артур думать не собирался. Если только…

Артур похолодел. Имс сам упомянул Сайто. С чего это? Какое Имсу дело до Сайто, почему он вообще приплел его сюда, как будто Сайто имеет какое-то отношение к их браку. Или имеет? Если Имс каким-то образом узнал про деньги Артура, то его желание сохранить брак может объясняться вполне прозаическими причинами.

Прикусив губу, Артур зажмурился и стиснул подушку под головой. В такую «практичность» ему верить не хотелось. Имс никогда раньше не спрашивал, что и сколько Артур получил после первого брака, никогда не интересовался подробностями.

Да ему вообще было наплевать. Наплевать на Артура, на его жизнь, на его деньги, на его здоровье – на все. И теперь вдруг _это_. Эта сказочка про Имса, который не хочет никого, кроме него. Который не может быть ни с кем, кроме него. Сказочка. Ложь.

В которую Артуру так хотелось поверить.

 

Резко выдохнув, Артур сел и спустил ноги с кровати. Кого он обманывает тут? Себя? Имса? Воздух? Прошлая неделя без Имса едва не довела его до смерти, и да, конечно, наверняка Артур сможет пережить это снова – но хочет ли он? Одиночество, и слабость, и боль, и полное отсутствие надежды – отличное будущее он себе уготовил, просто мечта.

А ведь даже если Имс лжет, ошибается, и с ним все в порядке – кто знает, когда он встретит свою судьбу. Может, завтра. А может – через тридцать лет. Тридцать лет, которые могут принадлежать Артуру.

Свободный пайрика стоит на черном рынке в шестьдесят раз дороже, чем пери. У свободного пайрики не бывает секса.

А еще он просто любит Имса и не хочет без него жить.

 

Одежда Артура лежала на своих местах в шкафу, Имс ничего не трогал и не убирал. Был так уверен в собственных методах убеждения? Не терял надежды? Просто не нашел времени или желания? Артур помотал головой, чтобы не думать о пустяках. Главное, что ему не придется снова проходить через серьезный разговор голым.

Выбрав простые брюки и джемпер, он оделся, запахнул короткую юбку и решительно вздохнул, разглядывая себя в зеркало. Он выглядит уверенным. Сдержанным. Полным достоинства.

Черт, он выглядит просто безумцем! Помешавшимся от любви. Как в средневековой пьесе, и сейчас самое время опрокинуть пузырек с ядом и опасть на ковер, раскидываясь в красивой позе.

А когда он умрет, Имс, разумеется, поймет, что все это время был от него без ума, и уронит пару-тройку слезинок на его остывающий труп.

Ага.

Напряженно улыбнувшись не вовремя разыгравшемуся воображению, Артур обернулся к двери. Он пойдет прямо сейчас, чтобы не забивать себе голову фантазиями и беспокойством – все равно фантазии и беспокойство не относятся к его сильным сторонам. Их лучше оставить какому-нибудь утонченному серейцу. Вроде Имса.

Телефон Артура, лежащий на тумбочке возле кровати – должно быть, Имс положил его туда, – деликатно тренькнул, сообщая о пришедшем сообщении. Артур нахмурился, поворачивая дверную ручку. Сообщение подождет, пока он поговорит с Имсом, все равно вряд ли это что-то срочное. Да Артур и не хочет сейчас ни с кем общаться. Если было бы очень нужно, собеседник позвонил бы…

Выругавшись, Артур быстро подошел к тумбочке, поднял телефон и нажал кнопку приема. Прочитать сообщение недолго, он только взглянет, кому там он…

Чувствуя, как холодеют щеки, Артур сжал телефон, разглядывая его невидящим взглядом и повторяя в голове короткое сообщение.

Почему такие вещи всегда происходят с ним?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ДА, они носят юбки.

Имс обмяк в кресле и запрокинул бутылку с водой, допивая остатки. Его мучила жажда. Наверное, это от волнения – а может, просто обезвоживание после секса. Вся кожа была слишком чувствительной, под ней как будто пробегали электрические заряды, а горло пересохло и немного болело – так, словно Имс слегка простудился. Но неприятными, как ни странно, ощущения не были.

А вот размышления, которые мучили Имса уже двадцать минут, были очень даже неприятными. Что, если Артур не согласится? Что, если не поверит Имсу? Имс и сам бы себе не поверил.

Да что там – Имс и сам не знал, сколько в его словах правды, а сколько – притворства. Он хотел, чтобы Артур остался, он готов был сказать все, что угодно. Все, что Артур захочет и согласится слушать. Имс не собирался разделяться, ни при каких обстоятельствах, и если для этого нужно говорить Артуру, что он его почти-что-любит – что ж, Имс будет говорить.

Хоть каждую ночь.

 

Это был, само собой, брак по расчету. И Имс действительно выиграл Артура в карты.

Ну, как выиграл…

Они познакомились на вечеринке у Петера О’Келли, и каждый, кто слышал «познакомились на вечеринке», воображал себе что-то обыденное, или романтическое, или невероятно страстное – вроде любви с первого взгляда. В конце концов, у пери любовь с первого взгляда была совершенно обычным делом.

Это только с Имсом было что-то не так.

_Вечеринка_ Петера О’Келли – а на самом деле покерная игра – традиционно устраивалась раз в месяц в кругу себе подобных. «Подобных» в таком криминальном городе, как Нео-Шанхай, хватало, поэтому получить приглашение было довольно почетно. Имс был на игре второй раз и считал это хорошим знаком для своей карьеры.

Впрочем, он относительно своей карьеры вообще был настроен оптимистично.

Пайрику он заметил сразу. Никакой грим и человеческая одежда не могли бы обмануть Имса – даже с такого расстояния, откуда он не мог почувствовать запах. И все же любопытно, зачем пайрике понадобилось маскироваться под человека?

Имс смерил незнакомца взглядом. Возможно, дело в том, что тут собрались исключительно люди – не считая Имса, – и пайрика не хотел привлекать к себе внимание. Вполне разумный подход, Имс и сам бы так поступил, возможно, если бы его происхождение не было известно слишком многим из гостей.

Пайрика, будто почувствовав, что на него смотрят, обернулся и взглянул на Имса. Его глаза были темными – если это не цвет линз, конечно, – их разрез и черты лица выдавали тагирийца, и он был красивым, очень красивым. Имс облизнул губы, сжимая свой бокал сильнее. Ему было двадцать пять, и он все еще оставался один. Все пайрики, с которыми Имс пытался сблизиться, вызывали у него отторжение, а случайные связи с людьми – горячо осуждаемые его матерью – не оставляли ничего, кроме сожалений. Все, кого он знал, давно нашли свою единственную любовь. Имс переехал в Нео-Шанхай, чтобы развеяться и начать новую жизнь, а может – наконец-то найти долгожданного партнера. Он устал чувствовать себя неудачником.

Этот пайрика понравился ему. Понравился так сильно, что кожа зудела.

Незнакомец моргнул, быстро отвел взгляд – а потом снова посмотрел на Имса. Его глаза расширились почти комично, губы приоткрылись, а к щекам прилил темный румянец. Он будто бы застыл, шокированный неожиданным зрелищем, и Имс счел, что это многообещающий знак. Поставив бокал на столик изрядно дрожащими пальцами, он потянул за локоть ближайшего официанта.

– Кто тот пайрика? – спросил он прямо.

Гостей не так много, официанты должны знать их всех в лицо.

– Кто? – смутился официант.

Имс досадливо поморщился.

– Пери. Вон там, – люди редко редко различали пери и пайрик, если только по одежде и украшениям, но пайрика был одет в простой человеческий костюм. Имс готов был признать, что костюм дорогой и относительно красивый, но без юбки пайрика выглядел полуодетым, а они в своих отношениях пока не дошли до стриптиза. – Кто он?

Официант внимательно оглядел гостя.

– Мистер Имс, на ужине нет других пери, – сказал он наконец. – Только вы. Но если вы настаиваете, я могу спросить у управляющего. Этого _человека_ я не знаю.

Имс похолодел.

– Нет, это совсем не обязательно, – пробормотал он, зная, что уже поздно, что он сделал глупость – за которую пайрика вряд ли скажет ему спасибо, потому что если бы сам он приложил столько усилий, лишь бы пройти куда-то в качестве человека, он точно не поблагодарил бы идиота, раскрывшего его маскировку.

Официант слегка поклонился и резво направился к управляющему. Пайрика проводил его встревоженным взглядом, вновь взглянул на Имса, и теперь на его лице явно читался шок. Медленно, осторожно он отступил назад.

«Прости», – прошептал Имс, надеясь, что тот поймет.

Но пайрика уже исчез. Имс выругался с горечью, которая удивила его самого – чувствуя, как драгоценный шанс утекает, растворяется в воздухе этого душного, набитого тупыми людьми салона.

 

Конечно, Петер не любил незваных гостей. Особенно тех из них, которые выдавали себя за кого-то другого. Конечно, Имсу стоило догадаться, что пайрике вряд ли вот так просто позволят уйти – и все же он растерялся, когда двое массивных официантов притащили сопротивляющегося «гостя». Растерялся, когда Петер нажал тому на точку под ухом, заставляя острые, как иглы, клыки выдвинуться – и снова втянуться. Растерялся, когда Петер начал задавать вопросы.

– Мне просто было любопытно, – а вот пайрика, похоже, совсем не растерялся. – Я ничего не украл.

И да, быстрый обыск показал, что он ничего не украл, и оружия у него тоже не было, и фотоаппарата, и диктофона, а это значит, он вряд ли был журналистом или полицейским, но Петер был уже навеселе – и он, вместо того чтобы дать «любопытному» по шее и выкинуть отсюда восвояси, пообещал отдать его работорговцам.

И вот тогда-то Имс и перестал теряться. Большую часть времени он отлично ладил с людьми, но порой их варварские замашки вылезали наружу, и даже в страшном сне он не мог представить, что позволит отдать пайрику на органы.

Имс точно помнил, что сыграть предложил именно он.

– Ты согласен? – спросил он пайрику – не Петера, не охрану, не кого-либо еще из гостей. Его интересовало почему-то только согласие этого парня, которого он не знал, которого, вполне возможно, и не увидит больше ни разу в жизни. – Ты не против?

Пайрика смотрел на него, как завороженный, будто был пьян или одурманен наркотиками, или находился под гипнозом и теперь не мог отвести от Имса глаз.

– Меня зовут Артур, – сообщил он тихо. – Если ты выиграешь, я пойду с тобой.

Петеру понравилась идея.

Имс никогда в жизни не шулерствовал так упоенно.

 

Двадцать минут спустя он выиграл.

Тридцать минут спустя они зарегистрировали брак в конторе на углу Северной Шаанси и Кандин.

Сорок минут спустя они вваливались в квартиру Имса, целуясь, как сумасшедшие.

В те короткие мгновения, что еще оставались Имсу на дыхание и мысли, он млел от счастья – наконец-то произошло чудо, и он встретил того единственного, который изменит всю его жизнь. Ему даже не было стыдно перед собой за штампы.

Все остальное время он млел от вожделения.

 

Чуда не произошло.

Секс был ошеломительным, убийственно прекрасным. Имс никогда еще не был в постели с партнером, отдающимся так самозабвенно, так старающимся доставить удовольствие, согласным на все без раздумий, жарким, раскрепощенным и умелым. Имс не мог остановиться, пока способен был двигать хотя бы пальцем, легкие, почти безболезненные укусы на его шее пульсировали и посылали искры во все тело до кончиков пальцев, и Имс думал – это _оно_ , то самое. Пайрика его одарит, наконец-то Имсу повезло.

Он отрубился, когда Артур в очередной раз ласкал его обессилевший член – а проснувшись утром, не почувствовал никаких изменений.

Чуда не произошло.

Разочарование чуть не убило Имса на месте. Выскользнув из постели, стараясь не потревожить безмятежно спящего Артура, он быстро оделся. Ему нужно было уйти отсюда как можно скорее.

 

Он вернулся домой только утром, пьяный и злой, и он никогда не решился бы повторить вслух то, что он тогда наговорил Артуру.

 

Вечером Имс встал с адской головной болью и провалами в памяти. Он не помнил, где и с кем вчера набирался, зато отлично помнил, что было после его возвращения домой. Принимая душ, Имс сгорал со стыда. Он всегда гордился своим контролем, умением сохранять лицо в любых, даже самых неприглядных ситуациях. Хорошую же репутацию он себе заработает, если пайрика подаст на раздел через сутки после регистрации, записав в графе Причины «я не соглашался на брак с невоспитанным хамом и скандалистом, не знающим меры в алкоголе».

Очень поможет Имсу при следующей попытке.

Когда Имс покрылся морщинками от воды, из душа пришлось выбираться.

 

Артур, как ни странно, не ушел. Он ждал на кухне и, поставив на стол две кружки с кофе, сел напротив и прямо посмотрел на Имса.

– Можем оформить раздел прямо сейчас, – сказал он с каким-то безжизненным спокойствием. И отпил кофе. – Я позвонил, они принимают с девяти.

Имс опустил взгляд в свою кружку. Он лихорадочно раздумывал, что делать. Да, произошедшее было катастрофой – вчерашнее влечение Имс принял за начало любви, начало связи – и ошибся. Пайрика влюбился в него, а Имс – Имс просто был возбужден.

Да что там, он и сейчас возбужден, стоит только вспомнить их первую брачную ночь. Но укус пайрики не начал метаморфоз, не _одарил_ Имса, а это значит – Имс никогда не полюбит Артура в ответ.

И теперь им обоим стоит как можно скорее забыть об этом эпизоде. Имс открыл рот, чтобы сказать это вслух.

– Давай хотя бы попробуем, – сказал он вместо этого. – Раз уж мы зарегистрировались. Мне нужен партнер, я не хочу, чтобы меня стащили и продали на органы – Нео-Шанхай дерьмовый город в этом плане. Кто знает, когда я встречу настоящего партнера? Ты полюбил меня, к тому же, тебе опаснее оставаться свободным… Я не такой уж плохой вариант.

Наверное, со стороны это звучало жестоко, и будь у Имса побольше времени и поменьше головной боли, он нашел бы другие, более мягкие и лестные слова. Артур побледнел. Резко поднявшись, он выскочил из кухни, и Имс поежился, ожидая стука двери.

Но в квартире царила тишина.

Двадцать минут спустя, когда Имс заканчивал завтрак, Артур беззвучно вернулся на кухню и снова сел за стол. Осторожно тронул поверхность своего остывшего кофе подушечкой указательного пальца, поморщился, разглядывая темно-коричневую каплю.

– Я согласен, – сказал он негромко.

За все это время он так и не посмотрел на Имса.

– Хорошо, – ответил Имс.

 

Через месяц они переехали в новый дом.

 

Их временный брак устраивал Имса. У него был красивый и сексуальный муж, безопасный статус, уважение коллег и подчиненных. Этот муж не мешал Имсу жить, не лез в его дела, ничего не требовал и никогда не отказывал в близости. Этот муж смотрел сквозь пальцы на то, что Имс все еще пытается найти свою истинную любовь. Этот муж знал, что он всего лишь замена, запасной вариант, и не произнес ни слова упрека. Он даже не брал у Имса денег.

У всей этой идиллии был только один недостаток – муж, в отличие от Имса, был совсем не доволен происходящим.

Артур сказал как-то, почти проболтался, что уже был в браке – родители настояли, якобы чтобы снизить опасность похищения. Артур думал, это на самом деле из-за денег, но согласился – всегда был шанс, большой шанс полюбить партнера, ведь тот любил Артура, а невзаимность так редка… Артур ушел через несколько лет, не чувствуя ничего, кроме отвращения и печали по безвозвратно потерянным годам.

Им надо заканчивать, сказал Артур после этого признания, им с Имсом пора завязывать, Имс найдет другого пайрику, а Артуру станет легче дышать.

– Так это первый муж научил тебя трюкам в постели? – насмешливо спросил Имс. Он не хотел снова поднимать вопрос о разделе. Артур не решится на разлуку, не пойдет на это, не наступит на горло своей любви и зависимости – а сам Имс не хочет раздела. – А я-то гадал.

Артур больше никогда не говорил с ним о прошлом. Тогда Имсу казалось, что ему наплевать. Теперь он хотел бы послушать. Хотел бы, чтобы Артур говорил с ним хоть о чем-нибудь. Ведь правда, нельзя жить в одном доме и быть чужими людьми? Неловко ищущими тему для разговора за ужином – и в конце концов обменивающимися информацией о погоде и утыкающимися каждый в свой планшет или книгу.

Имс видел однажды, как Артур беседует с подругой – очаровательной маленькой брюнеткой, _пери_ , и Артур мечтал бы, наверное, ее полюбить. Вместо Имса. Но он полюбил Имса, а не маленькую пери, он полюбил Имса, Имс не полюбил его, и все это, наверное, было достойно пера самого депрессивного писателя столетия.

Тогда, с этой девочкой, Артур болтал и смеялся, запрокидывая голову, его глаза сияли весельем, щеки раскраснелись. Это был тот самый Артур, которого Имс видел в ночь их регистрации.

Которого он больше не видел рядом с собой.

Артур рядом с ним был сухим, жестким и безрадостным, он не улыбался и уж точно не смеялся, он говорил мало и по делу, он одевался в строгие костюмы с длинными юбками и высокими воротниками, скрывающими шею и подбородок – чтобы никто не мог видеть предательское отсутствие отметин. У него были какие-то свои дела, какие-то свои проблемы, о которых он никогда не рассказывал Имсу, он пропадал порой на несколько дней – каждый раз любезно предупредив. Иногда Имсу даже казалось, у Артура _неприятности_.

 

На первую годовщину приехали родители Имса. Они думали, Артур – подарок небес. Они заливали счастьем и радостью за своего единственного сына, которому досталась такая удача, весь их дом.

Артур ушел к себе через два часа, соврав, что у него мигрень. Весь оставшийся ужин отец давал Имсу подзатыльник, стоило тому повысить голос.

 

Про Артура ходили слухи – да что там, про весь их брак ходили слухи. Что Имс купил Артура у работорговцев, и тот поклялся Имсу в верности. Что Имс сам тайком вывез Артура из закрытого военного лагеря в Тагиру, и теперь того разыскивают все спецслужбы государства. Честно говоря, Артур действительно родился в Тагиру, что не помогало развеять слухи. Хотя насчет военного лагеря Имс сомневался. Большую часть времени.

Говорили даже, Артур остался с Имсом из-за того смехотворного выигрыша в карты.

Артуру, по всей видимости, было безразлично, что про него говорили. Он выполнял свои обязанности – сопровождал Имса туда, куда Имсу нужно было сопровождение, демонстрировал идеальные манеры и безупречный вкус, вежливо и с оттенком теплоты улыбался всем – и никогда не забывал пересказать Имсу, кто и о чем с ним разговаривал. А еще он не забывал прикасаться губами к пальцам и вискам Имса, прикрывая глаза, и даже самый подозрительный ублюдок никогда не заподозрил бы, что кто-то из них двоих все еще имеет хоть какую-то ценность на черном рынке. Все еще свободен.

Все остальное время Артур просто не попадался на глаза.

И только когда они занимались любовью, сквозь паутину опустошенности проглядывала порой жгучая, болезненная надежда – вечером она пропадала. С каждым разом ее было все меньше. Имсу, конечно, было все равно.

Все равно.

Конечно.

Он ведь никогда не скрывал, что не любит Артура. Что этот брак – к их обоюдной выгоде, а когда Имс найдет настоящую любовь, они разделятся. У них нет ничего общего, они не друзья и не возлюбленные. Имс даже не знал, как зовут ту маленькую пери. И не понимал, почему это начало его так сильно беспокоить.

Артур четыре раза поднимал разговор о разделе.

Но они по-прежнему спали в одной кровати.

 

Их вторую годовщину Имс провел в Торонто. Он послал Артуру смс-ку с поздравлением.

Тот ответил открыткой из интернета.

Но вечером курьер принес Имсу подарок – маленькую, аккуратно упакованную коробочку. Имс до сих пор не мог объяснить себе, почему так и не решился открыть ее. Коробочка до сих пор пряталась в его платяном шкафу под стопкой свитеров, и Имс иногда доставал ее. Просто чтобы подержать в руках.

 

Карьера Имса стремительно шла в гору, в планах на ближайшие пять лет стояло добиться того, чтобы каждый второй фальшивый паспорт в мегаполисе был выпущен его «фирмой». В конце концов, почему нет? Всегда нужно мечтать о большем, а Имс очень серьезно относился к качеству продукции. Чем занимался Артур, Имс не знал – да никогда особо и не интересовался. После единственной, весьма неприятной встречи с родителями Артура Имс уяснил, что тот получил какие-то средства после раздела с первым мужем. О каковом разделе родители Артура – две отвратительные в своей чопорности тетки, сразу же возненавидевшие Имса, и взаимно – сожалели всем сердцем.

Артур, думал Имс, просто богатый мальчик, которого тянет на приключения. Имс не беспокоился: как и все в Тагиру, Артур прошел военную подготовку, он мог за себя постоять, он был женат и не представлял ценности для работорговцев, он не принимал наркотики, не пил и не навлекал на голову и «фирму» Имса неприятности.

Он, в действительности, был очень удобным мужем.

 

Пока однажды вечером – после очередного почти недельного отсутствия – Имс не зашел к нему в душ – спросить о чем-то неотложном, о чем сразу же забыл, – и не увидел _это_. Красные, воспаленные полосы ожогов на его спине и плечах, синяки на руках и шее, и серьезно, как Артур собирался все это скрывать в одной-то спальне?!

– Что с тобой произошло? – спросил Имс, чувствуя почти ужас от такого невероятного зрелища. На Артура напали? Грабители, бандиты? Или это из-за Имса?! Его не было шесть дней, и Имсу даже не пришло в голову разузнать, где он пропадает! – Кто тебя тронул?

Артур резко обернулся от неожиданности – и поскользнулся, хватаясь рукой за крепление для душа. Имс невольно дернулся вперед.

– Стучи! – возмутился Артур, выпрямляясь и отталкивая руку Имса – которую тот не заметил, как вытянул. – Ты что-то хотел? – светским тоном добавил он.

Но в его широко распахнутых глазах тлели испуг и растерянность.

– Да, я хотел, – отрезал Имс. – Я задал тебе вопрос, Артур.

– На который я не собираюсь отвечать, – Артур пожал плечами и отвернулся, подставляя голову под струи воды.

Секунду Имс смотрел ему между лопаток – а потом шагнул вперед и выключил воду. Его распирала злость, и он едва держался, чтобы не сотворить что-нибудь глупое.

– Это почему же? – тихо спросил он.

Артур тяжело вздохнул. Снова обернувшись, он смерил Имса тяжелым взглядом, потянулся за полотенцем, но Имс схватил его за запястье, удерживая на месте.

– Почему, Артур? – повторил он.

– Потому что это не твое дело, – спокойно ответил Артур.

Теперь он смотрел прямо в глаза Имсу – без тени тревоги, но Имс знал, что все это ложь, ложь, ложь, умелое притворство, просто раньше ему никогда не приходило в голову обратить внимание. А теперь – теперь легкие пузырьки гнева лопались прямо в голове, и Имс не собирался уходить отсюда без ответа.

– И почему же не мое?

– Потому что не твое.

Имс сжал запястье сильнее.

– Все, что касается тебя, касается и меня. Это мое тело, Артур, – он провел пальцами свободной руки по ссадине на ребрах, и Артур вздрогнул, – если кто-то тронул тебя, то…

– С каких это пор ты считаешь, что мы одно целое? – Артур задрал брови. Его лицо выглядело почти веселым, но темные, непроницаемые глаза портили все впечатление. – Тебе просто нужен статус женатого и нравится со мной трахаться.

Имс знал, чего он добивается, зачем произносит грубости – а еще знал, что в эту игру можно играть вдвоем. Дернув Артура к себе, он быстро, жестко поцеловал его в губы. Тот сжался на мгновение, но тут же обмяк, приоткрывая губы. Что бы Артур ни думал про Имса, для него самого их брак не был пустым звуком. Он верил в свои клятвы. В его картине мира не существовало отказа мужу.

– Что произошло, Артур? – прошептал Имс, отрываясь, но не выпуская Артура из рук.

Артур вдохнул и открыл глаза – медленно поднял взгляд на Имса, и тот сжал губы, уже понимая свою ошибку.

– Я упал с лестницы, – четко произнес Артур, – а теперь уйди и дай мне домыться.

И Имс так кипел, что готов был зубами рвать эту «лестницу», но послушно вышел из ванной, оставляя Артура наедине с душем и синяками. Рухнув на постель, он уставился в потолок, напряженно думая. Он не собирался это так оставлять. Если Артур не хочет говорить – прекрасно, у Имса найдутся другие источники информации. Хотя Имс хоть убей не понимал, зачем Артуру молчать – ведь это наверняка связано с деятельностью Имса.

Или нет?

Артур вышел из ванной, упрятанный в самую глухую пижаму, тщательно вытер волосы, причесался – все это время Имс не сводил с него взгляда.

– Тебе нужен врач? – спросил он наконец.

Артур покачал головой.

– Нет. Ложись спать, Имс, – устало сказал он. – Все это не стоит беспокойства.

Имс не ответил. Он не хотел скандалить перед сном. Вместо этого он закрыл жалюзи, настроил кондиционер на попрохладнее и бросил пульт на тумбочку – и если тот стукнул громче, чем следовало, то Имс тут не при чем. Артур, вытянувшись на своей половине кровати, выключил свет и глубоко вздохнул. Повернулся несколько раз, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Хороших снов, – сказал он с еле заметной долей напряженности в голосе.

– Хороших снов, – ответил Имс.

 

Он не спал почти весь день, думая и думая, а потом снова думая – а потом пытаясь сообразить, почему все это так сильно его волнует.

А под вечер он решил – какая разница? Какая разница, почему это волнует его, ведь узнать, во что впутался Артур, не составит никакого труда.

С этой мыслью он наконец и заснул.

 

Неделю спустя Имс с большим для себя удивлением понял, что многого не знал об Артуре. Да что там – он нихрена не знал об Артуре, и теперь знает лишь самую каплю больше, чем нихрена. И эта капля на девяносто процентов состоит из таких слов, как «дримшеринг», «промышленный шпионаж», «фармакология» и «Сайто».

Сайто.

Сайто – глава «Проклус Глобал», японской фармакологической империи.

Сайто – первый муж Артура.

– Не лезь в мои дела, – сказал Артур в понедельник вечером.

– Имс, тебя не касается моя жизнь, – сказал он во вторник.

– Я сам решу свои проблемы, – процедил он в среду.

– Да с чего ты вообще взял, что у меня есть проблемы? – в четверг Артур даже не стал пить кофе.

В пятницу завтрак прошел в ледяном молчании.

Которое Артур нарушил в субботу, чтобы сказать:

– Для тебя это все простое любопытство, тебе же наплевать на меня, зачем ты это делаешь?

Имс не ответил, и Артур ушел, так и не позавтракав. Только к утру воскресенья Имс понял, что Артур ушел насовсем.

 

В третью годовщину их свадьбы Артур бросил его и ушел.

Имс был в ярости.

 

Нет, он готов был признать, это на самом деле разумное решение. Вся их брачная затея потерпела фиаско, Имс молод, он должен думать о том, чтобы найти настоящего партнера, а не тратить время на пустышку. Артур любит его, но время и расстояние лечат, возможно, он тоже сможет кого-нибудь найти.

Этот раздел был вопросом времени, нужно было расстаться давным-давно.

Разумное, разумное решение, думал Имс, кипя от бешенства и терзая телефон.

Мистер Сайто прилетел в Нео-Шанхай из Токио утром в понедельник. Имс велел секретарю к завтраку достать ему транквилизаторы и специалиста по их применению.

 

А теперь он сидел в своем кабинете, даже не приступив к работе – потому что, в самом деле, какая работа, если все его мысли заняты другим, – и ждал, когда Артур примет решение. Можно подумать, Артур может принять какое-то решение, кроме как остаться с Имсом.

Имс бросил пустую бутылку в корзину и встал из кресла, мельком поморщившись, когда халат прилип к вспотевшей спине. Теперь у него еще и зубы ноют, самое удачное время, чтобы заболеть. Имс потер зажившие ранки на шее – сам не зная зачем, но это простое действие почему-то немного успокоило его и придало смелости. Если бы Артур собирался уйти, он не стал бы ждать полчаса, он бы пришел и сказал. Да и о каком «уйти» речь? Артур никуда не уйдет.

Тем более к этому… Сайто.

Имс нахмурился и снова потер отметины. Они зудели. И пальцы зудели. И вообще он весь дрожал, как будто перед школьным балом, на который пригласил самого красивого пайрику в школе. Имс вдохнул и выдохнул, но это ни капли не помогло прийти в себя.

Да что с ним такое? Это Артур влюблен в него, а не наоборот!

Распахнув дверь кабинета, Имс быстро прошел по коридору и толкнул дверь в спальню.

– Артур, я…

Имс запнулся. Артура не было. Не было! Только мятая постель и открытое окно намекали, что в спальне кто-то находился – до того, как ушел. Исчез, не сказав ни слова на прощанье.

Отверг Имса.

Еще не понимая, почему на него вдруг навалилась душная темнота, Имс машинально поднял руку к шее. Уколы пульсировали, и легкий зуд превратился в тупую, все усиливающуюся боль. Артур бросил его, его пайрика ушел.

_Его пайрика его не любит._

Имс застонал, когда мурашки под кожей превратились в огонь, а перед глазами все почернело, и дурнота подкатила к горлу. Упав на колени, он вцепился ногтями в ковер, пережидая особо мучительный спазм и пытаясь дышать. Прижал ладонь к прожигающим кожу отметинам. Он никогда не думал, что пери может испытывать такой ад, что это вообще возможно, что такое может произойти с ним. Имсу хотелось разбить голову о пол, или вырвать себе сердце, или повеситься, потому что Артур ушел, ушел, ушел! Его больше нет! Пайрика бросил его.

Впервые в своей жизни Имс испытывал ломку.


	3. Интерлюдия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я честно пыталась собрать информацию о работе Интерпола. Это нелегко, потому что про устройство этой организации вроде как и немало, но когда дело касается конкретно хода расследования... В общем, наверняка есть косяки.  
> Национальное Бюро - представительство Интерпола в конкретной стране. Называется по городу, в котором расположено. Поэтому здесь Терес-Интерпол (Терес - столица Тагиру) по аналогии с Вашингтон-Интерпол или Леон-Интерпол.

Чашка с ароматным кофе беззвучно опустилась на стол, секунду спустя рядом с ней оказалась тарелочка с круассаном и несколько салфеток. В ответ на раздраженный взгляд Кински Фишер только улыбнулся – мягко и до отвращения понимающе – и вернулся в кресло, поднимая папку и отпивая из собственной чашки.

Кински мрачно уставился на круассан. Пери и их чертова любезность.

Не то чтобы он был против любезности, или пери, или круассана… хотя, пожалуй, Фишера он обменял бы на коробку пончиков или шоколадку. Тут, в Нео-Шанхае, пери и так было слишком много.

– Сомневаюсь, что нам стоило приезжать, – сказал он, сверля Фишера взглядом – больше смотреть было не на что, а от выученной почти наизусть информации на Сайто его уже тошнило, – всего через несколько дней он вернется в Токио. Мы могли бы заняться его контактами там, а не тратить время.

– Раз Бюро платит командировочные, то почему бы не съездить? – легкомысленно отозвался Фишер, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Под Бюро он подразумевал, конечно, не ФБР – хотя Кински тоже надеялся на оплату командировочных, – а Терес-Интерпол. Вот уж кто не скупился на оплату своих полицейских, так это Национальное Бюро Тагиру. Особенно когда дело касалось работорговли.

Эх, с каким удовольствием Кински обошелся бы без этих вездесущих проныр! Ну или хотя бы связался с японскими интерполовцами. Но руководство распорядилось иначе. У Сайто было двойное гражданство, а Тагиру интересовалась расследованием гораздо больше Японии.

– Может быть, потому что мы на работе?

Фишер поднял глаза и посмотрел на него этим своим взглядом невинного агнца, проникающим прямо в душу и заставляющим чувствовать себя отпетым негодяем. Его телефон нежно звякнул, оповещая о сообщении.

– А я работаю, – доброжелательно ответил Фишер.

Он взглянул на экран, нажал несколько кнопок и грациозно поднялся с кресла, прижимая трубку к уху и принимаясь ходить – прогуливаться – туда-сюда по гостиничному номеру. Его длинная юбка колыхалась при ходьбе, вызывая у Кински настойчивое желание забраться в чемодан Фишера, пока он спит, и укоротить все до единого предметы одежды. Если костюмы Фишера раньше еще хоть как-то напоминали человеческую одежду – только с короткой юбкой поверх брюк, – то в поездке он перешел на весьма экзотические наряды. Кински вынужден был признать, что так Фишер сливается с основной массой пери на улицах, но это не значит, что ему это нравилось. К нарядам добавлялись многочисленные серьги в раковинах ушей – пери не прокалывали мочки – и рисунки над бровями и на висках, и рабочая атмосфера окончательно покидала Кински. Это все была какая-то долбаная экскурсия, а не расследование!

По утверждению самого Фишера, одежда и украшения рассказывали всем заинтересованным лицам о его социальном положении. Он был пайрикой, тагирийцем, женат и имел четырех детей, его родители были живы, а муж приехал из Серейского Союза. И всю эту информацию _заинтересованное лицо_ Кински узнал из досье, предоставленного руководством, а вовсе не из количества сережек на миллиметр уха.

Роберт Фишер бесил его.

Кински вообще терпеть не мог пери.

И уж тем более он не обязан был любить напарника-пери, нелюбезно навязанного ему начальством. Напарника-пери, формально руководящего операцией. Напарника-пери, свалившегося как снег на голову с этой его снисходительной улыбкой, десятками успешных расследований на счету и полным чемоданом дорогих шмоток.

Враждебность Кински его, кажется, совершенно не беспокоила.

Положив трубку – весь разговор проходил на китайском, и Кински ни черта не понял, – Фишер забрал из кресла свой ноутбук и поставил его на стол.

– Ребята из неошанхайского Бюро очень милы, – сказал он и открыл крышку компьютера, – раз уж они все равно приглядывают за Сайто, то согласились поделиться результатами наблюдения.

Он не сказал, что ребята из неошанхайского Бюро «очень милы» не просто так, а потому что кто-то из местных шишек был его приятелем, и Кински тщетно вслушивался, пытаясь уловить в его голосе сарказм.

– И это нам как-то поможет? – скептически спросил Кински.

Фишер не ответил. И даже не вздохнул. Он просто загрузил компьютер и пощелкал мышкой, разворачивая на полный экран присланные ему документы.

Довольно неплохие фотографии демонстрировали Кена Сайто собственной персоной, застывшего у большого черного автомобиля. Вид у него был напряженный и сияющий одновременно – ни на одной из фотографий в деле Кински не видел такой широкой улыбки. Он вообще не предполагал, что Сайто умеет улыбаться.

Через пару фото к Сайто присоединился незнакомый пери. Картинки сменяли друг друга: Сайто целует незнакомцу пальцы, прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке с видом настолько ошеломленным, что Кински поморщился.

На последней фотографии оба садились в машину.

– Свидание с каким-то пери, – недовольно сказал Кински. – Это вполне законно.

– Пайрикой, – задумчиво поправил его Фишер.

– Ну да. Я должен был догадаться по его одежде.

За свою иронию Кински удостоился очередного всепрощающего взгляда.

– Сайто пери, – терпеливо сказал Фишер. – Он будет целовать руки только пайрике.

Кински поспешно перевел глаза на экран. Ну разумеется, он знал все это, просто не сдержал языка, и теперь чувствовать себя идиотом было противно. Особенно перед Фишером. Особенно учитывая, что он с самого начала выставлял себя идиотом. Когда их представили друг другу, Кински был настолько зол, что спросил, сколько этому стажеру лет.

– Сто семь, – ответил Фишер с такой сладкой улыбкой, что у Кински заболели все зубы от стремительно развивающегося кариеса. – Я тоже рад познакомиться.

Коллеги еще неделю дразнили Кински при каждом удобном – и неудобном – случае.

Что не прибавляло ему симпатий к этому столетнему упырю с внешностью гламурной жертвы.

– Кто этот парень? – спросил Кински, возвращаясь мыслями к работе.

– Артур Гарднер, – медленно ответил Фишер, проматывая информацию. – Местный уроженец, двадцать пять лет… женат… – он хмурился все сильнее. – Что за бред?

Кински пожал плечами.

– Он как-то связан с криминалом?

На этот раз Фишер вздохнул – тяжело и досадливо, будто не хотел расстраивать ребенка, но и смолчать не мог.

– Он женат, – повторил он. – Ты совсем не работал с пери, верно?

– Верно, – Кински поджал губы, – и да, да, я знаю все про «любовь с первого взгляда» и «лебединую верность» и «чудесный метаморфоз», вот только я не верю, что никто и никогда не бегает налево.

Фишер снова вздохнул.

– «Лебединая верность», – он хмыкнул, как показалось Кински, с юмором. Потом вдруг снова нахмурился, развернул одну из фотографий и с недоумением вперился в экран. – Как так?..

– Что? – Кински встрепенулся. – Что?

Но Фишер, игнорируя вопросы, упал на стул и принялся лихорадочно щелкать клавишами. Наконец, через несколько минут, когда Кински готов был уже взорваться, он торжествующе хлопнул по столу ладонью и повернул экран.

Там оказалась цветная фотография с какого-то великосветского мероприятия – судя по ошеломительным нарядам и блеску драгоценностей. В центре фотографии красовался Кен Сайто с бокалом шампанского и улыбкой на лице. А рядом с ним – в темно-синем платье, закрывающем шею до самых ушей и руки до середины пальцев, с бриллиантами на висках – замер тот самый пайрика.

– Они успели еще где-то засветиться? – спросил Кински.

Это уже было странно. Измены изменами, но чтобы женатый пери выходил в свет не со своим законным супругом – о таком он не слышал.

– Открытие филиала в Осаке. Фотография сделана шесть лет назад. Кен Сайто и Артур Андерсон, – Фишер покрутил колесико, увеличивая фото. – Его муж.

– Он не Гарднер, – пробормотал Кински, соображая, что все это может означать.

– Он не Гарднер. – Фишер откинулся на стуле, разглядывая лица. – И он не местный. Андерсон тагириец. А это значит, что все его документы фальшивка.

– И осталось понять, почему, – закончил за него Кински.

Фишер улыбнулся:

– Почему он встречается с Сайто. Да.


	4. Chapter 4

Вцепившись в стену, Артур прижался к ней лицом, остужая горящий лоб, и закрыл глаза. Как будто от этого мир перестанет раскачиваться и грозить опрокинуться вверх тормашками вместе с самим Артуром.

Стена, по ощущениям, стояла прямо на извергающемся вулкане и совсем не охлаждала – впрочем, сейчас Артуру казалось, что даже воздух кипит. Боль пульсировала по всем теле, шея онемела, а вездесущая вонь горящего кунжутного масла заставляла желудок сжиматься и выворачиваться. Счастье еще, что Артур почти сутки ничего не ел.

Он хотел умереть. Конкретно сейчас он мечтал лечь прямо тут, на мостовой, и умереть как можно быстрее – может быть, тогда эти муки наконец прекратятся. Но вместо этого Артур сглотнул, открыл глаза и сделал еще несколько шагов. У него совсем не осталось времени, дорога сюда сожрала почти половину из щедро предложенных двух часов. И ему очень повезло, что никто не пристал к загибающемуся от ломки пайрике, не вызвал полицию или скорую – Артур совершенно не был уверен, что его никто не видел.

Хотя тут, в трущобах всего в шаге от оживленной Нандзин, никому и дела не было до еще одного прохожего, пусть даже едва держащегося на ногах – полиция в этом районе точно никому была не нужна. Главное, чтобы Имс не бросился возвращать его прямо сейчас.

Охнув, Артур снова схватился за покрытую черной плесенью стенку – какое счастье, что она тут стоит! – пережидая очередной мучительный приступ. Не стоило думать сейчас об Имсе. Имс не придет. Он решит, что это отказ, и больше не предложит Артуру вернуться. Он не из тех, кто дает третий шанс. И эта мысль причиняла больше страданий, чем ломка.

Но Артур не мог остаться, не мог. Даже если хотел этого больше всего на свете.

Глубоко вдохнув, Артур отлепился от спасительной опоры и практически ввалился в боковой проулочек – настолько узкий, что его плечи обтирали стены. Здесь было темно, так темно, что даже чувствительные ночные глаза Артура ничего не видели. Шаг, другой, под пальцами зацарапалось рассохшееся дерево – и, споткнувшись о каменный порог, Артур с размаху свалился на землю.

– Юсуф! – крикнул он, мельком поразившись, как слабо звучит его голос. – Юсуф…

Вряд ли его кто-то услышит, вдруг понял он, остается только свернуться тут и надеяться пережить ближайшие несколько часов. Но если он не явится на встречу, то последствия…

Дверь распахнулась. Артур не видел этого – просто что-то скрипнуло над ним, а потом в лицо ударил холодный воздух, и Артур невольно застонал, чувствуя, как охлаждается его горящая кожа.

– Господи! – его что-то рвануло под локоть, силой ставя на ноги и затаскивая внутрь. Туда, где было еще прохладнее. Юсуф любил комфорт, поэтому у Юсуфа был классный кондиционер. – Артур? Артур, какого черта?!

Его встряхнули, и Артур огромным усилием воли заставил себя хоть каплю сконцентрироваться. Он внутри магазина Юсуфа, и сам Юсуф держит его за плечи, не давая упасть.

– Помоги мне, – прошептал Артур.

Юсуф грязно выругался, толкая его к приоткрытой двери в кладовую – о, эта кладовая, Артур был внутри столько раз, там стояла замечательная кушетка, на которую можно было упасть… На которую Юсуф спихнул его, быстро пододвигая табурет и маленький столик на колесах и щелкая выключателем.

Артур вскрикнул, когда яркий свет ударил в глаза, вскинул руки в защитном жесте, но Юсуф моментально перехватил его за запястья, отводя ладони от лица.

– Что произошло? – спросил он поспешно. – Говори, пока опять не отрубился.

Как Артур любил его за эту чудесную практичность. Самый лучший криминальный хирург и фармаколог, удивительной душевности человек – Юсуф оказывал самые разные услуги и людям, и пери. За что ему щедро платили и люди, и пери.

– Ты такой милый, – выдавил Артур. – Ломка… пери укусил меня. Мне нужно быть на ногах, – он задохнулся, хватая воздух ртом, потому что приятная кондиционированная прохлада вдруг налилась жаром, сжимаясь вокруг него и давя на грудь, – через полчаса…

Юсуф хмыкнул – и загремел чем-то на столике.

– Всегда оптимист, Артур, да? – саркастично сказал он.

 

С Юсуфом Артур был знаком почти все время, что жил в Нео-Шанхае. Артур тогда очень мало знал людей и ни за что не решился бы обратиться за помощью к одному из них, но Кобб просто притащил его в магазин Юсуфа – с черного хода, конечно, – уложил на эту самую кушетку и сказал:

– Юсуф, ему вкололи паленую смесь.

На слове «смесь» Артур перегнулся над краем кушетки и выдал на пол все, что еще оставалось в его желудке – чуть-чуть черной желчи и слизи. Реальность подмигивала ему цветными огнями, вращалась и скакала, как сумасшедшая, и даже высота кушетки казалась достаточной, чтобы вызвать жуткую морскую болезнь. Зачем Кобб приволок его к человеку?

Как выяснилось, этот человек отменно разбирался в фармакологии пери.

Уже через полчаса все еще слабый, но уже уверенно стоящий на ногах Артур пил какую-то теплую бурду из глиняной кружки, пока Кобб отмывал пол, жалуясь на жизнь и дерьмовых химиков. Впрочем, Кобб часто жаловался, но это не мешало ему делать дело. Артуру это очень в нем нравилось – раньше нравилось, когда они только начали работать вместе. Жизнь самого Артура тогда так сильно пошатнулась, что все никак не могла выправиться, и он рад был иметь рядом друга, на которого можно положиться.

Ну или он думал, что можно.

Артур оказался в Нео-Шанхае почти случайно – после тяжелого и трудного раздела он не мог оставаться в Японии, возвращаться домой к родителям хотелось меньше всего, колледж пришлось бросить, а все, чем Артур мог зарабатывать на жизнь, не позволило бы ему надежно скрываться от Кена. Поэтому Артур позвонил Дому Коббу, который, как он давно подозревал, занимался не совсем законными делами. Не совсем законные дела – это именно то, что сейчас было нужно Артуру. Радуясь, что в свое время дримшеринг показался Кену невинным и забавным хобби, Артур набрал номер Кобба по памяти на только что купленном дешевом телефоне, сидя в аэропорту Пекина с одной небольшой сумкой и смутными планами на будущее. Кен, несомненно, разыскивал его, наличных оставалось около тысячи долларов – и сотни тысяч на счетах, которые Артур не решился бы тронуть, даже оставшись совсем без денег. Артуру казалось, случилось настоящее чудо, когда Кобб взял трубку.

Он был совсем рядом, в огромном городе, в котором легко было затеряться и исчезнуть, он предлагал работу хоть сейчас и не спрашивал, от кого и почему Артур бежит.

Артур до сих пор был ему благодарен.

 

– Спасибо, Юсуф, – искренне сказал Артур, прикладывая к шее пакет со льдом.

Он не чувствовал себя свежим и бодрым, отнюдь, скорее он чувствовал себя умершим и уже слегка разложившимся – но пол, по крайней мере, не норовил стать потолком, и мысли в голове приобрели резкость и хрустальную прозрачность.

– Хорошее средство, – согласился Юсуф, сбрасывая шприцы в корзину и сосредоточенно закручивая крышки у банок темного стекла. – Его лучше принимать внутрь, но ты просил побыстрее, так что может кружиться голова. Эффект продлится часа три, и я бы не советовал тебе колоть это повторно. Все равно такого острого приступа уже не будет.

– Надеюсь, это не из чьих-нибудь почек? – Артур передернул плечами: он хотел бы сказать себе, что это из-за льда, но на самом деле мысль о том, что на лекарство пошли чьи-нибудь органы, внушала трепет.

Артур знал, что во многих склянках, банках и бутылках в стеллаже напротив кушетки притаились незаконные препараты, а еще больше их таилось в укрепленном подвале и сейфах, – и многие из лекарств стоили кому-нибудь жизни. Юсуф не убивал пери, но не брезговал покупать и выменивать то, что можно было купить только на черном рынке.

Органы пайрик.

Артур невольно потер грудь, вообразив, как какой-нибудь жадный охотник на пери вырезает сердце из его еще теплого трупа. Даже Юсуф не знал все эти три года, что на самом деле он свободен, что его брак с Имсом – фикция. Артур придерживался мнения, что лучше не давать людям лишних соблазнов, даже людям, которым он за четыре года научился почти доверять.

Никогда не знаешь, когда деньги окажутся достаточным аргументом.

– Нет, – Юсуф усмехнулся. Наверняка он знал, о чем Артур подумал. – Это химический препарат. Производство давно закрылось, так что с тебя обычная цена и полпинты крови.

Его подозрительно острые для человека зубы блеснули в широкой улыбке. Артур в очередной раз удивился, как здорово Юсуф – в его мятом льняном пиджаке, с всклокоченными волосами и висящими на шнурке очками – подходит к обстановке, ко всем этим потемневшим деревянным стеллажам, бутылям с цветными жидкостями, вездесущим кошкам и запаху сандала и сырости.

– Если есть волшебное средство, снимающее ломку, то почему оно еще не в продаже?

– О, это просто побочный эффект, – ответил Юсуф. – Оно адски вредное. Но тебе вроде как выбирать не приходится, – добавил он после паузы.

Он знал, ну естественно знал, какой пери укусил Артура, и что они расстались – потому что при такой ломке это очевидно, и что Артур теперь один.

Артур встал, кидая пакет на маленький холодильник, в котором Юсуф хранил то, что не выдерживало жаркого шанхайского климата. Времени почти не оставалось, он и так потерял тут двадцать минут. Нужно спешить.

Телефон у него в кармане зазвонил. Артур дернулся, поспешно вылавливая трубку под любопытным взглядом Юсуфа. И застыл, чувствуя, как начинают дрожать пальцы, а в шее вновь появляется болезненная пульсация.

Имс.

Артур сбросил звонок – и опять, когда телефон моментально затрезвонил с новой силой. После третьего звонка он отключил телефон. Нужно купить новый, или хотя бы сим-карту, или…

– Он прибежит назад, – сказал Юсуф, но тут же вскинул ладони под взглядом Артура, – я просто пытаюсь тебя подбодрить.

– Я и так уже бодрее некуда, – Артур засунул телефон на место и застегнул ремешки на высоком воротнике, скрывая отметину, – расплачусь, как только закончу свои дела.

Юсуф покачал головой и посторонился, выпуская его из кладовки.

– Можешь не торопиться – теперь дня четыре от твоей крови все равно никакой пользы. К тому же, мы друзья, – сказал он и улыбнулся.

Артур улыбнулся в ответ – хотя выглядело это, наверное, жалко. Звонок лишил его тех намеков на равновесие, которые еще оставались, и голова кружилась просто кошмарно. Но он все равно похлопал Юсуфа по плечу, вываливаясь в темный коридор.

– Конечно друзья, – ответил он.

 

***

Чего Артур никогда не понимал – так это дурного вкуса у богатых людей. Бордовые бархатные портьеры в сочетании с помпезной мебелью, пластиковой позолотой и откровенно вульгарными подсвечниками в форме обнаженных дев вызывали у него желание закрыть глаза каждый раз, когда он оказывался в кабинете Вудрафа.

Хотя, вполне возможно, и сам хозяин кабинета имел к желанию зажмуриться непосредственное отношение.

– Неважно выглядите, мистер Гарднер, – сказал Вудраф с фальшивым участием. Его мешковатый костюм – еще одно печальное зрелище – просто обязан был демонстрировать уверенность и серьезность, но демонстрировал только то, что бывших наемников бессмысленно наряжать. Синий цвет пиджака на фоне зеленой обивки огромного офисного кресла резал глаза. – Хотите воды? Может быть, чаю?

Артур едва сдержался, чтобы не плюнуть Вудрафу в лицо. В гробу он видал всю эту человеческую псевдовежливость. Но для столь активного действия пришлось бы встать, а именно от этого Артур сейчас при возможности воздержался бы.

– Нет, спасибо, – он оскалился в такой же лживой улыбке. – Я бы хотел побыстрее перейти к делу.

Вудраф вздохнул. Один из его громил, стоящий на страже у выхода – можно подумать, Артур не сам сюда пришел, – переступил с ноги на ногу и будто бы невзначай коснулся кобуры. Он устраивал это представление каждый раз, когда видел Артура. Тот уже начинал подозревать, что тут замешано что-то личное.

– К делу так к делу, – с готовностью согласился Вудраф. – Неделю назад в Нео-Шанхай прибыл Кен Сайто, глава «Проклус Глобал».

Артур не позволил дрогнуть ни единой реснице, ни одной мышце на лице. Он годами тренировал маску равнодушия, он был уверен, что ничем себя не выдаст.

– И что с того? – поинтересовался он.

Как прибытие какого-то японца может касаться Артура Гарднера? Никак.

– Возможно, вы припоминаете, что несколько лет назад, когда вы еще работали с мистером Коббом, – в голосе Вудрафа появился намек, – мы уже просили вас извлечь кое-какую важную информацию у мистера Сайто.

Артур пожал плечами, безразлично рассматривая неплохую копию «Вида на Большой Канал» Каналетто, зажатую между вычурными дубовыми панелями. Не то чтобы Артур идеально разбирался в человеческой живописи, но в этом кабинете он бывал много раз.

– Смутно, – ответил он, – это было довольно давно.

– Вы тогда отказались, мистер Гарднер, – подсказал Вудраф. Поднявшись со своего места, он обошел стол, опираясь о него бедром и глядя на Артура сверху вниз, – хотя сумма, которую мы вам предлагали, была весьма существенной.

– К чему этот экскурс в историю? – Артура всегда удивляло это в людях и серейцах – умение любой разговор превратить в бесконечное хождение вокруг и около, но так и не приступать к сути.

Возможно, им просто нравился звук собственного голоса? Имсу точно нравился, в этом Артур был уверен. Поспешно опустив взгляд на успокаивающе ровные складки юбки, он сглотнул тошноту. Он исцелится – когда-нибудь он обязательно исцелится, и все это закончится. Он избавится от своей безнадежной любви, и от Вудрафа, и от преследований Кена – и уедет отсюда куда-нибудь подальше. Этот город не принес Артуру ни счастья, ни покоя.

Одни разочарования.

– К тому, что _вы_ отказались, – тон Вудрафа заставил Артура моментально вскинуть голову, – а мистер Кобб – нет.

Артур едва не застонал. Нет, серьезно, он уже столько раз слышал эти слова, что они просто обязаны были вызывать смех.

Но отчего-то не вызывали.

– Мистер Кобб, напротив, отнесся к этой работе с большим энтузиазмом, – продолжил Вудраф. Его взгляд буравил Артура, как алмазное сверло, не отрывался ни на секунду, и сохранять спокойствие было все труднее. Темные панели на границе зрения начали деформироваться, плыть, причудливо меняя форму, а отметина на шее ныла, и ныла, и ныла, отвлекая от сути разговора – такой важной и требующей полного внимания. Действие волшебного лекарства Юсуфа явно заканчивалось. – Он не только согласился, но и взял деньги. Как раз перед своим загадочным исчезновением.

Артур потер лоб. У него было противное зудящее ощущение, что рожки вот-вот прорежутся через кожу – и разорвут ему череп к чертовой матери. И это было не из-за ломки, вовсе нет.

– Я работаю на вас больше трех лет, – сказал он холодно, – сколько бы Кобб не задолжал вам, он не мог задолжать _столько_. И это, – он поддернул вверх рукав, показывая почти зажившие, но все еще заметные ссадины на запястье, – считается за четыре работы.

– О, вы были бы удивлены, сколько мистер Кобб смог задолжать, – Вудраф развел руками, – и сколько он мог наобещать. У нашей компании были большие проблемы из-за его самонадеянных обещаний. Впрочем, это все лирика, мистер Гарднер. Реальность же такова, что вы взяли на себя его обязательства.

И это была правда. Отвратительная в своей неприкрытости правда – доверие к Дому привело Артура туда, где он находился сейчас. В проклятую долговую дыру, из которой он уже никогда, наверное, не выберется.

 

Сначала все было отлично. Артур думал, что отлично, – среди событий последнего года, да и предыдущих долгих лет, среди угроз, преследований и давления наконец-то забрезжила надежда на свободу, нормальную, независимую жизнь, и эта надежда одурманила Артура. Опьянила его, как самое лучшее серейское вино, притупила обычные недоверие и осторожность. Кобб помог Артуру устроиться в Нео-Шанхае – бурлящем мегаполисе, полном жизни, людей и интересной работы. Кобб дал ему дело – нелегальное, но выгодное – и, самое главное, позволяющее выкинуть из головы личные проблемы и тревоги.

Дримшеринг был страстью Артура с шестнадцати лет, а Кен никогда не считал нужным отказывать ему в этом увлечении. Наверное, думал, что потакает невинному детскому капризу своего малолетнего кими. Артур расстреливал проекции, ненавидел свою жизнь, Кена и себя. Строил и разрушал города, закручивал небеса и жег землю.

И учился.

Без надежды, что эти познания когда-нибудь пригодятся.

А потом ему исполнился двадцать один год, он набрался мужества и подал на раздел, он вынес полгода разбирательств и давления, он бежал от мести Кена по чужим документам – и вдруг смог распоряжаться своей жизнью сам, делать то, о чем всегда мечтал, работать, развлекаться, дышать.

Это было невероятное ощущение. Ради этого чувства Артур готов был на все – и ради Дома, который подарил ему это. По крайней мере, думал, что на все. Но – как выяснилось – к новому рабству Артур оказался не готов.

Когда все произошло, он мог бы откупиться деньгами, у него были эти деньги – достаточно, чтобы оплатить любые долги. Откупиться, достать пару фальшивых паспортов и быть на другом конце света прежде, чем Кен примчится в Нео-Шанхай.

Он решил, что сделает одну последнюю работу – ради Дома.

Он даже собрал вещи.

А затем он увидел глаза Имса, смотрящего на него через толпу, и в тот же миг понял, что никуда не едет. Плотно сидит на крючке – до конца дней своих. Что больше не может винить Дома: кто способен противостоять _такому_?

Хорошо, что он ничего не успел рассказать Имсу о себе. Хорошо.

 

– Я вижу, вы осознали всю серьезность ситуации, мистер Гарднер, – голос Вудрафа так резко вернул Артура в реальность, что тот едва не подпрыгнул.

– Что? – встрепенулся он. – Нет! Я не собираюсь ничего извлекать у Сайто. Найдите другого работника, а меня оставьте в покое.

– Мистер Гарднер, – в голосе Вудрафа теперь недвусмысленно звучала угроза, и сам он наклонился вперед, навис – будто такая нелепая физическая угроза могла запугать Артура, – мне бы не хотелось вступать в бессмысленные споры. Вы отличный специалист, я предлагаю солидный гонорар, Сайто уже в Нео-Шанхае, это работа, которую в свое время обещал выполнить мистер Кобб – и вам даже не нужно никуда отлучаться. Расставаться с вашим… настойчиво любопытным супругом надолго.

Артур прекрасно понял, на что он намекает. Эти люди, у них действительно не было ничего святого – но теперь, по прошествии трех лет, Артура это совсем не удивляло. Совсем не удивляло. Вудраф не идиот, он не мог не заметить, что имя Имса заставило Артура примчаться сюда даже раньше поставленного срока.

Артур усмехнулся. Надеясь, что тот ледяной комок, что давил на диафрагму и легкие, не давая вдохнуть, никак не отразился на выражении его лица.

– Уже не актуально, – сказал он твердо. – Мы разделяемся. Расстаемся. Сомневаюсь, что мистер Имс будет и дальше интересоваться деталями моего с вами сотрудничества – он в поисках нового пайрики, а это едва ли оставит много времени на баловство.

Вудраф нахмурился. Вряд ли ему понравилось, что уже нащупанный рычаг для давления внезапно превратился в простую палку.

– Разве наше сотрудничество можно назвать баловством? – спросил он, прищуривая глаза и выпрямляясь.

– Для него – да, – Артур легкомысленно пожал плечами. – Он очень увлекающийся пери.

Оттолкнувшись бедром от стола, Вудраф вернулся в свое кресло и уселся, не отрывая от Артура пристального взгляда. Артур невозмутимо смотрел в ответ. Вудраф должен ему поверить, должен оставить Имса в покое, вообще забыть Имса… какая жалость, что он и Артура забыть не может заодно.

– Мистер Гарднер, – Вудраф сложил руки на столе. Нервный телохранитель снова переступил с ноги на ногу, с громким хрустом размял пальцы, но Артур даже не повернул головы. Не от этого придурка сейчас зависела его жизнь и здоровье. – Я не понимаю причину вашего упорства, честно. Я предлагаю отличный гонорар. Но знаете что? Я чувствую приступ особой щедрости, – он растянул губы в улыбке, и Артур автоматически напрягся. Улыбки редко сулили что-то хорошее. – Как насчет одной последней работы? Сделайте это для нас – и будем считать, что мы квиты. Достаньте нужную информацию до того, как Кен Сайто вернется в Токио – через четыре дня, и я доложу своему руководству, что нам нужен другой специалист. Сплошные выгоды, мистер Гарднер.

Ты избавишься от меня, зло подумал Артур, избавишься в тот же момент, как я перестану быть нужным. Люди и их благородство.

Но Имс, который не может удержаться от того, чтобы совать свой нос всюду, куда не следует…

– И никакого больше интереса к вашему скоро-уже-бывшему мужу, – добавил Вудраф, будто умудрился заглянуть к Артуру в голову. – Если, конечно, вы не желаете ему зла.

Это был даже не намек.

Артур сжал пальцы, скрывая их дрожь. Ему было дурно, в голову, прояснившуюся было после помощи Юсуфа, вновь заползал мутный, непрозрачный туман. Он не мог думать, не мог принимать решения, он хотел закрыть глаза и заснуть без сновидений – часов на сто. Или на тысячу, потому что от одной только мысли о встрече с Кеном его выворачивало.

Но вместо этого он расправил юбку и сухо, сдержанно улыбнулся Вудрафу.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Одна последняя работа.

Стараясь не думать, что это конец.

 

***

Жесткие, колючие струи душа ударили в затылок, и Артур закрыл глаза, пережидая неприятные ощущения. Кожа все еще зудела, будто он слегка обжегся всем телом, шея просто онемела – вокруг отметины разлился багровый синяк, – но он хотя бы уже не чувствовал себя умирающим. Уколы Юсуфа так хорошо помогли, что Артур действительно забеспокоился насчет побочных эффектов. Воистину, лекарство должно было делать с организмом что-то чудовищное, если при таком чудесном действии до сих пор не ушло в продажу.

С другой стороны, у Артура и без здоровья сейчас было о чем поволноваться.

 

Буквально ввалившись в свою крошечную квартирку, он включил телефон – чтобы бездумно посмотреть на счетчик неотвеченных вызовов и сделать два коротких звонка. Потом, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать и провалился в тяжелый, почти наркотический сон, заполненный гротескными образами и уродливыми, смутно узнаваемыми лицами.

Проснулся Артур со знакомым именем на губах, измученный и вспотевший, мечтающий только об одном – чтобы предыдущие несколько часов оказались бредом воспаленного сознания, а теперь он открыл глаза и увидел рядом лицо спящего Имса.

Имса, который просил его вернуться, дал ему шанс…

Артур натянул на голову отдающую затхлостью подушку. Хватит себя истязать, эти фантазии уже привели его к краху. Все кончено, кончено насовсем. Даже если Имс действительно хотел жить вместе, раздел поставит точку в их отношениях. Раздел, которого нельзя избежать, потому что Вудраф моментально почует блеф, как акула каплю крови в воде, поймет все – и возьмется за Имса всерьез.

Отшвырнув подушку, Артур поднялся, нащупывая будильник и поднося табло к глазам. Мосты сожжены, решение принято, и у него осталось время только принять душ и переодеться. Если он все сделает правильно, то это не займет много времени. Он получит информацию, отдаст ее Вудрафу и успеет уехать прежде, чем «Кобол» попытаются его убить.

План был жалким, но это был хоть какой-то план.

Побросав одежду на пол, Артур прошел в ванную, оставляя дверь открытой, и включил воду. Душ его взбодрит, обязан взбодрить – потому что сегодня Артур должен выглядеть сногсшибательно. Так, чтобы при взгляде на него все посторонние мысли улетучивались сами собой. Чтобы пери – циничный, опытный, подозрительный, чертовски злой на Артура пери – потерял голову.

Зажав рот ладонью, Артур съежился под струями горячей воды, борясь с сотрясающей тело дрожью и тошнотой. Он не хотел никуда идти, не хотел свидания с Кеном и того, что за этим, скорее всего, последует. Он вцепился бы в любой повод встретиться с Кеном и остаться с ним наедине там, где их не побеспокоят – и при этом не перешагнуть грань. Если бы у него было больше времени для работы, он устроил бы все так, чтобы вообще не попадаться Кену на глаза. Но четыре дня…

Кен всегда хотел только одного. Его не заинтересуют платонические разговоры. Он потребует укуса, секса и обещаний.

После того, как Артур дал все это Имсу только сегодня.

И ему точно не стоило думать о сексе и Имсе одновременно. Артур мрачно усмехнулся собственному больному воображению – даже думая о Кене, он умудряется вставить в одно предложение слова «Имс» и «секс». Должно быть, это какой-то защитный механизм – ну или он просто извращенец. Или где-то в глубине его души притаился порнографический образ, что Имс, как принц на сияющем скакуне, ворвется сюда, прямо в душ – по случаю обнаженным – и решит за Артура все проблемы.

Точно.

Сглотнув, Артур снова прикоснулся к следам укуса на шее. Зачем Имс сделал это? Отомстить за побег? Что-то доказать? Просто каприз? Зная, что это означает для Артура, все равно оставил отметину, как будто хотел _настоящего_ секса.

Он сказал, что успел трахнуть Артура, успел засунуть в Артура свой член – Имс любил эту острую, как-то по-особому интимную ласку, а Артур любил, когда Имс терял разум от желания. Подставляя лицо струям воды, Артур скользнул рукой между ног, осторожно запустил кончики пальцев в слегка раздраженное, приятно ноющее отверстие.

Имс явно успел.

Артур почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, усиливая головокружение – но теперь это ощущение не было тошнотворным, о нет. Каким угодно, но не тошнотворным. Он закрыл глаза, утыкаясь лбом в мокрую стену, жадно глотая влажный горячий воздух приоткрытым ртом. Он так сильно желал очутиться дома, так мучительно мечтал, чтобы Имс сейчас был рядом, обнял его ладонями за бедра, прижался всем телом, прихватил губами кожу на шее, – что эти грезы просто обязаны были сбыться. Артур не собирался открывать глаза и встречаться с жестокой реальностью. Не сейчас.

Вместо этого он запустил пальцы глубже, надавил сильнее – и захлебнулся стоном. Он почти чувствовал руки Имса на себе. Столько раз эти руки касались его кожи, ласкали – порой жестко и напористо, порой нежно и невыносимо деликатно, и теперь Артур без труда вытаскивал из своей памяти ощущения, как придирчивый покупатель выбирал самые сладкие моменты близости.

Имс не был в постели так технично-искушен, как Кен, по крайней мере, в самом начале их брака, но он всегда занимался сексом с такой страстью, с таким теплом и искренностью, что каждый раз, почти умирая от блаженства в его объятиях, Артур думал, что, может быть, самую малость, хотя бы капельку, хоть в чем-то его любовь взаимна.

И эта мысль, эта романтическая, глупая фантазия выбила воздух из легких, толкнула его за грань: всего лишь призрак любви и нагревшаяся от воды ладонь, прижатая к отметинам на шее, стиснули Артура в оргазме.

Мир померк на несколько мгновений.

Ноги подогнулись, и Артур осел на дно душевой кабинки, обессилевший от усталости и внезапной разрядки. Вода продолжала дождем лить сверху, заливая лицо, стекая по плечам и спине – и вместе с ней в отверстие водостока в очередной раз убегала его жизнь.

 

Из ванной Артур вышел хладнокровным, сдержанным и изгнавшим из головы все посторонние мысли. Быстро прошел к шкафу, распахивая дверцы и придирчиво разглядывая содержимое. Сексуально, но не вызывающе, так он должен выглядеть. Чем более неприступным он покажется Кену поначалу, тем меньше тот будет смотреть по сторонам и искать скрытые мотивы. И слушать своих помощников и родичей, которые вряд ли поверят в искренность пайрики, приглашающего главу корпорации Сайто на свидание после четырех лет пряток и радиомолчания.

Шкаф выглядел довольно оптимистично. Артур регулярно обновлял гардероб, предпочитая быть готовым к любым неожиданностям. В его работе нередко приходилось переодеваться, прежде чем идти домой – или надевать наряды, которые он не хотел бы показывать Имсу. Артур вздохнул с облегчением от того, что сейчас не придется поспешно искать подходящий наряд – у него оставалось очень мало времени.

Вытащив несколько вещей, он кинул их на кровать. Имс не особо интересовался его одеждой. Удивительно, что ему удалось так быстро выследить ту квартиру, в которой Артур жил всю предыдущую неделю. Хотя – в упорстве ему не откажешь. Но, упорство или нет, это жилище ему будет гораздо труднее найти. Если он вообще захочет искать.

Хладнокровным, сказал себе Артур, расчесываясь, ты будешь хладнокровным. Будешь думать о работе – и больше ни о чем.

Тщательно уложив волосы, он оделся, повернулся перед зеркалом, задумчиво оценивая внешний вид. Кожаная куртка облегала тело, как вторая кожа, высокий воротник скрывал отметину, длинная юбка из легкой ткани делала его выше и стройнее. Он выглядел… хорошо. Подходяще.

Подойдя к шкафу, Артур выдвинул нижний ящик и провел пальцами по гладкому боку ПЭСИВа. Нужно проверить прибор – у него будет только одна попытка.

Артур снова задвинул ящик.

Положив обручальное кольцо на тумбочку возле зеркала, он в последний раз взглянул на свое отражение, улыбнулся как мог искренне и, не теряя улыбки, устремился к двери.

Его уже ждали.


	5. Chapter 5

– Боже, Молли, все просто ужасно, – Имс уронил голову на руки, потому что не в силах был смотреть на этот отвратительно-жестокий мир.

Мол шевельнулась, ее скромное жемчужно-серое платье зашуршало с отчетливой укоризной.

– Ты уже двадцать минут вздыхаешь, и на тебе лица нет, – сказала она, – но до сих пор так и не удосужился объяснить, что стряслось. Я начинаю тревожиться, Эдди, милый.

Имса передернуло. Он ненавидел это имя и жалел о той ночи, когда Мол совершенно случайно узнала его. Даже несмотря на их дружбу – а может, особенно из-за дружбы. Откровенность всегда имела свои границы – и именно поэтому он не мог сейчас излить душу.

Имс иррационально боялся произнести вслух то, что произошло. Боялся _даже понять_ то, что произошло.

Артур бросил его. Ушел, не сказав даже слова напоследок, не выслушав, не попытавшись простить. Ушел тогда, когда Имс испытал самый грозный удар любви в жизни. Почему он не захотел поговорить, почему после трех лет терпения должен был сломаться именно сейчас?..

Имс прикусил пальцы, чувствуя, как его внутренний маятник швыряет от гнева к раскаянию так быстро, что кровь приливает к голове. Три года, целых три года Артур предлагал ему себя и свою жизнь – и в тот момент, когда Имс осознал свои чувства, признался себе, что хочет Артура _навсегда_ , решил, что хрустальная мечта о метаморфозе и истинном единении стоит меньше, чем живой, настоящий Артур рядом… в тот момент Артур ушел.

Артур ушел, а хрустальная мечта стала былью. Да кому она нужна без Артура?

О том, что случилось после этого, Имс старался не вспоминать. Он очнулся на полу возле комода, мокрый от пота и трясущийся, как лысая собачонка на сквозняке, оглохший и ослепший от боли и страха потери, ошеломленный ударом. Имя Артура давило на барабанные перепонки изнутри, не оставляя в голове места даже на самую короткую постороннюю мысль. Имс не помнил, как позвонил своему врачу, как смог подняться и открыть ему дверь, что отвечал на вопросы о самочувствии и последнем сексе.

Он чувствовал себя плохо. Секс был.

Имс прижал руку к шее, как будто это могло сделать боль поменьше. Смазанный какой-то дрянью и аккуратно заклеенный пластырем укус теперь прятался под высоким воротником – Имс не собирался никого посвящать в подробности своей неудачной личной жизни.

– Я смотрю, кое-кто неплохо провел выходные, – сказала Мол, отпивая из своего бокала и промокая губы салфеткой. На ткани остался отпечаток помады.

Имс с трудом оторвался красного пятна, поднимая взгляд на лицо Мол.

– Артур бросил меня, – неожиданно для самого себя сказал он.

Глаза Мол расширились, бокал опустился на стол с громким стуком, рискуя тонкой ножкой.

– Что?

Имс вдруг понял, что это давление в груди, которое он чувствует, – это потому что он задерживает дыхание, и медленно выпустил воздух через сжатые зубы. Он не хотел признаваться. Не собирался. И теперь ему меньше всего хотелось слушать слова сочувствия.

Он пришел сюда только потому, что не мог быть один.

Но яркий свет, назойливый бармен, громкая музыка и табачный дым – ему и так было тяжело дышать, – все это совсем не приносило облегчения. Даже алкоголь вместо тепла и расслабления только сжимал ржавую, хрупкую пружину внутри Имса, и тот боялся пошевелиться, чтобы эта пружина не лопнула, разорвав и его, и все вокруг.

Наверное, он долго тут сидел – когда пришла Мол, перед Имсом в ряд выстроилось уже четыре стакана, а залпом он не пил.

И, что самое обидное, он все еще был совершенно трезв.

– Артур бросил меня, – повторил Имс – скорее самому себе, пытаясь уложить эту мысль в голове, чем вслух. – Ушел от меня. И на этот раз я не могу его найти.

Имс снова вцепился зубами в костяшки пальцев, успокаивая дыхание. Второй раз фокус не сработал, Артура не удалось выследить, разыскать и вернуть домой, Имс потерял его – а что, если насовсем? Что, если он уже в другом городе, другой стране, и Имс никогда не увидит его лица?

Имсу казалось, он весь – одна сплошная кровоточащая рана.

Что-то теплое коснулось его руки, огладило судорожно скомкавшие салфетку пальцы. Имс вздрогнул, опуская взгляд – и нахмурился, когда обнаружил, что Мол накрыла его руку своей ладонью. Это было странно. Приятно и неприятно одновременно – приятно, потому что Мол явно хотела его подбодрить, и в то же время противно, потому что сейчас его не должна была касаться чужая пайрика, и одна мысль о телесном контакте вызывала отвращение и неловкость. Осторожно расцепив пальцы и выпустив злосчастную салфетку, Имс потянул руку к себе, стараясь делать это не слишком очевидно. Он не хотел признавать, что иногда чопорные традиции тагирийцев, запрещающие прикасаться к чужим пери, нравились ему больше, чем родная серейская свобода нравов.

Мол неловко улыбнулась и вновь схватила бокал. Запахи ее духов и вина смешивались, раздражая Имса, вызывая желание отодвинуться. Наверное, все же стоило остаться дома и продолжить поиски. Сегодня Имс явно не годился на роль светской бабочки. Сегодня он был серый мотылек с помятыми крылышками. Даже Мол – прекрасная, яркая, жизнерадостная Мол, которую он знал почти пять лет, проведенных в Нео-Шанхае, которую любил как друга и очаровательную женщину и одну из самых красивых пайрик в его жизни – даже она вместо радости и эстетического удовольствия вызывала злость.

С уходом Артура что-то необратимо сдвинулось в окружающем мире – и сдвинулось не в лучшую сторону. Имс знал, что это все метаморфоз, проклятый метаморфоз, который настиг его слишком поздно – врач не ответил ни на один из его вопросов, просто посоветовал специалиста, – но понимание не приглушало боли. Не объясняло, почему произошла эта ужасная несправедливость. Понимание не возвращало Артура.

– Я его видела, дорогой, – сказала Мол.

Сердце Имса подпрыгнуло, болезненно сжимаясь, и зачастило, толкаясь почти в горло. Разум еще не успел до конца осознать слова, а инстинкты уже кинули Имса вперед, помимо его воли схватили Мол за руки, инстинкты кричали ему в уши и требовали вырвать ответы – если понадобится, силой.

Задохнувшись, Имс замер, медленно выпуская тонкие запястья Мол, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание.

– Где? – проскрипел он. – Когда?

– Эдди… – Мол прикусила губу, наклонилась вперед, участливо заглядывая ему в глаза, и Имс едва удержался от того, чтобы отодвинуться. Он не понимал, что с ним, не понимал, но это было отвратительно, и болезненно, и стыдно, как будто он делал что-то плохое. Что-то вроде измены, хотя Имс за все сокровища мира – и даже за Артура – не смог бы сказать сейчас, почему он ощущает себя изменщиком. – Эдди, тебе не понравится то, что я скажу.

«Пожалуйста, не зови меня так», – взмолился про себя Имс – но так и не сумел произнести вслух ни звука. Во рту у него пересохло.

– Он был не один, – сказала Мол.

Имс моргнул, потом снова, не понимая, что она имеет в виду и почему так смотрит на него – будто говорит что-то неприличное и грязное. Он чувствовал себя почти тупым, словно слова проходили через уши не все, а до разума доходило еще меньше.

– А с кем? – спросил он ровно.

Мол опустила глаза, тщательно расправляя салфетку.

– Имс, ты знаешь Кена Сайто? – и Имс почувствовал, что падает – куда-то глубоко-глубоко, где не было и не могло быть дна, только черная бесконечность. – Артур был с ним. И мне показалось, что это… – она запнулась, – свидание. Прости.

Свидание. Артур сбежал от Имса, чтобы пойти на свидание. На несколько секунд мир вокруг затуманился, окрасился красным, когда кровь бросилась Имсу в голову. Его подозрения оправдались, все _это_ произошло из-за приезда Сайто!

Что этот японец предложил Артуру?

Богатство? Но и Имс был не беден, к тому же, Артур никогда не брал его денег, не просил подарков… Любовь? Но Артур не любил Сайто, он любил Имса! Неужели равнодушие Имса толкнуло его в объятия кого угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда? Нет, нет. Если все, что Имс знал про их брак – правда, то Артур не пошел бы на это. Не пошел бы.

Всю прошлую неделю Имс не тратил времени даром. Он делал то, что должен был сделать давным-давно, что он _хотел_ сделать давным-давно – но так и не решился. Имс раскапывал прошлое Артура. Увы, самого Артура не было рядом, чтобы ответить на его вопросы, да и вряд ли он стал бы отвечать, как в приступе честности признавался себе Имс, но и в других источниках информации недостатка не было. Только не в Нео-Шанхае.

К тому же, Имс всегда знал, что и у кого спросить. У него были связи.

Первый брак Артура оказался катастрофой. Обычной, повседневной катастрофой, которые происходили сплошь и рядом – и все же Имс не мог отделаться от мысли, что на самом деле, в глубине души, он не хотел про все это знать. Слишком сильно эта гнилая история напоминала их собственный брак, слишком большим подонком заставляла себя чувствовать, слишком многое хотелось исправить – да вот только было поздно. Имс так жалел, что отверг откровенность Артура, которую тот пытался предложить в самом начале их совместной жизни.

 

Артур женился, когда ему едва исполнилось четырнадцать – даже по меркам Тагиру это был ранний брак. Сайто разменял тридцать пять. Артур его не любил.

Имс и раньше терпеть не мог родителей Артура, сейчас же нетерпение превращалась в кипучую ненависть. А от мысли, что Сайто _теперь_ прикоснется к Артуру хотя бы пальцем, ему хотелось грызть стол. Да, Сайто любил Артура, любил все семь лет их брака – и только сейчас Имс смог на своей шкуре почувствовать губительную силу такого чувства. Но найти в своем сердце сочувствие не мог.

Как отвратительно.

 

Имс застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях и захлебываясь в ревности и обиде. Артур его, принадлежит ему, они одно целое, Сайто не посмеет его тронуть! Имс вернет его себе – во что бы то ни стало. Артур сделает выбор – а если выбор будет неправильный, Имс спросит еще раз.

– Где? – спросил он, наклоняясь вперед и заглядывая Мол в глаза.

Мол недоуменно нахмурилась.

– Что где? – переспросила она. – Имс, я понимаю, ты взволнован, мы можем поговорить…

– Где ты их видела? – нетерпеливо перебил Имс.

Он не хотел разговаривать. Именно в этот момент Сайто очаровывает любовь его жизни, какие тут разговоры? У него нет времени на ерунду. Он узнает, где Артур. Найдет его, поговорит и убедит вернуться. Поможет разобраться с проблемами.

Они все наладят.

Но сначала Артура нужно разыскать.

– И кстати, откуда ты знаешь Сайто? – спросил Имс, вытаскивая бумажник. – Он же японец, разве он бывал в Китае?

– Эдди, – Мол успокаивающе улыбнулась, – я знаю, тебе сейчас больно, но если Артур сделал свой выбор…

И она снова взяла руку Имса в свои. Серьезно, он больше не мог терпеть такой фамильярности, даже от Мол. Раздраженно хмыкнув, Имс отдернул ладонь, на этот раз не стараясь сделать вид, что это случайность.

– Он сделал свой выбор, когда разделился с ним и женился на мне, – отрезал он. – А этот Сайто, у него здесь бизнес? Он и раньше тут бывал?

Мол поджала губы. Если бы Имс мог соображать хотя бы чуточку здраво, он точно захотел бы знать, что ее так разозлило. Но на фоне трех непрерывно бьющихся в голове мыслей – «Где Артур?», «Проклятый соперник!» и «Метаморфоз!» – поведение Мол не имело ни одного шанса на внимание. Имс открыл было рот, чтобы вновь потребовать ответа, но не успел ничего сказать. Мол заметила кого-то за его спиной и приподнялась, маша рукой. Имсу показалось, что на ее лице промелькнуло облегчение – но, возможно, всего лишь показалось. Его рассудок в последние сутки был не очень ясным.

Он резко обернулся, натыкаясь взглядом на приближающегося пери.

Доминик. Партнер Мол. Какая неожиданность.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Доминик, целуя руку Мол. Его глаза пробежались по фигуре Имса, его одежде и – в последнюю очередь – лицу, блеснули настороженностью.

– Привет, дорогой! – радостно поздоровалась Мол, вновь падая на свой стул. – Присоединишься к нам?

Имс сердито хмыкнул и бросил на стойку пару купюр. Если он чего-то и хотел меньше, чем жалости Мол, так это компании ее мужа. Которого он, Имс, видел от силы три раза за прошедшие четыре года – и не горел желанием познакомиться поближе. Да Мол и сама обычно не стремилась их подружить. Напротив, иногда у Имса появлялось невероятное подозрение, что Мол скрывает мужа ото всех.

Но только, почему-то, не сегодня.

Имс потер лицо. Он чем он вообще думает? Как будто у него есть время на бредовые мысли о личной жизни Мол. Да пусть она хоть с десяток пери держит в подвале в цепях, ему-то что? Ему нужен только Артур.

– Где, Мол? – воскликнул он, теряя терпение. – Где ты его видела?

– Я все еще считаю, что тебе нужно подумать, – начала было Мол, но запнулась, увидев выражение лица Имса – тому уже надоело себя контролировать. – Ну хорошо! В «Чжао Лун», я видела их там.

– Спасибо, – процедил Имс, бросая на стойку пару купюр. – Увидимся.

Только в дверях бара он сообразил, что так и не расспросил, откуда Мол знает Сайто.

Но это, в самом деле, было не главное. Его ждали дела.

 

***

Подавившись, Имс в ярости бросил бутылку на пол, наблюдая, как та подскакивает на ковре, разбрызгивая вокруг бирюзовую газировку. Его распирали эмоции – заполняли от кончиков пальцев ног до волос на макушке, и большая часть этих противоречивых чувств была новой и незнакомой. Глубокая, вынимающая душу печаль сменялась толкающим на глупости куражом за считанные мгновения, и Имс уже с десяток раз вскакивал с дивана и бросался к двери – чтобы на полпути забыть, куда и зачем он бежал, и вернуться на свое место.

Но сидеть ровно было невыносимо, и он снова вставал, принимаясь метаться по спальне.

Имс испробовал все – подкуп, уговоры, угрозы, обман! – но по-прежнему не нашел даже следа Артура. В «Чжао Лун» ни официанты, ни уборщицы, ни повара, никто не вспомнил Артура. Равно как и Сайто. Либо все и каждый сотрудник заведения был в сговоре, либо Мол перепутала рестораны, либо она просто… врала.

Но это было дурацкое предположение, потому что зачем бы ей сначала говорить, что видела Артура, а потом врать? Имс не понимал.

Он не понимал! Не понимал, что происходит – Имсу казалось, вокруг него вертится какой-то нелепый заговор, а Артур почему-то согласился в нем участвовать. И да, разум настойчиво твердил, что паранойя – результат разлуки, дурманящих сознание гормонов и нахлынувшего метаморфоза, – но разум сейчас для Имса звучал не слишком-то убедительно. Имс вообще был на грани того, чтобы вызвать полицию и объявить Артура в розыск. Он имел право.

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, он заставил себя сесть на край кровати – ровно и не сутулясь, сосредоточиться, хотя бы попробовать успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Это было трудно, но если он не вернет себе контроль над телом и пускай даже частью мыслей, то так и останется тут биться в истерическом припадке, вместо того чтобы решать проблемы.

Проблему.

Одну.

Почему Артур ушел? Имс сжал кулаки, силой удерживая панику, которую вызывал один только этот вопрос. Нужно подумать рационально. Почему Артур ждал три года – а потом вдруг ушел в одночасье? И когда Имс вернул его – когда Имс его вернул, он был зол, но не разлюбил Имса только от того, что в город пожаловал мистер Сайто. Не сказал решительное «нет» на уговоры Имса.

И все же исчез, не оставив даже записки. Почему?

Застонав, Имс вцепился пальцами в волосы. Рассудительность нисколечко не помогала! Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя несчастным, больным и помешавшимся от ломки идиотом. Артур посмеялся бы над его попытками мыслить логично. Да Артур забрался бы к нему в разум во сне и на ближайшей стене написал бы большими буквами: «Имс – дурак!»

Имс подпрыгнул, когда эта идея ударила ему прямо в лоб. Дурак! Он и правда дурак! Услышав имя Сайто, он ослеп и оглох – а ведь Артур исчез _до_ того, как приехал Сайто. Артур исчез тогда, когда Имс заинтересовался его _работой_. Артур ведь сам твердил об этом столько раз, что воистину надо было быть полным идиотом, чтобы не запомнить.

Не лезь в мои дела! – твердил Артур.

Но Имс, конечно, лез. Из любопытства, как он повторял себе в особо тупом приступе отрицания, или потому, что Артур принадлежит ему, и никто не смеет поднимать руку на то, что принадлежит ему – это Имс говорил себе, когда отрицание все вышло, а его чувства все еще требовалось как-то назвать. Каким-нибудь словом, в котором нет букв «л», «ю» и «б». И всех остальных букв тоже нет.

Уже в конце прошлой недели все эти жалкие попытки договориться с собой без крови выглядели… жалкими. Имс полил бы презрением любого придурка, рассказавшего ему похожую историю любви – ну, если бы сам не оказался этим придурком.

 _Жалким_ придурком.

Сглотнув самоуничижение – он хуже женщины в деликатном положении! – Имс приказал себе сосредоточиться. На деле.

А дело, как выяснилось, было в «Кобол». Точнее, в «отмороженных бандитах и убийцах из Кобол», потому что Имс отказывался верить, что эта печально известная компания имеет в своем штате хотя бы одного порядочного человека – пери там не работали, что в очередной раз хорошо характеризовало пери по сравнению со всякими аморальными и склонными к насилию людьми. Ну, не то чтобы Имс сейчас чувствовал себя не склонным к насилию. Но это временное помутнение, не более того. Он разыщет Артура и вновь станет милым и миролюбивым и очаровательным. Как все пери. Кроме Кена Сайто, конечно…

Имс хлопнул себя по щеке, возвращая мысли в ровное русло.

Так вот, «Кобол» была довольно известной и крупной компанией. Если читать хвастливые рекламные буклеты и интервью высокопоставленных членов совета директоров, то она занималась посредничеством на фармакологическом рынке в особо крупных размерах, ночь и день трудилась всем своим штатом, чтобы нести здоровье и благополучие во все, даже самые отдаленные уголки планеты, балансировала на острие научного мира, вкладывая миллионы и миллионы разнообразных валют в исследования и поиски лекарств от всех болезней.

Правдой из этого были только «особо крупные размеры».

На самом деле «Кобол» занималась наркотиками, распространением недоисследованных вакцин, рынком просроченных лекарств с мрачными побочными эффектами, фармакологическими подделками… и работорговлей.

Ну то есть Имс сомневался, конечно, что где-то в подвалах штаб-квартиры в Нео-Шанхае томятся пока не расчлененные до смерти перепуганные пайрики, но…

На миг перед его внутренним взором нарисовался до ужаса правдоподобный образ Артура в белой хлопковой робе, привязанного к хирургическому столу под безжалостным светом ламп, а вокруг сжималось кольцо людей в белых халатах и масках, выставив перед собой остро наточенные скальпели, зажимы и пилы.

Имс со вздохом пришел в себя, наступив на притаившуюся на пути бутылку – холодная жидкость залила босую ногу, а смятый пластик больно впился в кожу.

Артур работал на этих ублюдков. И – судя по следам на его теле, до сих пор стоящим у Имса перед глазами, – вряд ли добровольно. И он явно не хотел, чтобы Имс знал о _такой_ работе. Неудивительно.

Утешало только одно. Имсу удалось узнать, что Артур занимался дримшерингом, воровством секретов во сне – да что там, несколько знакомых в ответ на осторожные расспросы предлагали Имсу нанять профессионала и вместе с подробным описанием давали адрес электронной почты, принадлежащей Артуру. Имс знал. Он сам ее взломал.

А раз Артур воровал секреты, то вряд ли это было связано с работорговлей, верно? На органы воруют не секреты, а пайрик.

 

Вытерев ногу и выбросив бутылку в корзину, Имс отправился на кухню. Он не хотел есть, но ему нужно было чем-то занять руки и мозг, пока нанятые им люди прочесывают все места, которые только могли прийти ему в голову как потенциальное убежище Артура.

Когда в дверь позвонили, он как раз кромсал салатные листья. Звонок вывел Имса из транса. Ошеломленно посмотрев на зелень, превратившуюся под ножом в труху, он бросился к двери.

Это может быть Артур!.. Или хотя бы один из его сотрудников с новостями!

За воротами переминался Доминик.

Имс встряхнул головой, потер глаза, потом монитор домофона – он не мог вообразить ни единой причины, по которой муж Мол решил бы его навестить. Разве что Мол сама попросила его заехать за чем-нибудь? Но она никогда ничего подобного не делала. Может, она вспомнила, что назвала неправильное место, или еще что-нибудь, что поможет найти Артура? Имс поспешно отключил систему безопасности и набрал код, отпирая ворота.

Доминик неуверенно шагнул внутрь.

 

– Выпьешь что-нибудь? – нетерпеливо спросил Имс, показывая Доминику на стул и вытягиваясь напротив, даже не делая попытки действительно достать выпивку или включить кофеварку.

На вежливость его еще хватало, на отвлекающие от дела действия – уже нет.

– Нет, спасибо, нет.

Будто бы в подтверждение своих слов Доминик взмахнул рукой, едва не снеся со стола вазу с цветами, поймал ее в последний момент и водрузил на законное место, чертыхаясь под нос. Он заметно нервничал, усаживаясь на стул, расправляя юбку, пристраивая ладони на стеклянной столешнице перед собой.

Имсом все больше и больше овладевало недоумение.

– Тебя прислала Мол? – прямо спросил он, когда минута прошла, а Доминик так и не сказал, зачем же он пожаловал.

– Нет, – повторил Доминик.

Любопытство и воодушевление Имса быстро сменялись раздражением и досадой. Зачем этот пери вообще отнимает у него время? Это что, светский визит?

С Домиником Имс действительно был почти незнаком. Мол стала его другом после одного неприятного случая пять лет назад, когда он только приехал в Нео-Шанхай в поисках новой жизни и укрытия от родительского давления. Тогда она была одинока, как и он, но дальше взаимной симпатии их отношения не продвинулись. Одна полупьяная попытка, полная неряшливого, какого-то нескладного секса – и они решили забыть об этом навсегда и быть друзьями.

Имс делал карьеру, налаживал связи и обживался в кипучем водовороте бизнеса и веселья, который представлял из себя Нео-Шанхай, Мол блистала на тех вечеринках, на которых они пересекались, и была демонстративно скромной тагирийкой все остальное время. Иногда они сидели в баре вместе, пару раз ходили в кино, порой сопровождали друг друга в театр или на прием – они хорошо смотрелись вместе. Потом Имс встретил Артура, а через пару месяцев узнал, что Мол уже год как замужем.

Он был за нее рад.

Доминик ему не особо понравился – обаятельный, улыбчивый и красивый пери умел завоевать внимание, очаровать и поразить эрудицией, но в нем чувствовался какой-то надлом. Напряжение, вызывавшее у Имса смутную тревогу. Но он обожал Мол, и это было главное. Мол никогда не навязывала его общество Имсу.

Артур, которому Мол не пришлась особо по душе, кажется, даже не подозревал, что у нее где-то скрывается муж.

И это вернуло Имса в реальность и прямо к неожиданному визитеру.

– Не хочу показаться грубым, – сказал он, подозревая, что уже звучит грубо, – но чем обязан? Я немного занят сейчас и не готов принимать гостей.

Доминик тяжело вздохнул, его голубые глаза наконец-то встретились с глазами Имса.

– Я именно поэтому и пришел, – решился он. – Из-за Артура.

В груди у Имса екнуло и забилось быстрее – так быстро, что он поспешно сел на стул, чтобы не пошатнуться. Мол все-таки вспомнила что-то?

– И? – поторопил он.

– Я думаю, что ему угрожает опасность, – сказал Доминик.

Имс тоже считал, что Артуру угрожает опасность, но призрак каких-то еще неведомых угроз моментально вверг его в дрожь.

– От Сайто?!

Он так и знал!

– От Сайто? – Доминик нахмурился, явно теряясь. – Нет, причем тут Сайто? Сайто просто хочет его вернуть. Но есть одни люди, – он замялся, – они желают Артуру смерти.

– Кто?

– «Кобол», – сказал Доминик.

Это было неожиданно.

Имс откинулся на стуле, переплетая пальцы и сжимая изо всех сил, стараясь не выдать нервозность. На место нетерпения и раздражения быстро заползали всякие смутные подозрения. Этот почти незнакомец пришел так вовремя, с какой-то радости знает о «Кобол», да еще бросается такими словами. Какое ему вообще дело до Артура?

– И откуда же ты знаешь про «Кобол»? – ровно спросил он.

Доминик как будто почувствовал его недоверие – он сжал губы в тонкую ниточку, и это придало красивому и добродушному лицу изрядную долю отталкивающего высокомерия. Но в глубине глаз, в заломе бровей, в легком румянце на щеках таился почти что страх.

– Мы… работали вместе, – сказал Доминик неохотно. – Я и Артур. На них – на «Кобол».

– Что?! – Имс почувствовал, как округляются его глаза и открывается рот. – Ты знаешь Артура? Вы работали… О. – Он наклонился вперед, опираясь руками о стол и нависая над гостем. – В таком случае, ты расскажешь мне, из-за чего у него проблемы.

Ножки стула проскребли по полу, когда Доминик отодвинулся.

– Я не знаю! Я просто хочу предупредить.

– Но ты сам сказал, что его собираются убить! – Имс наклонился еще ниже.

– Ну, – теперь Доминик с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывал столешницу, и Имсу совсем перестала нравиться его манера избегать ответов. Хотя, что это он – ему эта манера с самого начала не нравилась, как и весь Доминик. – Когда мы еще работали вместе, мы провалили несколько дел. И немного задолжали. Имс! – он, в свою очередь, вскочил и подался вперед, почти утыкаясь в лицо Имса носом, – это все совершенно неважно! Важно то, что вы должны уехать! Сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно. Разыщи его и поезжай куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.

Он звучал так убедительно и выглядел так искренне, что Имс невольно подумал – ему бы заняться преподаванием. Читать лекции про торжество капитализма или крах традиционного уклада.

– Задолжали, – пробормотал Имс, пытаясь поймать смутное крошечное воспоминание, зудящее где-то на самом краю его памяти. Артур, кажется, как-то упоминал свою _прежнюю_ работу. – А если вы задолжали, почему же «Кобол» не хотят убить тебя?

Доминик отшатнулся и упал назад на свой стул, моментально сдуваясь. Но Имс уже не обращал на него внимания, копаясь в памяти. Артур же говорил про бизнес-партнера, который… который…

Что-то загрохотало, и только когда гость подскочил на стуле, Имс сообразил, что нечаянно опрокинул-таки злосчастную вазу, и вода теперь течет со столешницы прямо на Доминика.

– Кобб – это ты? – прошипел он, хватая этого ублюдка за воротник. – То есть ты просто смылся, оставив Артура разгребать дерьмо?!

Он вспомнил! Вспомнил, как Артур однажды перебрал сладкого серейского вина и с горечью рассказал, как на заре жизни в Нео-Шанхае его кинул бизнес-партнер, сбежав с кассой и оставив самого Артура с долгами. Артур – даже пьяный – утверждал тогда, что «решил проблему». Ага! В страшном сне Имс не мог вообразить, что этот «бизнес-партнер» – Доминик, и что «проблема» – это «Кобол». Гаденыш смылся, оставив свободного пайрику на милость работорговцев!

Пальцы нащупали рукоятку ножа, и Имс, недолго думая, прижал лезвие к горлу Доминика. Он на самом деле собирался его убить, прямо сейчас, потом расчленить, потом…

– Артур богат! – прохрипел Доминик, вырываясь, – это у меня не было шансов! Он столько получил после раздела, что мог откупиться!

Нет, сначала расчленить, а потом убить! Лезвие ножа полоснуло по коже, оставляя красный след – прямо над свежей отметиной, и одно уже это напоминание – об Артуре, о том, чего Имс лишился, – ввергало его в самое настоящее безумие.

– Нет! – выкликнул Доминик.

В дверь снова позвонили – пронзительно, настойчиво. Имс вздрогнул, от неожиданности выпуская ткань воротника, и Доминик моментально отшатнулся назад, за стол – и за пределы досягаемости.

Артур…

– Никуда не уходи, – задыхаясь, приказал Имс.

Метнувшись к входной двери, он стукнул по кнопке, включая домофон и всматриваясь в небольшой экран.

Это был не Артур. Не Артур!

Застонав от разочарования, Имс стукнулся лбом об экран. Как же так?

 

Судебный пристав, недовольно покосившись на нож, передал ему тонкий, запечатанный официальной печатью конверт. Имсу казалось, он ничего не чувствует, когда из конверта выпало уведомление о разводе и повестка в суд по поводу раздела имущества.

Пока он в тысячный раз читал бумажку, Доминик успел исчезнуть.

Имс дошел до спальни, упал на кровать и погрузился во тьму, так и не выпустив нож.


	6. Интерлюдия

– Если ты соблаговолил закончить свой чайный ритуал, – Кински старался сохранять выдержку, но это было трудно, ой как трудно. – То, может быть, пора позвонить твоим друзьям из бюро и поинтересоваться – как там наш дорогой Кен Сайто поживает?

Фишер оторвался от хрустящей свежей газеты и перевел на него безмятежный – хотя и с некоторым оттенком утомленности – взгляд своих синих глаз. За те несколько дней, что они сидели в Нео-Шанхае, Кински уже успел осточертеть этот взгляд. Впрочем, и сам Нео-Шанхай не был городом его мечты – слишком жарко, влажно, тесно и полным-полно пери. Даже днем Кински натыкался на них повсюду: в забегаловках, магазинах, транспорте и даже на улицах, под жгучим южным солнцем.

Нет, он, конечно, не верил, что от солнечного света они сгорают, как упыри – хотя в родном Альбертвилле почти все утверждали, что это так и есть, даже местная библиотекарша миссис Бартен, дама образованная и культурная. Но в Альбертвилле отродясь не было ни одного пери.

Пери вообще не жаловали Алабаму, и совершенно взаимно.

Фишер пристроил чашку – и где-то ведь уже успел достать изящную китайскую чашку из бело-голубого фарфора – на блюдечко и вежливо улыбнулся. Ну, он явно считал, что вежливо – Кински показалось, что улыбка у него раздражающая и провокационная.

Будь проклято все это дело.

Начальство знало, знало про его отношение к пери – и все равно навязало ему этого павлина!

– Наш дорогой Кен Сайто поживает очень неплохо, – сказал Фишер и тщательно разгладил складки на плиссированной юбке – сегодня темно-синей. – Встречается с бизнес-партнерами, ходит на свидания. Я звонил _своим друзьям_ час назад, когда ты выходил в ресторан. Сомневаюсь, что за час он успел совершить что-нибудь незаконное.

Кински поджал губы. Похоже, у этого пери в привычку входило выставлять его идиотом.

Усевшись на свое место, Кински с трудом отодвинул эмоции и задумался. Именно в этом и был корень проблемы – Сайто не совершал в Нео-Шанхае ничего незаконного. Все его встречи проходили отнюдь не тайно, он никуда не пропадал с радаров больше чем на пятнадцать минут, и даже со своим любовником встречался вполне открыто.

– А этот Гарднер? – спросил он. – Который бывший Андерсон.

Фишер помрачнел.

– С ним все не так очевидно. Но он никак не связан с нашим расследованием.

Кински насторожился – этот тон ему не понравился. Фишер явно знал что-то, какую-то информацию о делишках Гарднера, но не хотел делиться. О да, очередное «внутреннее дело Тагиру». Вот только порой внутренние дела Тагиру становились внутренними делами США.

– А поподробнее?

Фишер вздохнул, но все же кивнул и отложил газету.

– Он действительно Андерсон, – неохотно сказал он. – Приехал сюда четыре года назад из Токио – после того как разделился с Сайто. Снова женился.

– А, то есть Гарднер – это фамилия его мужа? – спросил Кински.

– Нет, – Фишер покачал головой. – Фамилия его мужа Имс, серейский бизнесмен, живет тут пять лет. Документы Андерсона оказались поддельными.

Кински вскинулся. Наконец-то! Хоть какой-то след, ниточка в этом мутном местном криминальном болоте.

– И ты утверждаешь, что этот тип, который встречается с Сайто и живет по фальшивым документам, никак не связан с расследованием? – он ушам своим не верил.

– Я совершенно уверен, что его документы никак не связаны с работорговлей, – отрезал Фишер и вернулся к газете. Как будто говорить больше было не о чем.

Кински открыл рот, подбирая выражения, которые не будут стоить ему должности, но смогут пробиться через эту гремучую смесь высокомерия и наглости. Вот из-за таких вот мнящих о себе невесть что засранцев ему и приходилось потом мотаться по всему свету, охотясь за торгующими живым товаром уродами.

Вот такими, как Сайто.

 

ФБР заинтересовалась Кеном Сайто всего полгода назад – до этого он проворачивал свои грязные дела на родине и не совался в США. Или – если быть точным – он _возможно_ проворачивал грязные дела. Доказательств пока не было, но Кински над этим работал. Ведь именно он раскрыл банду работорговцев, ввозящих через границу обдолбанных до полной бессознательности пайрик.

Обдолбанных наркотиками, которые производила корпорация Сайто.

Наркотраффик шел из Японии и Индии через США в Тагиру. Кински не особо рассчитывал на сотрудничество, когда обращался в Интерпол. Но Тагиру неожиданно заинтересовалась расследованием. С другой стороны, ничего неожиданного – Тагиру боролась с работорговлей непримиримо и безжалостно. Работорговцев расстреливали, но поток не оскудевал. Свободных пайрик похищали, вывозили в другие страны, живьем расчленяли в подпольных лабораториях, зарабатывая миллионы на каждой капле крови. Даже самый цивилизованный и гуманный человек готов был поступиться моралью, когда речь заходила о дополнительных десяти годах жизни или лекарстве от рака.

Органы свободных пайрик были самой дорогой валютой в мире. Кински знал это, как никто. Чего он не знал – это откуда в Тагиру вообще берутся свободные пайрики, с их-то ранними браками?

 

– Погоди-ка, – сказал он. – Андерсону двадцать пять, он развелся с Сайто четыре года назад. И какое же было основание для развода?

Фишер сложил руки на коленях.

– _Раздела_. Невзаимность. Со стороны Андерсона, – коротко ответил он.

– Какая прелесть, – Кински улыбнулся. – А сколько ему было лет, когда они поженились?

Он наизусть знал биографию Сайто – тот впервые женился больше десяти лет назад. Андерсон его второй муж? Но о повторном браке записей не было. Любовник, сожитель?

– Около четырнадцати, – недовольно ответил Фишер.

Кински прижал ладони к лицу. Чертовы педофилы. Чертовы, чертовы педофилы.

– А вот и секрет фальшивых документов, да? – саркастично спросил он. Понятно, почему Фишер юлил и не хотел отвечать на вопросы. – Андерсон просто свалил от насильника?

Фишер вспыхнул. Впервые с момента их знакомства его самоуверенность и невозмутимость дали трещину.

– Пери не насилуют! – возмутился он. – Мы не люди. У пери не бывает сексуальных преступлений.

– Конечно, – глумливо согласился Кински, – ведь если трахать состоящих в браке детей, то они не станут сопротивляться, так что это не изнасилование. «Ты – это я». Все равно что насиловать свою руку, так вы говорите?

Фишер сжал кулаки, будто раздумывая, не бросить ли в Кински чашкой – или, может, броситься самому. Но потом медленно выдохнул через нос, опустил взгляд – и потянулся за своей газетой.

– Если тебя внезапно заинтересовала наша культура, – прежним легким тоном заявил он, – то я могу посоветовать пару пособий. Широта взглядов, знаешь, _развитие_. – Он улыбнулся, хотя и несколько напряженно. – И мы защищаем права граждан. Любой пери любого возраста может обратиться за помощью и подать на раздел. В любой момент.

– Но не в Японии.

Фишер развернул газету.

– Увы, не в Японии, – согласился он.

Кински покачал головой, упал в свое кресло и постарался взять себя в руки. Что толку ссориться с этим индюком? Это никак не поможет им с Сайто.

– Давно хотел спросить, – начал он – и усмехнулся в ответ на настороженный взгляд Фишера, – а пайрики – это у вас вроде женщин?

Он мог поклясться, что Фишер скрипнул зубами. Хотя и не на Библии – пожалуй, все же не на Библии.

– Вы, американцы, такая удивительная нация, – пробормотал Фишер. Но, не успел Кински просиять, добавил: – Удивительная своим невежеством.

И уткнулся в газету.

Мир был восстановлен.

 

Кински почему-то вспоминал этот разговор сутки спустя, когда в четыре утра к нему в номер вломился Фишер – выглядящий вовсе не так гламурно, как обычно.

– Вставай! – рявкнул он прямо в лицо ошарашенного Кински. – Только что звонили, нам надо ехать!

– Что? – проскрипел Кински, моргая на свету и шаря по тумбочке в поисках мобильника. – Кто звонил, почему?..

– Сайто только что попытался совершить убийство – или совершил, из больницы еще нет информации. Сам он тоже там, пострадал в процессе.

Кински был на ногах еще к концу первого предложения.

– Кого он убил? – брюки упирались и никак не желали налезать на ноги.

– Своего бывшего мужа, – сказал Фишер.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нон-кон в этой главе! Упоминание недобровольных, нездоровых отношений, сожительства с несовершеннолетним, большой разницы в возрасте.  
> Будьте внимательны.

Дверь защелкнулась с глухим щелчком, заставляя Артура поежиться, запирая его в мышеловке – наедине с кусочком сыра и голодным, злым котом.

– Почему, кими? – Кен навалился на него, прижимая к двери с такой силой, чтобы Артур даже подумать не смел о том, чтобы вырваться. Кен Сайто любил власть и любил демонстрировать ее Артуру. Иногда Артуру казалось, Кен любит _ломать_. – Почему вдруг сейчас? Ты столько лет прятался от меня.

Вот только он забывал, что Артуру больше не четырнадцать лет, что он не неопытный подросток в чужой стране, чужом доме, запертый с нелюбимым пери до конца дней своих. Честно говоря, Артур сам об этом иногда забывал. Поморщившись, он отодвинул Кена и прошел в комнату, отстегивая юбку и бросая ее на ближайшее кресло. Кен последовал за ним. Его взгляд сверлил Артура, отмечая каждое его движение, взвешивая, анализируя.

Он не верил, конечно же, ни секунды не верил, что Артур одумался и решил вернуться в его объятия. Интересно, он уже избавился от зависимости? Артур обернулся, глядя Кену в глаза. Наверное, нет – иначе выглядел бы лучше. Кен как будто постарел, хотя ему было всего сорок шесть, ничтожный возраст для пери. Женатого, прошедшего метаморфоз, не страдающего от ломки пери.

Не такого, как Кен, очевидно. Тем лучше.

Улыбнувшись углами губ, Артур потянул вниз молнию на куртке, со смесью страха и удовлетворения следя, как загораются глаза Кена – похотью, жаждой, болью смертельно больного человека, держащего в руках лекарство и в любую секунду ждущего, что драгоценное зелье отберут.

– Неудачный брак, – сказал Артур.

Все равно Кен наверняка знает об Имсе, нет смысла скрывать. Артур на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы не выдать свое страдание, свое отчаяние и ужас от ситуации. Он все сделает правильно, пойдет до конца – и тогда они будут в безопасности. _Имс_ будет в безопасности. А Артур – Артур будет свободен. Одна ночь – и свобода. Пустячная цена.

По крайней мере, он очень хотел убедить себя в этом.

– Какой-то мелкий бандит, – сказал Кен, улыбаясь холодной, бесчувственной улыбкой и подходя к Артуру близко-близко. Артур не опускал взгляд, хотя все внутри него сжалось – он не хотел обсуждать Имса, не с Кеном и вообще ни с кем. – Он заставил тебя страдать, любовь моя?

– Да, – ответил Артур.

Кен поднял руку и погладил Артура по щеке – осторожно, бережно, будто не верил, что все это происходит в реальности.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Ты должен страдать.

И, обхватив Артура за затылок, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Так, как всегда это делал – без тени сомнения, что Артур подчинится, без малейшей мысли о сопротивлении. Артур замер, невольно вновь ощущая себя беспомощным и беззащитным – и как никогда остро понимая, что вся его самостоятельность и независимость сейчас не стоят ни цента, ни фэня. Он все равно не может сказать Кену «нет». Сладкая мечта о том, чтобы отказать – наконец-то! – выкинуть Кена из своего дома и своей жизни – эта сладкая мечта родилась и умерла, так и не увидев свет.

Ему просто нужно узнать, где корпорация Сайто производит незаконную химию. Это будет нетрудно. Одно погружение – _одно свидание_ , – и все.

Когда лопатки коснулись матраса, Артур закрыл глаза. Он готов был терпеть руки на своем теле, но поцелуй – нежеланный и непристойный, – горчил. Кен не имел права целовать его в губы – теперь, когда они не женаты.

– Любовь моя, мое счастье, – шептал Кен тем временем, дергая пуговицы на его рубашке так резко, словно собирался оторвать. – Мой ледяной принц, наконец-то ты одумался. Я заберу тебя домой, твои наряды и игрушки ждут. Никаких свободных пери, ни один молокосос не попадет в твои сети. Подумать только, поверить, что ты можешь хоть кого-то полюбить…

Он провел большим пальцем по синяку на шее Артура, и тот содрогнулся от отвращения и боли.

– Не смей! – прошипел он, выворачиваясь и хлопая Кена по пальцам.

Кен от неожиданности отпрянул – но тут же пришел в себя и придавил Артура к матрасу, хватая за руки и удерживая на месте, глядя сверху вниз со смесью удивления, раздражения и гнева. Артур никогда раньше не возражал, не имел права возражения, брачные клятвы лишали его такого права.

Брачные клятвы, которых теперь нет.

Он совершает ошибку, вдруг понял Артур, ужасную ошибку. Он не сможет. Ничего не выйдет. Надо было рассказать все Имсу и упросить его уехать отсюда как можно скорее. Сбежать и спрятаться, и пусть Вудраф тогда попробует пошантажировать. Никакие угрозы не стоят того, чтобы спать с Кеном.

Если бы только был шанс, что Имс согласится уехать.

Артур окоченел, раздираемый на части желанием пойти до конца, сделать задуманное – и выкинуть Кена из своего жилища, не позволив даже одеться, – пока Кен, не теряя времени даром, избавлял его от остатков одежды, лапал и щупал везде, куда мог дотянуться, оставлял засосы на руках, плечах и груди. Апатия наваливалась на Артура – как будто прошлых четырех лет не было, и он снова вернулся в Токио, снова лишился права голоса и права на отказ.

Но ведь один раз уже получилось уйти…

– Нет, – сказал Артур – так уверенно, как только смог. – Пусти меня, я передумал.

Кен и не подумал ослабить хватку – наоборот, он усмехнулся, будто Артур сказал какую-то милую, но забавную глупость. Такую, что и слушать-то не стоит, не то что обращать внимание.

– Я смотрю, твой любовник приучил тебя к серейским традициям? – спросил Кен. – Что, этот нищий идиот думал, что если будет во всем с тобой соглашаться, то ты его полюбишь? Как будто у тебя есть сердце, кими – чтобы отдать его кому-то вроде этого типа.

– Не смей так о нем говорить, – Артуру стало страшно. Он голый в постели с Кеном, тот не намерен отступать, не слушает возражений. – Он мне не любовник…

Покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи Артура и раздвинув коленом ноги, Кен навалился сверху, преодолевая сопротивление.

– Но ты же все равно прибежал ко мне, кими, – процедил Кен.

И, нажав ладонью на горло Артура, он одним движением вошел – ему это нравилось, еще как нравилось, он всегда любил чувствовать себя хозяином, тем, кто в своем праве, кто пользуется своими вещами по своему усмотрению – бережно, но без жалости.

Артур вскрикнул – чтобы тут же закашляться, когда давление на трахею стало сильнее. Кен не отпустит его, уже не отпустит, он возьмет все, что Артур сам предложил. Страх и безнадежность сковывали мысли, склеивали, будто вязкая смола. Артур зажмурился, стараясь думать о чем угодно, лишь бы не о том, что происходит с ним в этот самый момент. Это всего лишь эпизод, ничего такого, что не случалось раньше. Десять минут – и он свободен, он забудет об этом навсегда. Боль пройдет, отвращение сгладится, а презрение к себе можно будет убаюкать купленной дорогой ценой безопасностью. Кен получит желаемое, и завтра он будет уверен, что просто заснул после секса – долгожданного, похоже, раз даже не обратил внимания, что Артур не возбужден.

Как будто его хоть когда-то это останавливало. Иногда Артур думал, что если подсунуть Кену куклу, ничего не изменится. Ну, по крайней мере, для Кена.

Всего через несколько ночей Артур сможет уехать. Вернуться в Тагиру или, может, поехать в Серейский Союз. Или вообще отправиться в Австралию, там в крупных городах достаточно пери, чтобы можно было затеряться. Он найдет работу, начнет новую жизнь, забудет это все…

– Кими, кими, – настойчивый шепот проникал сквозь пелену равнодушия, которой пытался окружить себя Артур, выдергивал его в действительность, настолько страшную, что Артур хотел потерять сознание и ничего не слышать, – мое сокровище. Тебе не нужно сердце, я все равно буду любить тебя вечно, всегда, я больше не позволю тебе сбежать и спрятаться. Мы снова поженимся, и все, что ты забрал при разделе…

Зубы коснулись шеи Артура – и вместе с этим реальность происходящего снова нахлынула на него, словно он упал в ледяную воду и теперь не знал, где верх, где низ, а где живительный воздух и спасение. Паника охватила Артура. Он был готов ко всему, готов терпеть Кена рядом с собой, в себе – но не _к этому_.

– Нет! – закричал он, выходя из транса и извиваясь, выворачиваясь изо всех сил. – Нет, нет! Я не хочу!

Кен опешил, застыл на миг – а потом сильнее сжал пальцы у Артура на шее, зажимая ему рот другой рукой.

– Мне не нравится, что с тобой сделал этот сереец, – сказал он. – Но мы это поправим.

Артур не был слабым, он больше не был подростком, он мог при необходимости постоять за себя, но ужас парализовал его, такой всепоглощающий, что разум и тело полностью отказывали. _Это изнасилование_ , – истерично захлебывался внутренний голос, – _хватит, хватит, хватит!.._ Артур сделал единственное, что пришло в голову. Подняв внезапно тяжелую руку, он погладил Кена по щеке – и, когда тот расслабился от неожиданности, потянулся вверх, к шее.

И укусил.

В конце концов, Артур знал, как моментально довести пери до оргазма. То, что после оргазма пери часто отрубались, было в его жизни очень полезным бонусом.

 

Медленно выдохнув, Артур сел на постели, выдвинул ящик прикроватного столика и достал оттуда пузырек с дозатором. Капнул шесть капель прямо в приоткрытые губы Кена, убрал пузырек на место и задвинул ящик. Встал с кровати, прошел в ванную, склонился над унитазом – и его вырвало. Тщательно прополоскав рот и стараясь не глядеть в зеркало, Артур надел халат, вернулся в комнату и достал из комода ПЭСИВ. В голове было пусто, пока он устанавливал машину на кровати и разматывая трубки. Ему понадобится пятнадцать минут.

Артур ввел катетеры, лег на кровать и нажал на кнопку.

 

Он открыл глаза в клетке. Крошечной клетке, размером с птичью: прутья сжимали его обнаженное тело, впивались в кожу, грозясь переломать все кости. Артур закричал от ужаса – и, когда его рука нащупала на дне что-то острое, он, не раздумывая, подцепил это пальцами – спицу, или отвертку, или какая разница?! – и вогнал себе в шею.

И проснулся.

Сел, дрожа от нервного потрясения, все еще ощущая во рту вкус крови. Кен безмятежно спал. Артур мог бы убить его – прямо сейчас. Зарезать или задушить. Пара движений, и все кончится.

Вот только внизу Кена ждет шофер, и когда его тело найдут, Имс… Артур пригладил волосы ладонью. Не думать об Имсе – а лучше, не думать вообще ни о чем, кроме работы. Он зашел так далеко, решился на такое, что отступать теперь нельзя.

Сделав несколько дыхательных упражнений и немного успокоившись, Артур лег и снова нажал на кнопку.

 

***

Выбравшись из такси, Артур глубоко вдохнул – как будто влажный нео-шанхайский воздух, наполненный запахами еды, испарениями реки и газами автомобилей мог развеять туман в голове. Поморщившись, Артур надел темные очки. Он хотел вставить линзы, но голова болела слишком сильно, чтобы так издеваться над собой.

Пожалуй, стоило посерьезнее отнестись к словам Юсуфа о вредности лекарства. Артур чувствовал себя как дерьмо. Хуже, чем дерьмо.

Хотя, может, дело тут было не только в лекарстве. Жизнь Артура без предупреждения вошла в такое крутое пике, что и без ломки хватало поводов для отчаяния. Вся его иллюзорная свобода, все воображаемое благополучие, все условное и хрупкое счастье – все это моментально разрушилось, обнажив уродливое, неприглядное нутро самообмана. У него никогда ничего не было – но Артур притворялся, что было, и теперь правда причиняла боль.

– Всегда оптимист, Артур, – передразнил он себя, вспоминая слова Юсуфа.

Пудун сверкал в лучах дневного солнца, и Артур пожалел, что не взял зонт, понадеявшись на укрытие такси. Быстро перейдя улицу, он нырнул в здание – и тут же вздохнул с облегчением, когда тень и прохлада кондиционера коснулись горячей кожи. Пери плохо переносили солнце, а сейчас Артуру вообще казалось, что он горит на свету, как упырь из человеческих сказок.

Артур знал, что Кен связан с наркоторговлей. Корпорация Сайто производила фармацевтические препараты, не все предприятия Кена были законны – нетрудно было предположить, что такого незаконного может делать фармацевтическая компания. Но во времена их брака Артур старался держаться от дел Кена как можно дальше, чтобы иметь как можно меньше точек соприкосновения. Артуру хватало их… соприкосновений.

А потом, после бегства в Китай, он старался вообще избегать даже имени Кена Сайто, не то что разузнавать, чем и как тот занимался. Наверное, где-то в глубине души Артур верил, что стоит ему подумать о Кене, как тот появится на пороге и заявит свои права. Что ж, если быть суеверным, то именно так все и произошло. Артур, впрочем, суеверным не был – он прекрасно знал, что Кен появился на пороге после его собственного звонка.

И от этого ему хотелось утопиться в Хуанпу. Вряд ли зловонная зеленая вода будет гаже, чем его мысли.

Кен был связан с наркоторговлей, и Кен проснулся в его постели, и Кен взял свое, прежде чем ушел, потому что Артур не мог позволить ему даже задуматься об истинной цели встречи. ПЭСИВ прятался в комоде, обручальное кольцо – на дне шкатулки с запонками, а Кен строил планы на их отъезд, даже не спрашивая Артура, согласен ли тот вернуться.

– Не думай, что сможешь снова сбежать от меня, кими, – шептал Кен между поцелуями.

Артур не думал. У Кена были связи, были возможности – Артур знал это с самого начала, он купил безопасность Имса дорогой ценой. Самой дорогой ценой. Он надеялся, что удастся сбежать, надеялся – но тоненький голосок на самом дне души повторял снова и снова, что он тонет.

– Я к мистеру Вудрафу, – Артур улыбнулся девушке на ресепшене. – Он меня ждет.

Он отдаст информацию – а потом будет думать, что делать дальше.

 

– Это не та информация! – кричал Вудраф.

Артур поморщился. Он никогда не видел Вудрафа таким… возбужденным. Да он даже не предполагал, что этот шкаф может выйти из себя и потерять самообладание.

– Вы просили меня узнать о тайных делишках Сайто – я узнал, – отрезал он. – Я сделал работу. Вы не уточняли, что должна быть какая-то конкретная информация, которая вам понравится.

Голова болела все сильнее. Должно быть, это солнце. Или недостаток сна. Или крики Вудрафа. Если тот будет кричать еще самую чуточку громче, то его ковру грозит опасность – Артура и так тошнило.

– Мистер Гарднер, – Вудраф как будто усилием воли успокоился. – Мне кажется, вы либо не понимаете меня, либо прикидываетесь, что не понимаете. – С него слетела маска показушной вежливости, и то, что было под маской, заставляло Артура тревожиться за свою жизнь. – Я был с вами щедр, и я был терпелив. Но вы не цените хорошего отношения.

Артур покачал головой – его начало затапливать глухое, тупое раздражение, желание просто встать и хлопнуть дверью, или дать Вудрафу в зубы, или отмочить что-нибудь столь же эксцентричное и глупое.

– Я сделал то, что вы хотели. Я достал информацию у Сайто – не моя вина, что вас она не удовлетворяет.

Кабинет раскачивался туда-сюда, и позолота совсем не помогала избавиться от тошноты. Артур надеялся только, что не отрубится до конца встречи. Нужно позвонить Юсуфу и спросить, что с ним происходит и что делать теперь.

Оплеуха вернула его в сознание – и в ненавистный кабинет. От неожиданности Артур задохнулся, дернулся вперед – чтобы невольно застонать, когда его плечи придавили к креслу. Тот самый урод, который всегда нервно реагировал на присутствие Артура, теперь крепко удерживал его на месте. Видимо, тоже думал, что Артур может сотворить что-нибудь нелепое.

Ну и правильно думал.

Соскользнув на сидении кресла, Артур ударил Вудрафа ногой по голени – так сильно, как смог. Сдавленный вопль прозвучал музыкой для его ушей, и плевать Артуру было на последствия. События последних нескольких ночей, Имс, Кен, это ненавистное дело и даже противоестественная встреча днем – все это довело его до ручки. Если он что-то сломает Вудрафу, то жалеть не будет.

В ту же секунду его вздернули подмышками вверх, а Вудраф, метнувшись вперед, схватил его за горло и сжал.

– Я тебя убью, Гарднер! – прошипел он, нависая над Артуром своей покрасневшей от гнева физиономией.

– Да пошел ты…

Тут Артуру пришлось прерваться, потому что пальцы на трахее сжались, воздух перестал поступать в легкие, а вместе с воздухом кончилось и желание поговорить. Но совсем не кончилась ярость. Задергавшись, Артур попытался высвободиться из хватки и охранника, и Вудрафа, не задумываясь даже, насколько тщетны его усилия.

Вудраф, впрочем, сам его отпустил. Отступил на пару шагов, за пределы досягаемости, сжал руки в кулаки и глубоко вдохнул.

– Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь, биоматериал, – сказал он с ненавистью. – Но я и пальцем тебя не трону, – и он вскинул руку, демонстрируя тот самый палец, которым не собирался трогать Артура. – Не сейчас. Радуйся, что ты мне нужен. Сайто уедет через пару дней, и пока он тут – ты должен достать то, что я хочу.

Охранник на всякий случай снова надавил на плечи Артура, но тот больше не пытался встать. Тошнота не проходила, и он боялся лишний раз моргнуть.

– Я залез в голову к Сайто, – сквозь зубы произнес Артур. – Вы обещали, что мы будем в расчете. А теперь оказывается, что информация не та – хотя какой должна быть «та» информация, вы не сказали ни слова.

– Я и так знал, что часть своих доходов Сайто получает с наркоторговли, и список его фабрик у меня тоже есть, – отрезал Вудраф.

Артур усмехнулся.

– Ну отлично, – сказал он издевательски.

– Заткнись! – начал было Вудраф – но усилием воли успокоился и продолжил уже тише: – Меня не интересуют все его чертовы фабрики в чертовой Индии! У Сайто есть несколько маленьких производств в Японии, на которых помимо вполне легальных препаратов синтезируют дурь. Его служба безопасности довольно хорошо скрывает, на каких именно и какую дурь. Несколько редких соединений – в которых мы очень заинтересованы – продавал только он. Но уже несколько месяцев он их не продает. Мы хотим исправить эту ситуацию.

Артур вдохнул было воздух, чтобы ответить, что Вудраф может делать со своим хотением, но тот подал знак, и охранник быстро зажал рот Артура ладонью. Это было… мерзко, и на секунду Артур всерьез рассматривал идею укусить этого грязного ублюдка – и посильнее, чтобы рана месяц не заживала.

– И если ты не сделаешь все как надо за эти два дня, – Вудраф подошел поближе, вновь наклоняясь над Артуром, – то очень пожалеешь, пери. Ты даже представить не можешь, как пожалеешь. Я спалю твой дом, сожру твою кошку – если у тебя есть кошка, – а твоего благоверного разрежу на кусочки и продам на пирожки в самую дешевую забегаловку в трущобах, раз больше толку от него никакого.

– Бывшего, – выдохнул Артур, как только ему освободили рот. – Я разделяюсь, ты забыл, засранец?

Оскорбление стоило ему еще одной пощечины, но Артуру было наплевать.

– Ну что ж, – с ненавистью сказал Вудраф. – Тогда придется расчленять тебя самого. Богом клянусь, у нас тут хватает профессиональных хирургов. Они из тебя половину органов вынут, а ты еще не сдохнешь и даже сможешь работать. Поэтому лучше тебе приступать прямо сейчас, пока почки еще при тебе.

И он кивнул охраннику. Тот потянул Артура за локоть, вытаскивая из кресла.

Артур выдернул руку, освобождаясь, потому что не хватало еще, чтобы его лапали всякие уроды – но тут же пожалел о своей строптивости. Пол ощутимо колебался под ногами, а до двери кабинета путь был не близкий. К счастью, охранник не собирался легко сдаваться – он просто снова схватил Артура за руку и повлек к двери. Довольно вежливо. Наверное, принял слова про «не трогать и пальцем» близко к сердцу.

Артур не заблуждался – шкафу явно очень хотелось его потрогать, и не только пальцем.

– Рад был повидаться, – протянул он, когда охранник втолкнул его в лифт.

Тот только раздраженно стукнул кулаком по кнопке первого этажа.

 

Вывалившись из лифта, Артур сделал несколько шагов – и уткнулся в дверь туалета. Внутри было тихо, пусто, светло и благословенный прохладный кафель, к которому можно было прижаться горячим лбом в надежде хоть как-то остудить мысли.

Не помогало.

Артур закрыл глаза. Гладкие стены давили на него, сжимались, как ловушка в каком-нибудь приключенческом фильме, вот только он не рассчитывал дождаться чудесного спасения и выскочить из-под пресса в последнюю секунду под ахи-вздохи зрителей. Артур не обманывался – он увяз в дерьме так глубоко, что вряд ли сможет выбраться. С того момента, как Дом внезапно исчез, побежал за своей путеводной звездой в неизвестном направлении, оставив Артура с горой невыполненных обещаний, конфликтов с мафией и обманутыми заказчиками и гигантскими долгами, – с того самого момента все полетело вниз. Все быстрее и быстрее. Конечно, в минуты, когда жизнь была не так уж и плоха, Артур тешил себя сладкой сказочкой, что всегда сможет откупиться деньгами Кена и сбежать.

Но в глубине души – не особенно глубоко – он знал, что «Кобол» не нужны его деньги. Что никто не отпустит его, не позволит свалить на все четыре стороны. И если раньше он мог попытаться повторить трюк с фальшивыми документами, то сейчас этот вариант казался совершенно фантастическим. К кому бы он ни сунулся за более-менее пристойными бумажками, Имс, вне всякого сомнения, узнает об этом через пять минут. Имс не позволит ему получить приличный паспорт, а под тем, под которым Артур жил в Нео-Шанхае, ему не дадут выехать «Кобол».

И все это не считая Кена. Кена, который уже купил Артуру билет в Токио. И если Артур разделится…

Ему придется отпустить Имса, – вдруг осознал Артур. Отпустить навсегда, раздел нельзя отменять, не теперь, когда Вудраф держит его за горло. И либо он останется на милости этих головорезов – либо вернется к Кену, надеясь, что тот уладит его долги перед «Кобол». И ни в одном из этих адов не будет Имса.

Повернувшись к стене спиной, он сполз на пол, так и не открывая глаз. На ощупь достал телефон и включил его, даже не морщась от писка пришедших сообщений.

– Привет, – сказал он, как только трубку сняли – после первого же гудка.

– Артур?! – Имс, похоже, ушам своим не поверил. – Артур, где ты?

– Скажи мне что-нибудь, – попросил Артур. – Приятное.

– Сказать что-нибудь? – в голосе Имса явственно звучала паника. – Артур? Артур, пожалуйста, скажи, где ты? Пожалуйста, кими. Ты задумал какую-то глупость, да?

– Нет, – отозвался Артур. – Я ничего не задумал. Я просто хотел тебя услышать.

На том конце линии что-то упало и разбилось. Артур надеялся, это не его любимая чашка.

– Господи, – пробормотал Имс. – Просто скажи мне, где ты, и я приеду.

– Нет, – повторил Артур.

И улыбнулся, прижимая трубку к уху.

 

Он вышел из туалета двадцать минут спустя – и нет, он не чувствовал себя лучше. И все же не жалел о звонке. Ни капельки.

Снаружи все так же палило солнце, вынуждая Артура поскорее надеть очки и поторопиться. К счастью, такси остановилось рядом почти сразу – редкая удача. Он протянул было руку, чтобы открыть дверь – но та сама распахнулась, и из машины выбралась пассажирка.

– Здравствуйте, – ошарашенно сказал Артур.

Эту пайрику он знал. Подруга Имса – близкая подруга, насколько он мог судить. Артур не заблуждался – она смотрела на его пери совсем не платоническим взглядом.

Ее звали Мол, и она ему не нравилась. И он совсем не ожидал встретить ее днем на пороге штаб-квартиры «Кобол».

– Здравствуйте, – и, поправив закрывающий голову шарф, Мол быстрым шагом пошла к дверям.

Артур смотрел ей вслед, пока стеклянные двери не сомкнулись – и только когда водитель такси крикнул, он быстро забрался в машину и хлопнул дверцей. В здании было несколько офисов, не принадлежащих «Кобол», но все они были фиктивными, обманками для слишком любопытных глаз. Что Мол могло там понадобиться? Артуру никогда не приходило в голову разузнать, чем конкретно занимаются друзья Имса – и, похоже, зря.

– Гуанфу, пожалуйста, – сказал он шоферу в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

Интересно, она правда его не узнала или сделала вид?

Покачав головой – какая разница? – Артур откинулся на сидении и попытался дышать глубоко и размеренно. Он поспит – и, может, все покажется не таким ужасным, как сейчас.

 

Все было хуже, чем ужасно. Гораздо, гораздо хуже. Артура разбудил звонок пристава – тот сообщил, что слушанье по его заявлению о разделе назначено на восемь часов вечера в четверг. Артур покосился на часы. Только что перевалило за полночь, по человеческому измерению четверг уже наступил. По измерению пери Артур мог еще шесть часов наслаждаться средой.

Неудивительно, что все так быстро – у них не было детей, а информация обо всем имуществе – легальном, конечно, – вносилась в базу раз в полгода. Имса ждет сюрприз.

– Спасибо, – угрюмо ответил Артур ждущему на линии приставу. – Я обязательно буду. Мой супруг – не знаю, но ведь его присутствие не обязательно?

– Мы ему позвоним, – пообещал пристав.

Артур всей душой надеялся, что Имс откажется прийти. Телефон со старой сим-картой он предусмотрительно отключил – совсем не хотелось слушать, что ему сейчас скажет Имс, а уж тем более отвечать на звонки Кена.

После короткого сна проблемы не развеялись как дым – наоборот, теперь, когда Артур мог мыслить более-менее ясно, все показалось еще безрадостнее, чем днем. Вудраф настроен серьезно, он не даст Артуру соскочить с крючка. А Кен намерен закончить свои дела и вернуться в Токио уже в пятницу. Артур был уверен, что сможет убедить его задержаться подольше – но одна только мысль о методах этого убеждения вызывала тошноту.

Как будто у него было много вариантов.

Артур потер рожки, пытаясь мыслить трезво и хладнокровно. Ему нужен план, а лучше не один – пара-тройка планов, как выбраться из этого болота, которое затягивает его все глубже и глубже.

Он может попытаться сбежать прямо сейчас по своему текущему паспорту. Но Вудраф наверняка ждет чего-то подобного и не даст ему выбраться. Или можно попытаться купить новый паспорт, у Артура было несколько знакомых. Но все они выходили на Имса, а если раздела не состоится, то Имс имеет право объявить его в розыск – и наверняка воспользуется этим правом. Если он сообщит полиции о фальшивых документах, то найдут Артура быстро.

И Вудраф не шутил, угрожая Имсу. Если раздела не будет, Имс останется отвечать за долги.

Артур поднялся с кровати, прошел в ванную и плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой. Голова болела просто ужасно – даже сон не смог справиться с болью.

Если он сбежит сразу же после раздела – будет ли у него шанс скрыться? Артур сомневался. Правда, он сомневался и в том, что сейчас такой шанс существует, но завтра – завтра попытка сбежать выглядела совсем уж безнадежно. К тому же, Имс не даст ему уйти из ратуши незамеченным.

Придется пойти на условия Вудрафа. А дальше что?

Артуру вдруг стало страшно. Что сделает Кен, когда он откажется – на самом деле откажется – возвращаться? Да и может ли он отказаться, если Кен единственный может выкупить его у «Кобол»? Выкупить и вряд ли освободить?

Артуру очень, очень, _очень_ срочно нужен был хороший план.

 

***

Имс выглядел далеко не таким цветущим, как в воскресенье – при одном взгляде на него сердце Артура кольнула тревога. Имс побледнел и осунулся, как будто тоже тяжело переносил разлуку.

Или просто простудился.

– Артур! – вскинулся он, стоило только Артуру показаться в приемной, – Артур, что ты творишь?

Артур едва подавил желание закрыть уши ладонями. Имс даже оделся скромно, по тагирийской моде – никакой открытой шеи и выставленных на всеобщее обозрение рук. Артур почему-то подумал про Мол. Имс говорил, она замужем – но теперь, когда сам Имс будет свободен…

Не надо об этом думать, – простонал внутренний голос, – только этого сейчас не хватало.

– Я знаю, что делаю, – сказал он.

– Вот это все, – Имс обвел приемную рукой, – это ты знаешь, что делаешь?! Ты отказался поговорить со мной, потому что знаешь, что делаешь? Не терпится воссоединиться с новой – точнее, _старой_ , – любовью?..

Его возмущенную тираду прервал негромкий стук. Артур тоже вздрогнул и обернулся – оказывается, пока они препирались, судья успела занять свое место. Длинная и тощая, как жердь, пайрика смотрела на их ссору с плохо скрываемым отвращением. Артур некстати подумал, что бледно-лиловый костюм удивительно подходит и ей самой, и ситуации.

– Я предлагаю начать, – холодно сказала судья. – Итак, раздел. Давайте послушаем причины.

– Он сошел с ума… – начал было Имс.

Но Артур не дал ему закончить.

– Я его не люблю, – твердо сказал он.


	8. Chapter 8

Имс тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и настороженно посмотрел на Артура, не зная, чего от него ждать. Но Артур просто повернулся спиной, проходя в единственную комнату – и по-прежнему молча.

За всю дорогу сюда он не произнес ни слова.

Это и тревожило, и обнадеживало одновременно. Но тревожило все-таки больше.

Имсу хотелось что-нибудь сломать – или заорать, выплеснуть свой гнев и обиду, чтобы Артур понял, через какие страдания Имсу пришлось пройти за эти несколько дней. И еще вчера он не стал бы сдерживать порыв – но сейчас было не вчера. За прошедшие сутки много чего случилось, и какая бы буря эмоций ни бушевала у Имса внутри, он не позволит ей вырваться и все испортить.

– Здесь мило, – негромко сказал он, оглядываясь и стараясь звучать искренне.

Квартира была безликой – пустой, гладкой и лишенной малейшего намека на уют. Имс знал этот адрес и знал, что на самом деле Артур живет не тут. Вот только в свое настоящее жилье он Имса не пригласил. Не хотел светить убежище или потому, что туда он приводит Сайто? Имс опустил взгляд, бездумно рассматривая узор на паркете и сглатывая болезненную, кислую ревность. Ревность оттолкнет Артура, заставит его замкнуться и молчать.

Имсу было нужно, чтобы Артур _не молчал_.

– Спасибо.

Артур сел в кресло, все такой же напряженный и непроницаемый, каким был и в зале суда, и в машине Имса, и в лифте. Он не разулся и не снял юбки – тагириец не снимет юбки при гостях, и мысль о том, что он теперь гость, чужой, что он не дождется от Артура ничего, кроме вежливости – эта мысль обожгла Имса, как кипяток, как солнце в самый жаркий день. А следом окатила ледяной водой: разве был он Артуру не чужим хоть одну минуту их пустого, бессмысленного брака?

Имсу никогда в жизни не было так стыдно. Так тошно и горько за собственное поведение, за свои слова и мысли – а еще гаже потому, что только осознание любви и боль внезапной разлуки заставили его раскаяться. Наверное, он был ничуть не лучше Сайто. А если не лучше, то почему Артур должен выбрать его?

«Потому что я люблю его, – зашелся внутренний голос, – верни его, верни!» Имс потер лоб вокруг рожек, пытаясь собрать мысли в хотя бы относительно целостную картину.

Вчера он провел нелепые двадцать минут, роясь по шкафам и тумбочкам. Ему нужно было успокоиться – и срочно. Хоть капельку контроля. Чудесные таблеточки были бы очень кстати. Но, увы, баночка была пуста, Мол уже месяц не могла достать новую, и не то чтобы Имс страдал без них – просто иногда немного бодрости не повредило бы.

Вот как сейчас.

Потому что сам Имс был в полном раздрае.

Шаг, другой – и он оказался рядом с Артуром, опустился на пол возле него – все такого же прямого и безжизненного, застывшего в своем кресле. Его руки были холодными, даже закрытые узкими рукавами до самых пальцев, и кольца больше не было на месте – кольца, которое Артур не снимал даже в душе. Имс прижал его пальцы к щекам – хотя на самом деле хотел поцеловать, – но Артур больше не принадлежал ему, _не был им_.

– Что же ты натворил, Артур? – спросил он горько.

– Я все сделал правильно, – Артур не забрал руки, не шевельнулся – он смотрел на Имса, не отрываясь и не моргая, будто они обсуждают покупку штор в гостиную или что-нибудь столь же захватывающее. – Имс, ты хотел поговорить. Давай поговорим.

Имс выпрямился, теряясь на мгновение. Он так много хотел сказать – извиниться, просить вернуться, расспрашивать – обо всем, о чем не нашел времени спросить за три года, потому что теперь знать любимый цвет Артура вдруг стало жизненно важно, а раньше, когда Имс не хотел привязываться – потому что рано или поздно встретит свою _настоящую любовь_ и уйдет, – он спросить не мог.

Жестокий, самовлюбленный идиот.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он.

Наверное, это хорошее начало?

Очевидно, так казалось только ему. Артур изменился в лице, и это вовсе не походило на радостное облегчение, на которое в душе надеялся и даже рассчитывал Имс. Да, все верно, он уже произносил эти слова в ратуше – но там они чертовски походили на уловку, теперь же Артур должен был – просто обязан – поверить в их искренность.

Вместо этого Артур выдернул ладони и отодвинул Имса, вставая.

– Это все, что ты хотел обсудить? – сдержанно спросил он, скрещивая руки на груди.

Имс быстро поднялся на ноги, дернул ремешки на воротнике, обнажая шею.

– Смотри! – он запрокинул голову. – Посмотри, что со мной стало, посмотри на отметину. Мне было плохо, когда ты ушел, я чуть не умер, Артур. И ты все еще не веришь?

Артур одарил его еще более холодным и презрительным взглядом.

– Чуть не умер, – скептически – с изрядной, правда, долей раздражения – произнес он. – Ну да. Имс, я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься? Ты мной не доволен, я понимаю, но иногда вещи идут не по плану. И твои странные шутки только делают все хуже.

Имсу хотелось взвыть в ответ на эту попытку «цивилизованного диалога» – как мнил сам Артур, вероятно.

– Да послушай меня! – вспылил он. – Я что, похож на шутника? Я не знаю, почему все это время метаморфоз не наступал – и уж тем более, почему он наступил теперь, но он наступил. Наступил, Артур! Разве ты не видишь эти следы? – Артур на протяжении его горячей речи раздражался все сильнее и сильнее, судя по выражению лица, но это не могло заставить Имса замолчать. Его несло: – Я все испортил, я признаю, прости меня, пожалуйста, прости! Ты этого не заслужил, и если ты хотел меня наказать – я наказан. Я в жизни не был так наказан, как сейчас.

Артур сжал кулаки – и разжал, явно большим усилием беря себя в руки.

– Хорошо, – он вдохнул и выдохнул. – Хорошо. Ты не хотел раздела. Поверь, твоя… привязанность мне очень льстит. И в воскресенье, когда ты _так любезно_ предложил мне остаться – я собирался. Хотел.

– Ну так вернись! – взмолился Имс. – И это не какая-то там «привязанность»! Я был равнодушной свиньей, но я люблю тебя…

– Хватит! – рявкнул Артур настолько громко, что Имс подпрыгнул. – Прекрати, Имс. Всему есть предел, и я сейчас не в настроении играть в твои игры. – Подойдя к кровати, он сел на край, складывая руки на коленях и прямо глядя на все еще ошарашенного вспышкой Имса. – Можем мы, пожалуйста, оставить эту тему?

Это был… это был крах.

Имс через силу кивнул. Он не находил слов, способных хоть как-то переломить ситуацию. Все оказалось не так, как он себе представлял. Он думал, стоит сказать о своих чувствах, попросить прощения – и драма разрешится сама собой. Они уладят дела с «Кобол», уедут, если надо, снова поженятся и будут счастливы. А Сайто пойдет к черту.

Вот только нигде среди этих идиллических размышлений даже не закрылась мысль, что Артур ему просто-напросто не поверит.

«А ты бы поверил?» – снова не к месту выступил внутренний голос, но Имс его быстренько заткнул. Помотав головой, он приблизился к Артуру и сел рядом с ним на кровать, не утруждая себя просьбой о разрешении. Артур действительно не возражал – повернув к Имсу лицо, он неожиданно мягко и нежно улыбнулся.

– Я хотел, чтобы ты пришел, – признался он. – Надеялся на это. Мои дела сейчас идут неважно. Я не уверен…

Он замолчал и пожал плечами, точно не знал, как закончить – или знал слишком хорошо.

Все внутренности Имса смерзлись в один колючий комок от этой недосказанной катастрофы – а еще больше от внезапной искренности. Наверное, когда их больше ничего не связывало, Артур не видел смысла скрывать проблемы. Ведь Имс, как он считал, теперь не видел смысла в них лезть.

– Во что ты вляпался, Артур?

Улыбка Артура слегка погасла.

– Можно я тебя поцелую? – спросил он вместо ответа.

И потянулся, целомудренно касаясь губами щеки Имса. Словно теперь, когда они не были женаты, поцелуи в рот казались ему слишком неприличными и интимными. Это почему-то разозлило Имса, задело сильнее, чем все остальное – и он, не размышляя и не колеблясь, сам притянул Артура к себе, обхватывая за затылок и целуя в губы. Тот с готовностью ответил, обнял Имса за шею так пылко, что кровь моментально бросилась в голову, и Имс, не отрываясь ни на секунду, опустил Артура на постель. Чувства смешались в нем – обида, печаль, влечение и гнев, страх и тревога, и все это было щедро приправлено ревностью, кружа голову и выбивая из колеи. Его инстинкты, сердце – они рыдали от радости, они не понимали – почему, почему Артур в его руках, но не с ним, почему они совсем рядом, но больше не вместе.

Скользнув рукой к воротнику Артура, Имс дернул за ремешки. Кожа была горячей и гладкой, и он закрыл глаза, прижимаясь к ней губами. Если он не может рассказать о своей любви словами, то скажет иначе…

Артур застыл и напрягся.

– Что?.. – прошептал Имс, отрываясь.

И невольно вскрикнул, когда увидел картину перед собой. Черт, черт, черт, что это такое, _что это такое?!_

Кожа Артура, до этого заботливо закрытая воротником, была испещрена синяками – свежими и зловеще багровыми. Прямо под укусом Имса – с разлившимся вокруг темным кровоподтеком – притаилась еще одна отметина. Чистые, почти затянувшиеся точки. И еще одна, пониже первой, в месте, где плечо переходит в шею. Имс не оставлял их, как не оставлял ужасные следы от пальцев, потому что ему и в страшном сне не могло бы присниться так изуродовать Артура. Гнев, мучительная ревность от столь явного свидетельства измены затопили его. И стыд – потому что он требовал, чтобы Артур принял его помощь, но снова не оказался там, где надо и когда надо.

– Кто это сделал? – он поднял взгляд на лицо Артура, внезапно такое замкнутое и непроницаемое, что в любое другое время Имс заткнулся бы – _в любое другое_. – Это он, да? Это Сайто?

Одна мысль о том, что какой-то говнюк прикоснулся руками и зубами к его пайрике, взрывала в голове у Имса маленькие трескучие фейерверки. Артур потянулся было к воротнику, но Имс успел перехватить его пальцы.

– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – сказал Артур с уверенностью настолько фальшивой, что сам поморщился и отвел взгляд. – Я сам…

– Ты сам что? – прошипел Имс. – Сам себя изувечил? Сам виноват? Ты мазохист, Артур? А может, у тебя стокгольмский синдром? Или скажешь, меня это не касается – снова?

Артур вспыхнул яркими пятнами, в ярости поджимая губы, глядя на Имса снизу вверх блестящими от злости глазами.

– Не касается, – упрямо сказал он. – И это не только Сайто, так что не переживай.

Имс ударил бы его, если бы мог.

Вместо этого он осторожно коснулся подрагивающими пальцами начинающего синеть кровоподтека, по кругу обвел отчетливые следы удушения.

– _Не только_ , Артур? – спросил он ровно. – Значит, это твои друзья из «Кобол»? Или у тебя есть еще какие-то кровожадные друзья, о которых я еще не успел узнать? Господи, Артур, отвечай!

Артур закрыл лицо рукой и тяжело, со стоном вздохнул.

– Может, это _твои_ друзья из «Кобол», а, Имс? Твоя подружка туда ходит, как к себе домой, может, и ты тоже подрабатываешь в свободное время?

– Моя подружка? – глупо переспросил Имс.

Он понятия не имел, о чем говорит Артур, и как разговор вдруг перешел на него. О какой подружке речь, у Имса вообще не было никаких подружек, тем более таких, о которых можно говорить со столь откровенным, ревниво-едким сарказмом.

Артур выглянул из-под руки, изучая лицо Имса, будто хотел прочитать правду по глазам, или по бровям, или по линии рта.

– Мол, – выплюнул он. – Твоя подружка, которая от тебя без ума.

И ладно, вот это действительно было неожиданно.

– Артур, я даже не хочу начинать обсуждать Мол, и между нами никогда ничего не было, я тебе говорил, и какое это имеет отношение…

– Не хочешь – не верь! – Артур сел, почему-то внезапно раздраженный, и отпихнул Имса от себя подальше. – И вообще, все это уже неважно. Неважно!

Имс схватил его быстрее, чем успел подумать, что делает, и ужаснуться грубостью этого жеста. Он чувствовал себя совсем запутавшимся, потерявшим уверенность в реальности мира – он пришел сюда поговорить о чувствах и убедить Артура вернуться, а вместо этого он боится завести опасный разговор снова и с какой-то стати думает про Мол.

– А что важно, Артур? – вспылил он. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Что мне сделать, чтобы тебе помочь?

Артур оглянулся, глядя на него с горечью.

– Уехать, – сказал он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал. В другую страну. Сейчас же.

– Хорошо, – немедленно согласился Имс.

Артур несколько секунд смотрел на него ошарашенным и неверящим взглядом – а потом просиял, засветился такой искренней и ослепительной улыбкой, что гнев Имса зашипел и растаял, как снег на солнце.

– Правда? – спросил Артур, не прекращая улыбаться. – Ты обещаешь? Сегодня?

Имс растерянно кивнул, согласный уже на все – ну или согласный _сказать_ все, что Артур хочет слышать. На самом деле, он не собирался никуда уезжать – но если это успокоит Артура и убедит его не делать никаких глупостей, то Имс соберет чемодан и переедет на другой конец города хоть сию секунду.

Повернувшись, Артур обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, так нежно и бережно, будто Имс мог сломаться в любой момент.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он. Отстегнул и сбросил с кровати юбку, дернул молнию на куртке. – Я так тебя люблю.

Имс хотел ответить, хотел, но в горле застрял сухой комок, и он мешал говорить – да и думать немного мешал, а еще синяки переходили с шеи Артура на плечи и руки, поэтому Имс закрыл глаза и обнял его, мягко прикусывая, но не прокалывая кожу, не решаясь оставить отметину.

– Давай, я хочу, – Артур забрался к нему на колени, устраивая ладони на его груди. – Юсуф потом подлечит меня, у него есть волшебная микстура…

Он засмеялся и снова поцеловал Имса, и тот решил, что вопросы можно будет задать потом.

Маленький голосок в голове твердил, что заниматься сексом сейчас – просто сумасшествие, что это не решит проблем, не ответит на вопросы, что секс не починит ничего и ни в чем не убедит Артура. Но Артур – уже без одежды, господи, когда он успел раздеться? – дергал пуговицы на рубашке Имса, и маленький надоедливый голосок звучал все тише и тише под напором волны инстинктов и чистой, голой эйфории. Имсу было плохо, просто невыносимо без Артура, с их прошлой встречи прошла целая вечность, и теперь все, что он хотел – прижаться всем телом, запустить клыки туда, где каждый увидит, _быть с ним_.

Он жадно огладил ладонями голую спину Артура, сжал ягодицы, улыбаясь, когда Артур отозвался довольным стоном, обхватил губами сосок и потянул.

– Давай же! – потребовал Артур.

Имс улыбнулся. Чуть отстранил Артура, дожидаясь, когда тот начнет ерзать от нетерпения, хмурясь и покрываясь румянцем – и в тот самый момент, когда Артур, казалось, готов был взорваться, Имс наклонился и укусил его прямо под соском.

И, под сдавленный крик, опрокинул на кровать, устраиваясь рядом.

– Не беспокойся, любимый, – пообещал он. – Я тебя не разочарую.

 

***

Имс нервно посмотрел на часы и завел машину. Он опаздывал, и довольно сильно. Если бы Артур позволил ему остаться, задержаться еще хотя бы на пять минут, Имс наплевал бы на встречу, на что угодно. Но Артур не позволил, и теперь Имс спешил.

Назначить встречу Доминику оказалось не так-то просто – Имс почти две ночи убил, разыскивая этого неуловимого Джо. Кто бы мог подумать. Наверное, если бы Имс обратился к Мол, это не стало бы проблемой – но информировать Мол Имс иррационально не хотел. По крайней мере, пока. Имс и сам не мог понять истоков своей паранойи, но теперь, услышав от Артура об ее возможной связи с «Кобол», не жалел об осторожности.

Связь Мол с «Кобол» – это звучало так же бредово, как связь Артура с «Кобол», или насилие над пайрикой, или поспешный, дикий раздел, о котором Имс и подумать не мог всего неделю назад. Его жизнь с головокружительной быстротой превратилась в самое настоящее безумие. Но сейчас – сейчас держать себя в руках было важно, как никогда. Если бы еще сделать было так же просто, как сказать. Настойчивые просьбы Артура уехать будили в Имсе весьма неприятные подозрения. Артур любит его – в этом Имс не сомневался ни секунды, – отчего он стал бы так горячо выпроваживать Имса из страны? В голову приходило только одно объяснение.

Ведь кроме поисков Доминика, последние пару ночей Имс посвятил наведению справок о штабе «Кобол» в Нео-Шанхае – и, кажется, теперь он знал, на кого работал Артур. Джозеф Вудраф: наемник, убийца и полный отморозок.

Сбросив скорость, Имс поморгал, успокаивая дыхание – попасть в аварию или пообщаться с полицией сейчас было бы и вовсе некстати. Он не думал, что решать и делать придется так быстро, что Артур зайдет так далеко – и теперь Имса все сильнее душил страх. Ситуация давно уже вышла из-под его контроля, и он мог только вяло барахтаться, спеша ухватить свободно болтающиеся концы.

Ничего, Доминик – этот чертов трус – поможет ему разобраться.

Взвизгнув тормозами, Имс остановил машину и выскочил наружу, распихивая по карманам ключи и деньги и чертыхнувшись, когда вода из грязной лужи плеснула на подол юбки, моментально делая его тяжелым и липнущим к ногам. Доминик хотел встретиться в респектабельном ресторане, но Имс на это не повелся – он не знал заранее, не захочется ли ему применить насилие. Но склонялся к тому, что захочется.

Поэтому «деловое свидание» проходило на его территории – в одном из полуподпольных офисов, где хорошенькие фальшивые паспорта одевали в разноцветные обложки и упаковывали небольшими партиями по десять штук для оптовых покупателей. Выгодный бизнес, и Имс неплохо на нем поднялся – вот только ему никогда раньше не приходило в голову, что переулок стоило бы осветить. Даже его чувствительные ночные глаза не особо помогали ориентироваться, пока он, ругаясь и задирая юбку, пробирался к заднему ходу.

Надо, надо повесить фонарь.

Доминик ждал в приемной – слава богу, он не ушел, не дождавшись Имса, он смиренно сидел на тесном, неудобном диванчике и цедил из пластиковой чашки растворимый кофе, милосердно предложенный Мо Янем, парнем, ответственным за контору. Учитывая, что обычно Мо Янь пил омерзительно кислый сбор трав, призванный очистить все чакры, излечить импотенцию и геморрой, а также продлить жизнь, то Доминику стоило бы быть искренне благодарным.

Но Доминик благодарным не выглядел – он выглядел вышедшим из себя.

– Что ты себе позволяешь? – он вскочил на ноги, как только увидел Имса. – Назначаешь мне встречу и опаздываешь почти на час? Думаешь, мне заняться больше нечем, только бегать по всяким грязным притонам?

Позавчерашнего лоска в нем поубавилось. Похоже, не только у Имса была плохая неделя. Безупречная стрижка разлохматилась, блеск ярких голубых глаз потух, все лицо как будто обмякло и постарело, и даже одежда – дорогая и качественная – выглядела неряшливо. Как будто он в ней спал. Имс с трудом отвел взгляд от мятой юбки, пожал плечами и жестом предложил Доминику пройти в его кабинет – на самом деле, крошечную комнатушку с письменным столом, небольшим шкафом и двумя стульями.

– Думаю, нечем, раз ты пришел, – сказал он вместо приветствия.

Доминик побагровел, но безропотно прошел в «кабинет» и упал на ближайший стул. И правильно сделал. У Имса руки чесались выбить ему все зубы и оторвать яйца, чтобы такой ублюдок даже потомства не оставил, не говоря уже о полноценной сексуальной жизни.

Мо Янь заглянул в дверь, кивнул Имсу и вопросительно поднял брови. Но Имс помотал головой: он не хотел ни растворимого кофе, ни травяного сбора, да и оружие у него было с собой.

– Послушай, – Доминик вскинул руки ладонями вверх, и даже в этой ситуации Имс не мог не восхититься убедительностью в его голосе. – Послушай, я всего лишь хотел предупредить, потому что Артур мне не чужой, я не хочу, чтобы с ним случилась беда.

– И поэтому ты бросил его одного? Свалил, оставив ему свои должки? – Имс откинулся на жалобно скрипнувшем стуле. – Поэтому не хотел, чтобы Мол узнала о нашей встрече? Урод.

Доминик в отчаянии всплеснул руками.

– Мне пришлось! Ты… ты ничего не поймешь! – вспылил он – и нет, эта пылкость совсем не произвела на Имса впечатления. – У меня не было выбора, а Артур сказочно богат! Ты не представляешь, он половину города может купить, если захочет, если только возьмет то, что получил от Сайто! Вам просто нужно уехать…

– Кстати, о Сайто, – перебил Имс. – Итак, что же «Кобол» нужно от Артура, и причем тут Сайто? Это ведь ты рассказал ему, где искать Артура? Ты?

Доминик замолчал ненадолго.

– Да иди ты, – сказал он наконец и попытался встать.

Имс растянул губы в оскале, не делая никаких попыток его остановить.

– А у меня еще много вопросов, Доминик, – тихо сказал он, доставая из кармана пистолет и аккуратно пристраивая на столе рядом со своей правой рукой. Округлившиеся глаза и приоткрытый в шоке рот Доминика доставили ему какое-то глухое, недоброе удовольствие. – Много вопросов, и на каждый я хочу понятный и простой ответ. Давай начнем с самого интересного: каким образом Молли связана с «Кобол». Это ты ее втянул?

Доминик некоторое время беззвучно смотрел на пистолет, потом снова сел на место.

– Нет, – ответил он. – Совсем наоборот.

 

Дождь хлынул с небес в тот самый момент, когда Имс – в чистом и практически безупречном костюме, надетом вместо, черт побери, промокшего – выбирался из машины, и это было так сильно похоже на издевательство и дурное предзнаменование, что он вздрогнул. Не от холода, а от волнения и страха. Контроль то и дело изменял ему, и панические мысли то охватывали сознание, то отступали.

Еще позавчера Имсу самонадеянно казалось, что стоит только постараться, и все проблемы Артура можно решить. Но это было до Вудрафа, до того, как он увидел отметины и синяки, до того, как Доминик чертов Кобб рассказал, что на самом деле происходит. Что, если уже слишком поздно? Что, если Артур снова не поверит ему, что, если Сайто запугал его и убедил уехать в Токио?

Что, если сам Имс не сдержится и придушит этого ублюдка?

Нет, сейчас уж точно не время раскисать. Если он разыграет все карты правильно и хладнокровно, то Артур будет свободен. Если дела Сайто действительно так плохи, то он согласится на сделку… Имс споткнулся. Неприятное чувство покалывало в животе, противная маленькая мыслишка, что он собирается поторговаться за Артура, – эта мыслишка делала все еще хуже, чем оно было. Хотя куда уж хуже.

Метрдотель распахнул дверь, забирая у Имса зонт, и тот заставил себя встряхнуться и расправить плечи. Рефлексировать и стыдиться он будет потом – когда переживания останутся единственной проблемой. Сейчас есть проблемы и посерьезнее.

Ресторан располагался на четвертом этаже центра и встречал Имса блеском поверхностей, тихой музыкой и сверкающе-застенчивой улыбкой девушки-хостесс в алом ципао. Имс напряженно улыбнулся в ответ. Его люди, которые следили и за Сайто, и за Артуром, забронировали ему кабинет прямо рядом с тем, что занял Кен Сайто.

– Прошу за мной, господин, – предложила красавица, взмахивая ресницами и указывая фарфоровой рукой налево.

Всего несколько шагов…

Имс не боялся Кена Сайто. Даже вполне естественное опасение сильного соперника сейчас заглушалось всепоглощающей ненавистью, ревностью и презрением к насильнику. Имс видел те три фотографии, что появились в прессе за все годы брака Артура с этим японцем – на двух из них Артур был совсем ребенком. Имс ничего не имел против ранних браков, тем более по любви, но обычаи и законы для пери в Японии были отвратительными и средневековыми. И этот работорговец хочет снова наложить на Артура свои лапы? Имс точно убьет его раньше.

Уже наложил, – собственный разум не оставлял Имсу шанса на слепоту. – И еще как наложил, пока вы с Артуром были _еще женаты_.

Ревность снова окутала все вокруг туманом, превращая решимость и сдержанность Имса в пустые слова – и именно в этот момент дверь одного из кабинетов распахнулась, и из него вышел Артур. Бледный, с пятнами на щеках, будто у него был жар, он выглядел откровенно нездорово.

– Имс? – ошарашенно сказал он, застывая на месте и глядя на Имса так, будто увидел перед собой призрака.

А Имс – Имс язык проглотил.

– Привет, – пролепетал он наконец.

И не успел ничего добавить – из кабинета вслед за Артуром вывалился Кен Сайто – точно такой же, как на фото. Высокий, элегантный, самоуверенный – и разъяренный. Он прижимал к губе салфетку – чтобы в ярости бросить ее на пол, открывая заметную кровоточащую ссадину. В небольшом зале тут же стало тесно и душно от заполнивших пространство эмоций.

– Господин? – подала голос девушка.

Но Имс не слышал ее – потому что Сайто, этот ублюдок, схватил Артура за плечо и резко повернул к себе, вцепляясь в воротник.

– Ты обезумел? – прорычал он. – Что ты несешь?

Имс шагнул было вперед, сжимая кулаки, потому что этот насильник не смеет больше прикасаться к Артуру! – но Артуру помощь была не нужна. Бесцеремонно скинув руки Сайто, он отпихнул его подальше.

– Я сказал «нет!» – и с этими словами снова повернулся к Имсу. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я…

Имс запнулся. Сайто, несколько мгновений сверливший затылок Артура ошарашенным взглядом, вдруг пошатнулся и привалился к стене.

– Не смей даже рот открывать, – зло сказал он. – Мои адвокаты нашли, как признать раздел недействительным! – и он жутко, неестественно улыбнулся. – Значит, ты все еще мой!

Имс ошибался. До этого Артур не был бледным – потому что сейчас он действительно побелел, выцвел, как папиросная бумага, и это было по-настоящему пугающее зрелище. Оно ударило Имса в солнечное сплетение – и схлынуло, внезапно возвращая ему полный контроль и небывалую ясность мысли. Ни одному подонку он не позволит так издеваться над Артуром, никогда больше.

В два шага преодолев расстояние между ними, он обхватил Артура за талию и потянул за собой.

– Попробуй, – прошипел он на ухо Сайто. – И я подарю «Кобол» все твои грязные секреты и все миленькие, хорошо спрятанные фабрики. Или СБТ, я еще не решил.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Имс втолкнул не сопротивляющегося Артура назад в кабинет. Секунду спустя дверь хлопнула – Сайто тяжело оперся на стол, поднимая на Имса совершенно безумные глаза. Темная кровь потекла у него из носа – ломка, злорадно подумал Имс, это, должно быть, ломка, – но Сайто даже не заметил.

– Что бы тебе ни удалось разнюхать, ничтожество, – прорычал он, – Артур никогда не будет твоим. Завтра мы возвращаемся в Токио.

Капли крови падали на белоснежную скатерть, растекались уродливыми багровыми кляксами. Артур, пошатнувшись, подошел к огромному окну с видом на реку и горящий огнями Пудун, дернул на себя тяжелые створки, впуская в небольшой зал влажный ночной воздух и шум дождя.

– Он тебя не любит, – сказал Имс.

Сайто рассмеялся – громко и хрипло.

– Он никого не любит, у него для этого нет ни сердца, ни разума.

– _Меня_ он любит, – Имс по-прежнему не шевелился.

– Неправда!

– Правда, – еле слышно сказал Артур. И добавил громче прямо в потрясенное лицо Сайто. – Правда!

Легкий порыв ветра взъерошил ему волосы, и Имс снова заговорил, потому что ради Артура с этим надо было покончить – прямо сейчас, немедленно.

– Я знаю, почему ты так спешишь, ублюдок, – процедил он. – Почему так хочешь увезти его с собой. Но ты ничего не получишь. Мы с ним сегодня разделились. И все – все, что ты от него хотел, – все это теперь досталось мне!

– Что?.. – ахнул Сайто.

– Что? – Артур обернулся, и его взгляд резанул Имса по живому – такой взгляд он не хотел бы видеть ни разу в жизни, словно он сказал что-то ужасное. – Так все это из-за денег?

И черт, Имс даже не успел подумать, как его слова прозвучали – и уж тем более не успел придумать слов получше. Сайто дернул скатерть, сваливая посуду на пол с треском и грохотом.

– Ты врешь! – нет, Имсу совсем не было его жалко, совсем. Он бы подольше посмотрел, как этот ублюдок мучается. – Ты не мог…

– Производство в Киото, – сказал Имс. Он смотрел только на Артура. – И в Хиконе. И в Оно – оно тоже теперь мое, я потрудился проверить. Попробуй, забери Артура – и можешь забыть о том, чтобы поправить свои дела, я подарю все «Кобол», обвязав подарочной ленточкой. Или, знаешь, я лучше оболью всю эту мерзость бензином и спалю!

Имс надеялся, отчаянно надеялся, что Сайто захочет поторговаться, что страх потерять империю окажется сильнее его жажды получить Артура – но Сайто будто не слышал. Он выглядел безумным, помешавшимся. Его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг рукоятки столового ножа, и Имса кольнуло беспокойство. Пока еще смутное, но оно становилось все сильнее и настойчивее, а когда Сайто медленно шагнул назад, к окну – оно заговорило в полный голос.

– Стой, – приказал он поспешно. – Стой!

Но было поздно. Сайто схватил Артура за руку и притянул к себе, прижимая нож к его горлу. Артур вскрикнул, выворачиваясь, но тщетно – Сайто держал крепко, и зубчики тупого, но все равно опасного лезвия царапали кожу, оставляя красные следы. Имс дернулся было вперед – и тут же замер, боясь даже выдохнуть.

– Он не смеет отказать мне, – сказал Сайто с уверенностью психопата. – Никогда не смел и не посмеет. Я его убью, но он никогда не будет тебя любить – ни тебя, ни кого-нибудь другого!

Пол под Имсом дрогнул и треснул, открывая адскую бездну. Он ошибся, просчитался, и теперь все стало только хуже, потому что этот маньяк угрожает Артуру оружием – а Имс даже не взял с собой пистолет, чтобы не рисковать арестом.

– Отпусти его... – начал было он.

Дверь за его спиной распахнулась с грохотом, и в зал ввалились мужчины в форменной одежде, сопровождаемые девушкой-хостесс. Какая-то часть разума Имса отметила, что та, наверное, позвала охрану – но тут же забыла об этом перед лицом происходящего ужаса.

Сайто отступил к окну – а потом внезапно взобрался на низкий подоконник, затаскивая Артура за собой и ни на секунду не опуская нож.

– Господин, опустите оружие! – потребовал один из охранников. – Немедленно!

– Я убью его, – пообещал Сайто. Его глаза сверкали, сочащаяся из носа кровь пятнала лицо и воротник рубашки, ветер развевал занавески, придавая сцене налет инфернальной неправдоподобности. – Наш раздел признают незаконным, а значит, это не убийство – и тогда я унаследую все, что ты успел забрать, нищий плебей, все, что он тебе подарил.

Имс сцепил дрожащие руки. Ему было плевать, если Сайто увидит его страх – потому что он боялся до обморока, до умопомешательства.

– Отдай его – и получишь все уже сейчас, – твердо сказал он. – Или я все уничтожу, и тебе нечего будет наследовать, клянусь. Клянусь!

Сайто моргнул. Нахмурился, как будто сквозь туман ломки в его голове проступили контуры какого-то понимания. Как будто слова Имса достучались до той его части, что хотела назад свое богатство и влияние, и теперь эта часть медленно, но верно брала верх. Передернув плечами, он чуть ослабил хватку на ноже – и Имс медленно вдохнул, расцепляя руки…

Дождь. Дождь залил подоконник водой, превращая полированное дерево в скользкую и гладкую поверхность. Сайто пошатнулся, взмахивая свободной рукой – второй он все еще крепко прижимал к себе Артура, так крепко, что у того не было ни единого шанса вырваться.

А потом…

– Нет, – беззвучно выдохнул Имс, примерзший к месту, оглохший и ослепший.

И тогда девушка завизжала.


	9. Интерлюдия

– Мин Сяо, пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь, – Фишер протянул очередную охапку бумажных платков.

Рыдания в ответ стали, кажется, еще громче и надрывнее. Кински в нетерпении переступил с ноги на ногу. Что толку с того, что эта девица знает английский, – рыдать она вполне могла и на родном языке. Но Фишер обладал бесконечным запасом терпения и негаснущей улыбкой.

– Это просто ужас, – простонала девушка. – Ужас-ужас. И наши клиенты очень испугались.

– Неудивительно, – на вкус Кински, сочувствие Фишера звучало притворно, но хостесс глубоко вздохнула, немного успокаиваясь. – Так вы говорили, господин Гарднер уже собирался уходить?

Девушка быстро-быстро заморгала, словно уже успела позабыть, о чем они разговаривали, пока очередной поток слез не прервал беседу.

– Да, – она суетливо поправила наброшенную на плечи шаль, – он просил официанта вызвать ему такси. Я позвонила и вызвала – и позвала охрану. На всякий случай…

– На какой случай? – перебил Кински. Ему надоело уже ходить вокруг да около и играть в игры Фишера. У них просто нет времени болтать о погоде и вежливо интересоваться самочувствием собеседника. – Что там происходило между Сайто и Гарднером?

Девушка поежилась, потом вскинула подбородок и посмотрела на Кински высокомерно и недовольно.

– Мы не лезем в личные дела гостей, – заявила она. – Просто они спорили, и я решила, что разумная предосторожность не повредит. Но потом пришел господин Имс…

И она снова без предупреждения разрыдалась. Кински только сердито хмыкнул в ответ на укоряющий взгляд Фишера.

– И вы пошли за охраной? – подсказал Фишер, пододвигая к свидетельнице целую коробку салфеток.

Та кивнула, продолжая всхлипывать, громко высморкалась в салфетку и подняла заплаканные глаза, глядя на Фишера так, будто он мог все поправить одним щелчком пальцев.

– Мне показалось, что господин Сайто… не в себе. Я взяла охранников и вернулась, мы услышали крики…

– И о чем же они кричали? – живо поинтересовался Кински.

Наконец-то! Ну наконец-то они перешли к делу!

Девушка задрожала.

– Все… все слишком быстро произошло, – пролепетала она. – Господин Имс уговаривал господина Сайто. Кажется. А тот кричал, что это не убийство.

– Не убийство? – искренне удивился Фишер, и Кински быстро посмотрел на него. Похоже, Фишер услышал что-то действительно важное.

– Не убийство, – Мин Сяо шмыгнула носом. – Он сказал, это не убийство, это я точно помню.

– А потом? – поторопил Кински.

– А потом они упали, – сказала девушка.

И окончательно залилась слезами.

 

*

– Мистер Гарднер, вы уверены, что можете отвечать на вопросы? – заботу в голосе Фишера можно было мазать на хлеб вместо джема.

Как будто если Гарднер кажет «нет», они уйдут. Ага, точно.

Кински не стал дожидаться ответа и занял стул, стоящий прямо перед кроватью. Гарднер смотрел на него без капли симпатии – а может, разбитое лицо просто так выглядело. Недружелюбно.

– Можете рассказать, что произошло? – прямо спросил Кински.

В конце концов, у них от силы пятнадцать минут – врач недвусмысленно заявил, что более длительный визит позволит только по решению суда.

– Я довольно плохо помню, – сказал Гарднер.

Кински едва не застонал. Ну да, естественно, амнезия и шок – удивительным образом от них страдали девяносто процентов участников преступлений – и подозреваемые, и жертвы, и свидетели.

– Может быть, вы напряжете память? – предложил он.

Гарднер смотрел на него несколько секунд, точно взвешивая все за и против, но потом все-таки открыл рот:

– Тут нечего вспоминать, – сказал он. – Кен сделал мне предложение. Я отказал. Пришел Имс – и Кен вышел из себя. Я не помню, как так получилось, что я вывалился из окна. Мне сказали, Кен тоже в больнице. Может, он нарочно меня толкнул, а может, это просто несчастный случай.

Язык у Гарднера немного заплетался – то ли от усталости, то ли из-за сотрясения мозга. Кински действительно было его жалко. Он успел подробно изучить отношение к пайрикам в Японии. Он думал, Гарднеру нужен хороший психолог.

– Почему сейчас? – спросил он. – Вы развелись довольно давно. Почему он решил возобновить отношения только сейчас?

– Наверное, он только сейчас узнал, где я живу, – безразлично сказал Гарднер.

Кински покосился на часы. Их вот-вот отправят восвояси.

– До этого вы скрывались?

Гарднер пожал плечами – и тут же поморщился.

– Не афишировал, – признался он.

– И поэтому жили под чужой фамилией?

Гарднер даже не моргнул. Это было плохо.

– Она моя, – сказал он. – Я ее специально поменял.

Ничего, чего они не знали бы. Черт.

– Опасались преследования?

Гарднер поднял на Кински взгляд – темный и холодный, без тени любопытства или раздражения, словно он точно знал, чего от него добиваются, и не собирался это давать.

– Да.

– Потому что мистер Сайто влюблен в вас? – спросил Кински. – Или потому что он преступник и может быть опасен?

Гарднер улыбнулся. Наверное, это была все же улыбка.

– Кен влюблен в меня и он, вне всякого сомнения, очень опасен. Иначе меня бы тут не было, верно?

 

*

– Можно узнать, из-за чего вы разделились? Я понимаю, что сейчас это неприятный вопрос…– голос Фишера звучал еще мягче, чем прежде, и Кински на полном серьезе хотелось сплюнуть сладость во рту.

Но он сдержался. Фишер настойчиво попросил его молчать во время разговора с этим Имсом, и Кински хоть и неохотно, но дал обещание.

У этих пери слишком много идиотских запретов и правил поведения!

– Это в любой момент неприятный вопрос.

Имс согласился поговорить с ними только ближе к вечеру в пятницу, и его усталые, по-совиному широко раскрытые глаза даже Кински заставляли хотеть спать. Хотя, учитывая, во сколько его поднял Фишер, странно было бы чувствовать себя свежим и полным сил.

Больничный буфет почти пустовал – только несколько таких же заморенных посетителей и пара больных сидели за столиками, уныло разглядывая нехитрую больничную снедь.

– И все же? – Фишер отпил из своего стакана, и, честное слово, Кински не понимал, как он может пить эту гадость с таким умиротворенным лицом. Сам он только попробовал и больше не рисковал. – Это как-то связано с Кеном Сайто?

Имс разглядывал пятна на столике. Он все еще носил обручальное кольцо. Кински хотел бы знать, что это означает: просто забыл снять или какой-то очередной обычай?

– Да, – неохотно сказал Имс. – Сайто приехал в Нео-Шанхай и стал лезть к Артуру. Пытался за ним ухаживать и все такое. Мне это не нравилось. Я боялся за него.

– Было чего бояться? – спросил Кински, заслужив пинок в голень.

Он и не предполагал, что Фишер на такое способен!

– Брак Артура с этим пери… – Имс продолжал говорить только с Фишером, словно Кински вообще не существовало, – не был счастливым. Думаю, у вас есть немало информации, мне нет нужды вдаваться в подробности.

Фишер кивнул.

– И как же так получилось, что вы разделились?

Он, видимо, искренне сочувствовал. Нет, Кински никогда не начнет понимать пери. Два отморозка не поделили любовника и чуть не убили его, а Фишер сочувствует вовсе не жертве.

Имс поднял руку и потер пальцами огромный красный кровоподтек на шее – его одежда была более свободной, чем у Фишера, без высокого воротника, и синяк ярко пламенел на открытой коже. Кински знал, от чего получаются такие синяки – когда перейские любовники расстаются.

У Гарднера были точно такие же.

– Я ревновал и злился, – пустым, ничего не выражающим голосом сказал Имс. – Мы поссорились, оба наговорили лишнее. Артур подал на раздел – я не думал, что до такого дойдет, – закончил он почти шепотом.

Фишер помолчал.

– Вы знаете, – внезапно спросил он. – Что Кен Сайто занимался наркоторговлей?

 

*

Кен Сайто лежал, подключенный к многочисленным тихо жужжащим приборам, накрытый простыней до самого подбородка, безмолвный и неподвижный.

Определенно, подумал Кински, определенно, им не удастся его допросить.


	10. Chapter 10

Артур спал, и ему снился сон. Само это было совсем не странно – и даже, скорее, нормально и привычно, но вот происходящее в этом сне смущало и пугало его. Все, начиная от серого, какого-то текучего и вязкого воздуха до его собственных непослушных рук, было неправильным и тревожным. Как Артур ни старался, он не мог сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы стены и пол перестали ходить ходуном и изменяться каждую секунду до неузнаваемости. Да что там, он вообще не мог собрать мысли вместе и хотя бы понять, что это за сон и почему он в нем оказался. Кажется, он должен был что-то извлечь… у Кена?

Воспоминание о Кене – смутное и нечеткое – внезапно потрясло Артура. Его сердце застучало, как бешеное, а перед глазами почернело и расплылось, погружая все в еще большую неопределенность.

– Мне страшно, – сказал Артур самому себе – а может быть, про себя, – поднимая руки к самому лицу. – Я в ужасе. Почему?

На ладонях темнели глубокие раны, но боли Артур не чувствовал. Только леденящий страх – будто он умирал, от кровотечения или от самого этого страха, падал с огромной высоты и вот-вот должен был встретиться с землей, и все его тело замирало и сжималось в ожидании удара.

– Артур…

Задохнувшись от неожиданности, Артур вскинул голову. Он наконец-то понял, где находится. Дом Кена в Токио, и хотя обстановка постоянно менялась, стены расширялись и сужались, комнаты превращались одна в другую – все же этот дом он слишком хорошо знал, чтобы с чем-то спутать.

К тому же, тут был сам Кен.

Наряженный в длинный шелковый халат, волочащийся за ним по полу, и в солнечные очки – и все! – он медленно двигался по комнате, вытянув руки вперед и шаря перед собой. Как будто был слеп.

– Артур, – позвал он сладким, медоточивым голосом, – где же ты?

У Артура пересохло бы в горле от этого тихого призыва – если бы там уже не было сухо, как в самой жаркой пустыне, сухо и горько, и глотку будто бы снова сжимали железные пальцы, грозя задушить. И это ощущение наконец-то хоть немного прояснило туман в голове. Надо умереть, сообразил Артур, ему просто надо умереть – и проснуться от этого кошмара, навязчивого сна, который он не контролирует и не может изменить.

Ему нужно оружие…

Медленно отступив к стене, прижавшись спиной и затылком, он зашарил по карманам – не отрывая взгляда от приближающегося Кена. _Монстра_ , настойчиво подсказало подсознание, но Артур не собирался сейчас слушать свое подсознание, он и так в нем погряз, завяз, потерялся. Ему нужен пистолет, нож, хотя бы что-нибудь – убить себя или эту жуткую проекцию, но от страха движения были неловкими, и ничего не находилось. А может, он просто был слишком одурманен ужасом, слишком дезориентирован, чтобы что-то создать.

– Артур, любовь моя, мой принц, – издевательски пропел Кен, – ку-ку!

Он был почти рядом; Артур замер, стараясь не шевелиться – и все равно выдавая себя хриплым, загнанным дыханием. Он понятия не имел, что произойдет, если Кен прикоснется к нему, потому что он мог справиться почти с любой проекцией голыми руками, но ни одна другая проекция никогда не вызывала у него такого липкого, всепоглощающего ужаса, ужаса, от которого он готов был потерять сознание на месте.

У Кена не было глаз.

Там, за полупрозрачными темными очками, не было глаз – теперь, когда Кен был так близко, Артур видел его лицо во всех подробностях. На мгновение совсем перестав дышать, Артур в панике оглянулся, ища хоть что-то, любой острый предмет, или шнурок, или хотя бы угол… но все поверхности были округлыми, мягкими и безопасными. Кошмарно безопасными.

Пальцы Кена, холодные, как у трупа, коснулись его подбородка. Артур рванулся в сторону, ударился о стену – и та внезапно подалась, оказавшись дверью и распахиваясь. Не устояв на ногах, Артур буквально вывалился в соседнюю комнату и с размаху упал на пол. От удара он на мгновение оглох, но в следующую же секунду тяжесть навалилась сверху, а жесткие, мертвецки ледяные пальцы сжались на горле.

– А вот и ты, кими, – проворковал Кен. Лицо, еще минуту назад гладкое и цветущее, избороздили глубокие царапины, кровь стекала на шею, пропитывая воротник халата, измятого и порванного. Волосы спутались и промокли, и ко лбу у самой границы волос прилипло крылышко мотылька и несколько травинок. Артур не видел в жизни зрелища страшнее. – Мы всегда будем вместе. Вместе, мое сокровище, не на этом свете, так на том…

Тело наливалось неподвижностью, мышцы отказывали, будто слова Кена моментально сбылись, и Артур уже не был жив, не дышал, не двигался, не думал. Если он умрет, то проснется – вот только _где_ он проснется и _с кем_? И будет ли там лучше, чем здесь?

Медленно повернув голову, Артур облизнул губы – как будто от этого они стали хоть капельку послушнее.

– Имс, – шепнул он.

У камина в своем любимом кресле сидел Имс. Спокойный и безмятежный, он читал газету и слушал музыку в огромных нелепых наушниках – и не замечал, что происходит у него буквально под ногами.

– Имс… – Артур все равно пытался его позвать, и тогда хватка на горле стала сильнее, больнее, картинка перед глазами утратила резкость и поплыла вбок, вспыхивая бледными кругами.

А потом тяжесть вдруг пропала, и над Артуром склонилось лицо Имса. Обеспокоенное, испуганное и любящее.

А потом Имс его задушил.

 

Артур открыл глаза.

В кромешной темноте, как ему показалось поначалу, но уже через несколько секунд зрение слегка прояснилось, и выяснилось, что в палате просто выключен свет. В палате.

Он был в больнице.

Это наблюдение так поразило Артура, что он не сразу услышал шаги: только когда его руки коснулось что-то теплое, он с криком отшатнулся – попытался отшатнуться. Получился только крик, и то какой-то хриплый и негромкий; лишь сердце, похоже, работало как надо. Трепыхалось и норовило выпрыгнуть из груди.

– Артур, – наверное, в голосе Имса была паника; Артур не слышал из-за грохочущего в ушах пульса, но с таким потрясенным лицом Имс не мог не паниковать, и это было бы забавно, если бы не вызывало такой страх. – Артур, успокойся!

– Отойди, – проскрипел тот, снова пытаясь отодвинуться – и снова безуспешно. – Отойди от меня.

Имс отшатнулся, отдернул руки, прижимая их к груди, как испуганный ребенок. Он не двигался с места и не произносил ни слова, только смотрел на Артура, сжав губы и почти не моргая. Артур быстро огляделся. Света, пробивающегося из коридора, хватало, чтобы рассмотреть обстановку – это действительно была больничная палата. И Артур совсем не понимал, как он мог тут оказаться. Сон до сих пор не развеялся – надо же, он и не думал, что все еще может видеть сны, – перед глазами стояло окровавленное лицо Кена, а на горле до сих пор болели отпечатки пальцев Имса. Или что-то другое: теперь, когда Артур подумал об этом, он почувствовал, что болит не только шея.

Болит вообще все.

– Артур? – робко позвал Имс. – Артур, ты в порядке?

– Нет, – Артур глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться – и тут же скривился, когда ребра запротестовали. – Я в больнице. Это не порядок. – Кошмар постепенно отпускал его, но вместе с тем нарастала тревога. Что он тут делает, что случилось, и почему у Имса такой бледный вид? Только теперь Артуру пришло в голову осмотреть Имса, и увиденное ему не понравилось. – Что с тобой, тебе плохо?

Имс рассмеялся – тихо и сдавленно, с очевидным оттенком истерики, а его лицо исказилось явно не от веселья. Резко оборвав смех, он шагнул вперед и осторожно присел на край кровати Артура, не отрывая от него пристального взгляда, будто ждал какой-то неожиданности. Ну, если чего-то вроде вскакивания и выбегания из палаты – то зря. Хотя Артур был бы рад выбежать отсюда.

– Со мной все нормально, – сказал Имс.

Это прозвучало неубедительно. Лживо – надо же, кто бы мог подумать, что Имса вообще возможно поймать на лжи. Артур покачал головой, потому что направление, в котором двигались его мысли – оно было совсем уж странным. Как будто черная ирония отгораживала его от беспросветной неопределенности происходящего, защищала от страха.

– А со мной нет, – медленно сказал он.

– С тобой нет. – Имс сложил руки на коленях, стиснул пальцы так, что они побелели, – глаза Артура достаточно привыкли в темноте, чтобы замечать даже такие мелочи. – Произошел несчастный случай… ты упал.

Артур смотрел на него несколько секунд, не видя на самом деле, потом перевел взгляд на свои руки, лежащие поверх одеяла. Они дрожали. Короткие рукава больничной рубашки бесстыдно оголяли исцарапанную кожу на левом предплечье – правое было плотно упаковано в гипс. Кисти почернели от синяков, но Артур все равно заставил себя разжать пальцы, открывая ладони. Чистые. Ран из сна не было – и это только придавало Артуру ощущение невероятной иллюзорности происходящего.

– Мне нужен мой тотем, – сказал он больше про себя. – Какой сегодня день?

– Все еще четверг, – с готовностью откликнулся Имс. Словно рад был, что Артур задает такие простые вопросы.

А Артур, снова подняв взгляд на его недоумевающее лицо, вдруг вспомнил все. Всю ночь – и как Кен сошел с ума, и как до этого он отказал Кену, и раздел, и угрозы Вудрафа, и – последнее убийственное воспоминание – слова Имса и леденящий, смертельный ужас падения.

Он выпал из окна, Кен пытался убить его! Потому что Имс…

– Артур! Артур!

Голос проник в его перегруженный и затопленный эмоциями разум, снова выдергивая Артура в реальность – болезненную и едва ли более дружелюбную. Имс навис над ним – с лицом, искаженным тревогой и заботой. Артур едва не закричал: желание обнять и оттолкнуть этого предателя одновременно сводило с ума; ему хотелось выгнать Имса из палаты и своей жизни, чтобы больше никогда не видеть – и оставить тут насовсем, отгородившись им от Кена.

Артур никогда не чувствовал себя более беспомощным, жалким и слабым.

– Артур, пожалуйста, успокойся, – попросил Имс.

Только сейчас Артур заметил, что отодвинулся так далеко, что вот-вот упадет с кровати. Как будто ему нужно еще больше травм. Рука Имса – теплая и надежная – крепко держала его за левое запястье, не давая окончательно свалиться на пол.

– Не трогай меня, – сказал Артур.

Это было выше его сил – когда Имс трогал его, бороться с собой становилось почти невозможно. Но слова Имса – которые тот сказал перед тем, как Кен окончательно сошел с ума, – все еще звучали у Артура в голове.

Неужели он сам хоть на мгновение поверил в возможность взаимности? – потрясенно подумал Артур. И залился краской стыда, осознав внезапно, что да, невольно поверил.

Имс обиженно поджал губы и исчез из поля зрения; но не успел Артур решить, что он ушел, как Имс снова появился и поставил рядом с кроватью стул. Он, похоже, взял себя в руки – по крайней мере, когда он заговорил, голос был почти сдержанным и ровным:

– Врачи сказали, ты поправишься. У тебя сломана рука, еще пара ребер и сотрясение мозга, нужно побыть в больнице несколько дней, пока не станет понятно, что все в порядке… – Спокойствие не протянуло долго, и Имс, вскочив со стула, смущенно взъерошил волосы и потер шею, не глядя Артуру в лицо. – Я скорой не сказал, что мы разделились… Правда, они все равно узнали и хотели меня выгнать, грозились вызвать полицию, – он нервно одернул края торчащей из-под ремня мятой рубашки. Артур следил за каждым его движением с настороженностью и опаской. – Но я убедил их, что мне можно остаться.

– Почему?

– А ты не понимаешь? – с горечью спросил Имс.

Артур не понимал.

Не понимал, что Имс тут делает, зачем вообще что-то объясняет – и что именно? Не понимал, зачем Имс пришел в ресторан, о чем говорил Кену и _для чего_ он это говорил. Что он требовал от Кена – и от самого Артура? Он ведь уже получил, что хотел, почему же продолжает стоять тут и ждать ответа на незаданный и непонятный Артуру вопрос? Тот самый Имс, что должен был сейчас быть в аэропорту, или в самолете, или – лучше всего – на другом конце света.

Одно-единственное обещание, Имс дал Артуру одно-единственное обещание за всю их совместную жизнь – и нарушил его.

– Ты обещал, – сказал Артур тихо, – уехать. Глупо, что я поверил.

Как он выберется отсюда, как доберется до Кена, что делать теперь, когда случилась катастрофа? В голову настойчиво лезло только одно решение, и Артур задержал дыхание, пережидая дрожь. Он хотел жить.

Имс потемнел лицом – буквально, точно мгновенно вспыхнувший гнев состарил его лет на десять и сделал почти некрасивым.

– Глупо было воображать, что я брошу тебя наедине с этим дерьмом, – он повел рукой, обрисовывая нечто абстрактное, но, вне всякого сомнения, мрачное, – разбираться. Подставлять голову и… кое-что другое. Глупо и жестоко, Артур.

– Чем это «всем»? – похолодел Артур, пропуская оскорбление мимо ушей.

И тут же пожалел, что спросил.

– Не изображай дурака, – возмутился Имс. – И не делай дурака из меня. Неужели ты действительно думал, что я не узнаю про Вудрафа? Про твои самоубийственные делишки? Про этого безмозглого скота Доминика?.. Пожалуйста, Артур, – его гнев испарился так же внезапно, как вспыхнул, – пожалуйста, не гони меня. Разреши мне остаться. Пожалуйста!

– Про Дома? – прошептал Артур. Он чувствовал, как из-под него уходит кровать, словно он снова падает, но на этот раз ничто не остановит это падение. Откуда Имс узнал про Дома? – Зачем тебе это, зачем? Я не понимаю. Почему ты не мог просто уехать, раз у тебя уже есть то, что ты хотел…

Он резко замолчал, когда Имс прижал пальцы к его губам.

– У меня нет того, что я хочу. Я хочу тебя!

– Убирайся, – прошептал Артур, мотнув головой.

Все это вранье, все эти льстивые слова – они только делали хуже, разбалтывали те крохи самоконтроля, что еще оставались у Артура. Если бы гнев придавал сил, он вышвырнул бы Имса отсюда за считанные секунды. Но гнев, наоборот, точно всосал в себя всю оставшуюся энергию, оставляя Артура опустошенным и обессилевшим, способным только хмуриться. А еще какая-то противная мыслишка не давала ему покоя, но усталый мозг отказывался поймать ее и опознать.

Имс побледнел.

– Ты от меня не избавишься, – заявил он твердо. Выпрямился, пожимая плечами и демонстративно заправляя рубашку под юбку, дергая подол, словно это могло разгладить складки и замятости. – Я все равно останусь, даже если ты позовешь полицию… – Он резко замолчал с лицом таким ошеломленным, словно вспомнил что-то невероятно важное. – Полиция!

– Что? – растерялся Артур.

– С тобой хотят поговорить два парня. Полицейских из Интерпола. Хотят расспросить тебя, но я не верю, что это только из-за произошедшего. Они спрашивали меня про Сайто, – его губы дернулись, словно само имя вызывало отвращение и ненависть. – Они придут через, – Имс бросил быстрый взгляд на часы, – двадцать минут. Ты должен был проснуться позже.

– Что? – непонимающе повторил Артур. – Из Интерпола?

Имс кивнул.

– Я думал позвонить адвокату, но так будет подозрительнее. Ты болен, ты можешь вообще с ними не разговаривать, если плохо себя чувствуешь… – Он посмотрел на Артура со смесью заботы и огорчения. – Или сказать, что ничего не помнишь. Или сказать, что не в курсе _про бизнес твоего бывшего мужа_. Учитывая твой тогдашний возраст, это неудивительно. Артур, – он отвернулся, рассматривая капельницу с преувеличенным вниманием, – они знают, что твоя фамилия не Гарднер.

Артур тоже посмотрел на капельницу. Самая обычная, скучная и неинтересная. Осведомленность полицейских не шокировала его – на самом деле, это было уже не важно. Он не успеет, понял вдруг Артур, его планы разрушились, и новых нет. Имс не уехал, Вудраф захочет его крови, а единственное, что Артур может сделать – исключить из этого уравнения икс.

Он не хотел умирать.

Не хотел.

Но ничего другого не приходило в голову.

А еще Имс знает, что он лгал.

– Собираются арестовать меня за подделку документов? – спросил он, отсчитывая взглядом падающие капли.

– Вряд ли, – Имс щелкнул пальцами по прозрачному мешку, потом подошел к подоконнику и взял с него свой пиджак. – Законы Тагиру позволяют использовать все средства для спасения жизни, включая чужой паспорт, если владелец не против. А потом ты в течение месяца поменял фамилию, все документы должны быть готовы, – он снова взглянул на часы, – сейчас. Ты, естественно, не афишировал. Это не идеально, но если их интересует Сайто, вряд ли они будут слишком тщательно изучать твой паспорт.

– Ты знал? – невольно вырвалось у Артура.

– Узнал несколько недель назад, – Имс не смотрел на него. – Думал, это неважно…

Имс все знал. Знал и молчал. Знал, что их брак недействителен, а значит Артур, как Кен и грозился, все еще может быть женат на Сайто… В голове у Артура щелкнуло, и та самая ускользающая мыслишка вспыхнула, как бенгальский огонь. Кен _не вытолкнул_ его в окно. Кен _поскользнулся_ … и упал вместе с ним?

Что?

– Имс, – позвал Артур, не смея вздохнуть, не смея подумать даже про себя, что последняя надежда исчезла. Если Кен мертв, то все кончено. Все кончено. – Кен, он погиб?

Имс сжал зубы – так, что желваки заходили, надел пиджак, пока Артур, застыв, ждал его ответа. Наконец он поднял лицо и посмотрел на Артура – нечитаемым и тяжелым взглядом.

– К сожалению, нет, – сказал он. – Он в коме. Я отойду за кофе – отдохни, пока не пришли полицейские. Придумай стройную версию. Я подтвержу все, что ты скажешь.

И с этими словами он вышел из палаты, беззвучно прикрывая за собой дверь.

 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Артур позволил себе пару минут просто лежать и пялиться в потолок, даже не пытаясь придать мыслям хоть какую-то стройность и последовательность, но время шло, и надо было что-то решать. Стиснув зубы, Артур попытался сесть – и улыбнулся от облегчения, когда это у него хоть и с трудом, но все же получилось. Дышать было трудновато, рука болела до головокружения – а может, голова кружилась сама по себе, – но он не был прикован к постели. Он даже мог стоять, в этом Артур убедился, спустив ноги с постели и одним резким рывком поднявшись.

Хорошо. Если бы он сломал ногу, было бы гораздо хуже. Сотрясение, правда, не добавляло приятных ощущений – перед глазами все прыгало и мельтешило, а к горлу подкатывала тошнота, – но, учитывая обстоятельства, Артур счел, что легко отделался.

Туалет у палаты был отдельный. Артур не знал, кого стоит благодарить, Имса или свою страховку, но в любом случае был благодарен – к концу пути из пары десятков шагов его оптимизм относительно самочувствия несколько поувял. Все-таки сотрясение и ребра не стоило сбрасывать со счетов. А при взгляде в зеркало тревога Имса вполне разъяснилась: Артур и сам бы перепугался, увидев такую физиономию. Правая половина лица пестрела синяками и заметно отекла, зато левая щеголяла синюшной бледностью с одним-единственным ярким кровоподтеком вдоль линии волос. Артур осторожно пощупал разбитые рожки и поморщился – руки были не лучше. А может, и хуже. Короткие рукава рубахи ничего не скрывали. Гипс на правой руке доходил почти до локтя, а над гипсом…

Артур удивленно нахмурился.

Всего несколько часов назад – а как будто дней, – когда он решил во что бы то ни стало переспать с Имсом на прощание, он ни о чем не думал. Не думал, что это только сделает все тяжелее, не думал о последствиях. Разве что мимолетная фантазия о чудо-лекарстве Юсуфа посетила его голову, когда он сидел на коленях у Имса, уже без одежды и жаждущий продолжения. Посетила и пропала. Артур не так скучал по ломке, чтобы заметить ее отсутствие. Имс занялся с ним любовью, ушел, а Артур остался, и у него не было даже минуты подумать о странностях.

Но странности никуда не делись. Несколько отметин Имса, чистых и едва заметных – так, будто они не расставались, – точечками темнели над повязкой, поднимаясь от локтя выше. Артур посмотрел на синяк на шее, огромную болезненную гематому, разливающуюся вокруг предыдущего укуса Имса, снова перевел взгляд на бледные отметинки их недавней страсти. С трудом задрал рубашку и изучил укус на груди – тоже заживший.

Это все было очень странно. Либо он разлюбил Имса в одночасье – Артур содрогнулся от одной мысли, раскаленное шило во внутренностях отвергало эту версию самым печальным образом, – либо средство Юсуфа обладало поистине убойным действием.

Это начинало пугать.

Тяжело вздохнув – ну серьезно, будто сейчас это самая большая из его проблем, – Артур опустился на крышку унитаза, откидываясь назад и прижимая гудящий затылок к холодному кафелю. Наверняка должен быть какой-то выход. Почему, ну почему Имс не сдержал слово и не уехал – сейчас Артуру было бы и вполовину не так страшно. Но Имс не уехал, Артур здесь, Кен в коме, а Вудраф именно в этот момент строит кровожадные планы, не иначе.

И все, что приходит Артуру в голову – это снова выпрыгнуть из окна и надеяться, что в этот раз асфальт не подкачает. Интересно, какой тут этаж? Взгляд Артура невольно скользнул вдоль электрического провода, идущего по притолоке двери. Вудраф оставил бы Имса в покое, и больше никакого Кена…

Нет, нет, должен быть выход, нормальный план, который поможет Артуру выпутаться из этого дерьма и остаться в живых, обязательно должен! Надо просто подумать.

Вот только с «подумать» сейчас были самые большие проблемы.

Артур снова прижался головой к кафелю и закрыл глаза. Если приехала неотложка, то их с Кеном наверняка привезли в одну больницу – ближайшую к ресторану. Конечно, могли и в разные – но все-таки вероятность такого была невысока. А это значит, что Кен тоже тут, рядом. Но чем это может помочь? Не то чтобы Артур мог накачать его снотворным, чтобы вытащить такую нужную Вудрафу информацию. Он в коме, а не спит, а ПЭСИВ Артура надежно спрятан в ящике комода в его квартире на другом конце города.

И вряд ли Имс согласится его принести, даже если бы Кена можно было погрузить в сон.

Одно хорошо – Кен точно не улетит в пятницу в Токио.

Артур вздрогнул. Вудраф ничего не знает про несчастный случай, но он знает, где живет Имс. Вдруг он придет требовать результатов и крови уже завтра? Артур понятия не имел, где теперь его телефон. Можно попробовать позвонить с поста медсестры, если он сосредоточится достаточно, чтобы вспомнить номер. И что это даст? У Артура все равно не было ПЭСИВа, а если бы и был – то как можно извлекать у того, кто в коме? Он никогда не делал ничего подобного и не знал даже, возможно ли это. Если мозг Кена мертв, то нет. А если это просто… вроде обморока? Если там, внизу, сохранилось какое-то подсознание?

Невероятная идея пришла Артуру в голову. Если Кен действительно тут, и если его мозг не поврежден необратимо, то почему бы не попробовать? В конце концов, чем Артур рискует? Он и так почти покойник. Пробраться в палату к Кену и подключиться, должно быть, не так уж и трудно – тот все равно не станет сопротивляться.

А вот как достать ПЭСИВ? Не Имса же просить, в самом деле?

Артур улыбнулся, потому что это был хреновый юмор, но все же воображаемая сценка немного развеяла его мрачное настроение. Конечно, о том, чтобы поехать домой самому, тоже речи не шло. Наверное, он смог бы выписаться, если бы захотел – кто сможет удержать его тут против воли? – но как потом проникнуть назад? Да и Имс вряд ли согласится оставить его одного.

Мысль об Имсе убила зародыши веселья, будто и не было. Имсу чего-то нужно, и пока Артур не узнает чего, в его жизнь не вернется покой – Имс не из тех, что послушают уговоры и уступят.

Юсуф.

Юсуф – вот кто может помочь! Имя пришло Артуру в голову и никак не хотело уходить. Артур поежился, потому что идея впустить постороннего в свою квартиру и позволить рыться в своих вещах ему совсем не нравилась. Он не доверял Юсуфу, потому что не доверял вообще никому (кроме Дома, подсказал внутренний голос, и посмотри, чем это кончилось) – и хотя Юсуф за прошедшие годы ни разу не подвел его и всегда помогал, все равно идея довериться ему отвращала и нервировала. Они с Юсуфом даже не были друзьями. Наверное. Но…

Артур задумался на минутку, можно ли назвать другом чувака, которому ты не раз блевал на туфли и который вытаскивал осколки из твоей задницы. По всему выходило, что можно.

К тому же, у него просто не было другого выхода.

Просто не было.

 

Имс застукал его у поста медсестры, когда он как раз клал трубку, и Артур ни за что не признался бы, что рад – даже несмотря на явное раздражение, с которым на него смотрел Имс. Коленки дрожали и начали подламываться, а меньше всего Артуру хотелось оказаться на полу в коридоре. Если медсестры будут постоянно дежурить подле него в ожидании безумных выходок, ему точно не удастся осуществить свой план.

А ведь он только что выяснил, что Кен действительно в этом же здании, и его никуда не собираются перевозить! Медсестра охотно рассказала все, что знала – хотя и отругала его за самовольный подъем. Но она разрешила позвонить, а это главное.

Зато Имс, как подсказала Артуру его интуиция – а также глаза, – входить в его положение не хотел.

– Ты с ума сошел? – прошипел Имс, как змея, едва ли не бросая полупустой стаканчик на стол сестры и подхватывая Артура под локоть здоровой руки. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Что надо! – вспылил Артур, но ноги выбрали именно этот момент, чтобы ослабеть, и он пошатнулся. Хватка Имса на руке оказалась как нельзя кстати. А еще этот взгляд – он прожигал в Артуре дыры похлеще лазерного луча. Может, показывать характер и не стоило, подумал Артур уныло. – Мне надо было позвонить.

– Ты упал с четвертого этажа, – такой же взгляд достался как раз выходящей из подсобного помещения медсестре; Артуру на короткое мгновение стало жалко девушку. – Я отошел на пять минут – и ты не мог подождать? Я дал бы тебе телефон. И куда тебе нужно было звонить так срочно? – Артур не заметил, как оказался в палате и на своей кровати, и только мягкая подушка под спиной заставила его испустить вздох блаженства – он и не чувствовал, что так напряжен и устал.

А он даже не успел придумать версию для полицейских – он вообще о них забыл.

– Полицейские пришли? – спросил он у замершего у кровати Имса.

Тот нахмурился, явно недовольный, что Артур проигнорировал его упреки, но потом все же кивнул.

– Да.

– Скажу, что не знаю, чего хотел Кен. Ничего не знаю про его бизнес. Скажу, это все из-за ревности – он хотел взаимности, но я люблю тебя… – голос Артура дрогнул.

Имс скривился, словно откусил лимон, но снова кивнул.

– Они спросят, почему мы разделились.

– Поссорились, – Артур расправил одеяло на коленях. – Пока меня ни в чем не обвиняют, я не обязан рассказывать о своей личной жизни.

– Ну да, – бесцветно сказал Имс. – Тогда я их зову.

– Зови, – в тон ему отозвался Артур.

 

Полицейских было двое, и один из них был человеком. В другое время Артуру стало бы любопытно, как уживаются такие разные напарники – пери и люди нечасто работали вместе. Но сейчас он хотел только одного: чтобы они как можно скорее задали свои вопросы и ушли. Тогда он сможет несколько часов поспать.

Пери – а точнее, пайрика, – уселся на стул, принесенный Имсом. Второй остался стоять.

– Спасибо, что согласились встретиться, мистер Гарднер, – сказал пайрика, наклоняясь вперед и вежливо улыбаясь.

Он был довольно привлекательным, с яркими голубыми глазами, безупречно одетый, и кольцо на пальце намекало, что с таким состоянием можно было бы и вовсе не работать, тем более в полиции. Артур сжал губы. Если пайрика работает в таком возрасте, при нем лучше вовсе не открывать рот, чтобы не выболтать лишнее.

Человек сунул руки в карманы – он был полной противоположностью напарника. Артуру он показался пародией на все сериалы про одиноких детективов скопом – такой же мрачный, небритый, в мятых брюках и воняющий табаком. И наверняка мнит себя крутым.

– Или вы предпочитаете «мистер Андерсон»? – недружелюбно спросил «крутой», не обращая внимания на предостерегающий взгляд пайрики.

Видимо, роль плохого полицейского досталась ему – не то чтобы Артур удивился.

– Как вам удобнее, – предложил он. – И я бы предпочел, чтобы вы тоже представились, офицеры.


	11. Chapter 11

Имс вышел из палаты, кипя от ярости, но постарался закрыть дверь как можно тише. Если он наорет на Артура, вряд ли от этого будет хоть какой-то толк. Да Имс и сомневался, что почувствует себя лучше. Он даже не представлял, что ему сейчас нужно сделать, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Надо же, еще несколько часов назад, в ратуше, он думал, что хуже чувствовать себя невозможно – и вот он тут, пережив самые страшные минуты в своей жизни.

 

Неотложку точно вызвал он, вот только даже под пытками Имс не вспомнил бы, как делал это. В то мгновение, когда Артур исчез с подоконника, его сердце остановилось, а мир вокруг выключился – и дальше он помнил все какими-то неявными урывками. Под окном был газон, а не асфальт, Артур упал на Сайто – на этого подонка, так ему и надо, какая жалость, что выжил! – и все равно Имс сначала решил, что Артур… что он умер, и эта ужасная боль до сих пор ворочалась в его внутренностях, как нож, дергая за каждый нерв, прерывая дыхание, пуская сердце вскачь.

Приехавшие через целую вечность парамедики даже не спрашивали его, кто он такой и имеет ли право ехать в больницу, девушка-хостесс рыдала и мокла под дождем в своем красном платье, а Имс как будто сам умер и уже окоченел. Ему казалось, Артур не дышит, кровь была слишком яркой и липкой, как краска, и в карете скорой помощи они провели целую вечность, заполненную переговорами врачей, писком каких-то приборов и вонью нашатырного спирта, который Имсу сунули под нос. Он не собирался падать в обморок, как мертвец может упасть в обморок – но губы Имса слишком онемели, чтобы он мог сказать это вслух.

И только когда они оказались в больнице, и Артура куда-то увезли – только тогда отупение сползло, словно кожа, и Имса начало трясти. Медсестра что-то говорила ему – может, успокаивала, а может, что-то спрашивала, – терла его ладони и куда-то подталкивала, но он провалился в истерику и все никак не мог вынырнуть на поверхность.

– Все будет в порядке, – убеждала медсестра, – он вне опасности. Успокойтесь и присядьте.

Имс не мог успокоиться. В каком порядке все может быть, если такое произошло? Его разрывало между верой в то, что Артур выжил – и ужасом потери, никак не желающим отступать. Если бы он не пришел поговорить, если бы не торговался с Сайто, если бы уехал, как Артур просил, если бы… ничего бы не произошло, не случилось самого страшного. Имс все бы отдал – здоровье, жизнь, что угодно, – лишь бы вернуться на час назад и не совершить ошибки, передумать и не пойти, или закрыть это чертово окно, или взять с собой оружие и застрелить проклятого ублюдка, когда тот еще только начал сходить с ума.

– Это моя вина, – повторял он, остановившимся взглядом уставившись на карман халата на груди медсестры. Там висел бейджик – «Элеонора Ван» – и синело пятно от протекшей ручки, – моя, это все моя вина. Нужно было уехать, сделать, как он просил, нужно было его послушать…

Медсестра гладила его по руке и уговаривала выпить воды. Он не хотел воды!

Спустя какое-то время вышел врач – Имс не запомнил его лица, – и сказал, что Артур поправится. Поклялся, глядя Имсу прямо в глаза, что ничего непоправимого не произошло, что Артур выздоровеет и точно, совершенно точно не умрет. Имс дрожал и не знал, верить или нет, и вроде он задавал какие-то вопросы, то есть пытался задавать, потому что губы до сих пор его не слушались, врач на них отвечал, медсестра все суетилась вокруг со стаканом воды и пачкой салфеток – а потом приехала полиция, и выяснилось, что Артур не женат. А навещать больных могут только родственники.

Кажется, Имс заплакал.

Господи, как получилось, что все это происходит с ним? Имс не считал себя безгрешным, он натворил много нехорошего, он был жесток с Артуром – и как же он об этом жалел! – но удары следовали один за одним, и Имс чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть – и он не выдержит. Сойдет с ума.

И именно эта последняя мысль высушила его слезы, и на место отчаяния проникла ярость – проникла и разрослась, переполняя Имса, заглушая голос разума и вообще все голоса. Они не посмеют его не пустить! Это Артур, и Имсу плевать, сколько печатей о разделе стоит в его фальшивом паспорте – это Артур, Имс любит его, Имс имеет право его видеть!

Что-то из этого он наверняка сказал полицейским – не ту часть, что про фальшивый паспорт, а ту, что про любовь и про права, и еще ту, в которой он отказывался покидать приемный покой – кажется, его даже угрожали задержать и выдворить отсюда в наручниках, но на сторону Имса неожиданно встал персонал больницы. Лечащий врач Артура даже говорил что-то про вред для больного…

Имсу было все равно. Главное, что его больше не пытались выгнать. И даже обещали пустить к Артуру. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Имс моментально забыл про полицию. Наконец те отстали, пригрозив арестовать Имса, если Артур не подтвердит его слов и не захочет его видеть. Артур захочет, Имс знал, захочет, даже если будет утверждать обратное. Имс готов был отправиться в тюрьму прямо сейчас – если Артур придет в себя, встанет и прикажет ему убираться. Если только он придет в себя.

Медсестра дала ему белый, пахнущий отбеливателем халат и без лишних слов подтолкнула к большой двустворчатой двери, за которой сновали врачи и медсестры.

Палата Артура оказалась на втором этаже, в комнате не горел свет, а Артур лежал так неподвижно, что Имсу стало жутко.

– Ему не стоит спать, – сказала медсестра негромко, – сотрясение мозга. Но пришлось провести операцию и вправить перелом. Если он не проснется через час, мы попробуем его разбудить. Если проснется – позовите меня.

И она ушла, оставив Имса в темноте и тишине.

Медленно, ровно вдыхая в жалкой попытке унять панику, Имс подошел к кровати и несмело присел на край – потом придвинулся поближе к Артуру, кладя руку ему на бедро. Ему хотелось прижать ухо к груди и убедиться, что Артур дышит, что его сердце бьется, но врач что-то говорил про сломанные ребра – вряд ли им понравятся манипуляции Имса, и вряд ли сам Артур потом скажет спасибо.

– Что же ты творишь, Артур? – прошептал он, чувствуя, как на глаза снова наворачиваются слезы. – Еще один такой фокус – и мне конец. Я знаю, кими, я знаю, это я виноват – но зачем ты вообще согласился встречаться с этим психопатом? С этим больным ублюдком, я убью его, клянусь, когда ты поправишься, я найду время и прикончу этого гада – и тебе не придется переживать из-за него. Больше никогда. Может, тогда ты мне поверишь и перестанешь меня гнать, и перестанешь делать вид, что справишься со всем один. Как тебе такой план?

Артур не ответил, но Имс и не ждал ответа. Слова просто лились из него – все, что Артур отказался слушать в воскресенье, что он не захотел слушать сегодня (и господи, Имс поверить не мог, что все это произошло сегодня), все, что Имсу так хотелось до него донести.

– Я люблю тебя – конечно, ты мне не веришь, но это правда. Правда! Я просто хочу тебе сказать, и чтобы в ответ ты не требовал, чтобы я заткнулся и проваливал. Да, я был настоящей скотиной, но разве нельзя дать мне второй шанс? Разве я хуже мерзавца, который пытался тебя убить, и делал тебе больно, и считал тебя своей собственностью, разве я хуже? Артур, я с ума сходил от ревности, и сейчас схожу, почему ты мне не рассказал, почему тебе проще было пойти к этому насильнику, чем сказать мне правду? Почему, Артур?..

Надо было уговорить Артура слушать – до того, как все случилось, надо было быть более настойчивым. Придумать аргументы. Придумать хороший план, в конце концов, и рассказать о нем Артуру. Он требовал от Артура ответов – но не предложил ни слова поддержки, неудивительно, что все закончилось так ужасно.

Если закончилось.

Придется оставить бизнес и вернуться на родину – или, может, переехать в Тагиру, хотя Имсу не очень-то нравились тамошние порядки. И особенно законы. А если Сайто умрет – можно попробовать даже поторговаться с «Кобол». Имс пока не знал, что делать, у него не было времени сесть и подумать, оценить все, что выяснил. А теперь, когда время вдруг появилось, и он сидел один в тишине – мысли метались хаотично и никак не желали успокоиться.

Как взять себя в руки и мыслить хладнокровно, когда Артур лежит тут без сознания и не приходит в себя?

Имс поспешно посмотрел на часы, но до конца часа было далеко. Прошло всего-то десять минут…

В дверь тихо постучали, но Имс от неожиданности дернулся, как будто он занимался тут чем-то неприличным и недопустимым. Не дожидаясь отклика, медсестра – кажется, та же, что привела его сюда, – заглянула в палату.

– Можно вас на минуту? – позвала она.

Паника, только-только отступившая, вновь нахлынула на Имса. Что-то случилось? Но Артур вот, рядом, и пока Имс был тут, с ним ничего не происходило. Или доктора рассмотрели его анализы и нашли там что-то плохое?

Стараясь не впадать в отчаяние раньше времени, Имс вышел из палаты и вопросительно уставился на медсестру. Та кивком показала в конец коридора, делая загадочное лицо. Имс посмотрел туда. Какие-то типы без белых халатов маялись возле кулера, поигрывая стаканчиками и демонстративно не глядя в его сторону. Имс нутром почуял, что они полицейские. Пайрика в длинной юбке и высоком тагирийском воротнике что-то сказал своему спутнику – человеческому мужчине.

– Господа сказали, они из Интерпола, – вполголоса сказала медсестра, – показали значки. Хотят поговорить с господином Гарднером. Наверное, это из-за… – она пожала плечами и неловко улыбнулась, явно опасаясь нового нервного срыва у Имса. – Не захотели ждать, пока ему станет лучше.

Имс насторожился. Интерпол? Местные полицейские остались внизу, в приемном покое, и пока не лезли к Артуру, а эти настырные ищейки не хотят подождать, пока он хотя бы придет в сознание? Что-то подсказывало Имсу, что дело тут вовсе не в падении из окна – иначе почему эти типы не хотят поговорить _с ним_ как с главным свидетелем?

Благодарно улыбнувшись медсестре, он одернул халат и решительно направился в конец коридора.

– Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – как мог приветливо спросил он, наливая воды в стаканчик и отпивая половину одним глотком.

– Эдвард Имс? – спросил тот парень, что был человеком, по-английски.

Что ж, домашнюю работу они явно сделали.

– Просто Имс, – поправил Имс. – А вы?..

– Детектив Кински, ФБР, США, – представился человек. И протянул руку.

Имс засунул свободную руку в карман. США – это о многом говорило. Они там редко имели дело с пери, некультурные варвары. И что же это полицейский из США забыл в Нео-Шанхае?

– А я агент Фишер, – вклинился пайрика, незаметно оттесняя напарника и вежливо, деликатно улыбаясь Имсу. – Ничего, если мы зададим несколько вопросов?

Имс изобразил лицом растерянность – надо сказать, это не потребовало от него больших усилий.

– Если только не очень долго. Я бы хотел вернуться к Артуру.

– Собственно, об этом мы и хотели поговорить, – Фишер махнул рукой в направлении диванчика для персонала и больных. Он чем-то неуловимо напоминал Имсу Мол – то ли спрятанной под облегающей одеждой сексуальностью, то ли голубыми глазами, то ли этими мягкими, но настойчивыми манерами. – О том, что случилось с господином Гарднером.

– Я постою, – Имс покачал головой и снова наполнил стаканчик.

– Окей, – Кински снова вылез вперед, перекатываясь с мысков на пятки и сверля Имса инквизиторским взглядом. – Почему, как вы думаете, мистер Сайто совершил то, что совершил?

Судя по тону, в вопросе содержался какой-то намек, но Имс его не понял.

– Господин Сайто сошел с ума, – ответил Имс. Это была правда, и она ничем не грозила Артуру. – Не получив того, на что рассчитывал.

– И на что же он, по-вашему, рассчитывал?

– На взаимность, – Имс перевел взгляд на пайрику – Фишера. Тот молчал и вопросов не задавал, и вот это тревожило Имса гораздо больше.

– А мистер Гарднер, – Кински произносил фамилию Артура слишком уж многозначительно, – ему взаимностью не отвечал? Разве?

Имс ждал чего-то подобного, ждал и готовился, уговаривал себя сохранять спокойствие – и все равно почувствовал, как к щекам приливает жар.

– На что вы намекаете, детектив Кински? – ледяным тоном спросил он.

– Но ведь вы сегодня развелись, а с мистером Сайто вашего бывшего мужа связывают давние отношения, возможно, причина его психического расстройства была в чем-то другом?

И это уже выходило за рамки всякого приличия. Если бы ему не нужно было оставаться с Артуром, Имс точно дал бы этому придурку по зубам – и плевать, что его арестовали бы за нападение на сотрудника полиции.

– Сайто пытался совершить убийство, – отрезал он, – в чем бы ни состояла причина его «психического расстройства». Мне нужно идти.

Кински нахмурился.

– Но у нас еще есть вопросы. Мистер Гарднер когда-нибудь рассказывал вам о мистере Сайто?

– Он рассказывал, что был женат, – Имс выбросил стаканчик в урну.

– Был? Но Сайто утверждал, что ваш брак с _мистером Гарднером_ недействителен. Почему бы это, мистер Имс?

Это, наверное, должен был быть козырь, но Имс и так уже был слишком зол. Какое право этот тип имеет лезть в их личную жизнь, да еще вот так, в публичном месте и во всеуслышание?

– Он был не в курсе, что _мистер Андерсон_ поменял фамилию, – процедил Имс. – А теперь прошу меня извинить, господа.

– Секундочку, – мягко позвал Фишер уже в спину Имсу, и тот неохотно обернулся. – Лечащий врач сказал, что с господином Гарднером можно будет поговорить примерно через полчаса, если он проснется.

– Если он согласится, – ответил Имс.

Фишер кивнул.

– А вы? Не откажетесь попозже ответить еще на пару-тройку вопросов – в более спокойной обстановке?

Имс посмотрел на раздраженного Кински.

– Ну, у вас еще есть время поработать над воспитанием и манерами, – сказал он.

Кажется, от взгляда у него едва не загорелась спина.

 

В палате было так же тихо и прохладно, Артур не сдвинулся с места, и гнев Имса моментально остыл, уступив место тревоге и страстному желанию заботиться и оберегать. Даже злость на грубияна отошла куда-то на второй план. Медленно подойдя, Имс снова сел на край кровати и осторожно взял Артура за руку, погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони. Потом тяжело вздохнул и достал мобильник.

– Мо Янь? – выпалил он, как только на том конце сняли трубку. – У меня в сейфе на верхней полке конверт. Там распоряжения, сделай все срочно, прямо сейчас.

Дождавшись утвердительного ответа, он засунул телефон в карман и опять взял Артура за руку. Можно было немного выдохнуть.

– Не переживай, любимый, – сказал он вслух – хотя скорее себе, чем Артуру, – я все уладил. Вот увидишь, все будет нормально.

Минуты текли, и Имс расслабился в темноте, воображая, что Артур придет в себя, обрадуется ему, согласится поговорить, согласится выслушать, примет его помощь – и, может, даже примет его любовь. Когда Артур пошевелился и открыл глаза, просыпаясь, Имс почти улыбался.

 

А когда еще десять минут спустя Имс вылетал из палаты, он снова почти искрил от ярости. Потому что, честное слово, никакие полицейские не могли вывести его из себя так быстро и качественно, как его чертов драгоценный кими.

Даже по самую шею в дерьме, израненный и опустошенный, Артур умудрялся демонстрировать самые отвратительные черты своего характера: скрытность, упрямство и полное нежелание сотрудничать. И как Имс должен был вытаскивать их обоих из всего этого, если даже жизненно-важную информацию Артур ему не доверял?

Упав в неудобное и холодное металлическое кресло в холле, Имс сжал пальцами виски, игнорируя сочувствующий взгляд медсестры. Ему надо успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Проглотить раздражение. Быть опорой. Но мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к глупому упорству Артура, чертовым интерполовцам и разговору с Домиником Коббом – и мысли эти никак не расслабляли.

Ни капельки.

Такой разговор долго не забудешь.

Пистолет, как и следовало ожидать, помог Доминику разговориться. Может, ему и самому хотелось поговорить – иначе зачем бы он принял приглашение? – а может, дело было в том, что Имс действительно готов был стрелять. Он не часто наставлял оружие на других пери, всего несколько раз за всю жизнь, и еще реже намеревался его использовать, а не блефовал.

Но сейчас был не такой случай. Сейчас все было иначе. Жизнь Артура стояла на кону, и, если Имс правильно понял уговоры Артура уехать и его стылый, прилипший навечно, казалось, страх – то жизнь самого Имса тоже.

Имс на тот свет не собирался – а значит, он получит у Доминика ответы. Любой ценой.

– Мол работала на «Кобол», – сказал Доминик, отводя взгляд от оружия и от Имса, делая вид, что рассматривает запылившийся календарь за позапрошлый год на стене. Парочка вульгарных панд играли в пионах и не смотрели на него в ответ, – я… Ты не понимаешь, я бы все сделал, чтобы быть рядом с ней… хотя бы рядом…

– О да, где уж мне понять, – выплюнул Имс.

– Ты же не любишь Артура, – уныло сказал Кобб, не отрывая взгляда от панд.

Имса как будто окатило кипятком. Забыв про пистолет, он перегнулся через стол, хватая Доминика за лацканы пиджака и сжимая до боли в пальцах, дергая к себе.

– Я? – ярость пульсировала в голове, стучала в ушах, булькала в горле. – Я не люблю Артура?! Да я тебя убью!

Доминик вцепился в его руки, отпихивая от себя, пытаясь отступить назад – и спотыкаясь об стоящий прямо за ним стул. Имс едва не перелетел через стол от сильного рывка, когда Доминик, не удержавшись, свалился на сидение.

– Мол сказала мне, – задыхаясь, сказал он. – Что у вас только секс.

И, кажется, Имс готов был застрелить его прямо сейчас. Как Мол догадалась, как она узнала? Имс никогда не жаловался ей, не рассказывал о своей личной жизни, об отношениях с Артуром. Это был тот раз, когда Артур хотел поцеловать его, а Имс сказал: «Не сейчас», и Мол потом спрашивала, все ли у них в порядке? Имс помнил все такие моменты, хотя очень хотел бы забыть.

Потому что Имс был на сто процентов уверен, что Артур с Мол не откровенничал.

– Мол была не права, – твердо сказал Имс, неохотно возвращаясь на место. Ему показалось на мгновение, что в глазах Доминика, на его лице отчетливо промелькнуло облегчение. Эти странные взгляды, еще более странная осведомленность Мол: у Имса было чувство, что он в центре какого-то заговора – и это заставляло его дергаться и психовать. – Значит, Мол работала на «Кобол», ты влюбился в нее и решил тоже пойти поработать на этих отморозков. И притащил с собой Артура.

Пайрику, он притащил пайрику прямо в логово рабовладельцев – Имсу становилось дурно от одной только мысли, а рука сама тянулась к оружию.

И Мол, очаровательная, красивая, нежная Молли – она работала на «Кобол». Такого просто не может быть. Не может быть! Имс бы знал, разве нет?

– Эта была просто работа, – угрюмо сказал Доминик, снова перенеся внимание на календарь. – Или ты тут благотворительностью занимаешься? – он развел руками, имея в виду, по-видимому, не совсем законную – _совсем незаконную_ – деятельность Имса.

– Я не занимаюсь наркотиками и работорговлей! – вспылил Имс.

– Ничего такого мы и не делали, – Доминик сложил руки на коленях, – занимались промышленным шпионажем по мелочи, крали документы и все такое. Но Мол… – в его голосе появилась мука, та самая, что терзала сердце Имса с той секунды, что Артур бросил его, – Мол – она не сразу согласилась быть со мной. Я не знал, как ее добиться, я задолжал… Артур богат, ты даже не представляешь насколько, и он все равно не собирался тратить эти деньги – он ненавидит Сайто. Я не мог ему сказать, он бы меня убил!

Ну, теперь тебя убью я, – хотел сказать Имс, но промолчал. Мотивы Доминика его сейчас интересовали в последнюю очередь. Мозг лихорадочно работал, пытаясь собрать из кусков цельную картину, но что-то все равно выпадало, не лепилось друг к другу. И непонятно, как все это было связано с Сайто.

Которого Артур «ненавидел».

– То есть Мол, – медленно сказал Имс, меряя Доминика оценивающим взглядом, – тоже занимается этим вашим дримшерингом? И как так вышло, что вы с Артуром ни разу не встретились? – он даже не пытался скрыть сарказм. – Что он не знал, где ты?

– Я больше не занимаюсь разделенными снами, – Доминик помотал головой, – и я не думал, что Артур останется. Я думал, он откупится – отдаст «Кобол» пару фабрик, ему ведь все равно. Но потом вы поженились…

Он немного расслабился, откидываясь на стуле и скрещивая ноги, пальцы постукивали по пластиковому подлокотнику, словно Доминик наконец-то нащупал безопасную тему и выдохнул с облегчением.

– Ты хочешь выставить меня виноватым? – Имс не поверил своим ушам.

Доминик хмыкнул, и один только этот звук вызвал в пальцах Имса неконтролируемый зуд – вроде того, что толкает нажать на спусковой курок.

– Если бы ты не держал его при себе, он бы давно уехал, – уверенно заявил Доминик.

Да к черту сдержанность!

Перемахнув через стол, Имс опрокинул этого наглого ублюдка вместе со стулом и навалился сверху, сжимая пальцы на его горле. Доминик издал негодующий вопль, а потом принялся извиваться, пытаясь скинуть разъяренного Имса. Он был крупнее, тяжелее, но гнев придал Имсу сил.

– Я тебе язык вырву и засуну в задницу! – проорал Имс. Боковым зрением он уловил какое-то движение – Мо Янь заглянул внутрь и тут же исчез, – но был слишком занят слепым насилием, чтобы отвлекаться. Может, дело в том, что слова Доминика били слишком близко к цели. – Ты, чертов работорговец!

– Мы никогда не занимались работорговлей! – выдавил Доминик – невнятно, потому что пальцы Имса перекрыли ему воздух. – Просто исследование лекарств, не всегда сертифицированных, но ты и сам преступник!

Мо Янь снова появился – на этот раз он сжимал в руке пистолет с предусмотрительно накрученным глушителем.

– Какие-то проблемы? – спросил он.

Это внезапно привело Имса в чувство. Что он делает? Тратит силы и время на эмоции, когда этого времени почти нет. У Доминика есть информация, которой Имсу так не хватает, а он, как идиот, лезет в драку вместо того, чтобы задавать вопросы. Отдернув руки, Имс, пошатываясь, поднялся и тщательно отряхнул одежду – ему вдруг стало противно, захотелось пойти и вымыть руки, а лучше, вымыться целиком.

– Нет, – с отвращением сказал он. – Спасибо.

Доминик медленно сел, глядя на Имса широко раскрытыми глазами. Глубокие царапины на его шее наливались багрянцем, и у Имса сжались внутренности – эти следы слишком напоминали отметины на шее Артура.

– Сумасшедший, – выдавил Доминик, неуверенно поднимаясь на ноги и отступая, переводя взгляд с Имса на Мо Яня и обратно.

– Что Артуру надо от Сайто? – хладнокровие, главное – сохранять хладнокровие. Имс кивком отослал Мо Яня, подошел к столу и поднял пистолет, – и подумай хорошенько, прежде чем сказать что-нибудь глупое.

Доминик облизнул губы.

– Откуда я знаю? – хрипло сказал он. – Несколько лет назад, когда мы еще работали с Артуром вместе, «Кобол» уже копали под Сайто, хотели нас нанять, – он запнулся, будто проглотил конец предложения, – но Артур отказался, хотя ему проще простого было бы достать информацию.

Имс снова дернулся вперед, но огромным усилием воли замер, медленно, ровно выдыхая. Не. Время. Для эмоций.

– Надо полагать, да, – сказал он сдавленно. – И чего же они хотели?

Доминик бросил быстрый взгляд на пистолет, который Имс сжимал до боли в пальцах, но продолжил:

– Тогда Сайто приезжал в Нео-Шанхай, я не знаю, зачем, – у Имса были на этот счет некоторые предположения, но он терпеливо ждал ответа, – он вроде как раньше сотрудничал с «Кобол», что-то связанное с наркотиками.

– Артур знал?

Доминик пожал плечами.

– Мне он не рассказывал.

Имсу тоже. Хотя какая разница, знал Артур об этом или нет? Имса передернуло от одной мысли, что Артур мог быть замешан в наркоторговле – но следом мысль ушла. Малолетний пайрика, в Японии? Чертовски низкая вероятность.

– Значит, «Кобол» работали с корпорацией Сайто, а потом захотели что-то украсть у него? – Детали более-менее вставали на свои места, но Имса не отпускало чувство, что он что-то просмотрел. Что-то невероятно важное, глобальное. – Но Артур отказался, и ничего не вышло. А теперь, спустя несколько лет, они вдруг решили попробовать снова?

Ему не нравилось, что Доминик расслаблялся на глазах – так, словно разговор уходил от опасной темы, вот только Имс не знал, что это за тема, и мог лишь снова и снова играть в «холодно-горячо».

– Ну, Сайто почти банкрот, – легкомысленно сказал Доминик, – наверное, решили урвать кусок, раз уж он в Нео-Шанхае. И если бы Артур просто отдал им…

– Что? – перебил Имс. Эта новость действительно удивила его – на мгновение он даже забыл о своих кровожадных мыслях. – Сайто банкрот? И причем тут Артур?

Откуда-то из глубин его разума поднялась неуместная радость – соперник оказался не таким сильным, как он предполагал, но следом накатил стыд. Нашел о чем думать. Как будто превзойти Сайто – сейчас важнее всего. Как будто у него нет других проблем.

Придурок.

– Артуру при разделе досталась пара-тройка производств, – Доминик сжал губы, в глазах появилось осторожное, расчетливое выражение – он явно взвешивал каждое слово. – Пара-тройка десятков. Незаконных. Он их обанкротил – я говорил, он вообще не занимался тем, что ему досталось от Сайто. Это миллионы – и Сайто без них тяжело, а его легальные дела испортились, когда… – он взмахнул рукой, – когда Артур решил с ним разделиться.

Это Имс мог понять. Он и сам уже неделю вообще не интересовался работой – а если Артур не вернется… если он не вернется…

Имс не хотел об этом думать.

– И Сайто хотел бы их назад? – спросил он.

Может, удастся убедить Артура вернуть Сайто часть всего этого балласта – если Артур и правда ненавидит бывшего мужа. Имс старался в это верить. Артур любит его, он сам так сказал всего час назад, когда стонал в объятиях Имса – а значит, все еще можно поправить.

– Думаю, он за это убьет, – ответил Доминик.

– Понятно, – Имс прошелся туда-сюда, проводя пальцами по краю стола и размышляя под пристальным взглядом Доминика. Сайто хотел бы свои грязные лавочки – и Кобол тоже их хотели бы. И они были у Артура. – Осталось понять, почему Артур внезапно согласился делать то, от чего раньше отказывался.

Доминик продолжал смотреть – молча и невыразительно, и каким-то образом это подсказало Имсу ответ. Кровь бросилась в лицо, вызывая мгновенное головокружение.

Нет! Артур не стал бы – но внутренний голос безжалостно напомнил, что да, Артур стал бы. Артур стал бы.

– Я говорил, что вам надо уехать, – сказал Доминик наконец.

Имсу действительно хотелось его убить.

Но Мол, которая сама призналась, что знает Сайто…

– Последний вопрос, – и Имс поднял пистолет, улыбаясь прямо в расширившиеся глаза Доминика, – кто сказал Сайто, что Артур тут?

 

На то, чтобы просмотреть список новых приобретений, выданный Имсу в ратуше вместе со свидетельством о разделе и штампом в паспорте, ушло двадцать минут – ровно столько времени Имс ехал до ресторана, в котором Сайто назначил Артуру свидание.

Лучше бы, – думал Имс часом позже, скорчившись над стаканом воды в приемном покое, – лучше бы он считал светофоры или играл в города с водителем. Лучше бы он поехал домой.

Лучше бы он молчал.

 

И лучше бы он молчал теперь, когда все случилось.

Придя в себя и остыв, Имс попил водички из автомата, напряженно улыбнулся медсестре и, решительно одернув халат, пошел назад в палату. Если Артур не спит, то вряд ли он сейчас хочет быть один – даже если будет вслух утверждать обратное.

А когда он заснет – когда он заснет, у Имса будет много работы.

 

***

Агенты Интерпола были тут уже неделю – это Имс узнал от знакомых своих знакомых, и информация его совсем не порадовала. Они приехали вслед за Сайто, и черт знает, что они уже успели разнюхать про Артура и самого Имса. Не то чтобы Имс совершал безрассудные поступки и светил свою деятельность перед полицией и спецслужбами, но он точно предпочел бы знать о повышенном внимании заранее.

К тому же, насчет Артура у него такой уверенности не было. Сам Имс никогда не связывался с наркотиками, проституцией и работорговлей, а фальшивые документы привлекали гораздо меньше внимания – особенно от международных организаций, – а вот связи Артура с «Кобол» внушали реальное беспокойство. Если полиции удалось что-то нарыть на него, то одним переездом проблему не решить.

У Имса голова пухла.

Оставалось надеяться, что чертовы интерполовцы слишком увлечены делишками Сайто. Фишер знает, какие в Японии традиции, ему и в голову не придет, что малолетний пайрика мог быть связан с бизнесом мужа, а вот варвар-американец… настырный американец вполне мог что-то найти, даже не зная, что там искать не стоит.

Как же они не вовремя!

Имс притормозил у поста медсестры – на этот раз новой, – чтобы спросить, как чувствовал себя Артур в его отсутствие. Ему пришлось отъехать на пару часов, чтобы встретиться с Мо Янем и забрать документы, а потом завезти их в банковскую ячейку, и теперь Имс спешил назад. Судя по отсутствию поджидающих Имса охранников, Артур все еще был согласен его видеть. Это обнадеживало. Если повезет, то можно будет поспать в кресте – рассвет уже наступил, и глаза Имса после такой ночи закрывались сами собой.

Медсестра тихим голосом убеждала его, что все в порядке, Имс рассеянно разглядывал скучные стены коридора, и в этот момент дверь палаты Артура открылась, и оттуда вышел человек. Имс ошеломленно выпрямился.

– Это кто? – требовательно спросил он.

– Посетитель, – медсестра захлопнула журнал и тоже посмотрела на приближающегося мужчину. – Господин Гарднер просил его впустить.

Манипуляции «господина Гарднера» за его спиной начинали бесить Имса – так сильно, что даже беспокойство затихало.

Посетитель – кругленький бородатый индус с живыми темными глазами и пухлыми губами – под пристальным взглядом Имса сначала замедлился, а потом остановился.

– Здравствуйте? – доброжелательно сказал он. Это прозвучало как вопрос.

– Здравствуйте, – Имс через силу растянул губы в улыбке. – Рад, что Артура навещают друзья. Не рад, что не имею удовольствия всех их знать.

– Меня зовут Юсуф, – и этот парень явно общался с пери побольше, чем Кински – он не стал протягивать Имсу руку и задавать хамские вопросы. – Вы, наверное, Имс. Артур много рассказывал про вас.

– Да, – Имс замолчал. Имя было ему знакомо, и несколько секунд он ворошил память в поисках ответа. Недавно, буквально недавно он слышал… – Про вас Артур тоже рассказывал.

Когда они занимались любовью в квартире Артура – сегодня, всего несколько часов назад, – Артур упоминал какого-то Юсуфа! Юсуфа и микстуру.

Вряд ли в Нео-Шанхае это такое распространенное имя.

– Правда? – Юсуф вскинул брови в непритворном удивлении. – Очень польщен. И рад, что Артур поправляется – кто бы мог подумать, что такие вещи все еще происходят в наше время.

Прозвучало на редкость двусмысленно, но Имс не разозлился. Наоборот, похоже, небеса решили над ним сжалиться и послали подарок.

– _Очень_ рад познакомиться, Юсуф, – сказал он. – Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся.

Юсуф прищурился, но кивнул.

– Взаимно, – ответил он.

Как только дверь лифта закрылась за ним, Имс устремился к палате Артура, на ходу вытаскивая телефон и набирая сообщение.

– Попался, детка, – пробормотал он себе под нос, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Познакомился с твоим другом, – громко сказал он, заходя внутрь. Артур, устало обмякший на подушке, посмотрел на него с заметным беспокойством. – Очень милый парень.

– Неужели, – скептически сказал Артур.

– Да, – Имс проигнорировал недовольный взгляд, подошел и поцеловал Артура в лоб, стараясь не задевать пострадавшие рожки.

– Странные у тебя представления о милом.

Артур не отстранился, и Имс засчитал это как маленькую, но все же победу.

– Мне нужно будет отъехать по делам днем, – Имс пододвинул кресло и уселся. – А теперь, почему бы тебе не поспать?


	12. Интерлюдия

– Итак, ты почему-то уверен, что он не замешан, – Кински злился и не собирался это скрывать. – Потому что «поверь моему опыту, такого не может быть» – отличный и такой убедительный аргумент.

Фишер картинно вздохнул.

– Да, я уже понял, что ты ничего не знаешь про пери, – Кински открыл было рот для протеста, но Фишер не дал ему вставить слово. – Но ты сам возмущался возрастом Андерсона.

– Причем тут возраст? Я сейчас не о предполагаемой педофилии Сайто.

– Притом. Они жили в Японии.

Отлично.

– И что? В Японии нет преступности? – Кински знал, что сарказм делает его похожим на студента-мизантропа, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. – Там все подростки законопослушны и невинны?

Фишер прижал ладонь к лицу. Серьезно – он сделал именно это, как какой-то мелодраматичный злодей из свежего голливудского блокбастера.

– Нет, – Фишер ощутимо проглотил «идиот», – разумеется, нет. Но с женатым пайрикой все иначе. Ты… ты представляешь себе, что это значит – быть частью целого? – его голубые глаза, казалось, могли прожечь Кински насквозь. – По японским законам пайрика – всего лишь _часть_ , он не равная половина, как у нас, а до двадцати одного года у него нет даже права голоса.

– Это отвратительно! – вспылил Кински.

Чем больше он узнавал про обычаи пери, тем меньше они ему нравились – а уж обычаи в Японии вообще были эталоном нарушения прав человека.

– Это традиции, – Фишер пожал плечами. – А теперь подумай. Сайто любил Андерсона, причем не взаимно. Он боялся, Андерсон его оставит, как только сможет. Позволил бы он ему засунуть нос в свои дела, дал бы хоть какой-то рычаг для давления? И сам Андерсон – стал бы он ждать совершеннолетия, если бы знал хоть что-то? Если бы у него была хоть одна улика, что Сайто замешан в наркоторговле и даже работорговле?

– Может, он тоже был запачкан и боялся ответственности, – Кински ненавидел признавать, что слова Фишера звучат убедительно.

К тому же, увы, за время работы в ФБР он повидал немало невинных несовершеннолетних ангелочков, замешанных в такой грязи, что большинство взрослых упадут в обморок от одного только описания. И что-то ему подсказывало, что пери в этом смысле не исключение.

– Но ему не грозило никакой ответственности, – сообщил Фишер. – Обратная сторона бесправия.

– Хорошо, – сдался Кински. Он решил на время оставить эту тему – им еще есть что обсудить. – Хорошо. И что тогда с показаниями? Все как один твердят, что Сайто просто свихнулся от любви. Но тут не все чисто. Не верю я в это внезапное сумасшествие столько лет спустя. Что он нес про якобы незаконный брак Андерсона – или Гарднера – с Имсом? Действительно просто не знал про смену фамилии?

Фишер, незаметно (как он думал) разглядывающий в блестящей стенке чайника свои едва выступающие рожки, вздрогнул, отвлекся от этого неимоверной важности занятия и посмотрел на Кински.

– Нет, – легкомысленно сказал он, – Сайто блефовал. Как я понял, он пытался убедить Гарднера – или Андерсона – что их раздел не состоялся. Двоемужие у пери противозаконно – значит, его брак с Имсом не мог быть действительным. А если Сайто и Андерсон все еще женаты, то убийство могло бы сойти ему с рук. В Японии, по крайней мере. Потому что в Тагиру за убийство пайрики расстреливают, – с удовлетворением закончил он.

– Но раздел состоялся?

– Конечно. Просто Андерсон не мог быть уверен – он покинул Японию за несколько часов до того, как судья принял решение.

– Прелестно, – процедил Кински. – Какая-то сицилийская мафия. Любовь и страсть, тайные побеги и покушения. Сбежать от одного ублюдка, чтобы тут же спутаться с другим таким же – высший класс. Андерсону определенно нужно походить на курсы анонимных… я не знаю, женихов?

– Он полюбил. Это нормально, – теперь Фишер разглядывал ногти – с таким вниманием, будто серьезнее дела не было. – Неплохой шанс наладить жизнь.

Кински невольно рассмеялся.

– Ну да! – недовольный взгляд Фишера не унял его веселья. – Какая там любовь. Этот Имс явно повелся на его богатство, а когда на горизонте снова замаячил Сайто – дело кончилось разводом и больницей.

– Он любит Андерсона.

– И поэтому ты не спросил его, не он ли избивал своего бывшего? – ядовито поинтересовался Кински. Этот вопрос волновал его со вчерашней ночи. – Или это неважно – раз уж он имел право?

– Он любит Андерсона, – Фишер наконец-то оставил в покое свою внешность и перенес все внимание на Кински. – Я расспросил медсестер – они сказали, у Имса был припадок. Такое нельзя симулировать. И у него есть следы от ломки. А Андерсон завещал ему свои органы.

Кински резко оборвал смех. Эту тему он не хотел обсуждать – совсем. Даже сейчас, столько лет спустя, пайрики и их органы – и бесценная, достающаяся не всем квота – заставляли старую боль и обиду поднимать голову.

Он был уверен – Фишер _знает_ , этот самодовольный ублюдок _все знает_.

– А может, это мотив, – мрачно сказал он. – Может, Имс все подстроил. А что. Он получает половину состояния Андерсона и его органы. Неплохой расклад. Ты утверждаешь, у обоих ублюдков любовь до гроба – и кто-то из них любя бил ненаглядного, так что помешает найти общий язык?

– И Имс подговорил Сайто выпасть из окна, – с издевательской серьезностью подхватил Фишер. – Блестяще, вот ты и раскрыл дело.

– А может, он обещал поделиться, – Кински несло. – Сайто терять нечего, без пайрики ему осталось лет двадцать – у вас ведь это смерть во цвете лет? Да еще и старость, все меньше шансов подцепить очередного ничего не подозревающего ребенка и присосаться к нему. Имс взял бы себе сердце, а ему бы подкинул что-нибудь помельче – почку там или печень…

Он не заметил, как навис над Фишером, все поднимая и поднимая голос – но тот внезапно поднялся и оказался выше Кински, и в лице его не было ни намека на обычную милую вежливость.

– А может, ты засунешь уже в задницу свои эмоции и свою персональную драму и начнешь работать? – холодно спросил он. – Или я за десять минут отстраню тебя и отошлю назад в вашу варварскую страну – и дальше придумывать остроумные шутки на темы, о которых ты имеешь очень мало представления.

Кински задохнулся от гнева, открыл рот – и закрыл. Раздражение вдруг схлынуло, сменившись чем-то, напоминающим стыд. Личная неприязнь к Фишеру ненадолго ослепила его – и теперь он рискует всем делом из-за этой вспышки.

Ни единого шанса, что он отдаст дело пери.

Фишер, видимо, удовлетворенный произведенным эффектом, сел на место и как ни в чем не бывало пододвинул к себе чайник.

– Итак, что мы имеем?

Кински позволил себе секундное молчание, но потом уселся напротив и неохотно заговорил:

– Мы знаем, что Сайто занимался наркоторговлей. Конечно, он слишком крупная шишка, чтобы подставляться – к нему не вело никаких ниточек. Он продавал наркотики через «Кобол» – еще одни засранцы, к которым не подкопаешься. Но после развода дела Сайто пошли неважно. А полгода назад, когда мы перекрыли канал работорговли, его предприятия стали банкротиться одно за другим – у него почти не осталось денег.

– И он, видимо, решил поправить положение, вернув то, что в свое время отдал Андерсону, – Фишер одобрительно кивнул. – Который скрывался. И кто-то помог Сайто его найти. Но Сайто сорвался. Нужно искать его связи с «Кобол». Тогда мы сможем хоть что-то доказать. – Фишер ласково улыбнулся и наполнил стоящую перед ним чашку. – Чаю?

– Спасибо, нет, – сквозь зубы ответил Кински – и решил не обращать внимания на то, что улыбка расползлась шире. – И еще эта женщина, Мэллори Майлз, с которой он встречался. Сомневаюсь, что у него романтический интерес – учитывая обстоятельства. Она знакома с Имсом. Тебе все еще не кажется странным, что у них есть общая знакомая?

Фишер хотел что-то ответить, но в этот момент зазвонил его телефон.

– Wei? – поздоровался он. И тут же нахмурился и быстро заговорил по-китайски. – Это Имс, – шепнул он, закрывая микрофон ладонью. – Что-то случилось…


	13. Chapter 13

Проникнуть в палату к Кену оказалось не так уж и трудно – не труднее, чем прятать ПЭСИВ в своей тумбочке от чересчур заботливых медсестер и не в меру любопытного и въедливого Имса. Имса, не отлучающегося надолго даже днем.

Артур бросил анализировать его поведение. У него были дела поважнее, по крайней мере, сейчас. Он сделает дело, позвонит Вудрафу, выйдет из больницы – и тогда начнет думать об Имсе и его непонятных выходках. У него и так болит слишком многое, чтобы добавлять к этому любовные страдания.

Самовнушение немного помогало.

Самую малость.

Достаточно, чтобы Артур проводил взглядом новую медсестру, поставившую ему капельницу, и выдернул иглу, как только дверь за ней закрылась. Нужно подождать, пока все заснут, а сестра на посту отойдет за кофе, и отрубиться будет совсем некстати. А снотворных, Артур подозревал, в его раствор не пожалели – как и обезболивающих. Рука пульсировала и ныла просто адски. Артур вообще сегодня чувствовал себя хуже. Наверное, первый шок прошел, и все, что могло заболеть – заболело.

С жадностью посмотрев на капельницу, он вытянулся на кровати и прислушался к происходящему в коридоре. Пока все было тихо, больные в интенсивной терапии были не особо активными и не жаловали прогулки. Если повезет, Имс вернется не раньше, чем через пару часов, а сестра вообще больше не придет навещать Артура до уколов в шесть вечера.

Хотелось спать – даже невзирая на боль, – думать было не о чем, и размышления Артура вновь и вновь возвращались к тому, чем там занят Имс. У него, конечно, наверняка были свои очень важные дела, но чутье подсказывало Артуру, поспешная отлучка как-то связана с твердым намерением Имса докопаться до истины.

Интересно, если рассказать ему всю правду, он успокоится? Может, он так преисполнится отвращения и гнева, что сам уйдет и больше не захочет иметь с Артуром ничего общего?

Ну, кроме загадочного имущества Кена, которое ему досталось при разделе.

И да, намерение Артура не думать об Имсе снова не выдержало встречи с реальностью, как и следовало ожидать. В том, что касалось Имса, воля Артура превращалась в жеваную бумагу.

Сморщившись, он перевернулся на бок, осторожно пристраивая пульсирующую руку на подушке и стараясь не шевелиться без нужды. Он устал, хотел спать, ему было больно и тошно в этой чертовой больничной палате, ему хотелось домой, и чтобы никакой Вудраф не грозился расчленить его на анатомические пособия. Неужели это так много? Артур все пытался вспомнить, как он дошел до жизни такой – но по всему получалось, что он полжизни так жил. Сначала Кен, потом эта гонка… Одно последнее дело. Ну да.

Вздохнув, Артур прикрыл глаза. Подождать полчаса. Потом проскользнуть на лестницу – благо, его палата рядом с аварийным выходом. Два этажа вверх, и палата Кена тоже рядом с дверью. Пятнадцать минут, Артуру нужно всего пятнадцать минут. Если повезет, там никого не будет. Если повезет, Артура не застукают с незаконной машиной и спящего. Если повезет, мозг Кена не поврежден необратимо.

Если повезет, Артур не превратит в омлет свой собственный мозг.

Если…

Он пошевелил пальцами, прогоняя дрему. Если он не попробует – то проиграл уже сейчас.

 

Пристроив ПЭСИВ на кровати, Артур наконец поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Кена. Он не хотел, но почти болезненная тяга заставляла его всматриваться в это лицо, ища на нем признаки скорого выздоровления – или, наоборот, грядущей смерти. Планшетка на спинке кровати говорила, что состояние пациента стабильное, и Артур очень надеялся, что это значит, что сердце Кена не остановится, пока Артур будет там, внизу, с ним.

Он не знал пока, хочет ли, чтобы сердце Кена вообще билось. Артуру не часто хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Кен был несчастливым исключением.

Он выглядел… бледно. Лоб пересекали глубокие царапины, под глазами залегли черные мешки, руки, выглядывающие из-под одеяла, были плотно забинтованы. Похоже, ему досталось сильнее, чем Артуру. Не сказать, чтобы Артур чувствовал себя здоровым и бодрым, но он, по крайней мере, стоял на своих ногах.

Хотя и с трудом.

Сердце тоже колотилось, как бешеное, от прогулки по двум лестничным пролетам, и тут Кен его обошел – его сердце, судя по приборам, билось ровно и спокойно. Артур пододвинул стул и сел, стараясь успокоить дыхание и вытирая вспотевшую левую ладонь о рубашку. Правая болела так сильно, что ее он старался вообще не трогать.

Он никогда не думал, что вставить иголку левой рукой так трудно. Надо было на всякий случай потренироваться – раньше, до того, как он выпал из окна и – вот незадача – сломал правую руку. Артур на мгновение запаниковал, не зная, как вставить катетер себе, но заставил себя успокоиться. Как-нибудь – лучший метод в его ситуации.

С трудом поднявшись, он подтащил стул к двери и подпер дверную ручку, молясь про себя, что если сюда будет кто-то ломиться, это его хоть ненадолго задержит. Хотя бы до пробуждения Артура. Тот придумает, что соврать.

Снова приблизившись к постели, Артур сглотнул. Все необходимое сделано, медлить и колебаться больше нельзя. Надо действовать. Подвинув ноги Кена, он присел на край кровати, потом лег, неловко вытягиваясь с краю, с третьей попытки воткнул катетер в единственную чистую от ссадин вену на правой кисти и, неловко изогнувшись – и стараясь не свалиться с кровати, – нажал на кнопку на ПЭСИВе.

 

Секундное ощущение невесомости – и Артур ударился всем телом о жесткую поверхность, на мгновение теряя сознание от боли, но тут же приходя в себя. Он упал, на самом деле упал в сон, и теперь лежал на жестких холодных плитах, бездумно глядя в чернеющее сквозь стеклянный потолок небо.

Дом Кена, опять этот дом, неужели Артур утратил способность строить что-то другое – навсегда? Неужели он обречен снова и снова открывать глаза в этой комфортабельной тюрьме?

Он лучше оставит дримшеринг, чем согласится увидеть это место еще раз.

Осторожно пошевелившись и подавив стон, когда затылок и ребра отозвались болью, Артур сел, оглядываясь. У него не так много времени, он не может позволить себе лишние размышления, переживания, страх. У него есть дело, очень срочное дело.

Вокруг действительно оказалась восточная гостиная дворца Кена, только мебель куда-то делась, а пол и стены несли на себе явный отпечаток ветхости, словно дом был заброшен лет пятьдесят назад, и с тех пор в него не ступала нога ни пери, ни человека. Сморщившись – Артур до последнего надеялся, что сможет сохранять хотя бы намек на контроль, – он поднялся, на всякий случай отступая из центра комнаты в глубокие тени у стен. Если проекций нигде нет, это не значит, что их не будет – Кен милитаризирован, это Артур знал точно. Последнее, что Артур хотел – это снова встречаться с его подсознанием.

Подол оставлял в пыли следы, и Артур поспешно отстегнул юбку, бросая на пол. Вряд ли сейчас время и место думать о приличиях. К тому же, он ненавидел этот костюм – в который сон Кена нарядил его против воли.

Как обычно.

Глубоко вздохнув, он подошел к двери – одной из трех, – и прислушался. Артур старался не думать о безнадежности всего предприятия. Стоит ему сделать хоть что-то – хотя бы сломать замок, – как сюда сбегутся все проекции Кена, подсознание которого и так нестабильно. А у Артура даже не было оружия. И он понятия не имел, где искать сейф. Если он вообще тут есть.

– Я справлюсь, – прошептал он еле слышно.

– Конечно, детка.

Артур не подпрыгнул и не вскрикнул только потому, что ждал чего-то подобного. Проекции – они как зомби в идиотских фильмах, всегда появлялись неожиданно – и обязательно прямо за спиной. Резко обернувшись, он вскинул руки, готовясь к сопротивлению…

В центре комнаты стоял Имс.

Одетый в камуфляжные штаны с коротенькой юбочкой и простую черную футболку, держащий в руке огромную сумку, он был похож на спецагента из боевика – не хватало только раскраски на лице и армейского жетона на цепочке. Вместо жетона у Имса на цепочке висело обручальное кольцо. Артур невольно взглянул на свою руку. Кольцо было на месте.

Какого?..

Он глубоко вздохнул, сосредотачиваясь. Имс не был проекцией Кена, Артур знал это – просто чувствовал, как собственные руки или ноги. Должно быть, он разучился не только строить, раз притащил с собой проекцию. От Имса – _от проекции_ – нужно избавиться, пока не поздно, пока работа, и так сомнительная и хлипкая, не развалилась окончательно.

Наверху зазвенело стекло, осколки со стуком посыпались на мозаичный пол.

– Ты только все портишь, – сказал Имс.

Артур распахнул глаза – проекция никуда не делась, а вот макет стал выглядеть значительно хуже – стены потрескались, и пол теперь покрывала не только пыль, но и обломки и горы мусора. Имс, оказавшийся близко-близко, смотрел на него со смесью раздражения и сочувствия.

Артур не хотел, чтобы на него так смотрела его собственная проекция.

– Убирайся, – сказал он, отворачиваясь и берясь за ручку двери.

У него не было времени на общение с подсознанием. Где-то там, за дверью, Кен собирает против него армию, где-то там ждет сейф с ключом от свободы Артура и благополучием _настоящего_ Имса.

Артуру нужно было спешить.

Сумка стукнулась об пол с металлическим лязгом.

– Ты не справишься один, – сообщил Имс. – В тебе слишком много химии, сон упадет тебе на голову, если попробуешь хоть что-то изменить.

Вот в чем Артур точно не нуждался, так это в Капитане Очевидность. Но и пререкаться с псевдо-Имсом не собирался – он еще не чувствовал себя настолько психом. А вот сумка… В ней действительно оказалось оружие. Артур быстро вооружился и, стараясь не обращать на Имса (проекцию, напомнил он себе, проекцию!) внимания, открыл дверь.

Коридор за ней был пуст.

Где может быть сейф? – напряженно размышлял Артур, осматривая облезлые шелковые обои – когда-то гордость Кена, вкладывающего в обустройство дворца немаленькие деньги. В спальне? В кабинете? В оружейной, которую он сделал для Артура? Нет, это уж вряд ли. Артур не знал даже, есть ли сейф в этом доме – просто дом, по стечению обстоятельств, снился Кену именно тогда, когда Артур решил его ограбить.

Он может быть где угодно.

Но, наверное, начать стоит с кабинета.

– Он в спальне, – сказал Имс. Снова подкрадываясь сзади и на этот раз кладя руку Артуру на плечо. Артур невольно вздрогнул – он не доверял Имсу и не доверял проекциям. – В последнюю секунду он думал о тебе, а не о работе.

Что ж, в этом был смысл.

– Ну да, – невесело пробормотал Артур, – я же вроде декорации для спальни.

В то же мгновение Имс дернул его к себе, разворачивая – и Артуру все труднее было напоминать себе, что это всего лишь проекция, потому что лицо этой проекции было лицом Имса, гнев на нем был гневом _Имса_. И Артур просто хотел, чтобы он исчез и перестал на него так смотреть – сейчас же.

Но он никогда не получал то, чего хочет. Пора бы уж привыкнуть.

– Не смей говорить о себе такое, – приказал Имс.

– А то что? – Артур сказал это прежде, чем подумал – и вздохнул, выдергивая руку и потирая лоб. – Господи, я не собираюсь с тобой ссориться. Пойми, у меня нет времени на эти забавы, на кону слишком много стоит. Я не хочу тебя видеть.

Продолжая говорить, он взялся за ручку очередной двери – безобразно ржавую и облупившуюся, но в последний момент Имс снова вцепился ему в руку, оттаскивая.

– Мне твоего разрешения не надо, – напряженно сказал он, не сводя с двери взгляда.

– Имс…

Дверь с треском распахнулась в их сторону.

В проеме стоял Кен Сайто.

Наверное.

Артур сглотнул, отступая, даже не возражая, когда Имс оттолкнул его, частично загораживая собой – он не мог оторваться от… этого существа.

Артур отлично помнил платье – темно-зеленое, в традиционном японском стиле, с вытканными на подоле юбки журавлями. Помнил рубашку с высоким воротничком и перстень на указательном пальце – Кен надел его в честь годовщины их свадьбы, говорил, это подарок от двоюродного брата… Вот только в тот вечер, Артур отчетливо это помнил, _у Кена было лицо_. Правда, даже напрягая память изо всех сил, Артур все не мог вообразить его на месте этого синюшного, испещренного венами пузыря.

Кен шагнул вперед, и его место в дверях тут же заняла другая проекция. В тагирийском наряде, Кен надевал его тот единственный раз, когда выезжал с Артуром на прием в честь какого-то открытия какого-то филиала какой-то компании, Артур и тогда-то не обратил внимания на повод. И наверняка на том приеме Кен тоже носил лицо.

Проекции заполняли комнату, все одинаково безликие, молчаливые, отличающиеся только одеждой, пока Имс оттеснял Артура назад, к разрушенной гостиной – а Артур не решался даже моргнуть, хоть на долю секунды закрыть глаза, отвести взгляд от этих чудовищ.

– Бегом! – прошипел Имс, и его голос вывел Артура из ступора, как пощечина.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Имс стиснул его локоть и потащил за собой, назад, туда, откуда они только что пришли. Артур рванулся было, собираясь просто перестрелять всю эту орду, потому что – потому что он хотел в них стрелять, хотел, чтобы все они умерли и исчезли, чтобы _Кен_ наконец-то исчез…

Но Имс со сверхчеловеческой силой затолкал его в гостиную и захлопнул дверь за собой, поворачивая невесть откуда взявшийся в замке ключ.

– Свали, – велел Артур, наставляя на дверь пистолет. С той стороны что-то тяжелое ударилось о ветхое дерево. – Убирайся!

Может, он ошибся, и это вовсе не его проекция. Бред, бред, ну конечно же его… Ну тогда его подсознание пытается совершить самоубийство и ставит ему палки в колеса. С какой стати что-то, имеющее облик Имса, будет ему помогать? Имсу на него плевать, и Артур ему не доверяет, и его с самого начала нужно было просто застрелить.

Пистолет в руке Артура дрогнул. Он не мог. Не мог нажать на курок. Сжав губы, сердитый на себя, он опять перевел пистолет на дверь, ожидая неизбежного. Ом мог бы попробовать обойти дом и подойти к спальне с другой стороны, но дверь продержится максимум полминуты, он не успеет, а ведь это наверняка не единственные проекции Кена.

В этот момент Имс оказался рядом – и, не размахиваясь, ударил Артура по лицу. Тот вскрикнул от боли и неожиданности, но среагировать не успел.

– Теперь они все сбегутся сюда, – удовлетворенно сказал Имс. И действительно, проекции принялись ломиться в дверь с удвоенной силой. – И если ты правда думаешь, что я уйду, ты идиот.

Во сне Имс был таким же невыносимым засранцем, как в реальности – и Артур даже не стал анализировать глупость этой мысли. Наверное, это его понятие о веселье: привлечь сюда как можно больше проекций. Артур посмотрел на пистолет. Он может подняться наверх и попробовать снова. Вот только подсознание Кена, перевозбужденное вторжением, все равно встретит его неласково – может, еще неласковее, чем сейчас.

– Артур! – Имс высыпал оружие на пол, быстро рассортировывая. – Иди в спальню. Они все тут, у тебя есть шанс проскочить. Давай, не теряй время!

– А ты? – против воли спросил Артур.

Дверь вывалилась, расколовшись на куски, и Артур пустил пулю прямо в то место, где у появившейся проекции должен был быть лоб.

– Давай! – Имс толкнул его в грудь в направлении второй двери – проекции, ломящиеся в узкий проход, взвыли, как будто могли это видеть. _Чем_ они издавали звуки? – Бегом!

Артур потратил целую секунду на колебания. Имсу незачем ему помогать, это какая-то ловушка, намек подсознания – вот только на что?

А потом Имс легко, невесомо коснулся губами его рта – и Артур выкинул из головы не имеющие сейчас никакого значения загадки. Развернувшись, он побежал к двери, слизывая поцелуй.

Он подумает – но после.

 

Коридоры действительно оказались пустыми, хотя Артур все равно крался и старался держаться стен. Выстрелы за его спиной затихли как раз тогда, когда впереди появилась дверь спальни, но Артур не думал об этой тишине, не думал о ней и о том, что она означает. Всего лишь проекция, а сейф – сейф купит жизнь настоящему Имсу.

Нужно помнить об этом.

Дверь спальни была удивительно новой и невредимой среди разрухи дворца, а значит – Артур задержал дыхание, не позволяя себе лишней, безосновательной пока надежды, – значит, он может быть близко. Имс прав, сейф рядом, Артур почти нашел его.

На двери висел кодовый замок.

На мгновение на Артура накатила паника. Он не знал кода, даже не предполагал, что это может быть. Какая-то дата, день рождения, имя, просто набор цифр? Сжав руки в кулаки, чтобы успокоиться, он встряхнул руками и быстро набрал дату рождения Кена.

Нет. Не то.

Артур набрал свой день рождения, потом день их свадьбы – табло снова и снова демонстрировало красные черточки, не желая впускать Артура в святая святых. Он отступил на шаг, прикидывая прочность двери, оценивая, сможет ли он сломать замок или выбить дверь целиком…

Как будто таран ударил его между лопаток, впечатывая лицом в дверь. И тут же отпустил, позволяя повернуться к неведомой опасности – чтобы ударить уже спереди.

Этот Кен имел лицо – Артур, наверное, испытал бы облегчение, если бы хоть что-то мог испытывать, – и это лицо теперь практически прижималось к лицу Артура, рассеченное хищным оскалом. В нем не было ничего человеческого, а сам Кен, кажется, был вдвое больше, чем настоящий. Или втрое – Артур не мог оценить, пока массивная туша вдавливала его в дверь, а пальцы сжимали подбородок до треска в костях.

– Попался, любовничек, – промурлыкал Кен так слащаво, что Артура передернуло – хотя сейчас это точно была не самая заметная из его проблем. – Маленький изменщик, думал, ты можешь состроить глазки другому пери – и избавиться от меня? Думал, кто-то еще тебя захочет? Такое бесчувственное бревно? Разве что за деньги, которые ты отобрал у меня, кими, любовь моя, деньги любую постель согреют получше, чем твоя ледяная задница. Или ты поверил, что этот лжец тебя на самом деле полюбит?

Затылок Артура, и так гудящий, снова встретился с твердым деревом, и в глазах у него потемнело. Слова Кена проникали через уши ему в самое сердце, раня сильнее, чем любое насилие. Артур устал. Устал скрываться, устал лгать и изворачиваться, устал от постоянных угроз Вудрафа – и от угроз собственной жизни и здоровью из-за проклятых, даже не им наделанных долгов. А больше всего устал быть идеальным, понимающим и нетребовательным мужем, выбился из сил, завоевывая любовь пери, который просто физически не мог его полюбить. Пистолет стукнулся об пол, когда Кен поцеловал его – горячими, жадными губами, все сильнее сжимая его шею и правую руку, почти прорывая кожу неожиданно острыми ногтями. Их с Имсом брак даже никогда не был настоящим – ведь Артур женился на нем под фальшивым паспортом…

Но все же Имс отказывался уходить. Несмотря на уговоры, на требования Артура – он никуда не девался.

«Ты от меня не избавишься», – твердил он, и даже собственное подсознание Артура намекало, что это неспроста.

Артуру вдруг очень захотелось жить. Лично спросить, что Имс имел в виду. Спросить так, чтобы Кен больше не путался под ногами. Имс остался там, сзади, с этими монстрами, чтобы Артур смог наконец избавиться от этого навсегда. Стыд, острый и противный на вкус, окончательно привел его в чувства, а следом накатил гнев.

Ярость.

Он открыл глаза, отпихивая от себя _проекцию_.

– Да пошел ты! – прорычал он, потому что голос отказывался нормально слушаться.

Потому что когда это подсознание стало сильнее его? Когда он стал таким трусом?

Извернувшись, он пнул Кена в колено, двинул в бок и, впечатав кулак ему в нос с удовлетворяющим хрустом, схватил его за волосы, прижимая лицом к многострадальной двери. Проекция дернулась, но сразу же замерла, тяжело дыша ртом.

– Это ничего не меняет, – прохрипел Кен, – если ты думаешь…

– Исчезни, – Артур не собирался слушать голоса в голове, нет уж, хватит. – Исчезни. Исчезни. Исчезни!

И отшатнулся, когда массивное тело в его руках рассыпалось ворохом сушеных хризантем. Они пахли, как одежда Кена, как его дом, его волосы – отвратительно пахли.

– Я не буду бояться, – прошептал Артур, набирая на табло дату их раздела.

Его пальцы не дрожали.

 

Кен сидел за столом. Артур сразу понял, что он настоящий – не проекция, самый настоящий Кен Сайто сидел с выражением вечного, давным-давно утратившего смысл ожидания на лице. Очень старом, древнем лице.

Кену было лет сто, не меньше – глубокая старость для холостого пери. Порог смерти.

Артур не знал, зачем тот надел свадебный наряд – наверное, затем же, зачем Артур оказался тут в своем свадебном костюме. Жесткие полосы воротников пересекали запавшую от возраста грудь Кена, как кираса. Полированный стол блестел в сотнях небольших ламп, усеивающих потолок, бокал вина выглядел нетронутым, а вместо тарелки перед Кеном, прямо между его спокойно застывших на столешнице ладоней, лежало два обручальных кольца. Артур сразу их узнал. Он невольно снова бросил взгляд на свою руку: простой золотой ободок, стандартный и неброский, смотрелся блекло по сравнению с прежним бриллиантовым безумием. Имс никогда не хотел подарить ему что-нибудь _особенное_ , наверное, даже не думал об этом.

Артур все равно хотел сохранить его кольцо.

– Здравствуй, Артур, – тихо сказал Кен. Его голос почти не изменился. – Я тебя ждал.

Артур медленно подошел и сел за стол напротив него, тоже устраивая руки на столешнице.

– Ты хотел меня видеть? – спросил он.

Он не чувствовал страха. Только боль в затылке, накатывающую усталость и решимость пойти до конца.

– Всегда, – Кен улыбнулся, эта улыбка рассекла его лицо тысячей морщин. – Ты так же молод, как в ту ночь, когда я тебя убил… А я старик.

– Одинокий и полный сожалений, – холодно сказал Артур, протягивая руку и беря бокал за ножку. Отпивая глоток. – Ждущий смерти в этом разрушенном дворце.

– Ждущий _тебя_. Я так мечтал, что смогу увидеть тебя, поговорить…

– Тогда говори, – Артур поставил пустой бокал на стол. – Расскажи, за что. За что ты меня убил?

Кен наклонился вперед, заглядывая Артуру в глаза с мольбой и благоговением.

– Я не хотел! Я просто хотел тебя вернуть. Я не мог позволить этому вору получить то, что принадлежит мне, – тебя и лаборатории.

Артур опустил взгляд на пальцы Кена – белые и сухие, как веточки в икебане, как кораллы.

– Про меня я знаю. Расскажи про лаборатории, – попросил он.

 

***

 

Больничная палата ослепила Артура белыми стенами, и он прижал ладонь к глазам, прогоняя мельтешащие круги. Кен ослепнет, когда придет в себя.

Если придет.

Артур оглянулся, убеждаясь, что никто не взломал дверь и не проник внутрь, пока он спал. Но все было тихо – приборы все так же попискивали, Кен все так же лежал, бледный и неподвижный. Артур не знал, чего ему хочется больше: чтобы Кен навсегда остался в коме и обрел, наконец, покой – или чтобы пришел в себя, ответил за совершенные преступления, отправился в тюрьму за работорговлю и производство наркотиков… Артур и сам нарушал закон, но все же старался не переступать определенных границ. Работорговля в его представлении лежала далеко за этими границами – очень, очень далеко. Ему вдруг стало тошно. То, что Кен дарил ему, то, что он получил при разделе, – какая часть из этого была куплена за кровь пайрик – таких же, как он?

Это была сложная мысль, и Артур решил отложить ее на потом.

Бережно свернув трубки, он завернул использованные катетеры в салфетку и спрятал в кейс, чтобы не оставлять улик, внимательно осмотрел место укола на руке Кена – все было чисто. Осталось выбраться отсюда и вернуться в палату, и никто ни о чем не догадается. А там – там уже можно будет подумать, как передать информацию Вудрафу.

На секунду Артур позволил себе пофантазировать, что уговорит Имса продать ему эти чертовы производства – и отдаст их «Кобол». Те из них, что не связаны с убийствами. И тогда его может – _может_ – оставят в покое.

Приятная мечта.

Завернув ПЭСИВ в халат, Артур отодвинул стул от двери и выглянул в коридор – чтобы, никого не обнаружив, метнуться к двери аварийного выхода. На лестнице ему пришлось притормозить и отдышаться. Бок болел, в легких что-то гадко хрипело и свистело, а рука от недостатка благословенных анальгетиков просто отваливалась, но в общем и целом Артур решил считать работу удачной. Он получил информацию, несмотря ни на что, получил информацию и даже ушел с ней, и теперь он, наконец-то, сможет лечь и полежать.

Прокравшись в свою палату, Артур спрятал ПЭСИВ в тумбочку, замаскировав, как мог, полотенцами и халатом, выключил свет, без сил свалился на кровать и потянулся к капельнице. Он может позволить себе немного обезболивающих и снотворных, он это заслужил.

Лекарства хлынули в вену, на секунду оглушая – в приятном смысле слова. Вздохнув с облегчением, Артур откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза, пристраивая загипсованную руку на животе. Надо было решить, как передать Юсуфу прибор, как связаться с Вудрафом так, чтобы Имс ничего не узнал, как… Мысли расползались, вялые и тяжелые, никак не хотели собираться во что-то целостное и осмысленное. Должно быть, он устал сильнее, чем предполагал – а может, переоценил себя и недооценил сотрясение.

А может, надо поспать…

Именно тогда Артур услышал звук. Шорох на самой границе слуха, как будто кто-то переминался в коридоре, прижимаясь к двери его палаты. Артур поморгал, пытаясь стряхнуть сон, но веки были такими тяжелыми, что он едва мог удерживать глаза открытыми. Повернув голову набок, он посмотрел на дверь. Кажется, или она действительно приоткрыта, и свет в коридоре выключен? Темная полоска на его глазах немного расширилась, потом так же беззвучно сузилась снова. Он слышал там _что-то_. Дыхание, или шорох одежды, или тихие, осторожные шаги.

Или это просто лекарства одурманили переутомленный и переволновавшийся разум, и теперь Артуру мерещится сверхъестественное там, где есть просто больница.

Дверь скрипнула.

Задержав дыхание от неуместного испуга, Артур сел. Точнее, попробовал сесть, покачнувшись и едва не перевалившись через край кровати – даже левая рука отказалась слушаться, пальцы словно исчезли, а голова была такой тяжелой, что явно перевешивала все остальное тело. Резко, судорожно вдохнув, Артур спустил ноги с кровати и встал, хватаясь за тумбочку. Он не собирался лежать тут совершенно беспомощный, пока кто-то пробирается в его палату…

Последнее, что он видел – открывшуюся на всю ширину дверь, а потом пол оказался очень близко и ударил его в лицо.


	14. Chapter 14

– Вы знаете, совсем не обязательно это делать, – медсестра мягко улыбнулась, будто заранее извиняясь, и ловким движением вогнала иголку в вену. Имс поморщился, хотя больно не было – просто неприятно. Темная, почти черная кровь быстро потекла по трубке. – У нас достаточно крови.

Имс пожал плечами. Он не знал, как объяснить ей свое беспокойство, параноидальные мысли, что что-то снова случится, а он будет не готов. Не готов помочь Артуру. И пусть у Артура идеальное здоровье и врачи утверждают, что он быстро пойдет на поправку – Имсу нужна была хоть какая-то страховка. Хоть что-то, что он мог реально сделать. Кровь – неплохая идея, Имсу не хотелось, чтобы в острый момент во всем госпитале не нашлось ни капли крови пери.

Не то чтобы должен был случиться острый момент.

Не то чтобы он _не мог_ случиться. Имс не был суеверным, но его не оставляло дурное предчувствие, и даже самые невинные вещи вроде кончившейся в кулере воды или попавшей в стакан с кофе мухи казались предвестниками каких-то неизвестных пока, но весьма зловещих событий.

Артур выздоравливал далеко не так быстро, как обещал его лечащий врач. На самом деле, сегодня он почти целый день спал и выглядел даже хуже, чем вчера – хотя куда уж хуже. И пусть Имсу говорили, что это нормально, что так бывает, что это может быть следствием шока и сотрясения мозга – глубоко внутри его не оставляло ощущение, что что-то идет не так.

И откровенное осуждение врача, потому что Имс «плохо обращался с пайрикой», не способствовало спокойствию. Что Имс мог сказать? Что пальцем Артура не тронул, что это не он?

Как будто он никогда не обращался с Артуром плохо.

– Я просто очень нервничаю, – сказал он. Медсестра была милой, и она помогла Имсу попасть сюда. – Вдруг Артуру понадобится…

Он замолчал, сжимая и разжимая кулак. Нет смысла пересказывать свои тревожные фантазии.

– Все в порядке, – голос медсестры стал еще мягче и терпеливее. – Давайте заполним анкету? У вас были какие-нибудь заболевания?

Имс нахмурился, тщательно припоминая. Пери болели очень редко, и тех немногих инфекционных заболеваний, что они все же переносили, у него никогда не было. Да и вообще проблем со здоровьем. Ничего такого, что могло бы помешать перелить его кровь.

С другой стороны – одна проблема у него все же была. Правда, Имсу не хотелось говорить о ней вслух посторонней женщине. Но что, если это важно, а он не скажет? И потом, он уже сидит тут с иголкой в вене и резво наполняющимся пакетом.

– Я не знаю, насколько это серьезно, – сказал он наконец, подбирая слова. – Болезнь ли это. У меня долго не наступал метаморфоз – несколько лет. Я думал, это потому что, – Имс пошевелил пальцами свободной руки, не желая произносить страшное слово «невзаимность». – Но сейчас все в порядке, – поспешно добавил он, когда лицо медсестры помрачнело. – Так что, наверное, это ничего?..

Женщина откинулась на стуле, меряя Имса взглядом, постучала кончиком ручки о бланк анкеты.

– Послушайте, я не хочу ничего предполагать, но если вы принимаете наркотики, то мы не сможем использовать кровь, – в ее тоне отчетливо читалось сожаление. – Ее никак не очистить, придется просто выбросить.

Имс вспыхнул. Что за?..

– Я не принимаю наркотики и никогда не принимал! – резко сказал он. – Вы уже задавали этот вопрос, и я на него ответил. Зачем мне лгать и рисковать здоровьем Артура?

Имс запнулся. Его врач тоже спрашивал про наркотики – в ту ночь, когда Артур сбежал, оставив его загибаться от ломки, – но врачу Имс сказал то же самое. Он не принимал наркотиков, даже травку не курил.

Медсестра еще некоторое время смотрела на него, будто ждала правдивого ответа. Отличная у него репутация – наркоман, который бил своего пайрику и в конце концов довел до раздела.

Просто блеск.

– Извините, – как извинение это не звучало. – Это довольно редкий случай. Возможно, вам стоит сдать кровь на гормоны и провести генетическую экспертизу? Есть пара-тройка врожденных заболеваний, правда, я никогда не слышала, чтобы при таких нарушениях доживали до взрослого возраста, – она улыбнулась, словно пыталась немного смягчить свои слова, и продолжила успокаивающе: – Я работала с такими детьми, и в вашем случае вряд ли что-то такое серьезное. Но еще метаморфоз отказывает при употреблении определенных препаратов.

Имс побелел – он и сам не мог бы сказать, от гнева или от чего-то другого.

– Я ничего не принимаю! Никаких лекарств, наркотиков – ничего подобного. И сейчас действительно все хорошо, у меня все наладилось…

Он продолжал говорить, но в голове крутилась одна и та же мысль – маленький флакон, который прятался в вазе с засушенным бонсаем в его кабинете, теперь пустой – безопасные бодрящие таблеточки, как говорила Мол, совсем безвредные, просто пока еще не пущенные в производство. Тот самый флакон, что лежал у него в кармане.

Они действительно бодрили и прогоняли тревогу. И он не так часто их пил – всего раз в неделю, пока не кончились, а Мол не смогла достать больше… Но это не наркотики, Имс был уверен – у него не было никакой ломки, когда он перестал их пить. Он отлично себя чувствовал, ну, не считая беспокойства из-за Артура и всего того дерьма, которое случилось за последние несколько недель.

Это просто совпадение, это должно быть совпадение.

– Хорошо, – медсестра вытащила иглу и зажала место укола ватным тампоном, – но все-таки проведите генетическое исследование. Вы выглядите здоровым, но лучше точно знать. Мы сделаем биохимический анализ крови и проверим гормоны – на всякий случай.

«И точно узнаем, не наркоман ли ты», – почудилось Имсу в ее тоне. Но теперь он и сам не был ни в чем уверен.

– Спасибо, – сухо поблагодарил он, следя, как она прибинтовывает ватку. – Сообщите мне результаты?

Женщина улыбнулась и показала ему его фамилию, нацарапанную на пакете, дожидаясь кивка.

– Конечно. А теперь вам лучше посидеть и выпить сладкого чаю или кофе. Может кружиться голова. Если почувствуете тошноту или слабость – позовите меня.

И она погрузилась в заполнение анкеты.

 

Голова у Имса не кружилась, а от кофе его уже мутило безо всякой сдачи крови, поэтому он вернулся в палату к Артуру и постарался устроиться в неудобном кресле. Если бы они не разделились – если бы они не разделились, Имсу полагалась бы койка. Или он мог бы перевезти Артура в другую больницу, подальше от Сайто. Одно его присутствие в том же здании, пусть даже врачи утверждали, что он в коме, выводило Имса из себя. В черные моменты ему казалось, что ублюдок только и ждет, когда Имс отлучится поесть или в туалет, и довершит задуманное.

Но в паспорте Артура стоял штамп о разделе, и все, на что Имс мог рассчитывать – доброта и понимание медсестер и это жесткое кресло. Они, кажется, воображали всю эту историю интригующей и романтической: соперничество, решившийся на убийство бывший и сам Имс, в слезах умоляющий не лишать его права навещать Артура.

Имс их не разубеждал.

За полчаса его отсутствия Артур, похоже, не просыпался – и стал еще бледнее. Или Имсу так казалось, он сейчас не очень доверял собственным чувствам. Его чувства орали, что самое худшее впереди.

– Привет, дорогой, – сказал он с фальшивой жизнерадостностью, разминая слегка онемевшие пальцы, – я на всякий случай сдал кровь, так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться – если что-то пойдет не так, то можно будет тебе помочь. Хотя все должно быть в порядке. Просто я…

Он прикусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы не выдать все свои страхи – Артуру, даже спящему, они сейчас ни к чему. Нужно взять себя в руки, успокоиться, сходить за медсестрой – разве Артур должен столько спать после сотрясения? – а потом снова взять себя в руки и решиться оставить Артура одного. Потому что время идет, и чем скорее Имс навестит этого загадочного Юсуфа – друга, про которого он никогда не слышал, – тем скорее узнает, что происходит. А в том, что происходит, он не сомневался – вчера он снова поймал Артура не в палате, а на этот раз на аварийной лестнице, и такие походы злили и пугали Имса одновременно. Может быть, поэтому Артуру не становилось лучше.

Артур утверждал, что просто хотел пройтись. Пройтись!

Может, Имс и был плохим мужем, но он жил с Артуром три года, и мог сказать, когда тот что-то замыслил. Что-то, что точно не понравится самому Имсу.

Что-то глупое.

И если в этом замешан Юсуф, то Имс узнает, что.

 

***

Найти Юсуфа оказалось совсем не трудно – тот совсем не скрывался, и когда Имс позвонил в звонок на задней двери аптеки, «друг Артура» сам открыл ему дверь. Подпольный врач и фармацевт, совсем не удивительно, что Артур был с ним знаком – но вот то, что первым делом после падения с четвертого этажа Артур вызвал этого парня в больницу, было очень странно. Подозрительно.

– Привет, – сказал Юсуф доброжелательно, словно неожиданный визит Имса его нисколько не обеспокоил.

А с другой стороны, чего ему беспокоиться? У Имса было оружие, но он не собирался пускать его в ход.

– Ничего, если я войду? – спросил он вместо приветствия.

Юсуф молча посторонился.

Темный коридор, пропитанный запахами лекарств, спирта, сушеных трав и нео-шанхайской плесени, заканчивался освещенным дверным проемом, и Имс направился именно туда – раз хозяин не указал ему другого направления.

За дверью оказался большой кабинет, все стены которого до потолка покрывали стеллажи, заставленные банками, склянками и пыльными коробками. Здоровенный стол, монументально расположившийся в центре комнаты, был весь покрыт зарубками и подпалинами, и в центре, прямо на груде бумаг, спала пушистая серая кошка. Она и ухом не дернула, когда Юсуф зашел следом за Имсом и прикрыл скрипучую дверь.

– Воды? – предложил он.

Имс передернул плечами и сел на единственный свободный стул, не дожидаясь разрешения.

– Ты меня ждал? – воды Имс не хотел. Он хотел ответов – хотя бы немного правдивой информации. Парочку настоящих, полновесных фактов про Артура и его жизнь.

На мгновение он представил себе Артура – чопорного, молчаливого, затянутого в тесный тагирийский костюм, скрывающий почти все тело, – сидящим на этом самом стуле в этой хаотичной комнате – и почти улыбнулся.

Почти.

Юсуф обошел стол и опустился в кресло, откидываясь на спинку и не отрывая от Имса взгляда своих больших, бархатисто-темных глаз.

– Предполагал, – не стал отпираться он. – Вы, пери, довольно настойчивые ребята, особенно если вам наступить на больное место.

С этим Имс спорить не стал – ему определенно отдавили все до единого больные места, некоторые не по разу.

– Ты думаешь, я слишком назойливый? – и, кажется, он начал нащупывать, как стоит разговаривать с этим Юсуфом.

– Я думаю, что ты засранец, – прямо ответил Юсуф. Но уголки его губ дрогнули. Это была не улыбка, но что-то похожее. – Артур мне нравится, он мой добрый друг – так что я болтать не стану, можешь даже не начинать мне вешать всю эту лапшу про неземную любовь. Он был у меня в воскресенье, и я не особо хочу помогать тебе вытворять такое.

Имс поджал губы. Это было честно, но Юсуф не знал всей правды. Не то чтобы Имс собирался ему рассказывать.

Он взвесил свои варианты. Можно было бы попробовать поугрожать – но Имс не был убийцей, он не чувствовал той ярости, что толкала его наставлять оружие на Доминика. Или можно предложить денег, но если Артур действительно друг этого химика, вряд ли тот возьмет деньги.

– Можешь сказать, что это такое? – спросил он, доставая из кармана флакончик и ставя его на стол перед Юсуфом, прямо возле мордочки спящей кошки.

Юсуф помедлил, потом взял флакончик и поднес его к лицу, разглядывая этикетку.

– Эфросин, – прочитал он вслух – но тон едва заметно изменился, и Имс почувствовал, что он на верном пути. – Препарат фенилпирацетама, психостимулятор. Бодрящие таблеточки, довольно безвредное средство для допинга. Можно было посмотреть в интернете. И купить в аптеке без рецепта.

Имс не очень любил сарказм – особенно направленный на него, но сейчас готов был потерпеть.

– Ты уверен? – спокойно спросил он. – Насчет безвредности? Потому что, представь себе, у них был довольно странный побочный эффект. Я почти уверен, что это никакой не фенол… как ты его назвал? – Имс припомнил, что таблетки действительно стимулировали. – Ну или _не только_ он.

Юсуф внезапно наклонился вперед, складывая руки на столе и пронзая Имса взглядом, тяжелым, как кирпич.

– Слушай, – юмор ушел, как не бывало. – Я такими вещами не занимаюсь и не торгую, это слишком грязно. Не знаю, где ты это взял, и не знаю, почему решил, что я имею к этому отношение – но я с _таким_ связываться не хочу. Здесь не все законно, – он махнул рукой в направлении полок, – но то, что я вколол Артуру, получено из больницы, а не от каких-то торговцев детишками и все такое.

Имс похолодел – буквально застыл от охватившего его внезапного осознания.

– Ты хочешь сказать, это якобы «безвредное» дерьмо, – он кивнул на все еще зажатый в пальцах Юсуфа флакончик, – сделано из… сделано из…

Он не смог закончить. Не смог.

Юсуф снова выпрямился, хмурясь на Имса с досадой.

– Ты не знал? – спросил он. – Думал, препарат с подобным действием сделан из невинных травок? Ну, в любом случае, ничем не могу помочь, я такое не продаю и не знаю, кто может… Эй, что с тобой?

Имс вскочил, зажимая руками рот, и бросился из комнаты, искренне надеясь, что ближайшая закрытая дверь окажется туалетом и не будет заперта.

Или кому-то придется заняться уборкой.

– Ты что, это пил? – спрашивал Юсуф десять минут спустя, помахивая у него под носом флаконом с вонючей дрянью, от которой у Имса глаза вылезали на лоб. Но он не протестовал – без этой вони его моментально начинало снова тошнить. – Я не собираюсь лезть в чужую личную жизнь, но тебе настолько не нравится Артур?

– Мне нравится Артур, – огрызнулся Имс – и закашлялся, отпихивая флакон. – Я думал, это просто что-то вроде кофеина!

Юсуф посмотрел на него как на идиота. Причем идиота довольно лживого.

– И ты, конечно, купил их в ближайшей к дому аптеке под видом фенилпирацетама. Ну да. Эту химию везут в такой упаковке только из одного места, и ее совершенно точно не продают на каждом шагу.

– Мне ее дали, – сказал Имс. – Давали. Несколько лет.

Юсуф даже отшатнулся – и Имс невольно вздрогнул, заметив, как в глазах этого чудака загорелся откровенно научный интерес. Быстро сменившийся расчетливым, торгашеским выражением – не сулившим конкуренту ничего хорошего.

– Кто? – быстро спросил он. – Кто-то тут торгует продуктами работорговли?

Имс взвесил все за и против. Юсуф знал кое-что, что было ему очень нужно, – а он знал то, что нужно Юсуфу. Они могли договориться.

– Я расскажу все, что знаю – но ты расскажешь мне все, что ты знаешь об этой гадости, – потребовал он.

– Окей, – немедленно согласился Юсуф. – По рукам.

Имс едва себе язык не прикусил – он собирался расспросить еще об Артуре, но в только что заключенную сделку Артур не входил.

– Ты первый, – недовольно сказал он.

Юсуф вздохнул, словно дурное настроение Имса его одновременно забавляло и раздражало, но послушно вернулся на свое место за столом, водружая злополучный флакончик прямо перед собой.

– Я такое не продаю, – повторил он. – У меня есть аналог, но он действует слабее, потому что получен не из живых пайрик, – он запнулся, заметив, видимо, как Имс позеленел, – и продолжил уже без отвратительных деталей. – Я его использую, когда кто-то загибается от ломки, – и он прохладно улыбнулся Имсу. Если бы тот сейчас мог испытать стыд, он бы обязательно испытал. – Мой годится, чтобы снимать приступы, и у него куча побочных действий, поэтому часто его не повводишь. Да еще и наркотический эффект, только без кайфа. Это, – он передвинул флакон, – более чистый препарат, и менее вредный. Он, скажем так, блокирует метаморфоз – и никаких явных побочных эффектов. Названия у него нет, но его запаковывают вот в такие вот банки с наклейкой фенилпирацетама. Последний туда действительно добавляют для усиления действия, так что не удивлюсь, если тебя таблетки и правда бодрили.

Бодрили не то слово. Имс и сейчас испытывал бодрость и настойчивое желание выбежать отсюда, разыскать Мол и придушить ее. Он звонил ей несколько раз по дороге сюда, но Мол не брала трубку.

Но ничего. Они еще поговорят.

– Кто запаковывает? – спросил он.

– Слышал про «Кобол»? – Юсуф дождался кивка и вскинул палец в предупреждающем жесте. – Это все не больше, чем слухи. «Кобол» используют эту дрянь, но они ее не производят. Покупают в Японии.

– У «Проклус», – прошептал Имс.

Юсуф посмотрел на него с уважением, вытянув губы трубочкой и покивав.

– Да ты осведомленный парень, – заметил он. – Но не знаю, насколько это все правда. Здесь у нас никто это не продает. Раньше всплывал флакон-другой тут и там, но давно уже нет. Похоже, источник благодати иссяк. Хотя вот он ты, сидишь тут, и ты откуда-то это получил.

Это был вопрос, и Имс не стал прикидываться, что не понял его.

– Думаю, что от «Кобол», – сказал он. – Мне их дала женщина по имени Мэллори Майлз. Она работает на «Кобол». Но последний флакон кончился месяц назад, и с тех пор ничего не было.

Ему непросто было это сказать. Они были друзьями с Мол – ну, или он думал, что друзьями. Но эта отрава… К горлу снова подкатила горечь, но Имс заставил себя сглотнуть ее и остаться сидеть.

– Женщина? – живо заинтересовался Юсуф. – Человек?

– Нет. Она пайрика. Ты давно знаешь Артура?

Юсуф прищурился, явно сбитый с толку неожиданным вопросом, но все же ответил:

– Больше четырех лет.

– Тогда ты должен знать Доминика Кобба.

И Имс выжидающе уставился на Юсуфа. Если тот не врал, что дружит с Артуром, то знает о Доминике.

– Дома Кобба? – Юсуф остался совершенно равнодушен к подвоху. – Да, я его знаю – знал. Он исчез с радаров, и довольно давно. Казался неплохим парнем, но свалил, как только запахло жареным, – но Артур меня кастрирует, если узнает, что я тебе сказал.

– Я в курсе про Доминика, – уныло сказал Имс, рассматривая свои колени. Все вокруг знали про проблемы Артура больше, чем он. – Мол Майлз его жена.

Юсуф помолчал, щуря глаза и о чем-то напряженно размышляя.

– Можешь ее описать?

Имс пожал плечами – почему бы и нет?

– Не очень высокая. Темные волосы, довольно короткие, вьются. Голубые глаза. Очень красивая – она тагирийка. Одевается строго и закрыто…

– И она пыталась купить у меня волшебные таблетки, – перебил Юсуф и постучал ногтем по крышке флакона. – Чуть больше месяца назад.

У Имса внутри все обрушилось. Последняя надежда на невиновность Мол лежала, раздавленная гнетом информации, не подающая признаков жизни и жалкая. «Испытываем новые препараты», – сказал Доминик.

Мол испытывала их на Имсе.

Имс никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким грязным.

– Что же теперь делать? – спросил он. – Есть какое-то противоядие? Потому что у меня был метаморфоз – когда Артур отметил меня, – он расстегнул воротник и показал Юсуфу впечатляющий синяк. – Он снова может отказать? Если Артур укусит меня…

– Чувак, я могу обойтись без подробностей твоей сексуальной жизни, – запротестовал Юсуф. – На самом деле, беспокоиться не о чем. Оно действует не дольше недели, а ты не пил его сколько? Месяц? И следа не осталось. Оно очень нестойкое – в этом и есть его недостаток. Поэтому, думаю, его и не использует каждый первый работорговец в мире – пайрики не перестают быть ядовитыми, когда действие препарата уже кончается. А теперь, – он нырнул под стол и вынырнул, сжимая в руках толстую и потертую на вид тетрадь, – расскажи мне очень подробно, как ты себя чувствовал.

– У меня мало времени, – предупредил Имс, разглядывая тетрадь с опаской.

Несмотря ни на что, на сердце у него полегчало, и даже отвращение и тошнота отступили перед лицом нового радостного известия – он не испорчен на всю жизнь, с ним все в порядке, это был всего лишь яд, и его больше нет.

О мести он подумает попозже.

– А я надеюсь, это не последняя наша встреча.

И Юсуф раскрыл тетрадь на чистом листе, нахлобучивая на нос очки.

 

***

Имс подумал, что домой приезжать не стоило, только припарковав машину в гараже. Если придурки из «Кобол» действительно решат надавить на Артура, то они точно знают, где Имс живет, – и хотя у него в доме есть оружие, вступать в военные столкновения с обученными убийцами Имсу не улыбалось.

Но всю дорогу мысли Имса занимали вовсе не работорговцы из «Кобол», а теперь, раз он уже приехал, можно зайти и забрать пару вещей. Так он себе сказал, захлопывая дверь гаража, бросая ключи на столик и следуя прямо в спальню.

Коробочка лежала там, где он ее оставил – под стопкой одежды на верхней полке в шкафу. Имс не знал, залезал ли Артур в его вещи и находил ли ее, сам Артур никогда не говорил о своем подарке и не спрашивал, что Имс о нем думает. Может быть, хорошо, что он не открыл его раньше, – думал Имс, садясь прямо на пол и нерешительно дергая простую серую ленту, – кто знает, что он сказал бы тогда, обидев Артура еще сильнее.

Имс пожалел, что открыл _это_ , в ту же секунду, как крышка стукнулась о ковер. Больше всего на свете ему захотелось закрыть коробочку, убрать на место и забыть о ее содержимом – но вместо этого он бережно, двумя пальцами вытащил подарок – так, словно прочный металл можно было раздавить одним неловким движением. Если бы.

Небольшое серебристое сердечко анатомической формы смотрело на него почти издевательски. Наверное, оно было сделано из настоящего серебра – Имс никогда особо не интересовался такими вещами, но даже если бы его изготовили из жеваной бумаги, оно стоило бы больше, чем все состояние Имса, включая то, что он получил от Артура после раздела. Больше двухсот лет жизни, молодость, здоровье, и все это в крошечной, пустячной на вид вещичке с выгравированным на обратной стороне номером.

Кинув сердечко назад в коробку, Имс закрыл лицо руками. Он не хотел такого подарка, не хотел даже думать о нем – не тогда, когда Артур все еще в больнице и никак не выздоравливает, и не когда каждую ночь жизнь Имса совершает новый неожиданный кульбит, и не когда его все еще тошнит от одной мысли о каннибализме…

Все, чего ему хотелось – поехать в больницу и уговорить Артура забрать этот подарок назад и больше никогда не предлагать ничего подобного. Понятно теперь, почему его все-таки согласились пустить к Артуру – номер давно уже во всех медицинских базах, и наверняка он записан в страховке у Артура, а значит, больничный персонал в курсе, как сильно Артур любит своего _бывшего_ пери. Никто не подарит собственное тело тому, кого не любит.

Сердечко означало, что если Артур умрет в больнице – или где-то, где его органы удастся сохранить, – то свое сердце он завещает Имсу для пересадки. А пересаженное сердце пайрики означало, что Имсу больше никогда не нужно будет думать о партнере, метаморфозе и обо всем, что нависало над каждым пери: короткой, почти человеческой жизнью и старостью.

Артур никогда не верил, что Имс его полюбит! Никогда. Это была такая ужасная мысль, что Имс застонал – все его уговоры, должно быть, казались Артуру такими пустыми и фальшивыми!

С трудом поднявшись, он осторожно запаковал коробочку и спрятал ее в шкаф, надежно прикрыв парочкой свитеров, а потом побрел в свой кабинет. Ему нужно было выпить и собраться с мыслями. И решить, что сказать Артуру.

Когда он поправится.

 

В больницу Имс вернулся на такси – не решился сесть за руль после двух порций скотча. Он не чувствовал себя захмелевшим, напротив, был трезв как никогда, но дорожная полиция могла не согласиться с его мнением, а проблем сейчас у него и так хватало.

Но, к сожалению, поездка на такси означала, что Имсу не на чем было сосредоточиться, и мысли в голове множились, сталкивались друг с другом и грозились взорвать череп. Если Юсуф не ошибся, если он не врал, и все это не был какой-то заговор, если уверенность Артура в том, что Мол смотрела на Имса вовсе не дружескими глазами, не была пустой ревностью – то обстоятельства принимали совсем уж зловещий оборот.

Мол травила его, хотела, чтобы Имс остался несвязанным и неполноценным, и как бы ему не хотелось верить, что она тоже была введена в заблуждение, что не знала об эффекте таблеток, верить в это не получалось.

Но почему? Они переспали всего один раз, и оба были пьяны, и Имс раскаивался – потому что не ощутил ничего, кроме неловкости, но Мол сказала, что тоже ничего не испытала. А потом она вышла замуж, разве она стала бы связываться с другим, если бы была увлечена Имсом?

Имс нахмурился, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить все их встречи – найти хоть какой-то намек на скрытые мотивы, на чувства с ее стороны. Может, он просто был слеп, сначала поглощенный поисками партнера, потом разочарованием от брака с Артуром, а потом неуверенными попытками найти к отстранившемуся Артуру подход?

Вспоминался только один случай – но никогда прежде Имсу не приходило в голову взглянуть на него под таким углом. Примерно через неделю после его свадьбы с Артуром Мол пригласила его встретиться, и Имс не нашел причины отказать. Ему тогда хотелось развеяться, немного сбросить напряжение – и, честно говоря, не видеть Артура и не думать, почему с ними случилось то, что случилось. К тому же, от волнения он съел почти все таблетки и надеялся, что Мол достанет новую упаковку.

Идиот.

Она позвала его в ресторан, уютное, но роскошное заведение с очаровательными кабинетами в традиционном китайском стиле, на ней было ослепительное черное ципао из чистого шелка, и Имсу тогда показалось, что у нее есть какой-то повод для праздника.

Имс тогда спросил, как она узнала про его свадьбу.

– Если я разобью голову о приборную панель, ты очень разозлишься? – спросил он водителя.

Тот на мгновение оторвался от дороги, посмотрел на Имса, на приборную панель – и пожал плечами.

– Смотря чью голову.

Имс поморщился от неразборчивого северного акцента.

– Мою, – пробормотал он себе под нос.

Неудивительно, что он до двадцати пяти лет был один, да и после того, как нашел партнера, все испортил. Он вообще не разбирался в пайриках, и странно, что Артур не ушел от него раньше.

Мысли об Артуре причиняли боль, но думать о Мол тоже не хотелось. Имс не понимал, чего она добивалась – даже если бы он не полюбил Артура, он все равно никогда не был бы с ней.

Не потому ли Доминик так настаивал, чтобы Имс с Артуром уехали? Он не мог не знать, и вряд ли его радовало, что соперник живет в одном городе с любовью его жизни. Имс понимал его чувства – о, он понимал, как никто! Воспоминание об отметинах на шее Артура наполняло его болью и гневом, и ревностью, и жаждой мести, и все эти чувства раздирали его изнутри, как горючая смесь.

А он-то думал, Доминик хочет спасти Артура из-за их былой дружбы.

С другой стороны, Имс не был уверен, что на его месте поступал бы иначе.

 

Расплатившись с опасливо поглядывающим на него таксистом, Имс нырнул в двери больницы – солнце уже взошло и ощутимо припекало, обжигая кожу, – и прошел прямо к лифту, хлопая по кнопке вызова. Медленно сменяющиеся цифры на табло вызывали смутное раздражение.

Свет на этаже не горел. Имс шагнул вперед, невольно вздрогнув, когда двери лифта за его спиной закрылись – плотные жалюзи оставляли холл почти в полной темноте, и после яркого освещения глаза приспосабливались не сразу.

Медсестры на посту тоже не было. Двери ближайших палат были плотно закрыты, не пропуская ни звука, и тяжелая тишина в холле и коридоре пугала, будила почти суеверные страхи. Ни движения, ни вздоха, ни одной живой души, словно больница вдруг вымерла, оставив только Имса – в одиночестве и тревоге.

Странно, подумал он, стараясь отогнать сосущее чувство в районе диафрагмы – чувство, которое шептало ему на ухо, что происходит нечто дурное. Заглянув за стойку медсестры и ожидаемо ничего – и никого – не обнаружив, он перестал сдерживать панику и рванул к двери палаты Артура. Та была открыта, и Имс ввалился внутрь, безрассудно хлопая ладонью по кнопке включения света.

Артура в кровати не было. Только смятое одеяло, трубка от капельницы и съехавшая набок подушка.

– Артур? – прошептал Имс, как будто от одного призыва Артур должен был вылезти из-под кровати и с улыбкой признаться, что все это розыгрыш и ничего страшного не случилось.

Но в ответ царила тишина – тяжелая и угнетающая, сжимающая виски и давящая на грудь, и Имс неуверенно сделал шаг, потом другой, не отрывая взгляда от опустевшей кровати, а пустота в голове все не желала приходить в себя и подсказывать хоть какое-то решение. Объяснение.

Утешение.

– Артур! – закричал Имс, обхватывая ладонями голову. – Артур!

На полу около кровати темнела небольшая лужа крови, размазанная чьей-то ладонью.

Артура тут не было. Он исчез.


	15. Интерлюдия

Фишер размахивал руками, эмоционально убеждая в чем-то толстенького пери – а может, пайрику, Кински еще не определил. Тот хмурился, время от времени поправлял форму и задавал вопросы, но соглашаться не спешил. Кински знал, что Фишер просит группу захвата – и с этим, видимо, у местных была проблема. Он, Кински, их вполне понимал. Он бы тоже не захотел, чтобы иностранец хозяйничал на его территории.

Но и Гарднера надо было как-то выручать. Никому в голову не пришло приставить к нему охрану – а теперь черт знает, кто и куда его утащил. Кински было его по-человечески жалко, но еще больше жалко единственного свидетеля, который мог бы дать показания на Сайто.

Это если, конечно, Гарднер не сам сбежал от расспросов полиции и навязчивого общества своих бывших. Кински не удивился бы.

– Кому понадобилось его похищать? – спросил он в очередной раз.

Правда, ответом Фишер удостоил его впервые:

– Людям Сайто. Больше никому – он разделился слишком недавно, чтобы заинтересовать работорговцев, мониторящих больницы.

Натужно улыбнувшись своему приятелю – заместителю начальника полиции, между прочим, – Фишер сделал Кински жест следовать за собой и рванул к выходу на спринтерской скорости. Кински всегда удивляло, как можно так резво бегать в тесной и длинной одежде, но Фишер не уставал его удивлять.

– Скорее, – Фишер снизошел даже до того, чтобы придержать ему дверь, – мы опаздываем. Надо перехватить Имса.

– Нам лучше сначала осмотреть место преступления, – не согласился Кински.

Местная полиция производила на него удручающее впечатление. Он не сомневался, что там уже затоптали и потеряли восемьдесят процентов улик, но хотя бы двадцать они могли бы попробовать собрать. Что толку говорить с психующим супругом, которого там даже не было? К тому же, Имс просто не нравился Кински – ему казалось, этот пери что-то скрывает. За всеми этими любезными улыбочками и мягкими манерами скрывалась какая-то грязь. Имс напоминал ему Фишера, хотя и был серейцем, пери и трудно было бы найти менее похожих внешне друг на друга мужчин.

– Нет, нам нужно встретиться с Имсом, – сказал Фишер, не утруждаясь объяснениями.

И Кински уже готов был сказать ему, как сильно бесит подобная привычка.

– Ты думаешь, он причастен к похищению? – спросил он вместо этого.

А что? У них, судя по всему, это считается неплохим способом склонить объект страсти к сожительству и браку. Кински ничуть бы не удивился.

– Нет, – недовольно ответил Фишер. Он подождал, пока Кински сядет на водительское место арендованной машины, забрался внутрь, пристегнулся и сделал знак трогаться. Чертов принц. – Я думаю, что надо остановить его, пока он не натворил бед.

– И что он может натворить? – Кински представил себе подавленную жертву преступления и поморщился. – Выскочить из окна?

Фишер смерил его мрачным и немного жалостливым взглядом, но тут же отвернулся, выглядывая в окно.

– О, это был бы не самый плохой вариант, – негромко сказал он.

Кински решил не уточнять – и без того было понятно, что Фишер не настроен на долгие подробные объяснения.

– Нам дали группу захвата? – спросил он. – И что же мы будем захватывать?

– Мне кажется, мы очень скоро это узнаем, – Фишер провел пальцем по стеклу. Кински впервые обратил внимание на его обручальное кольцо – целое состояние. – И, вполне может быть, получим улики на Сайто.

– От Имса? – скептически спросил Кински.

– От Имса или от Андерсона, если второй еще жив, – голос Фишера дрогнул, но тут же выровнялся. – А теперь езжай побыстрее!


	16. Chapter 16

Пробуждение не было ни легким, ни приятным. Артур попытался открыть глаза, потерпел позорную неудачу, попытался снова – и все-таки со второго раза смог поднять тяжелые и непослушные веки. Не сказать, чтобы это помогло. Вокруг стоял текучий серый туман, сквозь который проглядывали движущиеся цветные пятна.

Пятна разговаривали.

И у одного из них был очень знакомый голос.

– Да с чего ты взял, что от него будет хоть какой-то толк?

Не может быть, у Артура точно галлюцинации, потому что только в галлюцинациях рядом с ним может оказаться Дом Кобб… кстати, где это – рядом с ним? Артур медленно моргнул в надежде прояснить марево перед глазами, но тщетно.

– Посмотри, у него еще отметины не зажили, он же насквозь ядовит! – утверждал тем временем воображаемый Дом. – Я вообще не понимаю, зачем вы притащили несвободного пайрику? Его нужно вернуть на место, пока он не пришел в себя и не сможет никого опознать.

Артур приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать этому самозванцу, чтобы перестал использовать голос Дома – да, Дом был мудаком, когда кинул его, но не таким мудаком, чтобы теперь какой-то еще больший мудак дискредитировал его, рассуждая о похищении Артура. Дис-кре-ди-ти-ро-вал – Артур ненадолго завис на этом слове, пытаясь вспомнить его значение.

Почему-то не вспоминалось.

Зато в том, что его похитили, Артур нисколечко не сомневался – хотя и не знал, откуда у него такие познания. И еще очень сильно болел нос. И рука. И вообще все.

– Я не собираюсь никуда возвращать такие бабки, – заявил второй, незнакомый голос. Артуру он сразу не понравился. – Я уже вызвал хирурга. А то он, – Артура фамильярно похлопали по коленке, – как-то хреново выглядит.

Артур попытался отодвинуться, но тело весило примерно тонну. Зато сознание медленно и неохотно, но все же возвращалось – в первую очередь, мучительной болью в руке и груди. Он лежит, сообразил Артур, лежит на какой-то твердой и неудобной поверхности, в бок ему дует отвратительно-холодный воздух то ли из кондиционера, то ли из окна, голые ноги и руки замерзли, голова раскалывается, а в помещении рядом с ним два бандита спорят о его органах.

А ведь в больнице он думал, что дела идут из рук вон плохо.

– Ты хочешь перетравить клиентов? – разозлился «Дом». – Думаешь, они не заметят, если совершенно случайно сдохнут от яда? Ты совсем обезумел – красть связанных? Мол не погладит нас по голове, если мы погубим весь бизнес!

– Мол сама сказала, что он свободен! – перебил второй. – Кто, ты думаешь, все организовал? А теперь либо сходи за хирургом, либо заткнись и не мешай.

Артур забыл, как дышать – за что его ребра сразу же сказали ему спасибо. Мол? Этот ублюдок сказал Мол? Это что, такое распространенное имя?

Он сделал очередную героическую попытку открыть глаза и спросить, какого чертова черта тут происходит, но голова была такой невыносимо тяжелой, язык совсем не ворочался, и больше всего на свете Артуру хотелось поспать. Так сильно, что даже перспектива расчленения живьем пугала уже не так сильно, как пять минут назад.

Все, что еще удерживало его в сознании – нездоровое и неуместное любопытство.

– Мол? – в голосе фальшивого Дома звучало то же потрясение, что испытывал Артур. – Она не могла такого сказать. Взгляни на следы.

Шеи Артура коснулись противные холодные пальцы, но даже это мерзкое ощущение не смогло его взбодрить.

– Она сказала, его пытался убить не то любовник, не то муж, – незнакомец с досадой вздохнул. – И лучше бы закончить все, прежде чем кто-нибудь из них его хватится.

Наступило молчание, нарушаемое лишь шорохом бумаги и ткани и металлическим звоном инструментов. Мне конец, – с ледяной, неожиданно трезвой обреченностью понял Артур, – это конец.

Он никогда не думал, что закончит жизнь так.

– Нужно подождать хотя бы восемь часов, – в голосе «Дома» сквозило едва заметное напряжение – а может, Артуру это казалось. – Пока выйдут антибиотики и транквилизаторы. Сейчас материал сомнительного качества.

Последнее, что Артур почувствовал прежде, чем погрузился в темноту, – жуткая обида. Его сердце достанется какому-то наглому толстосуму, которого Артур не знает. Как же так?..

 

Второе пробуждение оказалось еще гаже, чем первое – Артур не привык, чтобы его будили оплеухами. Иногда, когда у Имса было хорошее настроение – и они занимались сексом день напролет, чтобы к вечеру отрубиться от усталости, – он мог принести Артуру кофе в постель. Иногда он стаскивал с Артура одеяло, и тот просыпался от холода. Или толкал в бок, жалобно прося приготовить поесть и чаю. Иногда Артур спал в своей квартире и вставал по будильнику.

Но пощечина – это было внезапно.

Хотя, сообразил Артур, резко открывая глаза, в его ситуации любое пробуждение – уже плюс.

– Приди в себя! – и нет, Дом определенно не был плодом воображения, он был самым настоящим Домом Коббом, и именно он бил Артура по лицу. – Артур, ну приди же в себя!

Дом… Дом?!

– У меня сотрясение мозга, – пробормотал Артур.

Интересно, бывает ли от сотрясения мозга такой красочный бред?

Но Дом, видимо, понял это заявление по-своему – он отдернул руки, поднимая ладони вверх, и выражение лица у него стало самое что ни на есть виноватое. Артур сглотнул пересохшим горлом. В глазах заметно двоилось, а то и троилось, в ушах звенело, тяжелые оплеухи не прибавили ясности мыслей, и все же он был уверен – это Дом Кобб. Его друг – бывший, наверное, – сбежавший больше трех лет назад, оставив нелепую записку.

Что он тут делает?

И, что гораздо важнее, – что тут делает Артур?

И где это – тут?

Только сейчас сообразив, что неплохо бы узнать, где он и что происходит, Артур оглянулся. Чтобы сделать сразу несколько весьма неприятных открытий. Во-первых, он все еще раздет. То есть одет – в коротенькую больничную рубашку, оставляющую открытыми ноги, руки и шею. И ему холодно. Во-вторых, у него головокружительно болит так много частей тела, что он даже затрудняется точно определить, что именно. Болела рука, пульсировало лицо, особенно нос и рожки, ныло в груди, а многочисленные ссадины и синяки, полученные при падении, и не думали исчезнуть и не напоминать о себе.

В-третьих, комната, в которой он находился, не была больничной палатой – вернее, не была той палатой, в которой Артур должен был отдыхать прямо сейчас. А вот нечто больничное, к сожалению, оставалось. Голые кафельные стены, лампа дневного света, столы с металлическими крышками и никелированные инструменты на полках намекали, что ничего хорошего тут Артура не ждет.

И наконец, в-четвертых – то, что Артуру стоило бы заметить в первую очередь… Он был связан.

Не поверив глазам своим – они, похоже, в последнее время служили не очень, – Артур попытался пошевелиться, но ремни на щиколотках и запястьях надежно удерживали его. Привязанным. К столу. Холодному и жесткому.

Это все был какой-то чудовищный фарс. Дешевый ужастик про работорговцев, проводящих свои живодерские опыты в подвале невинной закусочной – или что-то такое же глупое и совсем не страшное.

Вот только Артуру было очень даже страшно.

– Развяжи меня, – потребовал он хриплым от волнения и боли голосом. – Какого хрена ты творишь?

Дом криво улыбнулся. Но приказ выполнять не спешил. На первый взгляд, он почти не изменился – все та же дорогая, но небрежная одежда, все тот же лоск привыкшего к вниманию красавчика и умницы, все такая же самоуверенная улыбка. Только одежда заметно измялась, лоск слегка померк, а улыбка выглядела немного дрожащей и не совсем искренней. А еще на скуле у Дома разливался здоровенный синяк, и такие же синяки пятнали подбородок.

Он выглядел… потрепанным и несчастливым.

– Артур, пожалуйста, не шуми, – Дом подошел поближе, наклоняясь куда-то вбок – и снова появляясь с бутылкой воды. – Нам надо поговорить.

– Да какие разговоры? – Артур не собирался выслушивать слова успокоения, пока он тут привязан к столу. – Быстро, Дом! Развяжи меня!

Он судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь притормозить паническую атаку – но в этот момент Дом, к счастью, поднес бутылку к его губам. Пить Артур хотел, и это помогло ему хоть немного взять себя в руки.

– Потише, – голос Дома упал до шепота, и он быстро оглянулся на дверь. – Все не так просто, Артур. Выслушай меня.

Артура передернуло от внезапного осознания. Дом не собирается его освобождать. Каким-то диким, невероятным, фантастическим образом Дом заодно с похитителями! Он… он…

– Ты работорговец, – выдохнул Артур.

Дом отвернулся, с нарочитым тщанием пристраивая бутылку на соседнем столе.

– Все не так просто, – повторил он глухо.

– Непросто, – Артур ушам своим не поверил. – Как ты дошел до такого? Я думал, это все из-за любви, из-за той пайрики, о которой ты вздыхал – а ты…

– Это все из-за нее! – перебил Дом громко – и тут же понизил голос. – Это из-за нее, из-за Мол. У меня не было другого выхода. Неужели думаешь, я мечтал заниматься чем-нибудь подобным?

Артур ничего не думал – он все еще не был уверен, что происходящее вообще реально, а не плод его воображения. Или сон. Это мог быть сон! Он так и не проверил свой тотем с того самого момента, как в первый раз проснулся в больнице, а с тех пор пробуждения становились все более и более странными.

– А Мол – это которая подружка Имса? – спросил он, потому что во сне это имело бы смысл.

– Ты знал? – Дом отошел к соседнему столу и оперся о него бедром, снова тревожно поглядывая на дверь. Наверное, ждал возвращения своего кровожадного приятеля.

Артур не ответил, а вместо этого попытался освободить хотя бы левую руку – правой он шевелить пока не решался. Он не собирался тут задерживаться. Какой бы привлекательной не выглядела идея того, что все происходящее – сон, проверять Артур не хотел. К тому же, даже во сне расчленение живьем не звучало как опыт, который каждый пайрика мечтает испытать в своей жизни.

А уж в реальности это явно станет его последним – и довольно мучительным – опытом.

– Артур, перестань! – прошипел Дом. – Я придумаю, как тебя освободить. Нужен какой-то план, чтобы Мол не подумала на меня. Ты уедешь? Возьмешь Имса и уедешь? Подальше отсюда, чтобы она больше никогда его не видела, не знала телефона, не могла найти…

Дом раскраснелся, как будто наконец-то – наконец-то – заговорил о том, что его по-настоящему волновало, как будто похищение Артура и заточение в этой пыточной камере было ничего не значащим пустяком по сравнению с его одержимостью.

Артур откинулся на стол. От всех этих дерганий ему стало нехорошо – голова кружилась, а в груди и животе ворочалось что-то огромное и тяжелое, грозясь выскочить через глотку. Не самая хорошая перспектива – учитывая, что лежит он на спине.

– Как так вышло? – сдавленно спросил он.

Как так вышло, что ты занялся подобным? Как вышло, что пайрика, из-за которой ты меня подставил, тебя не любит? Как так вышло, что эта пайрика влюблена в пери, в которого влюблен я? И, самое важное, что я тут делаю? Все это он хотел спросить у Дома, но голос не слушался.

– Медсестра в больнице добавила тебе снотворное в лекарства, – Дом сам, похоже, прекрасно понял, на какой из вопросов отвечать прежде всего. – Ли и Шен тебя забрали и принесли сюда. Кажется, у тебя сломан нос – они сказали, ты упал.

Сломанный нос – это объясняло, почему лицо у Артура болело даже сильнее, чем рука. А рука болела очень сильно. Правда, кто такие Ли и Шен Артур не знал – да и не особо хотел узнать.

– Это Вудраф? – спросил он. – Передай ему, что информация у меня.

Если Вудраф претворил свою угрозу в жизнь и собирается убить Артура – значит ли это, что Имса он не тронет? Или ему тоже грозит опасность? Что, если прямо в этот момент боевики Вудрафа расправляются с ним? Что, если…

– Это не Вудраф, – сказал Дом. Тихим и каким-то обреченным голосом. – Он тут не при чем. Он не знает.

Не знает?

– Но…

– Это Мол приказала тебя похитить.

Мозг Артура, разогнавшийся до сверхзвуковых скоростей и поглощенный идеей как можно скорее связаться с Вудрафом, от неожиданности закоротило. Его украли не наемники «Кобол» – а значит, он не сможет поторговаться и купить себе жизнь.

– Решили подзаработать на годовщину свадьбы? – глупо спросил он.

Потому что мысль о Доме, решившим расчленить и продать его на органы, до сих пор казалась бредом.

– Я не знал! – Дом разлохматил волосы. – Я бы никогда с тобой так не поступил! Она просто сошла с ума из-за Имса – из-за того, что он после раздела все равно не оставил тебя! Когда кончился эфросин – я думал, она придет в себя. Поймет, что он просто любит не ее, ничего не поделать. Я радовался, все шло отлично, и тут вы решили разделиться. Зачем, Артур? Зачем ты встретился с Сайто, зачем дал ей надежду?

Артур почти ничего не понял из этой сумбурной речи, кроме того, что он каким-то образом оказался виноват в безумии Мол.

– Пошел ты! – коротко сказал он.

Ему надо успокоиться и собрать мысли в кучу, придумать, как выбраться отсюда. Он не хотел слушать все эти мелодраматичные стоны, да еще и препарирующие его, Артура, личную жизнь. Все равно Дом явно не собирается освобождать его. Значит, надо придумать, как убрать отсюда Дома.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты и дальше жил с Имсом, – Дом, однако, умолкать и уходить не собирался. – Ты любишь его, он любит тебя, эфросин кончился, а еще лучше, если вы уедете. Когда Имс исчезнет, она полюбит меня, она очнется от этого наваждения…

Ну да. Артур и сам был не чужд подобных иллюзий. Вот только он никого не привязывал к разделочным столам.

– Кто кончился? – спросил он. – А впрочем, неважно. Мы никуда не уедем, если меня тут убьют – а ты именно это и собираешься сделать.

– Да я тебя спас! – Дом всплеснул руками. – Уже не первый раз.

Артур чуть не засмеялся, хотя в его положении не было ровным счетом ничего смешного.

– Я думал, это я тут брежу.

Дом обиженно поджал губы – и Артур поспешно отвернулся. Он не хотел, не мог видеть в этом пери своего прежнего друга, не собирался вспоминать то хорошее, что между ними было. Ему надо выбраться отсюда, а о Доме и обо всем этом ужасе он подумает, если выживет. У себя дома, в безопасности и тепле, можно будет с чистой совестью и легким сердцем похоронить их дружбу.

– Несколько недель назад, когда тебя раскрыли и захватили в плен – это Мол рассказала о тебе объекту, – сказал Дом. – И это я помог тебе сбежать.

Артур содрогнулся от неприятного воспоминания. Проваленное дело Си Ань – вовсе не то, о чем ему хотелось бы сейчас думать. Ему повезло, что обошлось без непоправимых увечий. И да, он подозревал, что ему помогли… но Дом? Дом, который с самого начала знал, чем провал грозит Артуру?

– Ты мог предупредить меня, – процедил он.

– Тогда Мол догадалась бы, – ответил Дом с искренним сожалением. – Но я ведь помог! И сейчас я добился отсрочки – сказал, что нужно подождать несколько часов, пока у тебя в организме лекарства.

Артур тщательно поискал, но не нашел в своем сердце благодарности. К тому же, он бы сейчас не отказался от лекарств – от обезболивающих, например. Они так и собираются держать его тут, загибающимся от боли, несколько часов – пока не придет пора разрезать на куски?

– Не останавливайся на достигнутом, – сказал он. – Развяжи меня и покажи, где выход.

– Я не могу, – Дом помотал головой. – Если ты сбежишь, она все сразу поймет. Надо подождать подходящего момента. Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой, попросить, чтобы ты не делал глупостей. И не выдавал меня. А я что-нибудь придумаю.

Что? Подходящего момента?.. Подходящего момента?!

– Развяжи меня!

– Не нервничай, – тихо сказал Дом, подходя поближе и вскидывая руки в умоляющем жесте. Его лицо скривилось от беспокойства, а взгляд то и дело возвращался к двери. – И не кричи. Я не позволю тебя убить – теперь, когда зелье кончилось и Имс готов у тебя с рук есть. Теперь Мол будет моей! А пока подожди. И не делай глупостей, – напомнил он настойчиво.

И, захватив бутылку, он взмахнул рукой и быстро вышел, выключив по дороге свет.

Оставив Артура одного. Связанным. В темноте.

Не делать глупостей.

 

***

– Вы уверены, что он не мог уйти сам? – с нескрываемой надеждой спросил полицейский.

Толстенький и помятый на вид, он явно меньше всего на свете хотел связываться с похищением пайрики.

Имс, на коленях застывший возле размазанного и уже подсохшего кровавого пятна, беззвучно покачал головой. Он не находил в себе сил на ответ. Артур мог уйти сам – _мог, но не ушел,_ в этом Имс был уверен. Интуиция, внутренний голос, чутье – он не знал, как назвать громкий, ни на секунду не замолкающий голос в голове, требующий перевернуть землю и небо, но найти Артура немедленно, вернуть его целым и невредимым в руки Имса.

Его не было всего пару часов! Всего два часа…

И за это время ублюдки из «Кобол» утащили Артура, забрали его – и, возможно, ранили. Дальше Имс думать не мог, его разум заходился в потоке неконтролируемого ужаса.

– Мы нашли медсестру! – в палате появился второй полицейский – и тут же понизил голос, глядя на Имса, как на готовую взорваться в любую секунду бомбу. – Она оказалась у себя дома. Связана и одурманена каким-то веществом.

Что ж, это объясняло, как им удалось сюда забраться. Имс готов был проклинать все и вся – и, в первую очередь, себя – что Артуру не обеспечили охрану. Его несостоявшийся убийца был в коме и неопасен – но Имс-то обязан был подумать, как укрыть Артура от людей, не желающих ему добра. Он ошибся, слишком увлекся своими такими срочными и такими важными вопросами, слишком много очевидного пропустил мимо, а теперь Артура нет, его забрали и спрятали, и именно в этот момент ему могут сделать больно, изувечить, убить.

– Мне надо позвонить, – прошептал он.

– Кому? – подозрительно спросил первый полицейский.

Они что, считают, что Имс может быть к этому причастен? Впрочем, какая разница, что они считают, они все равно ни на что не способны, только стоять тут с напыщенным видом и делать вид, что ведут какое-то расследование.

– Агентам из Интерпола, – сказал Имс. – Они точно будут разыскивать моего мужа – и заодно разберутся, как полиция защищает жертв преступления.

Не обращая внимания на возмущенные взгляды, он сел на край кровати, доставая телефон. Руки тряслись так сильно, что ему никак не удавалось попасть по нужным кнопкам, но Имс не сдавался. Ему нужен был хоть кто-то, кто сможет собрать улики, кто найдет Артура – и он готов был использовать все возможные пути. _Все._

– Детектив Фишер? – поздоровался он, как только на другом конце линии раздался голос. – Это Имс. Артура похитили из больницы. Он пропал…

Имс резко вдохнул, потому что паника начала просачиваться в голос, а это сейчас было совсем ни к чему. Чтобы немного отвлечься, он оглянулся по сторонам, стараясь остановить взгляд на чем-нибудь нейтральном и не нервирующем, но везде ему мерещились острые углы и угрожающие приметы больничной реальности: белые стены, белый свет, белое постельное белье, медицинское оборудование и запах хлорки и спирта.

Тумбочка возле кровати была приоткрыта, и в щель выглядывал кончик белой ткани.

– Да, – невпопад ответил Имс на какой-то вопрос Фишера, наклонился и открыл дверцу. – Что вы спросили?

– Я спросил, ему кто-нибудь угрожал? Он чего-нибудь опасался?

– Он боялся Сайто, – сказал Имс. – У Сайто наверняка были какие-нибудь сотрудники. Телохранители… Кто-то из них мог угрожать Артуру, но я не знаю. Он не жаловался.

И Имс должен был подумать об этом первым! Что кроме «Кобол» Артуру может угрожать еще кто-нибудь! Что Артур крал секреты – и обкраденные им жертвы тоже могли затаить месть.

Как Имс мог быть таким слепым?

Сжав трубку, он потянул за край халата, комком забивавшим нутро тумбочки – и ошеломленно выдохнул, когда халат оказался у него в руке, а из-под него показался спрятанный на нижней полке небольшой металлический кейс.

Имс быстро оглянулся. Придурки-полицейские вышли из палаты и теперь о чем-то спорили в коридоре, совсем не беспокоясь, что Имс тут может затоптать или украсть улики. Тем хуже для них. Не слушая, что на том конце продолжает говорить Фишер, Имс бросил мобильный на кровать, молниеносно снял с кресла свою сумку – слава всем богам, большую сумку, потому что он собирался тут переодеться и спать, – и, вытряхнув все содержимое, засунул на его место кейс. Застежка натянулась, но сошлась. Вещи Имс закинул в тумбочку, захлопнул дверцу, сумку кинул на кресло – и все за пару секунд, не отрывая взгляда от все еще разговаривающих в коридоре бравых детективов.

– Простите, я опять все прослушал, – признался он, снова поднимая трубку.

– Мы можем встретиться? – нетерпеливо спросил агент. – Как можно скорее?

– Да, – Имс кивнул, забыв, что собеседник его не видит. – Я поеду в квартиру к Артуру. – Он назвал адрес. Если это «Кобол», то возвращаться домой не стоит – к тому же, дома у Артура может найтись еще что-нибудь важное. – Приезжайте туда. Постарайтесь не брать американца.

– Он не помешает, – твердо сказал Фишер. – И, Имс… Попробуйте успокоиться.

Наверное, Имс засмеялся бы – если бы не боялся, что его смех будет слишком похож на рыдания.

 

Достать телефон Вудрафа не составляло труда – для этого Имсу не понадобилось даже потрошить мобильник Артура, почти не пострадавший при падении. Не то чтобы Имс все равно не планировал заняться этим на досуге, но сейчас ему не пришлось тратить время зря. Прижав трубку к уху плечом, он завел машину и вырулил со стоянки перед больницей.

– Алло? – Вудраф, удивительное дело, ответил на звонок с незнакомого номера. – Кто это?

Имс никогда не встречался с этим человеком, но слышал достаточно описаний, чтобы представить его в красках – и то, что он представил, никакой симпатии не вызывало. На самом деле, если бы Имс мог, если бы он был рядом с Вудрафом прямо сейчас – он, скорее всего, попытался бы убить его голыми руками.

– Это Имс, – сказал он и тут же продолжил, прежде чем Вудраф положил трубку. – Муж Артура Гарднера. Бывший муж, – поправился он.

Вудраф помолчал несколько секунд – как Имсу показалось, удивленно.

– Понятно. – С оттенком насмешки в голосе сказал Вудраф наконец. – И чем же могу быть полезен, мистер Имс?

Имсу хотелось затолкать этого «мистера» ему в горло. Или в задницу.

– Это я могу быть вам полезен, мистер Вудраф, – Имс и не подумал скрывать свои чувства. Покопавшись одной рукой в кармане и стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги, он достал записную книжку, а из нее – сложенную вчетверо распечатку. – Вас наверняка заинтересует нечто, называющееся «Дельта Груп» в Осаке, ранее принадлежащее «Проклус Глобол». Это скромное, но амбициозное предприятие еще год назад выпускало метамфетамин в количестве, способном обеспечить весь Нео-Шанхай, и на провинцию останется. И это еще не все, – поглядывая на бумажку, он с выражением зачитал список своих недавних приобретений. – Полагаю, «Кобол» хотел бы их приобрести.

– С чего вы взяли, что я поверю, будто вы располагаете всем этим? – скептически спросил Вудраф. – «Проклус» продал все эти предприятия вам? Крайне маловероятно.

Имс вздохнул. Неужели Вудраф и правда думает, он стал бы так блефовать? Люди такие странные.

– «Проклус» не продавал их мне, – процедил он. – У меня никогда не хватило бы денег, чтобы их купить – даже если бы я захотел связаться с этой грязью. Сайто потерял их при разделе.

– Что? – и вот теперь Вудраф был по-настоящему потрясен. Имс слышал, как с той стороны скрипнуло кресло – и едва удержался, чтобы не зарычать. Он просто не в силах был поддерживать всю эту «цивилизованную беседу», этот бессмысленный разговор – пока Артур страдает где-то. Если еще жив. Имс сбросил скорость, пережидая приступ заполошного сердцебиения, но голос Вудрафа вырвал его в реальность: – Сайто развелся?

– И довольно давно, – ядовито сказал Имс. – Он потерял все, что было задекларировано как невинные фабрики по производству аспирина. И, поверьте мне, они действительно в моих руках.

Вудраф снова помолчал – Имс почти чувствовал, как ворочаются мысли у него в голове. Конечно, он не верил Имсу, но это Имса мало беспокоило. Если понадобиться, он сможет доказать свои слова за пару минут. Важнее было другое – насколько «Кобол» заинтересованы во всем этом бизнесе? Если Имс снова ошибся, если переоценил стоимость клочков японской земли, которые сам он никогда не видел и вряд ли увидит – то жизни Артура будет угрожать только еще большая опасность.

– Мы готовы обсудить условия, – сказал Вудраф. – И посмотреть на бумаги. Хотите встретиться? Можно прямо сейчас.

Не переоценил. Имс задержал дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя поднявшимся от волнения голосом.

– Мне не нужно встречаться, чтобы обсудить условия, – отрезал он. – У меня только одно условие. Я соглашусь на вашу цену, но вы вернете мне Артура. Немедленно, авансом. И тогда обсудим встречу.

Что-то затрещало ему в ухо – как будто Вудраф в раздражении стиснул трубку. – Наивно думать, что мы сделаем что-то авансом, пока вы даже не доказали, что действительно владеете интересующим нас имуществом. Мы встретимся и обсудим ваши условия – и цену, и аванс. Конечно, после того, как все проверим.

– Что ж, это означает план Б, – Имс остановил машину и выбрался наружу, забирая сумку с переднего сидения. – Я все это сжигаю. По одному зданию каждый час, что вы не возвращаете мне Артура. Так что, думаю, к концу дня переговоры потеряют всякий смысл.

Имс, конечно, не мог осуществить свою угрозу – но надеялся, что голос его не подведет. Артур всегда говорил, что он хороший артист. Если Артур не льстил, то Вудраф поверит.

– Мы заплатим вдвое от цены, которую вы хотели назначить, – отчеканил Вудраф. – Это большие деньги, мистер Имс. Вы станете миллионером.

Ага. На том свете.

– Я назвал цену, – Имс резко остановился. На углу переулка, в котором располагалось жилище Артура, маячил Доминик Кобб. – Я хочу Артура, живого и здорового. И вы сэкономите те самые миллионы. Выгодная сделка.

На мгновение его обуял страх. Если Вудраф так хочет эти чертовы лаборатории, но не возвращает Артура – значит ли это, что…

– Если вы не в состоянии убедить его вернуться самостоятельно, то я могу послать людей – они свяжут Гарднера и доставят на ваш порог в праздничной упаковке. Потом мы сможем встретиться?

Имс нахмурился, не понимая, о чем талдычит этот урод. Вернуться? Самостоятельно?

– Я в состоянии убедить, – медленно сказал он. – Как только вы его выпустите из своих подвалов, или где там вы его держите.

Вудраф, судя по звуку, в гневе бросился ручкой или чем-то вроде того.

– Я начинаю думать, что вы просто сумасшедший, – сказал он недовольно. – Гарднера у нас нет, и до понедельника не планируется – по крайней мере, он сам назначил встречу на понедельник. А вот у вас есть хороший шанс познакомиться с подвалом, мистер Имс.

– Один из нас сумасшедший, это точно, – Имс так разозлился, что даже страх на время отступил. – Ваши люди похитили Артура из больницы Хуадун час назад, и если они вам не докладываются, то у вас проблемы. Я хочу его назад, это мое условие – или я начну избавляться от лабораторий. Думаю, на их месте будут отлично смотреться рисовые поля.

И он отключился, безвольно опуская руку с телефоном.

Эмоции, с которыми весь этот час удавалось бороться, навалились на Имса, заставляя его съежиться от холода в жаркой нео-шанхайской духоте. Вудраф так хочет проклятые фабрики, что он отдал бы Артура. Отдал бы – если бы было что отдавать. А значит, либо он не врет и не знает, кто похититель… либо Артур уже мертв. Имс опоздал, опоздал!

Все вокруг померкло, Имс пошатнулся, почти теряя сознание – но его схватили за локоть и сжали.

– Имс! – Доминик, про которого Имс уже успел позабыть, вцепился в него и ощутимо встряхнул.– Нам надо поговорить.

– Убирайся, – застонал Имс. Он хотел умереть, он не хотел тратить силы на бессмысленные разговоры. – Пошел вон отсюда, или я тебя застрелю прямо тут.

Доминик побледнел, но не отступил. Вместо этого он бесцеремонно потащил Имса в переулок, а тот был слишком погружен в себя, чтобы сопротивляться. Как у этого говнюка вообще хватило наглости снова лезть к Имсу после прошлой встречи? Кажется, тогда Имс ясно дал понять, что лучше бы им не встречаться больше – но даже здоровенный синяк, похоже, ни в чем не убедил Доминика. Ненормальное, извращенное поведение – снова и снова приходить к откровенно враждебно настроенному пери.

Имс начал подозревать, что этому ублюдку что-то очень-очень сильно нужно от него.

– Это про Артура, – настойчиво приговаривал Доминик тем временем. – Приди в себя, времени мало. Если Мол узнает…

Имс вынырнул из своей прострации, глотая раскаленный воздух, как воду.

– Артура? Мол?

– Давай зайдем внутрь, и я объясню, – Доминик оглянулся, словно опасался слежки, и Имс не стал говорить, что с минуты на минуту ждет агентов Интерпола.

Вместо этого он молча достал ключ – копию, снятую с ключа Артура, и отпер дверь. Неудивительно, что Доминик знал про эту квартиру, она была у Артура еще до того, как Имс с ним познакомился.

Бросив сумку у порога, Имс зашел внутрь, поворачивая ручку кондиционера и включая свет – жалюзи были опущены. Разворошенная постель снова вызвала у него приступ дурноты, и Имс почти против воли задернул покрывало и поднял несколько брошенных вещей Артура. Это странным образом успокаивало – а незваный гость сам найдет, куда присесть, если захочет.

– Объясняй, – напомнил он, не глядя на Доминика, тщательно складывая длинную темно-синюю юбку. Наверное, сейчас этот цвет в моде, у Фишера была похожая. – Что про Артура?

– Ему нужно помочь сбежать – но так, чтобы Мол не подумала на меня, – сказал Доминик.

Должно быть, с ушами Имса случилось что-то ужасное – потому что на каком свете этот якобы бывший друг Артура может говорить нечто подобное? Секунда – и дуло пистолета уперлось Доминику в лоб, и на этот раз Имс ни капельки не сомневался, что сможет нажать на курок.

– Это все-таки «Кобол»? – спросил он с самого его удивляющим хладнокровием. Придется прятать тело под кроватью, когда придут полицейские, но он справится – Имс был уверен. – Вудраф похитил его!

– Нет! – Доминик поднял ладони. – Это не «Кобол», это Мол подговорила кое-кого! Она хочет избавиться от Артура, но я ему смерти не желаю.

– Да неужели? – не сдержал сарказма Имс.

– Мы были друзьями, – Доминик как будто даже возмутился. – Но я не хочу, чтобы Мол знала, кто ему помог. Она меня бросит! Это все из-за тебя! – кажется, он тоже разозлился – к немому изумлению Имса. Этот подонок на полном серьезе рассказывает, что его жена собирается умертвить Артура, да еще и смеет обвинять в этом Имса. – Если бы она не увлеклась тобой, то ничего этого не было бы.

– Где Артур? – перебил Имс. Ему надоело слушать про неудачную личную жизнь Доминика. Ясно одно – где-то там Артур сейчас наедине с опасной сумасшедшей, которая желает ему смерти. – Где он, говори, пока я не пристрелил тебя, как собаку…

Он замолчал, потому что зазвонил мобильник. Черт, наверняка это Вудраф! Или Фишер! Или чертова местная полиция, чтоб ее!.. Не опуская оружия, Имс достал телефон и скосил глаза на табло.

Звонила Мол.

Имс едва не сбросил звонок, торопясь ответить.

– Молли?! – воскликнул он. – Молли, что бы ты ни задумала – верни его! Верни его мне!

Его голос сорвался от волнения, но Имсу было наплевать. Он готов был умолять, унижаться и обещать золотые горы. Он готов был на что угодно.

– Привет, Эдди, – приветливо поздоровалась Мол. Как будто ничего особенного не случилось. – Как дела?

– Плохо, – честно ответил Имс. – Просто ужасно.

– Бедненький, – посочувствовала Мол.

– Молли, что тебе нужно?

Доминик – с расширившимися от тревоги глазами – помотал головой и приложил палец к губам, прося Имса не выдавать его. Можно подумать, Имсу было какое-то дело до Доминика.

– Шанс, Эдди, – проворковала Мол, и у Имса от этого голоса мурашки пробежались по спине. – Мне нужен всего лишь шанс. Тогда ты все поймешь.

– Ты меня отравила, – горько сказал он. Не удержался.

– Это совсем не вредно, милый, – ее тон был легким, почти веселым – но с оттенком страдания. Имс хотел ее задушить. – Сейчас уже все прошло. Ничто не помешает тебе полюбить меня.

– Это ты позвала Сайто? – спросил Имс.

– В любви и на войне все средства хороши, – ласково ответила Мол. – Мы встретимся, Эдди, встретимся в приятной обстановке – все, как я планировала. Попробуем начать с нового листа – и ты увидишь, что все получится.

– А как же твой муж? – слабым голосом спросил Имс.

Доминик нахмурился, глядя на него вопросительно и встревоженно.

– Найдет кого-нибудь еще, – Мол даже не запнулась.

– А как же Артур?

На этот раз Мол раздраженно фыркнула в трубку.

– Если все пойдет правильно, я его отпущу. Если нет… Я пришлю тебе адрес, Эдди.

И она отключилась. Секунду спустя телефон пиликнул, демонстрируя сообщение.

А еще секундой позже Имс перевернул пистолет и двинул Доминика рукояткой в челюсть, отправляя его на пол.

Ему нужны были быстрые ответы.

– Ты расскажешь мне все, – бормотал он, прочно затягивая ремень на запястьях Доминика, нисколько не беспокоясь, что кости трещат, а сам Доминик извивается и пытается высвободиться. – Наконец-то ты расскажешь мне все, или я тебя расчленю, и не думай, что я хороший мальчик и не сделаю ничего подобного.

Сам он не сомневался, что сделает. Его взгляд мечтательно остановился на двери в кухню. Наверняка у Артура есть приличные ножи. С острыми лезвиями и удобными, прочными рукоятками.

Вот так и становятся убийцами, мельком подумал он – и выкинул эту мысль, как глупую и несвоевременную.

– Я пришел тебе помочь, придурок! – прошипел Доминик. Его щеки раскраснелись от гнева – страха он явно не испытывал. Может, не верил угрозам Имса, а может, ему было плевать. – Ты что, не хочешь получить Артура живым?

– А я получу? – Имс принялся за ноги. – Или ты с ней заодно, и все это план? Ты с самого начала кинул Артура в опасности, с чего бы мне верить, что ты ему добра желаешь?

– Потому что я люблю Мол! – завопил Доминик, прожигая Имса взглядом. – Или ты думаешь, я бы пришел к тебе по собственной воле? После того, как ты мне угрожал? Я бы к Сайто пошел, если бы он не стал овощем! Да я тебя ненавижу! Это из-за тебя Мол меня не любит, и из-за тебя Артур не уехал, и из-за тебя…

Имс, недолго думая, снова дал ему в челюсть. Кровь из разбитой губы испачкала ему руку, и он встряхнул кистью, глядя на красные потеки с отвращением.

– Да ты радоваться должен, что Артур не уехал, – с неожиданным спокойствием сказал он. – А теперь вернемся к моим вопросам. Какого хрена происходит, Доминик?

Доминик еще несколько мгновений кривился, глядя на Имса с отвращением и ненавистью, но потом снизошел до ответа:

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, тупица. Я пытался тебя предупредить, убедить уехать – но тебе мозгов не хватило послушать, – Имс едва подавил порыв двинуть этого говнюка в глаз. Но ему нужно было, чтобы Доминик говорил. – Мол уже пыталась убить Артура, но мне, знаешь ли, совершенно не нужно, чтобы ты оказался свободен. К тому же, я не хочу, чтобы Артур погиб. Если бы вы уехали…

Имса уже достала эта пластинка.

– А с чего ты взял, что если я буду свободен, то заинтересуюсь Молли?

– Я – ни с чего, – Доминик сплюнул кровь. – А вот Мол вбила себе в голову, что между вами стоит только одно препятствие.

– Она меня отравила, – Имс вздернул Доминика за шиворот и подтащил к спинке кровати, усаживая поровнее. – И даже не начинай делать вид, что ты не знаешь, о чем я.

Доминик презрительно хмыкнул.

– Да, она давала тебе эфросин – кто же знал, что он кончится, и ты влюбишься в Артура? Она думала, у вас брак по расчету, просто секс – и ничего больше. А потом эфросин перестали привозить. Тогда она пыталась от него избавиться, но я помешал. Можешь не благодарить, – он покачал головой. – И еще этот Сайто. Мол думала, он заберет Артура – и ты с разбитым сердцем упадешь к ее ногам. Какого хрена вы разделились?

– Не твое дело, – грубо сказал Имс.

Еще не хватало слушать упреки от Доминика.

– Да черта с два не мое! – взорвался тот. – Мол помешалась, потому что ты не захотел объяснить ей, что между вами ничего не будет! А когда я пытался тебе помочь, идиот, то дождался только угроз. Может, ты меня уже развяжешь, если не хочешь получить Артура по кускам?

Имс только молча смотрел на этого… пери. Он ни разу в жизни не встречал такой непрошибаемой самовлюбленности – хотя и сам не был альтруистом. Но это… это было чересчур даже по его меркам. Доминик, похоже, всерьез верил, что он тут помогает, а Имс виноват в том, что Мол похитила и угрожает убить Артура.

Помотав головой, Имс вернулся к двери, открыл свою сумку и достал металлический кейс.

– Что это такое? – спросил он прямо. Почему-то у него было ощущение, что Доминик знает. Хотя, может, стоило спросить Юсуфа – наверняка именно он привез это Артуру. Но времени на Юсуфа уже не было. Поставив кейс на пол, Имс открыл крышку. Внутри было какое-то… устройство. Трубки, переключатели и большая красная кнопка в центре.

– Пэсив, – ответил Доминик. Он хмурился, разглядывая кейс со странным выражением лица – смесью печали, гнева и жадности. – Артур дал тебе?

– Пэсив? Что это за «пэсив»? – слово Имсу сразу не понравилось. И еще меньше понравилось, что Доминик, оказывается, знал секрет Артура – который не знал он, Имс.

– П-Э-С-И-В, – по буквам повторил Доминик. Он по-прежнему не сводил глаз с прибора. – Это аббревиатура. Машина для разделенных снов. Откуда она у тебя?

– Это Артура, – отрезал Имс.

Да, Артур занимался разделенными снами, это Имс знал. И в общих – очень общих – чертах представлял себе технологию. Он свежим взглядом посмотрел в нутро загадочного устройства. Оно выглядело довольно зловеще. Небезопасно.

Впрочем, какая сейчас разница? Телефон в его кармане, кажется, прожигал подкладку – там ждал адрес, присланный Молли. И что-то подсказывало Имсу, что Артура он по этому адресу не найдет.

– Ты знаешь, где она держит Артура? – спросил он. – Учти, если скажешь «нет», я прострелю тебе коленку.

Доминик закатил глаза с видом настолько демонстративно-оскорбленным, что Имс еле удержался от желания сломать ему нос.

– Именно это я и собирался тебе рассказать! – «тупица», явственно читалось в его тоне. – Не в полицию же мне идти. Я не хочу, чтобы Мол пострадала. Если ты его выручишь, то на меня никто не подумает! Ты получишь Артура, и вы уедете подальше…

Нет, решительно Имс не мог больше слушать эту мантру. Ему плевать было, что станет с Мол, с Домиником, заинтересуется ли ими полиция – и даже заинтересуется ли она самим Имсом. Серейские законы были довольно снисходительны к преступникам его профиля – пока они не начинали рисовать деньги.

– Адрес! – коротко приказал он.


	17. Интерлюдия

– Ты идиот! – с Фишера сполз весь великосветский лоск, и сейчас он меньше всего походил на ту холеную большеглазую статуэтку, которую изображал из себя все время. Даже юбка измялась. – Я отдал приказ, но тебе непременно нужно было влезть и проявить инициативу!

– Ничего страшного не произошло, – возразил Кински.

Ему не нравилось, что он вынужден оправдываться перед этим павлином, еще меньше нравилось, что павлин может накатать разгромный рапорт и действительно изрядно подпортить кровь и карьеру – и уж вовсе отвратительно было то, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

– Не произошло? – взгляд Фишера из гневного превратился в просто огненный. Не произошло?! Имс – гражданский, ты, тупица! – в госпитале, два криминальных трупа…

– По второму еще нет экспертизы, – Кински сцепил пальцы за спиной, чтобы сдержаться. – Это вполне может быть несчастный случай.

Фишер открыл рот, закрыл, потер пальцами лоб – рожки у него прорезались из-под кожи и были больше, чем обычно у пайрик, но, конечно, меньше, чем у большинства пери. По крайней мере, тех, что Кински встречал – а их было не так уж и много.

Спасибо хоть, Фишер не принялся распекать его при всех. Кински не был уверен, что выдержал бы такое унижение. Но нет, чертов пайрика демонстрировал чудеса вежливости и предупредительности – ровно до тех пор, пока за ними не закрылась дверь комнаты для допросов, любезно предоставленной им для переговоров «друзьями Роберта». И вот тут-то разверзся ад.

– Несчастный случай, – прошипел Фишер. Похоже, он просто сжал зубы, чтобы не орать, поэтому голос и выходил таким странным. И английский портился на глазах, почти полностью скрываясь за акцентом. – Смертельный укус – это, мать твою, несчастный случай? Ну, для жертвы-то точно несчастный. Ладно, ладно, – он поднял ладони, явно пытаясь взять себя в руки, – возможно, скандал еще удастся замять. Но какого черта ты отменил мой приказ?

– Нам были нужны люди! – раздражение взяло верх, и Кински не стал понижать голос. К черту это все, он не мальчик-стажер, чтобы выслушивать упреки от напарника. – Или жертв могло бы быть больше.

– Да неужели? – теперь в тоне Фишера явственно чувствовался яд – наверное, просачивался с клыков прямо на язык. – У тебя, конечно, такой огромный опыт работы с рабовладельцами – раз ты без раздумий запустил неадекватного пери в их гнездо, рассчитывая, что обойдется без жертв. Ты молодец, Адам, я обязательно отмечу в своем отчете это тонкое тактическое решение…

– Обошлось без жертв, – огрызнулся Кински. – Почти. Но их нельзя было избежать. И Имс в больнице не потому, что пострадал при штурме! А потому, что…

Он осекся, но было поздно. Лицо Фишера заледенело – сделавшись удивительно неприятным.

– А почему? – негромко спросил он. – Давай, скажи это. Что-нибудь из вашей американской мудрости, приправленной самомнением. И недостатком образования, следует сказать. Мне следовало сразу отказаться, когда они только предложили сотрудничество с вашим скудоумным бюро.

Самомнением? Этот петух на полном серьезе сказал «самомнением»?

– Потому что по сравнению с людьми вы такие тонкие, чувствительные создания, и у этого Имса нервный срыв? Каким образом я виноват, что он туда полез и насмотрелся своими трепетными глазами? Я сказал ему сидеть в машине! – Кински заводился все сильнее. – Кто знал, что он выберется?

Фишер рухнул на стул, глядя на него со смесью сожаления и брезгливости.

– Мы едем в больницу, – сказал он. И на сей раз его слова вовсе не походили на обсуждение, все намеки на равенство исчезли, и это был ясный приказ. – Ты будешь молчать. Если откроешь рот, я тебя отстраню, ты понял? Я в любом случае не уверен, что он в состоянии будет дать показания…

Он замолчал, вытаскивая телефон и хмурясь на экран – должно быть, входящий вызов или сообщение.

– Отлично, – радости в голосе не было. – У нас еще одна проблема. Кен Сайто пришел в себя.


	18. Chapter 18

Измотанный бесплодными попытками освободиться, Артур провалился в дрему – даже холод, забравшийся под кожу и вызывающий мучительную дрожь, уже не мог удерживать его в сознании. Темнота и гробовая тишина в помещении все сильнее давили на уши и глаза, вызывали странные видения и причудливые, нетрезвые мысли, сплетающиеся со снами и постепенно тонущие в черной пустоте.

Артур не знал, сколько он проспал.

Обычно его внутренние часы не лгали, безошибочно отсчитывая время – независимо от того, где он был: во сне или в реальности. Но сейчас перегруженный и одновременно отупевший и уставший разум, казалось, отключал все ненужные функции – а такой пустяк, как подсчет утекающих секунд, явно заботил его не в первую очередь. Поэтому когда Артура разбудил звук открывающейся двери, он открыл глаза, не зная, день сейчас или ночь.

Главное, что ожидание закончилось.

Свет резанул по глазам, вынуждая Артура зажмуриться – и тут же в громкое цоканье каблуков заставило его широко раскрыть глаза. Комната, еще мгновение назад утопающая в тишине, наполнилась шумом голосов, звоном инструментов и шорохом одежды.

– Привет, Артур, – Мол взмахнула рукой, улыбаясь радостно и очень ненатурально, – как дела?

Да, теперь она определенно не делала вид, что они не знакомы. Артур сморщился – он не собирался играть в эту дикую ролевую игру и отвечать на идиотские вопросы. Да и что можно ответить на такой вопрос? Что у него все хорошо, спасибо?

У Артура не было все хорошо.

Поэтому он промолчал.

– Фу, как невежливо, – притворно расстроилась Мол. – Ты казался мне таким милым.

Артуру не очень хорошо было видно с его места – не слишком-то предназначенного для обзора, – но то, что он видел, выглядело не оптимистично. Мол как будто находилась под влиянием наркотиков: ее глаза лихорадочно блестели, на щеках краснели пятна возбуждения, губы были искусаны. А еще она была наряжена в самое настоящее вечернее платье. И это почему-то оказалось самым странным и пугающим во всей ситуации. Надеть вечернее платье, нарядиться в тафту и шелк – чтобы кого-нибудь убить?

И если до этого Артур все еще продолжал верить, что ему удастся спастись, потому что кто бы ни пытался его убить – люди Кена, Вудраф, спутавшийся с работорговцами Дом или сами работорговцы – их цели были Артуру понятны, их простой материальный или моральный интерес подчинялся внятной логике… Теперь его уверенность ощутимо пошатнулась и едва не упала под гнетом нового, воистину сногсшибательного знания.

Мол была сумасшедшей. Она помешалась на любви, она пойдет на все, чтобы получить Имса. И плевать она хотела на вредные антибиотики и на то, что органы больного пайрики гораздо дешевле здоровых.

Она просто хочет его убрать.

На секунду, на короткий, ослепительно болезненный миг в голове у Артура промелькнула жуткая мысль – а на что бы он сам пошел, если бы между ним и любовью, преданностью Имса стояла бы только одна фигура? Смог бы он убить?

Ему не хотелось когда-нибудь проверить это.

– Я смотрю, ты принарядилась, – сказал он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, чтобы не думать о том, о чем сейчас думать совершенно точно не стоит.

Мол рассмеялась – светло и радостно.

– У меня скоро свидание, – сообщила она. А потом наклонилась и поцеловала Артура в щеку. Того передернуло от фамильярности жеста – и от отвращения. – Надеюсь, ты тоже не заскучаешь.

Тут только Артур обратил внимание на пару бандитов, вошедших в комнату вместе с Мол – все это время они занимались своими делами. Своими _весьма подозрительными и пугающими_ делами, вынужден был признать Артур. Оба были людьми, и тот из них, что выглядел постарше, в белом халате и белой же медицинской шапочке, деловито натягивал перчатки. Второй – помоложе и более нервный на вид – споро открывал и закрывал шкафы, доставая из них стеклянные банки, металлические кюветки, заполненные жуткого вида инструментами и запакованные в пакеты для автоклавирования.

Все эти приготовления явно не предвещали ничего хорошего.

Артур все-таки предпочел бы выйти отсюда целиком, а не по частям.

– Кобб сказал, что он был женат, – раздраженно сказал тип в халате – Артур решил про себя считать его тем самым хирургом, которого ждал Дом. И это «был» ему решительно не понравилось. Почему-то Артуру показалось, что под этим прошедшим временем работорговец имеет в виду вовсе не их с Имсом раздел.

– Был и есть, – Артур очень пожалел, что снял кольцо – сейчас оно бы послужило ему получше бронежилета. – Ваши клиенты передохнут в муках.

Давно, еще в военном лагере, им показывали поучительный фильм о людях, съевших всего несколько кусков мяса женатого пайрики. Артур до сих пор вспоминал это зрелище не без содрогания, и вовсе не из-за мяса. Судя по помрачневшему – и без того не сказать чтобы веселому – лицу хирурга, тот тоже смотрел что-то подобное. А может, и воочию наблюдал. Парочка загнувшихся клиентов испортит любой бизнес, даже самый выгодный.

– Не только женат, но еще и напичкан всякой дрянью, – угрюмо отозвался второй человек, до сих пор молчащий. Артур припоминал этот голос – именно он спорил с Домом тогда, целую вечность назад, когда Артур проснулся тут в первый раз. – Ты обещала совсем другое! Мы потратились на эту операцию, и если…

– Он не связан! – Мол закатила глаза. – Хватит ныть, вы получите свои деньги. Я давала его партнеру эфросин, он чист, как культура клеток из пробирки!

Артур уже слышал про этот странный эфросин, который то ли «давали его партнеру», то ли «кончился» – но препарата с таким названием он не знал. Хотя смутные подозрения в глубине души – смутные, но настойчивые – уже начали намекать Артуру, что это как-то связано с метаморфозом Имса.

Это была по-своему жуткая и шокирующая идея.

– Ты забыла добавить, что эфросин кончился, – с уверенностью, ни унции которой он не ощущал, сказал Артур, – и давно.

– Я забыла заклеить тебе рот, – тут же ответила Мол.

Но хирург уже склонился над Артуром, безжалостно тыкая пальцами ему в шею. Тот тщетно попытался отодвинуться, но бинты, которыми он был привязан к столу, не поддались – снова, увы. Чувствовать себя куском мяса, набором дорогостоящих органов было противно до тошноты.

И по-настоящему страшно.

– Освободите меня, – он надеялся, что голос не дрогнет и не выдаст ни страха, ни беззастенчивого блефа. – Я богат и могу заплатить очень много, а с моего тела вы ничего не получите, кроме проблем.

Если бы он мог, он скрестил бы пальцы. Они могут _сначала_ что-нибудь достать из него, а _потом_ провести простой анализ и понять, что это была ложь, что органы Артура совершенно безвредны. Тогда Артура ничего не спасет – ну, если он, конечно, переживет первое извлечение…

– Если ты не заткнешься, то я первым делом отрежу тебе язык, – Мол прищурилась – но под подозрительными взглядами «коллег» вид у нее был уже не такой самодовольный и горделивый. – Делайте, что я сказала! Он понадобится мне живым еще несколько часов, но это же не проблема?

– Кому как, – огрызнулся Артур.

Мол растянула пухлые, ярко накрашенные губы в кровожадной улыбке.

– Я передам привет Имсу, – промурлыкала она.

Если бы у Артура было хоть чуть-чуть побольше сил, он бы в тот же момент порвал удерживающие его бинты – и убил бы ее голыми руками. И даже не раскаивался потом. Кровь, которая, оказывается, все еще была в его окоченевшем теле, вскипела и бросилась в лицо – так, что он почувствовал обжигающий жар.

Мол явно наслаждалась.

– Он тебя не полюбит, – сказал Артур. – Никогда.

Улыбка Мол немного померкла, но не исчезла.

– Посмотрим, – недовольно ответила она. Помахала рукой, игриво пошевелив пальцами, – пока-пока. Я еще зайду попозже, не скучай и будь хорошим мальчиком.

И, настойчиво взглянув сначала на одного бандита, потом на другого, она вышла из комнаты, плотно прикрыв дверь. Каблучки решительно процокали по коридору. Артур некстати подумал, что стены и дверь тут не звуконепроницаемые – крепкие, должно быть, у сотрудников нервы.

– Я серьезно про деньги, – сказал он, поймав взгляд хирурга и стараясь выглядеть очень-очень убедительным, – ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что можешь лишиться работы, если отравишь кого-нибудь из этих жирных богатеев. И хорошо если работы – Мол все свалит на тебя. Она свои проблемы решает, а ты будешь крайним.

Хирург поджал губы.

– Ты не поверишь, сколько обещаний и убедительных речей мне доводилось тут слушать.

С этими словами он взял из кюветы ножницы и принялся кромсать рубашку Артура. Ткань с тихим хрустом поддавалась, открывая и так замерзшую кожу ледяному воздуху – а Артур думал, что не хочет лежать тут голым, перед этими людьми. С нелепым смущением утопленника, надеющегося, что с его раздутого тела не сползут плавки.

– Если дашь мне позвонить Вудрафу, – негромко сказал он, – услышишь кое-что новое.

Хирург вскинул на него удивленный и немного испуганный взгляд. Артур с трудом смог сдержаться и не выдать свое облегчение – слава всем богам, этот отморозок знал, кто такой Вудраф!

– Вудрафу? – хирург молниеносно обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, где его товарищ. Тот, присев на корточки перед невысоким шкафом, доставал из ящиков плотно запечатанные пакеты и был, казалось, полностью поглощен этим занятием. Но хирург все равно понизил голос, когда заговорил: – Откуда ты знаешь Вудрафа?

– Может, сам его спросишь? – предложил Артур. – Заодно и узнаешь, что он с тобой сделает, если ты меня расчленишь.

Хирург замер, напряженно о чем-то размышляя. Снова бросил взгляд на помощника.

– Шен, – решился он. – Сходи, принеси мне кофе.

Шен – вот как, оказывается, его звали, не то чтобы Артуру было интересно, – вскинулся, глядя на хирурга с искренним возмущением.

– Я тебе не секретарша! – но, тут же противореча сам себе, с грохотом швырнул пакет с каким-то металлическим содержимым на столик и, бубня себе под нос что-то недовольное, вышел из комнаты.

Дверь тихо стукнула, закрываясь.

Хирург, порывшись в инструментах – не очень-то они тут соблюдали порядок и стерильность, ха! – достал большие и опасные на вид ножницы. Артуру не нравилось выражение его лица: по нему было совершенно непонятно, веревки этот тип собирается резать или самого Артура.

Подойдя к столу, хирург вновь наклонился.

– Я развяжу тебе одну руку, – сказал он, – чтобы ты мог позвонить. Но без глупостей.

Интересно, часто ли голые, связанные и одурманенные пайрики устраивали глупости? С другой стороны, подумал Артур, не он один хотел жить. Вот только он сомневался, что отсюда хоть кто-нибудь вышел. Целиком, по крайней мере.

Осторожничая, хирург разрезал бинт, стягивающий правую кисть – сильно дергая при каждом движении ножниц. Прикосновения его отнюдь не нежных пальцев посылали пульсации боли по напряженным и отекшим мышцам, и Артур старался не заорать в ответ на эту пытку.

– Она была сломана всего две ночи назад, – сквозь зубы произнес он. – Я не могу ей звонить! Ты же врач, разве нет?

«Врач» смерил его подозрительным взглядом, тщательно осмотрел гипс – и, пожав плечами, обогнул стол, чтобы разрезать узы на левой руке.

В то же мгновение, как его руки оказались свободны, Артур затаил дыхание. Он действительно хотел позвонить – и надеялся, что информация в его голове достаточно ценна и что Вудраф не решит избавиться от него прямо сейчас, раз уж он так удачно привязан к столу… да, изначально Артур хотел позвонить.

Но хирург так провокационно наклонил голову, роясь в кармане брюк – явно в поисках мобильного телефона, так нагло оставил Артура без внимания, что пропустить этот подарок судьбы было бы преступлением.

Не раздумывая ни секунды, он поднял правую руку – тяжелую, как камень – и двинул бандита в висок.

Боль была ужасной, несносной, рука как будто разорвалась на тысячу кусков безо всякой помощи хирургов, и Артур вскрикнул, на долю мгновения проваливаясь в темноту, – и тут же вынырнул, когда ножницы с размаху воткнулись ему в бок. Пошатнувшись от удара, хирург навалился на Артура – то ли пытаясь ранить его сильнее, то ли просто в поисках опоры. Артуру, оглушенному и ослепленному болью, было не до того, чтобы анализировать происходящее. В отчаянной надежде спасти свою жизнь, он попытался спихнуть с себя тяжесть – и, когда рядом с носом оказалось чужое плечо, он, не соображая уже, что делает, вцепился в это плечо зубами.

Хирург натурально взвизгнул, отпрянул, выпрямляясь и зажимая рану, покачиваясь, глядя на Артура мутным от потрясения и удара взглядом.

– Ты, – начал он, – ты… – Он шагнул было вперед – и в руке он по-прежнему сжимал ножницы, теперь окровавленные, – но вдруг застыл, отнимая руку от раны и разглядывая кровь на пальцах. – Тварь, ты меня укусил?

Паника в его голосе, наверное, повеселила бы Артура – если бы тот не был на грани обморока. Наверное, он что-то серьезно повредил в своих костях. И кожа на боку онемела, хотя Артур чувствовал, как по ней стекает кровь.

Он сейчас умрет, пришла абсолютно хладнокровная мысль – единственная трезвая мысль в затуманенной голове Артура. Он сейчас умрет, потому что он не связан, у него нет яда, его укус почти безвреден – а органы, не пропитанные отравой, стоят миллионы.

Это конец…

Хирург заплакал кровавыми слезами. Тонкие струйки крови потекли по его щекам – а следом кровь хлынула из носа и ушей, и на губах показалась кровавая пена.

– Противоядие, – прохрипел он, неловко поворачиваясь к шкафу – а может, к двери, чтобы позвать на помощь, но теряя равновесие и оседая на пол. – Противо-ядие…

Артур лежал, неподвижно глядя в потолок, почти не вслушиваясь в рваные хрипы и стоны, не думая ни о чем – разум его ненадолго погрузился в блаженную пустоту. Потом он глубоко вздохнул и попытался сесть. И не свалиться со стола, сломав себе еще и ноги.

Хирург лежал на полу, скорчившись, в луже темной, сворачивающейся на глазах крови. Он не был мертв – по крайней мере, не должен был быть мертв, укус пайрики не убивал наповал, он вообще не так уж часто убивал, и если оказать пострадавшему своевременную помощь, его можно спасти.

Вот только Артур не планировал никому помогать и никого спасать.

А еще он не планировал думать, как так получилось, что его укус наполнен ядом. Нет, не планировал.

Рана на боку все еще кровоточила, но, кажется, была не очень серьезной – разрез шел вдоль ребра и затрагивал только кожу. Артур предпочел считать так – у него все равно не было других вариантов. Осторожно спустив ноги на пол и стараясь не наступить в лужу, он задержал дыхание и выпрямился. Сдохнуть сейчас было бы очень обидно – но несколько долгих мучительных секунд Артуру хотелось именно этого. К счастью, момент слабости прошел. У него будет полно времени, чтобы пострадать, но сначала надо выбраться из этого морга.

За дверью белел безликий лабораторный коридор – такой же холодный и унылый. Артур не тешил себя иллюзиями, что он _прокрался_ – шатаясь и тяжело дыша, он протопал по коридору, пытаясь не врезаться в стены и не оставлять кровавых отпечатков на полу и стенах. Хорош же он будет, если действительно выберется: почти голый, криво перевязанный и окровавленный, в гипсе и с ножницами.

Может, его даже не примут за зомби.

Интересно, полиция нашла его ПЭСИВ? Если нашла, то его вообще могут сразу же арестовать, как только спасут. Это если его отсутствие уже обнаружили, конечно, и сочли похищением, а не побегом.

Имс, наверное, в ярости…

Артур вывалился из коридора в небольшой холл, и поток мыслей оборвался. По какому-то невероятному стечению обстоятельств второй ублюдок, помощник хирурга, стоял прямо перед ним – спиной! – и, громко ругаясь, пытался реанимировать мигающую кнопочками и жалобно попискивающую кофе-машину.

Сглотнув и постаравшись успокоить бешено забившееся сердце, Артур протянул руку, снял с крепления небольшой огнетушитель и впечатал его бандиту в затылок.

Усилие едва не отправило его на пол – вместе с рухнувшим без звука парнем. Но Артур был слишком поглощен тем, что успел заметить краем глаза. Неловко опустившись на колени, он принялся ощупывать одежду бандита. И не удержал вскрика радости.

У похитителя был пистолет.

Ходящей ходуном левой рукой Артур вытащил оружие, прижал его коленом и проверил магазин. Пистолет был заряжен! Артур едва не расплакался от облегчения. Похоже, он все-таки выйдет отсюда, и почти целым. Стрелять он мог и левой рукой. И пусть сейчас он не поручился бы за свою меткость – заряженный пистолет был здоровенным, жирным шансом на спасение.

Где-то в глубине лаборатории раздался шум, грохот – а следом громкие крики. Артур моментально покрылся ледяным потом. Обнаружили хирурга, и теперь его ищут, чтобы убить? Сколько их там, этих работорговцев? Что, если ему просто не хватит патронов? Да и они вряд ли будут стоять и смотреть, пока он будет их расстреливать.

И, самое главное, Артур понятия не имел, где тут выход.

В холл выходили три коридора: левый, через который пришел Артур и откуда теперь доносился шум, правый, закрытый кодовой дверью с забранным сеткой стеклом – там наверняка были холодильники и морг, и центральный, широкий и прямой. Если бы Артур строил эту лабораторию, он сделал бы выход там.

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Артур направился туда, но буквально пару шагов спустя в ужасе прижался к стене – крики были совсем близко. Через секунду его обнаружат! Взгляд его заметался вокруг – и уперся в небольшую дверь в стене коридора. Возможно, там кладовая или склад. Не раздумывая, Артур рванул к двери с самого его удивившей прытью, навалился – и створка неожиданно легко поддалась.

За дверью была комната – небольшая и скудно обставленная, всего лишь стол и несколько стульев, расположенных полукругом. Возможно, тут проходили планерки, или начинающим работорговцам читали какой-нибудь учебный курс, как правильно похищать пайрик, или мафиозные боссы устраивали тут не слишком торжественные совещания.

Артур замер у двери, поднимая пистолет.

А потом дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался Вудраф.

 

***

Тщательно заперев дверь, Имс оглядел переулок – никого не было – и нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. Где эти полицейские, когда они так нужны? Его кости ныли, так сильно ему хотелось прыгнуть в машину и рвануть по указанному Домиником адресу. Но именно сегодня, казалось, разум Имса, блаженно бездействующий все предыдущие ночи, решил напомнить о себе – и это вступало в мучительный конфликт с порывами его души.

Но он не справится один. Там полно вооруженных людей, он может только погубить Артура – одна мысль об этом, о том, что Имс может все испортить, ввергала его в ужас. И поэтому сейчас он стоял, стараясь не подпрыгивать на месте, и ждал чертова Фишера. И старался не думать о том, что каждая минута промедления может стоить Артуру очень дорого.

Имс был уверен, что прошла целая вечность – хотя часы утверждали, что всего семь минут, – когда у переулка взвизгнули покрышки остановившейся машины. Следом хлопнула дверца – и в узком пространстве между стенами показался агент Фишер. За ним, неуверенно спотыкаясь и цепляясь рукой за стену, возник наглый американец. Кински – так его, вроде бы, звали.

– Что случилось? – резко спросил Фишер.

На вид он был действительно взволнован. Неудивительно. Артур ведь был гражданином Тагиру.

– Вот адрес, – Имс не собирался тратить время на долгие объяснения и просто всунул Фишеру в руки бумажку с наспех накарябанным адресом. – Артур там!

– Откуда?.. – начал было Фишер – но тут же заткнулся и продолжил уже совсем другим тоном. – Неважно! В машине разберемся.

И, резко развернувшись, он почти побежал назад к машине, подобрав длинную юбку и перепрыгивая лужи от недавнего дождя. Имс бросился следом. Сзади чертыхался Кински, который явно ничего не видел в темноте и перемерил все до единой лужи собственными ботинками.

– Мы не возьмем его с собой! – возмутился американец, падая на водительское место, когда Фишер и Имс уже сидели внутри. Имс вцепился пальцами в край сидения – его отсюда вытащат только с частями машины! – Это нарушение инструкции, и он…

– Возьмем, – коротко сказал Фишер, доставая мобильный, – поехали!

И он помахал листком бумаги прямо перед лицом Кински.

Имс вздохнул с облегчением. Если бы они попытались выставить его силой, то наверняка обнаружили бы пистолет – и, конечно, у Имса было разрешение, но…

Машина тронулась с места рывком, вжимая пассажиров в спинки сидений, и устремилась на юг. Уличные фонари мелькали мимо окон стремительно, намекая, что скоростной режим они точно нарушают – и довольно сильно, но если бы Имс мог, он выскочил бы из машины и подтолкнул сзади, чтобы ехать еще быстрее. Фишер отрывисто отдавал приказы по телефону, что-то связанное с группой захвата, и «отделом борьбы с незаконной торговлей органами и тканями», и подготовкой машин скорой помощи – боже, пусть они не понадобятся! – а дальше Имс просто не смог следить за переговорами.

Они приближались к Артуру, это главное.

А еще они приближались к Мол – и пистолет на боку Имса болел, как живой.

Кински время от времени бросал в зеркало заднего вида взгляды, полные неприязни и подозрений. Имс понятия не имел, чем заслужил такую «любовь» – хотя сейчас, признаться честно, это последнее, что должно было бы его волновать. Но мозг будто пытался отгородиться от потрясений, и на ум Имсу продолжала лезть всякая чушь. Вроде того, рассказать ли полицейским про Доминика, связанного и засунутого в шкаф в квартире Артура? Или откуда в палате Артура оказался ПЭСИВ? Или, если Артур действительно просил Юсуфа принести машину, – успел ли он ей воспользоваться?

Имс уже знал, чем Артур зарабатывал на жизнь. Дримшеринг, незаконная и опасная технология, почти сказка, о которой говорят вполголоса и с многозначительным лицом, чудесный, волшебный способ проникнуть в самые сокровенные мечты, в тайные чаяния и бережно хранимые секреты любого.

Одно Имс знал точно – на нем Артур никогда не пробовал свою машину. Иначе оба они давно бы поняли то, о чем не догадались оглушенные отравой гормоны Имса. Артур знал бы, что Имс его любит, что хочет остаться – знал бы раньше, чем сам Имс. Артур не ушел бы от него.

– Итак, мистер Имс, – голос Кински ворвался в невеселые размышления Имса, заставляя того едва ли не подпрыгнуть на сидении. – Откуда вы узнали этот адрес?

Он даже не делал вид, что не считает Имса преступником. Имс запоздало сообразил, что Кински, должно быть, от врачей узнал о побоях и навоображал себе всякого.

Как будто он мог бы тронуть Артура даже пальцем!

Фишер, который закончил свои эмоциональные переговоры, теперь повернулся на сидении и тоже не сводил с Имса взгляда – но о чем он думает, Имс не взялся бы гадать. Может, тоже считал, что Имс не достоин пайрики. Может, сочувствовал и хотел помочь. Одно точно – он ждал ответа с большим вниманием.

– Мне позвонила Мол, – недружелюбно ответил Имс. – Моя _подруга_.

 

Дорога заняла всего двадцать минут – двадцать лет, по внутренним ощущениям Имса. Тот был настолько поглощен все нарастающей паникой – к концу пути он дрожал и прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы поддерживать разговор (или, скорее, допрос) и не сболтнуть ничего лишнего, – что даже не задумался, почему Фишер позволил ему поехать с полицией. Он тут, он почти на месте, и здание, где держат Артура, прямо перед ним, нужно только растолкать полицейских и…

И Имса крепко взяли за плечи и вежливо, но настойчиво удержали на месте.

– Глаз с него не спускайте, – Фишер подобрал юбку и закрепил ее на специальные пуговицы, деловито проверил оружие. – У него ломка, он способен на все.

Имс задохнулся от гнева – оба бравых полицейских, что оказались с боков, были пери, и теперь они будут стеречь его, как шизофреника. Хуже, чем шизофреника.

– Я должен!.. – он рванулся, прекрасно зная, что это бесполезно – и все равно не в состоянии противостоять инстинктам, толкающим его вперед. – Нет!

Его моментально засунули в большую черную машину – мягко и деликатно, как ребенка, – дверца захлопнулась, один из парней оказался рядом, второй забрался на переднее сидение – и все это в считанные секунды.

– Мы сделаем все, от нас зависящее, – Фишер наклонился к окну. Его голос смягчился. – Постарайтесь сохранять спокойствие.

Спокойствие. Спокойствие!

Если бы Имс мог, он выломал бы дверцу и стукнул бы ей этого пайрику – а лучше не один раз. Но он не мог. Все, что он мог – это свалиться в обморок или закатить истерику, но вряд ли это произведет на охранников – _телохранителей_ – впечатление достаточное, чтобы его отпустить. Но Артур был там, Артур нуждался в нем, он не мог сидеть тут и ждать, положившись на каких-то незнакомцев, которым нет до Артура никакого дела!

Нужно придумать план. Хоть какую-нибудь идею, как выбраться. Увы, при всем его самомнении, при всей жажде немедленных действий писклявый, гадкий голосок в голове ехидно напоминал, что сила уж точно не на его стороне. Даже если он достанет оружие, то все равно не справится с двумя крепкими парнями, так и ждущими от него агрессии и безумных выходок. Не то чтобы в жизни Имса никогда не бывало конфликтных ситуаций – и из многих он выходил победителем, но вряд ли сейчас ему улыбнется удача.

Его просто прикуют наручниками.

Тогда сбежать будет труднее.

Стараясь немного прояснить голову и успокоить нервы – а заодно, сориентироваться на местности, – Имс выглянул в окно. Эту окраину Нео-Шанхая с трудом можно было назвать благоустроенной. Глухие стены домов, перемешанные с наглухо закрытыми магазинами и какими-то неопознаваемыми микроскопическими фабриками, ателье и просто сараями. На противоположной стороне слабо освещенной улицы стояла машина неотложки, а двор, в котором исчез Фишер – и с ним полдюжины полицейских (наверное, остальные заходили с других сторон), – вообще походил на черный провал. Самый обычный и ничем не подозрительный.

И именно оттуда раздались выстрелы. Кровь отлила от лица Имса, губы похолодели – там что-то происходит, и это что-то – это уж точно не фейерверки в честь радостной встречи. Сколько же там этих ублюдков? А что, если операция просто-напросто провалится, что, если они не станут освобождать Артура, решат, что им можно пожертвовать? Или работорговцы убьют его, чтобы в случае их ареста он не мог дать показания?

Картины одна страшнее другой проносились в голове Имса, как древнее кино – быстрые и невнятно-мутные, но полные бедствий и катастроф. Дверцу с его стороны не заперли, если он сможет вывести из строя того парня, что сидит рядом, то – если повезет – просто убежит от второго, вряд ли тот сразу станет стрелять, а если и станет, то…

Рация, укрепленная на приборной панели и до этого подававшая голос время от времени, разразилась громкими криками и шумом стрельбы – а следом по окну рядом с водительским местом постучали.

– Это Кински! Открывай!

Имс подпрыгнул от голоса американца. Что случилось, почему он тут? Что случилось?! Боец тем временем распахнул дверцу, высовываясь наружу. Полицейский, что сидел на заднем сидении вместе с Имсом, положил руку ему на плечо. Наверное, чтобы Имс не попытался выбраться через переднее сидение – мимо Кински и загородившего выход здоровенного качка. Имс послал «телохранителю» раздраженный взгляд, стараясь вложить в него все, что думает о таком плане.

Как если бы на этих типов действовали взгляды.

– Да ты просто удержаться не можешь, чтобы не потрогать, – сказал он.

Слова, впрочем, тоже не действовали.

– Нужна поддержка, – командовал тем временем Кински – таким тоном, будто бойцы подчинялись непосредственно ему, – немедленно!

– Но, сэр, у нас приказ, – возражал пери, явно не горящий желанием подчиняться пришлому иностранцу.

– Ну так я отдаю вам новый приказ! – Кински рубанул ладонью воздух. – Люди могут погибнуть, а он здесь, – Кински кивнул на Имса, – в полной безопасности.

– Он сбежит… – попытался встрять спецназовец.

Но Кински не собирался слушать.

– Ты! – он показал пальцем на Имса. – Сиди тут и не делай ничего! А вы идете со мной!

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и рванул прочь от машины. Бойцы колебались всего секунду.

– Не суйся под пули, – посоветовал первый.

Выскочив из машины, они заперли дверцы снаружи – Имс прекрасно понимал, что парням тоже надо будет оправдываться, – и исчезли в темноте, не тратя время на уговоры и предупреждения. Они, конечно, прекрасно знали, что все это совершенно бессмысленно.

Выждав не больше минуты, на большее его не хватило, Имс достал пистолет и разбил рукояткой окно.

Теперь снаружи было тихо. Из двора, где все происходило, не доносилось ни звука – то ли операция закончилась, то ли переместилась внутрь, за толстые, звуконепроницаемые стены. Имс понятия не имел, как внутрь попадет он. Но ему, честно говоря, было плевать. Он пойдет и заберет Артура, даже если все полицейские объединятся с работорговцами и попытаются ему помешать. И Артур будет жив!

Почему-то мысли Имса переключились на Мол. Она, должно быть, ждет его – ждет и не знает, что вместо Имса на свидание к ней приедет полиция. Имс взглянул на часы. Время, что она дала ему, еще не вышло. Она ничего не заподозрит, не отдаст какого-нибудь ужасного приказа…

Он очень хотел в это верить.

И до дрожи, до головокружения боялся, что совершил ошибку. Если Артур погибнет из-за того, что он отказался сыграть в игру Мол, из-за того, что привлек полицию – Имс не переживет. Не сможет вынести такое бремя.

Но сейчас он будет верить в то, что с Артуром все в порядке.

 

Дверца машины скорой помощи открылась, парамедик спрыгнул на асфальт, выплевывая сигарету, и обошел машину, чтобы распахнуть задние дверцы. Взяв что-то внутри, он снова обошел машину – оставив дверцы открытыми.

Имса появилась идея. Метнувшись к неотложке, он запрыгнул внутрь, даже не раздумывая, как будет оправдываться, если его за этим поймают. Оправдается как-нибудь. Зато сейчас перед ним громоздилось настоящее богатство. Быстро схватив висящую на специальном зажиме робу, Имс натянул ее на себя, схватил ближайший не самый тяжелый на вид, но внушительно выглядящий ящик и с такой же скоростью выскочил наружу. Оглянулся, убеждаясь, что его набег остался незамеченным – и бросился в темноту.

Торопящийся медик – вполне обыденное, не вызывающее подозрений явление.

Узкий проход между домами заканчивался высоким забором и дверью, сейчас широко открытой, а за ней прятался небольшой двор, абсолютно пустой и неосвещенный. Только небольшой грузовичок притаился у дальней стены – Имс думать не хотел, что на этом грузовичке возили.

Первый пост он преодолел без остановки. Пара напряженных полицейских, сторожащих у самого входа во двор, просто не обратила на него внимание. Он вскинул руку в приветствии, но решил молчать. Полицейские были людьми, они в темноте не видели его лица, только светлую робу – и лучше не привлекать к себе внимания на случай, если они знакомы с настоящим врачом.

Дверь, ведущая в здание, была выломана, и рядом с ней Имс наткнулся на второй пост. На этот раз ему пришлось остановиться – точнее, его остановили, довольно грубо придержав за плечо.

– Кински сказал, что срочно, – недовольно сказал Имс, глядя на задержавшего его полицейского как на досадную помеху. – Но если хочешь сам там кишки собирать – на здоровье.

И он взмахнул ящиком. Надеясь, что это действительно что-то медицинское, а не аккумулятор. Полицейский поморщился, но руку отпустил.

– Иди, но осторожней там, – и, выполнив свой долг, он утратил к Имсу интерес.

Свернув за угол, Имс почти без сил привалился к стене, едва не сползая на пол.

Его пугала до чертиков эта неожиданная удача. Лучше бы пришлось пробиваться сюда с боем, но Артур был жив и здоров. Хотя бы жив! Остальное все пустяки, Имс готов был встретиться с любой, самой жестокой реальностью – лишь бы Артур только не умер тут, лишь бы его удалось спасти. Имсу хотелось закрыть лицо руками и звать на помощь, чтобы кто-то крутой и непобедимый пришел и одним взмахом руки поразил всех плохих, а ему бы вернул его сокровище целым и невредимым.

Вот только за крутого сегодня был он сам.

И это было самым ужасным, потому что Имс совсем не чувствовал себя крутым. Ручка ящика врезалась в пальцы – так сильно он ее сжимал, – и Артур по-прежнему был где-то не с ним.

Внутри царил хаос. Имс никогда не был участником полицейского штурма – ни с той, ни с другой стороны, – и надеялся и дальше избегать подобного опыта, но ему нравились боевики и сериалы про отважных детективов, и в сериалах штурм всегда выглядел… круто и более осмысленно. Меньше походящим на «все бегают и кричат». Имса никто не пытался остановить – наверное, бандиты должны были прорываться изнутри, а не снаружи, а может, у него было слишком порядочное лицо, чтобы принять его за работорговца.

Все двери в коридоре были широко распахнуты, некоторые явно выбиты и едва держались на петлях, из одной на него повеяло холодом – наверное, там был холодильник, в другой, похожей на прозекторскую, толпились полицейские. Замирая от волнения, Имс сунулся туда – потому что, кажется, они хлопотали над раненым. Или мертвым телом.

Один из полицейских посторонился, и тело оказалось посторонним, незнакомым Имсу человеком – кажется, человеком, из-за потеков крови на лице было трудно сказать, но это точно был не Артур, и от облегчения Имс обмяк, цепляясь за дверной косяк.

– Врач! – кто-то из присутствующих наконец-то обнаружил застывшего в дверях Имса – вместе с его робой, ящиком и сложным выражением лица, – тут нужна помощь.

Даже если бы Имс действительно был врачом, он не стал бы помогать никому из найденных тут людей.

– Там вызов срочнее, – выдавил он, не особо уже заботясь, что раскроет себя, – я вернусь.

И, не обращая внимания на протестующие крики, он устремился дальше – туда, откуда слышен был шум и голоса. Извилистый коридор – все комнаты оказались пустыми – заканчивался небольшим залом, битком набитым полицейскими. Несколько арестованных лежали на полу лицами вниз, и никто из них не был Артуром. Остановившись на секунду, замерев, Имс впился взглядом в коридор напротив, где что-то громыхало и кто-то орал. Артура там не было, вдруг понял он – и сам не мог сказать, откуда у него это чувство, Артура не было _нигде_. Имс гнал и гнал пугающие мысли, но они возвращались с назойливостью насекомых, копошились в голове, твердили на все лады, что Артура уже должны были найти, что если бы здесь обнаружился хоть один пленный пайрика, они вызвали бы врачей, они вывели бы его наружу, они…

И чтобы прогнать эти мысли или хотя бы отгородиться от них, Имс развернулся и бросился в единственный пустой коридор. Его кто-то схватил за руку, попытался притормозить:

– Эй, там мы еще не!..

Как будто Имс собирался дослушивать и, уж тем более, останавливаться! Паника накатывала на него холодными, тяжелыми волнами – Имс знал, что стоит ему немного промедлить, и он уже не сможет держать себя в руках, не сможет ничего, его выдержка заканчивалась быстрее, чем он смел надеяться, потому что Артура не было, не было, не было тут! Ужас совершенной ошибки давил Имсу на шею, на плечи, на грудь, сжимал горло, не давая дышать: почему он поверил Доминику, почему не согласился на условия Мол, зачем решил положиться на этих тупых полицейских? От них никакого толку!

Короткий коридор повернул направо, упираясь в большие двустворчатые двери, тупик, это был тупик, сворачивать было некуда – только одна маленькая, сливающаяся цветом со стеной, еле заметная дверь вела в кладовку – наверное, в ней хранили швабры и тряпки для уборки. Имс, не раздумывая, толкнул ее, но створка застряла, будто изнутри что-то мешало. Имс уперся сильнее, дверь открылась шире, и он ввалился внутрь. В то же мгновение раздался выстрел – такой громкий в тесном помещении, что Имс оглох. Он ошарашенно опустил взгляд, ища новые отверстия, обнаружил у своих ног труп, вскинул взгляд…

– Я тебя ранил? – прошептал Артур.

Имс выронил ящик.

– Ты даже в дверь не попал, – глупо сказал он. – Господи, Артур?

Имс думал – он готов ко всему, но вот так войти и увидеть Артура перед собой, живым, прямо тут – руку протяни, – он смотрел и не мог поверить, что все это на самом деле. Артур выглядел по-настоящему кошмарно, еще хуже, чем в больнице: весь в крови, почти голый, белый, как бумага и едва стоящий на ногах, и Имс машинально шагнул вперед, протягивая руки. Ему нужно было прикоснуться, обнять, поддержать – и убедиться, что он не во сне и не бредит.

– Оружие на пол! – заорал громовой голос у него над ухом. – Не двигаться!

Его толкнули в спину, в комнату ворвался здоровенный громила в униформе, а следом – Роберт Фишер. Артур бросил пистолет, как будто тот был раскаленным, и сел, почти упал, на пол. И Имс больше не мог обращать внимание на посторонних. Дернув робу, он стащил ее через голову, отпихнул труп и рухнул на колени рядом с Артуром.

– Да позовите уже настоящего врача! – взмолился он.

В мгновение ока комната заполнилась голосами, Фишер что-то командовал полицейским – за границей слуха Имса, – труп, кажется, накрыли, потом Артура потянули в сторону, и оказалось, что прибыли врачи, ему задавали какие-то вопросы, на большую часть которых Артур не отвечал. Имс открыл было рот – потребовать, чтобы от Артура отстали, но они и так уже отстали и осматривали грязную повязку на боку. Повязку?

– Что с тобой?!

Щелкнул колпачок иглы, Имс почувствовал укол, только когда уже поздно было сопротивляться.

– В госпиталь, – потребовал Фишер. – Всех.

И все затуманилось.


	19. Интерлюдия

– Привет, – сказал Кински. Совсем не приветливо, но вежливость – последнее, что сейчас его беспокоило.

Доминик Кобб не ответил – ну разве что мычание можно было принять за ответ. Но кляп во рту – похоже, это был носок, – не оставлял ему шансов на красноречие. Кински протянул руку и подхватил Кобба под локоть, вытаскивая из шкафа. В голову невольно закралась нелепая мысль, что все это походит на остросюжетную драму – ревность, выбрасывание любовников из окон, связанные преступники в шкафу, тайные зловещие лаборатории и прочий антураж, перекочевавший прямиком из бульварного чтива и дешевых телесериалов.

Кински страдальчески вздохнул, когда мимо его плеча протянулась рука, вытаскивая кляп изо рта Кобба.

– Добрый вечер, господин Кобб, – а вот у Фишера любезность и дружелюбие можно было есть ложкой или запаковывать в банки вместо джема.

– Где Имс? – прохрипел Кобб вместо ответного приветствия.

– В госпитале, – милая улыбка внезапно превратилась в оскал, полный совсем не скрытой угрозы и острых клыков. И пусть Кински знал, что их всего два – сейчас ему казалось, что во рту Фишера спряталось как минимум тридцать. – Хотите с ним встретиться?

– Он напал на меня! – Кобб подергал руками, пытаясь освободиться. – Связал и бросил тут. С чего-то решил, что я имею отношение к пропаже его мужа! Надеюсь, вы его арестуете!

Он закашлялся. Должно быть, засунутый в глотку носок сказался на голосе. Фишер терпеливо дождался окончания кашля, потом снова протянул руку, проводя пальцами по лбу Кобба, обводя ногтями торчащие рожки. Смотрелось жутковато – и, судя по тому, как побледнел и попытался отшатнуться Кобб, это был какой-то неприятный национальный обычай. Или традиция. _Или угроза._

– Хорошая попытка, Кобб, – проворковал Фишер сладко. – Не спросите, где ваша жена?

Кобб ахнул, дернулся назад, потом вперед, к Фишеру, но Кински держал крепко. Ему самому хотелось задать Коббу парочку вопросов, пригрозить, добиться признания – но он помалкивал. Фишер и так грозился закопать его карьеру, и как бы сильно Кински не тянуло делать все по-своему, на дно он не хотел. Чертов пери накатает разгромный рапорт из принципа. Что ж, Кински может подождать. И если Фишер не добьется толка своими способами, тогда он, Кински, примет меры и получит все ответы, которые хочет услышать.

Фишер тем временем не терял времени даром. Казалось, он утратил к Коббу интерес. Присев на корточки, он вытащил из шкафа небольшой тканевый контейнер, покопался в нем, поднялся, быстро перебрал висящие на плечиках вещи, обыскал полки, тщательно ощупывая стенки и дно.

– Что ты ищешь? – не удержался Кински.

– Что-нибудь, – отозвался Фишер. – Что-нибудь интересное.

Покончив со шкафом, он аккуратно положил все на место и принялся за ящики комода. На свет появился небольшой револьвер, следом большой револьвер – Кински присвистнул, – и коробка патронов к нему. Из самого нижнего ящика Фишер извлек здоровенный и очень опасный на вид нож.

– Ничего себе, – прокомментировал Кински.

Фишер хмыкнул.

– Я уверен, что на все это найдется разрешение.

Ну да. Он уверен. В чем _Кински_ был уверен – так это в том, что чертов пери покрывает своих.

– Артур жив? – внезапно подал голос Кобб. – С ним все в порядке?

Кински открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл под убийственным взглядом Фишера. Тот снова растянул губы в «улыбке» – весь острые зубы и презрение. Помолчав несколько секунд и так и не издав ни звука, Фишер отвернулся и продолжил потрошить тумбочку около кровати.

Кобб, кажется, сделал какие-то свои выводы. Он снова дернулся, на этот раз в сторону двери, но, поняв, что вырваться не сможет, замер и окаменел. Кински где-то даже его понимал. За участие в убийстве пайрики в Тагиру можно было схлопотать пулю в лоб без долгих разбирательств, а если уж участие было самым непосредственным… Да и остальные делишки этого отморозка явно не вызовут у судьи снисхождения.

Кински мрачно подумал о Сайто, с которым они пока так и не поговорили, об Имсе, который беспробудно спал, и Фишер не позволил Кински даже заглянуть в палату, будто смотреть на спящих пери было очередным немыслимым нарушением этикета. О поганом кофе в больничном автомате, который Кински пришлось пить, пока Фишер ходил к Андерсону, и как спешно павлин выскочил из палаты, засовывая в карман микроскопический блокнот и едва ли не пинками подгоняя Кински ехать арестовывать Кобба.

Все эти тайны порядком утомляли.

В тумбочке не было ничего интересного. На самом деле она была пуста – даже самой завалящей салфетки не нашлось.

– Что, даже презервативы не держит? – пошутил Кински.

Фишер на секунду отвлекся от своего занятия, бросая на него удивленный взгляд. Ах да. Кажется, он где-то слышал, что пери не пользуются презервативами.

– Резинки, – сказал он. – Такие штучки, знаешь, чтобы заниматься сексом и не беременеть. Похожи на шарики.

Вслух звучало так же глупо, как у него в голове, Кински готов был признать. Зато Фишер, похоже, понял, о чем речь – он просветлел лицом, потом помотал головой, отворачиваясь и засовывая руку под матрас.

– У Андерсона традиционная семья, – пробормотал он. – Пайрики не беременеют.

– То есть вы все-таки мужчины, – торжествующе заключил Кински.

Фишер поднял на него взгляд, полный тяжелой задумчивости – как будто слово «мужчина» было ему не очень знакомо, и он мучительно переводил в голове.

– Пайрики, – наконец сказал он. И вздохнул с невыразимой печалью. – Господи, Кински, ты такой необразованный.

Кински вспыхнул, невольно сжимая предплечье Кобба, потому что, если ему не мерещилось, тот либо дрожал от страха, либо просто-напросто смеялся над ним. А у задержанного работорговца, по представлениям Кински, было не так уж много поводов для смеха.

– Учебник анатомии и физиологии я тебе тоже подарю, – великодушно пообещал Фишер.


	20. Chapter 20

Артуру хотелось спать, хотя он только что проснулся. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, в тишине и темноте, на границе между сном и реальностью – и все равно спать хотелось ужасно. Но стоило додумать эту мысль до конца, как сон соскользнул окончательно, оставив его усталым, но до отвращения бодрствующим. Ему не было холодно, поверхность под ним была довольно мягкой – на самом деле ему было почти комфортно. Даже боль казалась отстраненной и почти не отвлекала от размышлений.

Но Артур понятия не имел, _где_ он бодрствует.

И это странным образом не тревожило его. Медленно, но неумолимо память ожила, подкидывая подробности: железный стол, Дом Кобб и Мол, хирург, ножницы и яд, Вудраф. И Имс. Имса Артур помнил особенно четко.

Только Имс заставил его открыть глаза, его имя – как пощечина: приводило в себя и оскорбляло одновременно.

Артур был в своей палате. Он моргнул, разглядывая потолок – тот самый, что он видел каждый раз, просыпаясь тут. До того, как его забрали. На секунду до смешного правдоподобная мысль захватила Артура: все это ему приснилось. Похищение – просто кошмар, ожившая детская страшилка о таящихся во тьме работорговцах. В самом деле, кого в реальной жизни похищают из больницы?

Он не помнил, как тут оказался. Ни сейчас, ни в прошлый раз.

– Мне все-таки нужен мой тотем, – произнес Артур одними губами – голос его не слушался.

Снаружи была ночь – жалюзи оказались поднятыми, Артур обнаружил это, повернув голову вправо. А слева… слева стояла койка, и на ней спал Имс. Свернувшийся плотным комком, серовато-бледный, накрытый толстым одеялом Имс, к которому тянулась трубка капельницы. Артур задрожал от внезапного холода. Нет, похищение ему не примерещилось в бреду, потому что Имс – последнее, что он видел в том месте, а теперь Имс тут, в палате с ним, на отдельной койке, и этой койки тут точно не стояло, когда Артур ходил «навестить» Кена.

А теперь Имс в больнице? Спит или без сознания? Дрожь усилилась, пока Артур тщетно пытался возродить в памяти то, что случилось перед темнотой. Он прятался, и почти потерял надежду, и выстрелил – и не может быть, чтобы он попал… Имс не был подключен ни к каким приборам, только к капельнице, его лицо было усталым, но не больным, как будто он просто спал. Неловко повернувшись, сжав губы, когда кожа на боку натянулась – похоже, наложили швы, – Артур высвободил руку из-под простыни. Он должен потрогать, убедиться, что Имс жив, что все это на самом деле…

Кожа Имса оказалась теплой – почти горячей для холодных пальцев Артура. Настоящей и живой.

Артур не заметил, как вздохнул – дрожащим и прерывистым вздохом. Вудраф мертв. Вудраф мертв! Артур убил его – а значит, Имс будет жить, ему больше ничего не грозит. Даже если подчиненные Вудрафа захотят отомстить и найдут Артура, они не заинтересуются его бывшим мужем.

Больше не о чем беспокоиться.

Можно подумать о себе.

Артур отдернул руку – так быстро, что мышцы и сухожилия отдались болью. Он не хотел думать о себе, мысли о себе были _опасными_ мыслями. Они неизбежно вели к воспоминаниям о том, что произошло за последние пару недель – и за предыдущие несколько лет, и заставляли Артура думать о своей жизни и о том, что с ней случилось, и об Имсе, и что же дальше делать. Гораздо проще было существовать сегодняшним днем – а порой, часом, – не пытаясь взглянуть на продолжающие осыпаться развалины.

Но мгновение остановилось, срочные и неотложные дела внезапно кончились, и Артур остался в тишине наедине с собой и спящим Имсом. Последние пери, в компании которых он сейчас хотел бы оказаться.

Правда, другой компании у него не было. Съежившись, Артур подтянул руку к груди, не отрывая от Имса взгляда, жадно разглядывая каждый вздох, каждое движение ресниц, биение пульса на виске – впитывая картинку каждой порой своего тела.

Ошибки быть не могло. Имс действительно любил его – если кровавая пена на губах того бандита не привиделась Артуру в горячечном бреду, если в его венах, внутренних органах, зубах действительно появился смертоносный яд – долгожданная гарантия безопасности и неопровержимое свидетельство любви.

До сих пор Артур был уверен, что никогда не был ядовитым – ведь Имс уверял, что метаморфоза не было. Третья группа, благословенная или зловещая, с какой стороны посмотреть, лишала Артура шансов на защиту без взаимной любви. Он не любил Кена, Имс, как Артур считал, не любил его. Кен называл его «бессердечной тварью» и уверял, что изоляция нужна для его же блага – в Японии пайрики с третьей гормональной группой считались едва ли разумнее животных. Имс же никогда не интересовался, дает ли их брак Артуру хоть что-то, кроме возможности спать под одним одеялом – а Артур не рвался его просвещать.

Мол, наверное, была первой группы – Артур иногда думал об этом, тихо завидуя. Она не любила мужа, но не боялась это показывать. Только в первой группе можно было позволить себе такую отвагу.

А теперь привычное положение вещей разрушилось. Имс любит его, любит, он не лгал. Все это время он говорил чистую правду, теперь Артур понимал это яснее ясного.

И это разбивало ему сердце.

Семь долгих лет Артур учился равнодушию и выдержке, умению держать лицо при любых обстоятельствах, лгать и притворяться, планировать и ждать своего часа. Быть стойким. Комфортным. _Послушным_. Надевал одежду, которую выбирал Кен, ходил туда, куда пускал его Кен. Стонал под Кеном, чувствуя, как с каждым выдохом, каждой каплей пота воля покидает его, как все его надежды, мечты и планы на будущее превращаются в труху – стонал вовсе не от наслаждения, пока Кен зажимал его рот ладонью и бормотал, повторял как молитву нескончаемые слова любви и вожделения. Но даже тогда Артур не чувствовал себя настолько использованным, как теперь. Тогда его тело ему не принадлежало, но хотя бы разум, хоть крохотная крупица внутреннего Артура оставалась свободной. Теперь же от него не осталось ничего. Он отдал все Имсу, не помышляя о сопротивлении, радостно и добровольно – чтобы тот играл им в свое удовольствие и тогда, когда хочет. Артур мечтал о взаимности, отдал бы все за один намек на ответное чувство, а все это время Имс продолжал лгать ему, притворяясь, что ищет другого партнера, что винит Артура в неполноценности их брака. Что не любит его.

Физическое насилие и рядом не стояло с этой запредельной, хладнокровной жестокостью.

Артур не верил, что Имс мог так поступать. Как такое возможно? И как возможно, что даже теперь Артур не смог бы уйти от него?

Даже с Мол – такой же влюбленной Мол, – Имс был добрее.

Может быть, все дело в том лекарстве, что Имсу давала Мол? Должно быть, оно как-то влияло на психику, делало Имса таким саркастичным и черствым, заставляло отталкивать Артура всеми возможными способами. Наверное, он просто был не в себе. Артур знал, что придумывает оправдания, изобретает хитроумные лазейки, знал и оттого чувствовал себя еще хуже. Но без этих лазеек – без них ему пришлось бы признать, что Имс любил его и нарочно истязал. И только когда Артур ушел, Имс вынужден был раскрыть свои истинные чувства и намерения.

Артур не знал, как будет жить с этим.

Но знал, что будет.

Снова протянув руку, он осторожно коснулся губ Имса – чтобы тут же снова отдернуть пальцы. Скоро тот проснется, и тогда Артур уже не останется наедине с собой. Имс заберет его домой, станет убеждать, и настаивать, и добиваться ответа, и Артур опять потеряет волю, отдаст себя в чужие руки – не всегда добрые.

Артур вдруг почувствовал тошноту. Возвращение к Имсу сулило жизнь в одном доме, сон в одной кровати…. Физическую близость, при самой мысли о которой Артуру становилось дурно. Всего несколько ночей назад он сам соблазнил Имса, но тогда Артур жил одной минутой, он верил, что это последняя их встреча, последний безумный поступок перед побегом или смертью, и он раскаялся в нем уже через пару часов. И еще больше раскаивался теперь. Он не хотел заниматься сексом – ни с кем, и даже с Имсом. Наверное, особенно с Имсом. Близость с Имсом раньше всегда был желанным, долгожданным моментом любви и надежды, но сейчас Артур не мог испытывать ничего, кроме ужасающего чувства потери себя – и он не хотел, чтобы Имс участвовал в чем-то настолько отвратительном.

Не хотел даже пробовать.

 

Артур запаниковал. Он не мог тут больше находиться. Имс проснется – и что Артур скажет ему? Что ему нужно побыть одному? Что он хочет прийти в себя и хотя бы попытаться забыть о том, что произошло с Кеном, что ему надо хоть капельку времени – и, может, тогда одно имя Кена не будет вызывать такой мучительный, душный стыд? Что за несколько, всего несколько часов в одиночестве Артур сможет убедить себя, что Имс никогда не делал ему больно?

Что он просто хочет закрыть глаза и никого не видеть?

Артур сомневался, что Имс поймет. И сомневался в себе. Если в присутствии Кена его парализовал страх и многолетняя привычка, то отказать Имсу не позволит влюбленность и желание угодить. И это поражение задолго до спора заставляло Артура чувствовать себя еще более разбитым. Ничтожным.

Слабым.

Наверное, Кен в какой-то степени был прав – Артуру не хватает разума и воли решить свои проблемы, он только делает все хуже. Особенно для себя.

Ему нужно убраться отсюда. Паника накатила потоком, грозясь смыть остатки самообладания и способности соображать. Имс проснется, придет в себя, и если Артур не успеет убраться из этой палаты – разговор неизбежен. А он не готов. Не готов! А значит, надо бежать как можно дальше, спрятаться, затаиться, выиграть немного времени для себя. Зализать раны, порепетировать свое лучшее довольное жизнью лицо.

Задыхаясь от противоречивых эмоций, Артур неуклюже перевернулся на правый – не пострадавший в стычке с бандитом – бок и попытался сесть. Больно почти не было, должно быть, лекарствами его накачали сильнее, чем цыпленка с птицефабрики – Артуру казалось, он чувствует плещущийся в венах убойный коктейль из антибиотиков, обезболивающих и успокоительных. Не то чтобы последние особо действовали.

Но тело как будто вообще лишилось костей. Вместо костей у него были мягкие, гибкие пружинки, и они совсем не помогали двигаться. Артур согнулся, задерживая дыхание, уперся ладонью здоровой руки в матрас – и с грехом пополам выпрямился, уже покачиваясь усталости и перенапряжения. Если так пойдет дело, то дальше двери палаты он не уйдет. Но адреналин дурманил, толкал вперед, заставлял действовать, и всего вечность и сто попыток спустя Артур опустил ноги на пол, судорожно цепляясь за край кровати, чтобы не кувыркнуться лицом вниз. Спасибо, он уже один раз сломал нос на этом самом месте, пол вряд ли нуждается в повторном столкновении.

Всего несколько шагов понадобилось Артуру, чтобы покрыться холодным потом с головы до ног. Имс продолжал спать – Артур поглядывал на него каждую секунду, не стараясь даже обмануть себя, что ищет признаки пробуждения. Он просто… просто смотрел на Имса.

Нужно поторопиться. Либо он уйдет сейчас, либо покорно сядет ждать момента, когда Имс откроет глаза. Подстегнутый этой картиной, Артур добрел до двери – и обнаружил два неожиданных препятствия. Во-первых, он был не одет, и странно, что он заметил это только сейчас. Больничная рубашка на нем оказалась целой, чистой и светло-зеленой, и она ну просто никак не походила на нормальную перейскую одежду. Артур уж точно никогда бы не вышел наружу с голыми руками, ногами и задницей.

А во-вторых, палату охраняли. Полицейский стоял у входа – к счастью, спиной к стеклу – и разговаривал с кем-то невидимым в коридоре. Артур надеялся, что этот кто-то – врач или медсестра, а не _второй полицейский_.

И как он будет выбираться отсюда?

Артур вытер вспотевшие трясущиеся ладони о рубашку – и тут же зашипел от боли, сообразив, что больную руку тревожить не стоило. Ее вообще стоило бы повесить на перевязь, но Артур был так поглощен переживаниями и своей целью, что забыл о такой простой и очевидной вещи.

Мысль о перевязи вспыхнула – и погасла, скрывшись за лихорадочными размышлениями о дальнейших планах. Его охраняют. Это из-за убийства Вудрафа, его собираются арестовать, как только он придет в форму? Или тот человек, которого он укусил, тоже погиб? Или выжил и обвиняет Артура в нападении? Бред, бред, все это звучало как бред, но полицейские сторожат его, его явно в чем-то обвиняют – и в то же время поместили Имса в его палату, хотя они и не женаты. Почему?

Артур поймал себя на ощущении, что сейчас разрыдается от напряжения и переизбытка эмоций. Он всего лишь хочет пойти в свое убежище, но если его откажутся выписать, если они решат, что он достаточно здоров для ареста…

Он поспешно отступил назад, едва не споткнувшись и не растянувшись на полу. Если он упадет, то точно не сможет подняться, ему останется только лежать тут в позе морской звезды и ждать помощи – а Артуру этого совсем-совсем не хотелось. Глотнув сухим горлом, он осмотрелся в поисках хоть каких-нибудь подсказок. Взгляд наткнулся на одежду Имса, сложенную ровной опрятной стопкой на стуле у его койки. Даже солнечные очки были на месте, примостившись наверху стопки.

Что ж, это решало первую проблему. Артур медленно выдохнул, позволяя панике немного отступить. Сначала он оденется. А потом придумает, что делать дальше. Все равно одевание явно займет время. И, возможно, немалое.

Поглядывая на Имса и пытаясь сморгнуть упорно расползающиеся перед глазами пестрые круги, Артур отошел от двери, сбросил одежду на пол и рухнул в кресло. Он по-прежнему не чувствовал никакой сильной боли, но мир вокруг становился все более и более нечетким. Чертовы наркотики, или чем там его накормили. Дерзкий явно побег не значился в медицинской карте, как необходимая процедура – но Артур чувствовал, что умрет прямо тут, в кресле, если не придумает, как выбраться.

С трудом согнувшись, он подцепил брюки из кучи на полу. Его ждало увлекательное одевание одной рукой.

 

Полицейского не было. Артур не поверил своим глазам – на самом деле, в последнее время они подводили его не так уж редко, – но самое внимательное изучение обстановки, на которое он был сейчас способен, подтверждало – путь свободен. Артур повернул голову, рассматривая противоположную сторону коридора. Никого. «Это точно какая-то ловушка», – тут же нашелся внутренний параноик, но Артур задвинул его подальше. Дверь в подсобку за постом медсестры была открыта, оттуда доносились шум и шуршание, а полицейского не было нигде в зоне видимости. Артур вышел из палаты, внутренне напрягаясь и готовясь к тому, что его в любой момент окликнут, а то и схватят, но ничего не произошло. Придерживая пояс юбки – Имс сильно отличался в обхвате талии, – Артур добрался до поста и тяжело навалился на стол, погребенный под картами и чистым бельем. Наверное, дежурная медсестра наводила порядок. А полицейский отошел в туалет. Наверное.

Артур не очень-то об этом задумывался. Главное, что путь был свободен, он относительно пристойно одет и уже не так похож на беглого больного, а в кармане Имса нашлись деньги, которых хватит на такси.

Он оставил ему записку. Имсу. Не смог уйти, не написав пару слов. Не хотел, чтобы Имс проснулся и нашел пустую кровать и решил, что Артура опять похитили, или перевели в другое отделение, или… Поэтому Артур накарябал эти самые несколько слов – кривыми, дрожащими буквами на клочке какой-то медицинской бумажки, хорошо бы, не очень важной, и это тоже заняло время. Надо все-таки больше тренировать левую руку.

Артур засунул записку в ладонь Имсу – тот найдет, когда проснется. Может быть, он даже не очень обидится на этот глупый побег. Артур хотел бы верить.

Лифт гостеприимно распахнул двери, Артур шагнул внутрь и нажал кнопку первого этажа.

Кажется, он сбежал.

 

***

Гнев и тревога так непримиримо сражались внутри у Имса, что он боялся шевельнуться – ведь тогда его может разорвать на клочки. Одна часть его хотела бежать искать Артура, а потом орать на того до полной потери голоса, зато вторая требовала сначала откусить голову тупице-полицейскому. А потом уже орать.

Побеждали они попеременно, причем менялись так стремительно, что Имс не успевал ничего сделать.

– В чем смысл охраны, если вы не охраняете? – прорычал он, сжимая руки в кулаки – только остатки самоконтроля удерживали его от нападения на сотрудника полиции. – Какого черта вы вообще тут стояли? Раз он мог уйти, то кто угодно мог и прийти!

Если бы только Имс не спал, обколотый транквилизаторами, если бы чертов Фишер не приказал вырубить его! Тогда Артур до сих пор был бы там, где и должен находиться: на больничной койке, под присмотром врачей и Имса! Да как вообще возможно, чтобы пациент ушел из интенсивной терапии, и его никто не остановил?

– Да кто же знал, что он… – начал было полицейский – и заткнулся.

И правильно.

Имс оторвал взгляд от этого идиота – толстого потеющего засранца, даже представления не имеющего, как выполнять свою работу, – и разгладил на колене клочок бумаги, на котором скачущими во все стороны буквами было написано: «Мне надо побыть одному. Уехал к себе на Гуанфу. Взял 200 рмб. Артур». Имс не понимал, что все это значило, к чему эта дикая записка и зачем Артур сбежал из больницы. Застонав от бессильной ярости, он снова набрал номер Артура – но телефон по-прежнему повторял автоматическое сообщение. Либо Артур отключил его, либо его отключил _кто-то другой_ , и Имс от всей души надеялся на первое.

Когда он проснулся – с тяжелой, полной ваты головой, – то даже не сразу понял, где находится. На довольно жесткой койке, под одеялом и почему-то в незнакомой пижаме и с капельницей. И рядом стоит еще одна койка – пустая. Имс точно помнил, что сам он сюда не приходил.

Но предметы вокруг становились все более и более знакомыми, и Имс сообразил с немалым удивлением, что он в госпитале, в палате Артура. Вот только Артура нигде нет. И только пустая койка со скомканной простыней и мятой подушкой намекает, что кто-то – если не сам Артур – вместе с Имсом все же был.

Сначала Имс запаниковал. Это он помнил отчетливо, хотя и не без стыда. Он запаниковал, и попытался вскочить, и с грохотом свалился с койки на пол, ушибив локоть и бедро и чудом не врезавшись головой в металлический угол тумбочки. Он видел Артура окровавленным и едва стоящим на ногах, а теперь его нигде нет, и что, если…

Именно тогда Имс заметил, что сжимает в правой руке клочок бумаги. Большой такой клок с печатью госпиталя Хуадун в углу и недружелюбно выглядящими цифрами, торчащий из его кулака. Разжав пальцы, Имс позволил бумаге упасть на пол перед его носом – и не зря. Это была вовсе не бумажка, а записка. Записка от Артура!

С дурацким, непонятным посланием.

Первой мыслью Имса было, что Артура снова похитили, а с помощью этой мутной писульки похитители хотят навести его на ложный след. Перед глазами на секунду померкло, и вовсе не от падения. Но записка была такой… такой _Артуровой_ , что Имс почему-то поверил – Артур сам ее писал. Даже если в написанном не было никакого смысла: Артур ушел из больницы в свою пустую квартиру. Чтобы «побыть одному».

Для чего ему понадобилось двести юаней.

Имс даже не заметил, как вскочил на ноги и заозирался в поисках своей одежды. Не может же он уйти отсюда в веселенькой голубой пижаме, даже если цвет выгодно оттеняет его глаза. Артур один, непонятно где и непонятно в каком состоянии, вряд ли вменяемом – ведь тогда ему не пришло бы в голову сбегать из больницы с сотрясением мозга, переломом руки… и бог весть еще какие раны ему нанесли эти ублюдки. Имс должен быть рядом.

Должен. Прямо сейчас!

 

– У нас есть только врачебная униформа, – в палату заглянула медсестра, и Имс подскочил, как ужаленный – он уже готов был ехать к Артуру в тоненькой пижаме, и плевать, что подумают таксист и прохожие. Он ждет целых десять минут! Кто знает, что успело приключиться с Артуром за это время.

Вырвав из рук сестры темно-зеленую форму и не обращая внимания на бормотание полицейского – кажется, тот что-то имел против жалоб начальству и вообще оправдывался, – Имс натянул на себя хрустящие от крахмала и благоухающие отбеливателем вещи. В голову невольно закралась идея получить медицинское образование – может, тогда он меньше будет бояться за Артура и окажется больше подготовлен к его выходкам и приключениям. Хотя с выходками и приключениями Имс предпочел бы покончить.

Одна мысль об Артуре, подвергающем себя опасности, страдающем от побоев и рискующем жизнью, причиняла Имсу боль. Такую сильную, что она почти ощущалась физически.

Он надеялся, Артур согласится это бросить.

Очень надеялся.

– Я ухожу, – резко сказал он, не дожидаясь, пока полицейский закончит предложение. – Передайте Фишеру, что он мудак.

– Хорошо, – ответил полицейский быстро – и явно не задумываясь. И покраснел, но Имс не стал задерживаться, чтобы рассматривать его лицо.

Если повезет с такси, то отсюда до Гуанфу не больше пятнадцати минут. И он наконец-то увидит Артура. Поговорит с ним. Наконец-то! И нет, он не будет на него орать – Артур и так пострадал, ему нужен покой и забота подальше от «Кобол», Сайто, Интерпола и от Мол с Домиником.

Имс нахмурился, сообразив внезапно, что понятия не имеет, что произошло с этими двумя. Он рассказал Фишеру про запертого в шкафу урода и передал адрес места, где ждала Мол, и Фишер вроде как обещал позаботиться о том, чтобы они не ушли от правосудия, но потом все смешалось, начался штурм, Имс все никак не мог найти Артура – а потом нашел, и дальше картина меркла. Имс хотел бы… нет, на самом деле ему _необходимо_ было узнать, что Мол арестована, что она так далеко от Артура, как это возможно.

Но сначала сам Артур. Это важнее.

Хлопнув на стол медсестре пижаму, Имс устремился к лифту, спеша как можно скорее покинуть проклятое место – и какому мудаку пришло в голову снова везти Артура сюда, ясно же, что система безопасности здесь даже не нулевая, а скорее расположена в области отрицательных величин? Имс не раздумывал, что он скажет Артуру или что Артур скажет ему. Да, их предыдущий разговор не прошел гладко – если не считать разговором встречу в логове работорговцев, – но зато он закончился сексом, а это значит, что Артур в принципе не считает Имса совсем уж безнадежным… Да?

В любом случае, сначала надо выяснить, в каком он состоянии. Имс точно знал, что пери в здравом уме не сбежит из госпиталя.

Хорошо хоть, Артур оставил ему достаточно денег, чтобы хватило на такси, и мобильный телефон. И пусть сам он не берет трубку, но Имс хотя бы сможет вызвать скорую, если дела совсем плохи. Воображение Имса моментально развернулось во всю ширь, показывая в кровавых красках, насколько плохи могут оказаться дела, причем прямо сейчас, сию минуту, пока он тут и не может помочь Артуру, а тот неизвестно где совсем один… Ладно, известно, но вдруг он обманул и не поехал в свою квартиру, или передумал по дороге, или не смог добраться и сейчас потерялся где-то в огромном городе, где Имс не сможет его быстро найти?

Эта мысль полностью овладела Имсом, погрузив его в небольшой, но острый нервный срыв, и он даже не заметил, как лифт тренькул, остановился и распахнул двери. Имс автоматически шагнул в кабинку, поднимая голову, чтобы нажать кнопку первого этажа – и только тут понял, что в кабинке он не один.

В немом шоке Имс смотрел на Кена Сайто, живого и здорового, а тот смотрел на него в ответ, тоже не издавая ни звука. Имс видел в его глазах отражение собственных чувств – одного чувства. Жгучей ненависти. Он шагнул вперед, не соображая, что делает и что _собирается_ делать, даже не задумываясь, как так вышло, что они встретились. Сайто был в коме, а теперь он напротив, и Имс хотел его задушить.

– Вам первый?

Имс вздрогнул, с большим трудом приходя в себя и почти отшатываясь, потому что не ожидал услышать еще один голос. Санитар, рядом с Сайто стоял санитар, Имс был так поглощен этим подонком, что даже не заметил человека.

– Да, – проскрипел он, вновь переводя взгляд на ненавистного соперника.

Тот не шевельнулся. Имс глубоко вдохнул, сжимая кулаки, уговаривая себя не делать ничего глупого прямо сейчас – он не может позволить себе ареста, только не сейчас, сначала нужно найти Артура… Но лифт остановился на втором этаже, открываясь, санитар вышел, Сайто – поколебавшись всего секунду – тоже, и в голове Имса сам собой родился план.

Спустившись на первый, он поправил врачебную робу, пригладил волосы и, оглянувшись вокруг, быстро нырнул на лестницу. Подняться на второй этаж заняло считанные секунды, и Имс открыл дверь как раз в тот момент, когда уже знакомый санитар выходил из ближайшей к пожарной лестнице палаты. Имс придержал дверь, чтобы его не обнаружили, и терпеливо подождал, когда санитар вызовет лифт и уедет. Медсестра этого этажа сидела на своем месте за столом и заполняла карты, не особо обращая внимания на происходящее в коридоре. Имс надеялся, что мелькание еще одной робы на горизонте не заинтересует ее.

Сайто сидел на кровати, пристально глядя на дверь – так, словно ждал Имса. Что ж, Имс был рад, что не разочаровал его.

– Я вижу, тебе лучше, – сказал он тихо, прикрывая за собой дверь.

На самом деле, выглядел тот погано: как пери, выпавший с четвертого этажа. Но он только что ходил собственными ногами и уже явно оправился от комы. В действительности, выглядел он получше Артура.

Интересно, любил ли его Артур хоть когда-то? Хотя бы в самом начале их брака? Хотя бы минуту из всех этих лет – Артур чувствовал к нему что-нибудь теплое, живое и настоящее? Имс ощутил, как перехватывает горло, а сердце сжимается в груди. Он не хотел об этом думать, но думал.

– Как Артур? – прямо спросил Сайто.

Имс усмехнулся. Ему невыносимо хотелось помучить этого ублюдка – но времени на такие забавы не было от слова совсем. Артур ждал его. Просто сначала Имс должен был убедиться, что Сайто больше никогда не подберется к ним.

– Артур будет жить, – сказал Имс. – Без тебя.

Сайто дернул руками, словно хотел вцепиться Имсу в лицо – или в горло, как получится. Имс бы очень этого хотел, и даже то, что Сайто сейчас болен и не может быть достойным соперником в драке, его не смущало. Этот подонок издевался над Артуром, а теперь искренне верит, что заберет его!

Можно подумать, Имс позволит.

– Да неужели? – Сайто внезапно расслабился и как будто даже обмяк – так, словно в голову ему пришла какая-то приятная во всех отношениях мысль. – Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь мне помешать? Что какой-то мелкий… предприниматель, – он вложил в это слово столько презрения, что оно само по себе прозвучало как ругательство, – удержит его? Зачем Артуру нищий и распущенный сереец, что ты можешь ему дать?

– Распущенный, – безэмоционально повторил Имс, подходя поближе и без разрешения присаживаясь на край койки. Надо же оправдывать распущенность. – Ну да. Вполне может быть. Но совсем не нищий. – Он опустил взгляд на шею Сайто – синяки от укусов Артура разливались, как багровые печати, и Имсу больше всего на свете хотелось эту шею сломать. – Теперь, пожалуй, богаче тебя – я дам ему все, что забрал у тебя, урод.

Сайто резко вдохнул – и подавился воздухом, заставив Имса несколько мгновений надеяться, что он сам как-нибудь задохнется. Хотя мечтать, конечно, не вредно.

– Ты… – Сайто, видимо, совсем утратил дар речи. Его лицо то бледнело, то наливалось кровью – но потом он тяжело сглотнул и с огромным усилием вернул себе самообладание. – Ваш брак был недействительным. И я смогу доказать, что раздел со мной тоже не состоялся.

Имс ждал этого – ждал с нетерпением, не делающим ему чести, но честь сейчас занимала его в последнюю очередь. Он рассмеялся без тени настоящего веселья или радости, нет, этот скрипучий звук был совсем не похож на смех.

– Наш брак был действительным. – Он снова растянул губы в улыбке. – Хотя какая разница? Что по-настоящему важно – это что твои маленькие поганые фабрики теперь у меня. Или подашь на меня в суд? Думаешь, я буду за них цепляться? Я сожгу все это дерьмо, не раздумывая, – лишь бы оно не вернулось к тебе. А потом, когда мы с Артуром снова поженимся – я избавлюсь от того, что еще остается у него. Ты никогда не получишь их назад – ни их, ни Артура!

Имс резко замолчал, почувствовав, как эмоции начинают затапливать его, туманить разум и развязывать язык. Он не собирался обсуждать с Сайто свою жизнь и свои планы, он тут не за этим. Ему просто нужно, чтобы этот пери оставил Артура в покое. Навсегда. Навсегда!

– Вы забываете, с кем разговариваете, господин Имс, – медленно и тихо сказал Сайто. Он уже полностью взял себя в руки, и если бы не подрагивающие пальцы, сжимающие край одеяла, можно было бы подумать, что он спокоен, как на бизнес-переговорах.

Но он не был спокоен. Имс знал это, знал так же хорошо, как то, что сила сейчас на его стороне – и он уж постарается, чтобы так оставалось в дальнейшем.

– Я разговариваю с насильником. Работорговцем. Со _стариком_ , – ровно проговорил он. – Которому осталось жить самое большее двадцать лет. Который потерял своего пайрику, потому что такой ублюдок не заслуживает пайрики. Артур любит меня и всегда будет любить. Оставь его в покое или пожалеешь.

– Он тебя не любит, – за одну эту уверенность Имсу хотелось дать Сайто по лицу.

Но он сдержался – чудом.

– А ты проверь, – предложил он. – Артур завещал мне свое сердце. Попроси медсестру или врача проверить базу.

Сайто побледнел – побелел, как будто в единый миг потерял всю кровь. Имс не знал, что так испугало его – подкрадывающаяся старость или мысль, что Артур может кого-то любить, и этот кто-то не Сайто, – не знал и знать не хотел. Его самого мысль о сердце до сих пор приводила в ужас.

– Я никогда не оставлю его в покое! – процедил Сайто.

Имс вздохнул с притворным сожалением.

– Тогда я устрою полиции увлекательный тур по производствам с подробным интервью. А еще, я уверен, наши гости из Интерпола – ты еще будешь иметь удовольствие говорить с ними, – очень захотят узнать, как у тебя получилось вывезти несовершеннолетнего в Японию без участия органов опеки. Ты ведь гражданин Тагиру? А там до сих пор расстреливают за работорговлю, что за варварские обычаи… Даже не сомневайся, я пойду на все эти неудобства, но Артуру больше никогда не придется на тебя глядеть.

С этими словами он поднялся, не дожидаясь ответа, и направился к двери. Ему не о чем было больше говорить с этим пери, его ждал Артур, а общество Сайто толкало на совершение какого-нибудь некрасивого и кровавого преступления.

Имс знал, что, скорее всего, не убедил Сайто держаться подальше – что тот, возможно, не верит его угрозам и не воспринимает его всерьез. Что ж, ему придется.

Воспринимать.

Имс был готов на все.

А сейчас он поймает такси и поедет на Гуанфу. Пора решать свои семейные проблемы.


	21. Chapter 21

Артура разбудил какой-то шум. Грохот, как ему показалось во сне – и некоторое время он считал этот грохот частью сновидения, где кто-то бегал, кричал, и гигантские лестницы изгибались под странными углами, а потом разрушались ступенька за ступенькой. Но постепенно сквозь сон проступала реальность, и на особо громком стуке он окончательно проснулся.

Кто-то действительно колотил в его дверь.

Устало поморгав – Артур не знал, на сколько отрубился, но этого отдыха явно было недостаточно, – он сел на кровати. И тут же пожалел об этом. Как бы мало он ни проспал, этого хватило, чтобы обезболивающие успели выветриться. Артуру немедленно захотелось снова спрятаться в кровати и впасть в забытье на пару недель, пока не срастутся все переломы и не затянутся швы. И чтобы это время его никто не трогал и даже не пытался будить.

Увы, ему не могло так повезти.

Со стоном поднявшись, Артур подошел к шкафу, не обращая на шум внимания. Раздетым он точно не станет открывать дверь, даже если это ужасно срочно. А уж тем более, если это полиция явилась арестовывать его за убийство Вудрафа. Сморщившись, Артур запахнул халат и попытался затянуть пояс так, чтобы не давить на повязку – одной рукой это было не так-то просто. Он чувствовал себя неудачливым героем боевика из тех, что так нравятся Имсу, правда, в боевиках герои всегда мужественно переносили раны и были бодры и веселы, даже когда истекали кровью.

А вдруг это Имс? Артур резко вдохнул, шокированный, что мысль не сразу пришла ему в голову. Прохромав к выходу, он отпер замок и резко распахнул дверь.

– Имс?.. – он осекся.

За дверью был вовсе не Имс. На пороге – на коленях – замер агент Фишер, и, судя по отмычке в руке, он собирался взломать замок. В квартиру Артура. Полицейский. Несколько секунд Артур ошеломленно смотрел на него, пока не почувствовал, как рывок до двери отдается сердцебиением и болью в костях, и не навалился на косяк – и это, кажется, заставило агента Фишера отмереть.

– Господи, Андерсон! – прошипел он, быстро поднимаясь на ноги и засовывая отмычку в карман юбки. – Вы меня до смерти перепугали!

– Гарднер, – машинально поправил Артур. – И это вы ко мне ломитесь.

Фишер, не отвечая и не спрашивая разрешения, просто прошел мимо Артура – и обернулся от кровати, окидывая Артура взглядом. Тот подавил желание поплотнее завязать халат. Вот еще. Вместо этого он выглянул на лестницу, но там не было ни назойливого американца, ни других полицейских.

– Вам нужен врач? – спросил Фишер. Впрочем, смотрел он на Артура так, будто заранее не доверяет его ответу – как на душевнобольного.

Может, он и был душевнобольным. Артур знал, что сбегать из больницы было очень глупо, что если бы ему стало плохо здесь, то вряд ли кто-то смог бы ему помочь – но тогда ему было безразлично, станет ему плохо или нет, ему и так не было хорошо. Наверное, в какой-то степени Артуру было безразлично и сейчас. Странно только, что – он взглянул на часы – почти три часа его никто не разыскивал. Он же теперь убийца.

Мысль до сих пор казалась странной и чужой, незнакомой. Артур никогда никого не убивал и не собирался, а сейчас почему-то радовался, что убитые были людьми, а не пери. Ему казалось, все это произошло – _происходит_ – не с ним.

– Собираетесь меня арестовать? – спросил он, захлопывая дверь и стараясь так привалиться к ней, чтобы со стороны это не очень бросалось в глаза. – Как вы нашли эту квартиру? А где Кински?

Фишер поджал губы, словно вопрос его разозлил.

– Его здесь нет, я приехал один. Адрес я нашел в вашей записке. И я не собираюсь вас арестовывать, только поговорить, – он шагнул вперед и скинул с кресла одежду Артура. – И ради бога, сядьте, или я вызову неотложку, и разговаривать будем в госпитале.

Артур открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он думает о таких угрозах, но в идее присесть коварно притаилось весьма рациональное зерно – на самом деле, больше всего ему хотелось лечь и закрыть глаза. И пусть там Фишер разговаривает хоть сам с собой, хоть с воздухом. Собрав всю волю в кулак, Артур проковылял к креслу – как мог прямо – и почти упал в него, пытаясь не кривиться.

– О чем разговаривать? – спросил он. И тут же перебил сам себя. – Имс проснулся? Он не ищет меня?

Еще два часа назад, когда он забрался в кровать с единственной мыслью – забыться и ни о чем не думать, Артуру не хотелось видеть Имса, а теперь почему-то хотелось больше всего на свете, и собственная непоследовательность раздражала. Расстраивала. А что, если Имсу вообще все равно? В конце концов, почему именно сейчас ему должно стать не все равно? Артур и раньше пропадал…

– Когда я уходил, он еще спал. Врач сказал, мы переборщили с дозой, – Фишер тоже сел – на кровать напротив Артура, расправляя юбку и складывая руки на коленях, как будто прекрасно воспитанный знакомый зашел к Артуру на чашечку чаю и светскую беседу. Вот только ни чая, ни светского разговора не предвиделось – Артур не собирался угощать незваного гостя, даже если бы был бодр и здоров и мог бы встать и пойти на кухню. – Я подумал, что у меня есть чудесная возможность поговорить с вами. Без посторонних.

Фишер сделал ударение на последнем слове. Интересно, кого он считал посторонним: Имса или Кински? Их обоих, решил Артур.

– О чем же? – без интереса спросил он.

Как будто тут есть так много вариантов.

– О вашем браке.

– О котором? – Артур попытался расслабиться. Чем напряженнее он будет, тем больше Фишеру удастся из него вытащить.

Он на секунду задумался, не отказаться ли ему от беседы, не попросить ли гостя убраться… Но, наверное, лучше сразу ответить на все вопросы. Артуру не хотелось привлекать к себе слишком много внимания со стороны спецслужб, он и так уже привлек достаточно. Более чем достаточно, если подумать.

Фишер пожал плечами и мило улыбнулся.

– Об обоих, если вы не против. – Ну да. Конечно, Артур не против. Конечно. – Но прежде всего втором. Эдвард – он ведь сереец, я не ошибаюсь?

Артур сжал губы, обдумывая ответ. Этого он не ждал. Он думал, полицейских в первую очередь заинтересует Кен.

– Давайте обойдемся без намеков? – сказал он. – Немного нарушим приличия, раз уж мы тут одни и даже без пери? Вы отлично знаете, какой национальности Имс, это видно невооруженным глазом – ну, если на секунду предположить, что вы не заглядывали в базу данных. К чему это все, Фишер?

Фишер улыбнулся еще шире, будто только и ждал возможности перейти на неофициальный тон, – но тут же посерьезнел.

– Из-за чего вы разделились?

– Из-за ссоры, – отчеканил Артур.

– Это он вас избивал?

– Я выпал из окна, – Артуру совершенно не нравилось, куда двигается разговор, который давно уже перешагнул все возможные границы приличий. – Вы не могли не заметить.

Фишер вздохнул, переплетая пальцы – ему самому эта тема тоже вряд ли была приятна.

– Я заметил. И еще заметил медицинское заключение.

– Нет, это не Имс, – сдался Артур. – К чему такое любопытство?

Ему вдруг и правда стало интересно. Даже если бы Имс действительно ударил его, и Артур с какой-то стати не дал ему сдачи, то какое это имело значение? Они были в браке.

– Рад слышать, – Фишер сверлил Артура взглядом – так, будто мечтал прочитать его мысли и убедиться, что он говорит правду. – Иначе мне пришлось бы его арестовать.

Артур не удержался от смешка.

– За что?

Фишер еще некоторое время продолжал молча смотреть на Артура, но потом тяжело, почти страдальчески вздохнул.

– Андерсон, ваши новые документы сделаны очень гладко, не спорю. И даже гражданство – но это самое сложное. Мы в Тагиру не так охотно отпускаем пайрик, бюрократия делает все, чтобы затянуть и запутать процесс, и базы обновляются довольно медленно – даже если им помочь. Они обновятся примерно к понедельнику, а до тех пор вы гражданин Тагиру. Гражданин другой страны не может жениться на тагирийском пайрике – значит, ваш брак был недействительным, а значит, если кто-то, даже иностранец, поднял на вас руку, и это был не ваш супруг – он заслуживает самого строгого наказания. Серейский Союз не очень-то охотно выдает своих граждан под наше правосудие, но у них, в конце концов, есть и свое. Отсюда и мое праздное, казалось бы, любопытство.

Артур на мгновение перестал дышать. Если полиция знает это – то что еще она знает? Про него – и про Имса. Нет, конечно, все эти завуалированные угрозы ничего не стоят, они никогда не докажут, что Имс был с ним груб, но вот документы… Оставалось надеяться, что все это сочтут одной большой махинацией Артура.

В конечном счете, он первый подозреваемый, верно?

– В базах тоже бывают сбои, – сказал он так спокойно, как мог – как пери, которому не о чем волноваться. – И в любом случае Имс никогда не позволил бы себе ничего подобного. Скорее уж я.

– Почему? – искренне удивился Фишер.

– У меня вспыльчивый характер, – пояснил Артур непринужденно.

– О. Понятно, – Фишер теперь поглядывал на Артура с некоторым недоумением в глазах. – Вы собираетесь снова заключить брак?

– Да. И я бы больше не хотел обсуждать личную жизнь.

И вообще обсуждать что-либо. Но Артур сомневался, что Фишер сейчас встанет и уйдет. Он не рассказывал бы Артуру про его слабое место, только чтобы поболтать. Определенно нет.

Артур откинул голову на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя плохо. Просто отвратительно он себя чувствовал. И совсем не знал, что делать, если Фишер вдруг решит арестовать его за предполагаемую подделку документов – в голову не приходило ни единой умной мысли. А соображать надо было побыстрее. Вот только как раз соображать сейчас Артуру хотелось меньше всего.

Он чувствовал во всем этом какую-то ловушку. Опасное болотце, такое милое и безобидное на вид, как чистые голубые глаза агента Фишера. Который спит и видит, как помочь ему, Артуру.

Артур не доверял всем этим помощникам.

Фишер внезапно поднялся, прошел на кухню и, судя по звукам, залез в холодильник. Спустя минуту он вернулся и протянул Артуру стакан с водой. Тот, подумав, взял.

– Что бы вы не навоображали, я пришел сюда не угрожать, – сказал Фишер, возвращаясь на свое место на кровати. – Меня интересует исключительно ваше благополучие. Если бы я мог, я бы просто вернул вас на родину, но я не могу. Если Имс не трогал вас – значит, это был Сайто. И я был бы счастлив его наказать. И его, и всех причастных к этому преступлению – и сейчас, и в прошлом.

– С чего бы это? – Артур не удержался от сарказма. Фишер, на его взгляд, совсем не походил на идеалиста, борющегося с ветряными мельницами. – Не все браки удачны, но закон тут бессилен.

Фишер наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени и пряча лицо в ладонях.

– Артур, – голос из-за ладоней звучал глухо, – Артур, я даже не знаю, с чего начать объяснять, как вы заблуждаетесь. И я очень надеюсь, что вы согласитесь дать показания, потому что нельзя просто так вывезти подростка за границу, особенно в Японию, и органы опеки обязаны…

– Нет, – отрезал Артур. И повторил громче, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу, а пальцы слабеют и начинают дрожать. – Нет.

Он не собирался давать никаких показаний, и не собирался больше говорить об этом, и думать об этом – даже задумываться, что должны или не должны органы опеки конкретно ему и почему все получилось как получилось. Он просто забудет. Забудет!

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Фишер. У Артура промелькнула мысль, что ровно с таким же выражением лица он прощает своих детей за плохие оценки в школе. – Мы еще поговорим об этом. И о других преступлениях Кена Сайто – но их можно будет обсудить в более официальной обстановке.

Неужели он наконец-то уходит? Артур отпил воды, чтобы надежда на его лице не проступала слишком уж явно. Ему нужно лечь и по возможности заснуть – иначе его разорвет от эмоций. Или отключит от усталости, он еще не решил. Он не понимал, зачем этот пайрика приходил, зачем наговорил все это и чего ему нужно от Артура. Может, он просто в плохой форме и не понимает очевидных намеков?

– Это все? – сам Артур намекать не стал, все равно сейчас у него не получилось бы быть тонким и изысканно вежливым.

– Нет. – Фишер оторвал руки от лица и снова выпрямился. – Я все знаю про дримшеринг.

Артур едва не подавился водой – горло вдруг онемело, как будто вместо воды он глотнул лидокаина.

– Тема разговора меняется слишком быстро, – холодно сказал он, продышавшись.

Он думал, визит Фишера означает проблемы с полицией – и он очень, очень сильно ошибался. Это не проблемы, это самая настоящая катастрофа. Артур как будто завис в невесомости – он знал, что надо срочно что-то придумать, но ничего не придумывалось, не было даже самой жалкой, завалящей идеи, что сказать, как выкрутиться. Что лучше делать: все отрицать и утверждать, что понятия не имеет, как ПЭСИВ оказался в его палате? Или попытаться свалить на Вудрафа, благо, тот уже не сможет опровергнуть, что бы Артур ни сказал?

Артур не знал. Не знал! С того самого чертова момента, как Имс принялся копаться к его тщательно скрываемой, покрытой мраком неопределенности и долгов жизни, все пошло под откос, и Артур так и не нашел лишней минутки, чтобы решить, что делать с собой и с этой самой жизнью. А теперь жизнь сама пришла на его порог с отмычкой и стаканом воды, задает неудобные вопросы и грозится неудобными последствиями.

Артуру хотелось забраться под одеяло и предоставить Фишера самому себе.

Но вместо этого он сказал:

– Тема разговора меняется слишком быстро.

Как будто у них действительно была светская – хотя и немного напряженная – беседа.

Фишер мягко улыбнулся. Мягко, черт его побери, улыбнулся, делая знак рукой, чтобы Артур пил свою воду и не переживал слишком сильно – и Артур действительно не понимал, как одна улыбка может быть настолько многозначительной.

– Вы, конечно, собираетесь сказать, что понятия не имеете, о чем я.

– Конечно, – согласился Артур.

Фишер вздохнул с очень искренним на вид сожалением.

– Жаль, мне и правда было бы интересно, – он снова опустил взгляд на свои руки, будто размышлял о чем-то. – Артур, вы зря считаете, что я угроза для вас. Меня не интересуют фальшивые документы, и фальшивое гражданство, и незаконный оборот наркотиков, и дримшеринг. И даже убийство парочки ублюдков – вы не верите, но я сделаю все, чтобы замять этот случай. В конце концов, это была самозащита. Но что меня действительно интересует – это работорговля и похищение пайрик. И кто подписал документы, позволившие вывезти подростка в другую страну и лишить доступа к юристам и консулу. _Это меня касается_. И я надеюсь, что мы сможем это обсудить и прийти к решению – и я могу обещать, что ни пресса, ни родня Кена Сайто, никто из них не потревожит вас. Просто подумайте над этим. Что до дримшеринга, – Фишер поднялся, доставая мобильный телефон и глядя на табло, – то я уверен, вы не собираетесь завязывать. Вы очень молоды, Артур, но рано или поздно вам захочется подняться повыше – или вашему мужу, он хорошо следит за бизнесом, но у меня есть странное ощущение, что все не так чисто. И если вы захотите вернуться в Тагиру, вам наверняка понадобятся хорошие _друзья_. А сейчас я собираюсь позвонить и вызвать врача…

Артур открыл рот для возражений – потому что сейчас он даже не будет пытаться осмыслить и переварить все, что Фишер сказал, но на врача надо реагировать быстро, если он не хочет вернуться в больницу…

Но не успел вымолвить ни слова. В дверь постучали. Громко.

– Артур?!

Артур попытался вскочить раньше, чем сообразил, что делает, – и, возможно, закончил бы на полу, если бы Фишер не успел схватить его за плечи и удержать на месте.

– С другой стороны, теперь тут есть кто-то, кто сможет о вас позаботиться, – сказал он с легким оттенком иронии в голосе.

С этими словами Фишер отпустил Артура, быстро подошел к двери и распахнул ее. Имс, поднявший было руку для стука, замер посреди движения. Он моргнул несколько раз, глядя на Фишера, потом его взгляд, полный тревоги и недоумения, обежал комнату и уперся в Артура.

– Артур? – негромко повторил он.

– Рад был увидеть вас, Имс, – доброжелательно произнес Фишер, отодвигаясь и пропуская его внутрь.

И, на прощанье улыбнувшись Артуру – так, будто он действительно рад был встретиться с ними обоими, – Фишер вышел и тихо прикрыл дверь за собой. Замок щелкнул.

Артур остался наедине с Имсом в полной тишине. Он облизнул губы, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, спешно отпил воды, потому что рот превратился в пустыню – и Артур не знал, от неловкости это или потому что на него действовали лекарства. Хотя он был бы не против, чтобы они действовали посильнее.

Потому что теперь, когда Фишер ушел, Артур в полной мере прочувствовал все свои раны. Сморщившись, он поднялся, выбираясь из кресла и почти роняя стакан на подлокотник – и именно тогда Имс отмер.

– Артур, ты с ума сошел, – прошипел он, бросаясь вперед и подхватывая Артура под локоть. – Как ты мог до такого додуматься? Как тебе в голову пришло быть таким безрассудным? И отключить телефон?

Артур не ответил – он был слишком занят, стараясь не дрожать. Не то от усталости, не то от прикосновений Имса, не то от странного и пугающего визита Фишера.

Или от всего вместе.

Он не успел моргнуть, как оказался в кровати, распластанным поверх одеяла, и только тогда почувствовал, как сильно ему на самом деле хотелось лечь. Надо было позволить Фишеру взломать дверь, может быть, увидев Артура в постели, он вообще передумал бы разговаривать.

Ага, и вернул бы Артура в больницу.

Не то чтобы Имс не может сделать этого прямо сейчас. Мысли и чувства Артура метались от нежелания ехать в больницу ко все нарастающей боли в боку, от тревоги, потому что Имс очевидно зол, к радости – потому что он все-таки приехал, и всего этого было слишком много, чтобы остановиться на чем-то одном.

Но потом Артур почувствовал, как Имс дергает его за пояс от халата, и переполняющий его хаос внезапно смыло ровной, огромной волной паники. Он не хотел раздеваться, не хотел и не собирался, но если Имс попросит – потребует – то как найти слова, чтобы возразить, как решиться сказать «нет»?..

– Не надо, – это чудо, что у него еще остался голос, потому что Артур совершенно не соображал, что он говорит, и вообще не был уверен, что говорит не только в своей голове. Даже в голове голос звучал слабо и испуганно, вовсе не так, как ему бы хотелось. Артур резко сел, хватая Имса за запястье – и сжимая, потому что ему точно не надо было делать резких движений, не сейчас. – Что… что ты хочешь?

Имс отшатнулся, как будто Артур ударил его по лицу – сильно, так сильно, что он прикусил язык и не может говорить, и Артур на мгновение ощутил укол вины, но только на мгновение. Сердце колотилось слишком сильно, чтобы он мог ощущать что-нибудь, кроме этого.

– Я хочу посмотреть, что с тобой, – Имс, кажется, пришел в себя. Он взлохматил и снова пригладил волосы, дернул себя за рожки, будто не знал, куда девать руки. – Чтобы узнать, нужно вызывать скорую или нет.

Объяснение звучало таким пустым и невыразительным и _сухим_ , что Артур парадоксальным образом почувствовал себя спокойней.

– Хорошо, – выдавил он. Не давая себе времени передумать, сам развязал пояс – непростое дело с одной рукой – и стащил халат с плеча, демонстрируя Имсу повязку на боку. – Хорошо?

Имс несколько секунд смотрел на повязку, перевел взгляд на лицо Артура – такой странный, потерянный и несчастный взгляд. А потом он бросился вперед, падая на колени и обнимая Артура поперек тела.

– Господи, Артур, – простонал он. – Ты меня убьешь. Убьешь.

И Артур, наверное, задумался бы над тем, что все это значит, если бы мог.

 

***

Имс все еще был ужасно зол – так зол, как ему еще не приходилось чувствовать в своей жизни. И может, все дело в том, что злость эта на две трети состояла из страха, и еще на треть из обиды: на Артура, на Мол, на несправедливость жизни, из-за которой у него украли то, что по праву принадлежало ему – его любовь. Но больше всего на себя, потому что именно любовь, как ни крути, он украл у себя сам.

И поэтому он злился.

Но боялся больше. Артур сбежал – _снова_ , – рискнул жизнью и здоровьем, лишь бы не быть рядом с ним. Артур вцепился в свой халат и смотрел на Имса так, будто никогда, никогда не сможет ему доверять, будто Имс – чудовище. Имс уже видел этот взгляд – в ресторане, где Сайто сошел с ума, как раз перед тем, как они… упали.

Он не знал, как и что сказать, лишь бы Артур больше не смотрел на него _так_. Сказать мягко, успокаивающе – а не заорать, как ему хотелось больше всего на свете.

Потому что неужели он действительно заслужил все это?

Имс пытался цепляться за конструктивные мысли, за что-то, что могло бы потушить этот пожар. Вроде того, что повязка выглядела неповрежденной, и что Артур был бледен и дрожал так сильно, словно был на грани панической атаки, и что ему наверняка нужны лекарства, а значит, лучше вызвать врача, но Имс не решался сделать хуже, и интересно, есть ли тут аптечка. И зачем приходил агент Фишер.

Но надолго этой трезвости не хватало, и Имса снова захлестывали эмоции. Махнув рукой на рациональное мышление, Имс просто подошел и обнял этого идиота, прижал к себе крепко-крепко. Артур дернулся было – Имса больно ранила такая реакция, – но не стал отстраняться и несколько мгновений спустя даже немного расслабился, подаваясь вперед. Имс вдохнул запах лекарств, теплой кожи, едва уловимый запах кондиционера от халата. Он не знал, с чего начать.

Им нужно поговорить, обсудить то, что произошло – и что делать дальше, но Имс тянул и тянул время, наслаждаясь молчанием и теплом тела в руках.

Ему, впрочем, давно стоило бы знать, что Артур – мастер испортить момент.

– Я оставил записку, – сказал Артур вполголоса куда-то в макушку Имсу. – Тебе не о чем было беспокоиться.

Имсу вдруг захотелось сжать руки посильнее. Но он сдержался. Выпрямился, отступил на безопасное расстояние и зацепился взглядом за забытый стакан. Тут должна быть аптечка, хоть какие-то лекарства – и хоть какой-то повод занять руки и мысли для Имса. Не поднимая глаз на Артура, он забрал стакан и прошел на кухню, потому что лучше делать что-нибудь полезное, чем пытаться задушить Артура или рыдать у его ног.

Аптечка нашлась в шкафчике под раковиной, вода – в фильтре, а Имс еще не успел остыть.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он сухо, вываливая содержимое аптечки на одеяло и ставя стакан на тумбочку. – _Я люблю тебя_.

Артур, кажется, не шевельнулся за все время, что Имс отсутствовал. Он все так же сидел на кровати, не потрудившись даже поправить спущенный халат, и смотрел на свои колени.

– Я знаю, – сказал он. Тихо и безнадежно.

Имс выронил коробку из-под лекарств. Он, должно быть, ослышался. Транквилизаторы, которыми его накачали по приказу этого говнюка Фишера, сделали что-то с его слухом. Или мозгом. Или и тем, и другим.

– Что? – переспросил он. – Что ты сказал?

– Я знаю, что ты меня любишь, – повторил Артур.

И поднял глаза на Имса. В его взгляде не было ни капли радости, облегчения, ничего того, что Имс хотел бы – ждал – там увидеть, и жутковатое чувство _непонимания_ угнездилось у него в животе, ощущение, что он что-то не знает, что Артур уже успел сделать из происходящего свои выводы. Выводы, которые совсем не понравятся Имсу.

– Но как? – Имс почувствовал, как кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Артур знал – и притворялся, что не верит? Зачем он устроил весь этот ад, зачем так мучил Имса – хотел отомстить? – Почему тогда?..

– Я укусил того парня, врача, и он умер, – сказал Артур. – Он же умер?

Имс кивнул. На самом деле, он понятия не имел, умер ли тот ублюдок – но предполагал, что да. Надеялся на это.

– Естественно. И что?

Артур помолчал.

– У меня третья группа, – наконец сказал он.

Как будто это все объясняло. Имс хотел было сказать ему, что ни черта это заявление не объясняет – и заткнулся. Задохнулся воздухом, когда смысл сказанного дошел до него полностью.

У Артура была третья группа! То есть… то есть все эти три года, что они были женаты, Артур был совершенно беззащитен! Если бы хоть кто-то узнал, хоть кто-то получил доступ к его медицинской карте – в которую сам Имс не потрудился заглянуть, – и этот кто-то знал бы, что Имс не любит его…

Мол знала. Это была кошмарная мысль. Имс вцепился в рожки, стараясь успокоиться. Он никогда, ни на единую секунду не думал, что Артур может оказаться в третьей группе. Ему надо было спросить. Это не такая уж ужасная редкость.

– И Сайто?.. – начал он и сам себя оборвал.

Он не мог сказать такое вслух, облечь горечь измены в полновесные, материальные слова. Просто не мог. Ведь тогда придется решить, как жить с этой изменой.

– Сайто никогда не делал меня ядовитым, – Артур как будто прочитал его мысли. Впрочем, чего тут читать? И так понятно, о чем Имс думает – о том, что за прошедшие несколько дней Артур спал не только с Имсом. Черт. – Я даже не догадывался, пока не укусил того бандита. Думал, мне конец.

Имсу совсем не нравилось, каким спокойным тоном Артур это сказал. Как будто подобные ситуации давно вошли у него в привычку и не вызывали ничего, кроме легкой досады и усталости. И Имсу совершенно не по душе были такие привычки.

Если бы только Артур согласился завязать…

Но даже когда они были женаты, Артур не особенно его слушал. Имс внезапно подумал о том, как Артур ушел от него в годовщину свадьбы, и как отказывался вернуться и не отвечал на звонки, и как Имс пытался поймать его и в конце концов поймал – с помощью наемных охотников и транквилизатора, и каким сильным и крутым Имс себя чувствовал.

Он всегда считал себя хорошим парнем.

– Значит, – Имс спешно отогнал неприятные мысли – он обдумает это потом, когда все уладится, – значит, теперь все будет по-старому? – Он позволил надежде просочиться в голос, да что там, он хотел, чтобы Артур видел его надежду, поверил ему. – Ты вернешься?

Артур внезапно засмеялся. И Имсу показалось, это не от веселья – лицо Артура уж точно веселым не было. Скорее, оно было злым и совершенно отчаявшимся. Имс поворошил лекарства, читая названия на баночках и откладывая подходящие в сторону – лишь бы не смотреть на Артура.

– По-старому? – Артур закашлялся, пытаясь подавить смех. – Это как же, интересно, Имс? Как тогда, когда ты неделями не обращал на меня внимания и не видел, днюю я в твоей постели или где-то еще? Вроде того раза, когда ты попросил выполнения супружеского долга и даже не заметил, что у меня, твою мать, разбит рог и сломано два пальца!

Имс так резко сжал блистер с таблетками, что тот сломался и впился острым углом ему в ладонь. Он не помнил ничего подобного! Он бы никогда!..

– Ты должен был мне сказать! – Имс в гневе кинул измятый блистер в сторону – чтобы тут же схватить новый. – Почему ты ничего не сказал? Ты должен был отказаться…

Имс прикусил язык, но было поздно. На лице Артура сначала отразилась растерянность, потом его залило бледностью, а всего секунду спустя – ярким румянцем. Имс хотел бы взять свои слова назад.

– Ах да, я забыл, – процедил Артур. – Я должен был сказать, ведь тебя так интересовало мое благополучие. Удивлюсь, если у тебя в телефоне вообще есть мой номер!

У Имса в телефоне _был_ номер Артура! И именно Артур не отвечал на звонки!

– Я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно, – горько произнес он. Может, на самом деле эти слова и нужно было сказать вслух – причем давным-давно. – Если бы ты не прятал свои раны в темноте под одеялом, я бы никогда не причинил тебе боль! Я не такой, как Сайто!

– Ты гораздо хуже, – отрезал Артур. Имс невольно отшатнулся – и Артур растянул губы в безрадостной, недоброй улыбке, как будто такой реакции он и ждал, и теперь не знал, веселиться ему или огорчаться. – Кен меня держал за вещь, но я его не любил. А ты все это время хотел быть со мной – и нарочно лишал меня надежды. Зачем? Тебе это доставляло удовольствие, ты так играл, тебе нравилось смотреть, как я страдаю?

Имс задохнулся от неожиданности – ему совсем не нравилось, куда свернули мысли Артура.

– Меня отравили! – воскликнул он. – Мол отравила меня какой-то дрянью, из-за этого у меня не было метаморфоза! Из-за этого все произошло. У нас бы с самого начала все было в порядке, Артур, – Имс в раздражении бросил крышку от баночки на постель и высыпал таблетки в ладонь. – Я не знал, я думал, со мной что-то не в порядке, ты мне нравился, но у нас ничего не получалось. Да, я поступал по-свински, но я был так сильно разочарован и не знал, что делать!

Артур вдруг обмяк – словно испытал облегчение, словно слова Имса что-то надломили в нем, обрушили какой-то тяжкий груз, и теперь Артур стоит по колено в обломках и растерянно оглядывается. Но эта растерянность промелькнула и прошла, сменилась мрачной, полной сарказма решимостью.

– О, ты прекрасно знал, что делать, Имс. Разве не ты расхаживал с голой шеей и руками, демонстрируя, как сильно тебе нужен партнер? Не ты флиртовал с каждым встречным пайрикой в моем присутствии, Имс? – он схватил таблетки и залпом проглотил их, даже не глядя. – Не ты каждую ночь говорил о своих планах поменять меня на что-нибудь получше?!

– Я бы не стал открывать шею, если бы на ней были отметины, – огрызнулся Имс прежде, чем успел захлопнуть рот. – Я пытался поговорить с тобой, пробовал найти общий язык. Скажешь, нет? Но ты закрылся, ты был так холоден со мной, Артур. Ты сам не захотел попробовать хотя бы дружить!

Имс знал, знал, что не стоит это говорить, знал, что он не имеет право предъявлять претензии – не после того, через что он заставил пройти Артура, как обращался с ним. Но остановиться уже не мог, все накипевшее просилось наружу, вырывалось на поверхность горячими пузырьками гнева, обиды и ревности.

– Значит, это я во всем виноват? – Артур оттолкнул его руку и поднялся с кровати, не обращая внимания на протесты. – Это моя вина, что твоя подружка подсыпала тебе какой-то дряни, и ты за это обращался со мной, как с временным дружком для удовольствия, который слова доброго от тебя не заслуживает? Которого можно трахать, когда захочешь, а потом убирать в шкаф, чтобы не мешал тебе наслаждаться жизнью и искать свою единственную настоящую любовь? Это я сам все себе устроил? Или ты искренне веришь в этот ваш серейский бред про то, что пайрика может по своему желанию одаривать бедненьких маленьких пери метаморфозом? Господи, да какая мне разница, с кем жить – с тобой или с Кеном?

Артур был явно в неподходящем состоянии для ссоры, и он заводился все сильнее, и если бы Имс мог думать головой, он бы закрыл свой рот и не открывал его ни для чего, кроме извинений – но он думал не головой, да и вообще почти не думал. До него доходило едва ли одно слово из десяти, и среди них попадались такие, как «подружка», «Кен» и океан сарказма.

– Хочешь поговорить о Сайто? – прошипел он. – Или, может, о твоей работе – той, про которую ты мне лгал! Или о Сайто и о работе вместе? Я нашел машину в твоей палате, зачем она тебе понадобилась, а? Не терпелось пообщаться с этим ублюдком? Ублюдком, который пытался тебя убить! А ты не мог перенести разлуки?! Ты изменил мне, Артур! Ты с ним переспал! Зачем? Зачем?!

Имс не заметил движения, был так занят, выплескивая свои чувства, что даже не понял, что Артур взмахнул рукой – и только когда его голова дернулась, челюсть обожгло огнем, а из глаз посыпались искры, до Имса дошло – Артур ударил его.

Артур его ударил!

И как будто ведро колотого льда высыпали ему за шиворот. Имс моментально протрезвел – до кристальной ясности мыслей и звенящего в ушах воздуха. Хотя звон, возможно, был совсем от другого.

Что он вытворяет? Что он несет? Он пришел сюда позаботиться об Артуре и вернуть его, а сам только и делает, что разрушает их отношения. И Артур прав, конечно, прав, когда говорит, что Имс ничуть не лучше Сайто, такой же эгоистичный подонок, пекущийся только о себе и своих чувствах.

Просто… эти чувства делали его таким несчастным…

– Пошел ты! – у Артура стучали зубы.

Имс сообразил вдруг, что тот на грани обморока, что этот безобразный скандал окончательно раздавил его выдержку, доконал его. Артура, который выпал с четвертого этажа и получил сотрясение мозга, а потом его похитили работорговцы и снова ранили.

– Артур, пожалуйста, присядь, – забормотал Имс испуганно. – Прошу, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

– Мне не нужно отдыхать! – Артур вывернулся, отпихивая Имса – _пытаясь_ отпихнуть, потому что все силы явно ушли на вспышку ярости, и теперь в нем лишь вяло кипятились остатки раздражения. Он повторил: – Пошел ты к черту, Имс.

Имсу в жизни не было так стыдно. И он до сих пор не понимал, как это чувство уживалось в нем с обидой. На которую он не имел права, но как будто ей было дело до каких-то там прав. И челюсть болела – военная подготовка у Артура не прошла даром.

– Артур, погоди. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста, – взмолился Имс – потому что о своей обиде он точно подумает как-нибудь в другой раз.

Артур отступил, с размаха сел на кровать и вцепился в полы халата. Судя по лицу, он не намерен был ничего выслушивать – его буквально колотило то ли от гнева, то ли от перенесенного напряжения, и Имс всерьез задумался, не вызвать ли ему неотложную помощь. Прямо сейчас. Но вместо этого он осторожно приблизился – и, поколебавшись, сел рядом. Он хотел поговорить, найти хорошие, подходящие слова. Слова, которые убедят Артура в его искренности, в том, что прошлое не повторится, что Имс раскаялся и хочет начать все с начала. Он знал, что может сказать что угодно – и Артур вернется. И все будет как раньше: жизнь в одном доме, сон в одной постели, секс. Напряженное молчание, неискренность, холодные взгляды.

Постоянное ожидание подвоха.

Имс хотел лучшей жизни для себя – и много, много лучшей для Артура.

– Прости меня, – сказал он.

Артур снова рассмеялся, наклоняясь вперед – правда, теперь в его смехе не было той ядовитой иронии. Скорее, он был печальным и закрытым, словно Артур чувствовал себя глупо, но не мог удержаться. Вскоре, впрочем, смех оборвался, и Артур замер, разглядывая пол и кусая губы.

– Никогда не думал, что изменю тебе, – сказал он потерянно. – Никогда не думал, что снова встречусь с Кеном, надеялся, что нет. Я не хотел с ним встречаться. Я не собирался, я надеялся, что мы не… – Он повернул руки ладонями вверх, пошевелил пальцами. На правой под гипс уходила глубокая царапина, и у Имса сжалось сердце. – Я пробовал сказать «нет». А теперь Вудраф мертв, и оказалось, что мне не надо было…

– Это Вудраф? Он тебя заставил? – Имс ничего не мог поделать с постыдным облегчением. Пусть он знал, что Артур не стал бы спать с Сайто добровольно – но слышать это все равно было приятно. И в то же время больно. Больно знать, что кто-то мог заставить Артура пойти на подобное, а еще больнее от того, что Артур покорно согласился, а не пришел к Имсу со своей проблемой. – Хотел бы я, чтобы ты рассказал мне о «Кобол».

Артур громко усмехнулся – не отрывая, впрочем, взгляда от пола.

– Зачем бы тебе понадобился муж с такими проблемами?

Имс едва не сплюнул от этой внезапной рассудительности. Он никогда, ни разу не предлагал Артуру раздела, он даже в мыслях такого не держал. Только теперь ему начало во всей красе раскрываться, каким Артур видел и считал его – определенно не самым хорошим пери.

– Я бы помог тебе, – сказал он. – Я бы помог. Я правда хотел быть ближе, правда. Я просто не знал, как к тебе подступиться. Ужасно ревновал к твоим знакомым, знаю, ты хотел бы не меня – кого угодно, а не меня, но что я мог тебе дать? Я не мог обещать любовь. А на что еще ты бы согласился? Разве тебе захотелось бы дружить?

– На доброту? – предположил Артур. В его голосе не было сарказма. – Внимание? Уважение? Имс, к чему сейчас этот разговор? Уже слишком поздно пытаться что-то исправить. Я… прости, что я изменил. Я знаю, это не такая вещь, за которую достаточно извиниться, но я не могу вернуть все назад – если бы мог, я бы все исправил. Если ты не захочешь…

Артур извиняется перед ним? Имсу стало по-настоящему тошно. Он вскочил и прошелся взад-вперед, искоса поглядывая на Артура. Тот замолчал. И да, Имс приехал сюда прежде всего поговорить – но сейчас, пожалуй, он сообразил, что трудно было найти более неудачный момент. Зачем он все это разворошил, зачем поднял вопросы, которые ни один из них пока не в состоянии решить? Артуру нужно поправиться, а самому Имсу – собраться с мыслями.

А вместо этого он доводит их обоих, нажимая и нажимая на больное.

Он вспомнил о страхе, который испытал всего несколько часов назад – когда думал, что потерял Артура навсегда. О мучительной неполноценности, которая терзала его две последние недели. О той ночи, когда Артур ушел – и нескольких ужасных, отвратительных ночах, когда Имс думал, что все дело в Сайто. О том, из-за чего – _из-за кого_ – Артуру пришлось пойти на условия Вудрафа.

О синяках.

Да, момент неудачный, но удачного может не наступить, понял вдруг Имс. Они слишком привыкли к молчанию. _Артур_ слишком привык.

Артур неожиданно завалился набок, роняя голову на скрещенную здоровую руку, и Имс, не раздумывая, рванулся к нему, падая на колени. И задохнулся от облегчения, поняв, что Артур просто лег.

– Он тебя больше не тронет, кими, – сказал он твердо.

– Я его не боюсь, – отрезал Артур – но Имс слышал за его уверенностью слабую, едва заметную дрожь. – Я справляюсь. Мне не нужен защитник.

«Ты, мне не нужен ты, – слышал Имс за этим тоном, и дрожью, и якобы уверенными словами. – Я справлялся _без тебя_ ».

– Хорошо. – Он не собирался спорить. Не сейчас. – Я убью его, если он еще раз к тебе прикоснется.

Артур справлялся _без него_ , но теперь он будет справляться _с ним_.

Артур неожиданно улыбнулся. Эта улыбка преобразила его покрытое синяками лицо с распухшим носом и отекшими рожками – сделала открытым и по-детски счастливым. Но всего мгновением позже он вновь погрустнел.

– Фишер все знает про меня. Про фальшивые документы и про дримшеринг. Он хочет, чтобы я дал показания, но я не дам. Имс, тебя он пока ни в чем не подозревает, – Артур прикрыл глаза, вздыхая со смесью усталости и облегчения. – Тебе стоит уехать. Вернуться к родителям. Завтра я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы ты…

– Артур, – Имс не желал это слушать. Под «придумать» Артур вполне мог подразумевать что-то вроде пересадки почки или тому подобного бреда, Имса бы ничего не удивило. Этот придурочный пайрика выплачивал долг за кинувшего его приятеля и согласился переспать с насильником, чтобы отодвинуть от опасности мужа-засранца. Если бы Имс не был этим мужем, он бы пожелал расстрела им всем троим. А так – только двум другим ублюдкам. – Плевать мне на Фишера. Я люблю тебя. Мы уедем – но только вдвоем. – Он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Артура в щеку – и сделал вид, что не заметил, когда тот отодвинулся. – У меня есть предложение.

Лицо Артура моментально замкнулось.

– Да ну, – скептически произнес он. – Наверное, очень щедрое?

Имс вздохнул. Он и не думал, что Артур вот так сразу начнет ему доверять. Поднявшись с колен, он стряхнул таблетки и с постели, расправил одеяло и накрыл им Артура, подложил тому под голову подушку. Артур сонно моргал, следя за его действиями с угрюмой подозрительностью.

– Я люблю тебя, – Имс снова сел на пол, убирая прядь волос Артуру с лица и дуя на рожки. – Ты любишь меня. Я хочу быть с тобой, но ты мне не доверяешь. Вкратце – у нас непростая ситуация. Я хотел бы, чтобы мы поженились.

– Хорошо, – холодно сказал Артур.

– Хотел бы, но не буду предлагать, – Имс не дал себя перебить. – Я снова переделаю твои документы, и наш брак окажется недействительным.

Он запнулся, потому что Артур побелел. Он и до этого не был румяным, но теперь стал похож просто на труп. Разочарование и боль вспыхнули в его глазах – и тут же сменились непроницаемым, чужим выражением безразличия и вежливости. Тем самым, к которому Имс успел привыкнуть за три года их брака и которое не хотел бы снова видеть.

Имс поспешно прокрутил сказанное в голове и сам побледнел, сообразив, как прозвучали его слова.

– Не делай поспешных выводов, – быстро сказал он и опустил голову на кровать, вглядываясь Артуру в глаза, стараясь выразить всю свою искренность и любовь. – Мы признаем наш брак недействительным. Все твое имущество вернется к тебе – а потом… потом мы купим дом и переедем. Куда ты захочешь. Ты дашь мне испытательный срок. Сможешь уйти, когда захочешь, Артур, делать, что хочешь. Я не смогу тебе помешать, никакие клятвы не будут давить на тебя. И может, когда-нибудь ты снова захочешь сделать все официально. Я подожду.

Артур некоторое время смотрел на него – и Имс так хотел знать, о чем он думает, но все не мог угадать.

– И сколько ты будешь ждать? – наконец спросил Артур.

– Столько, сколько нужно, – твердо сказал Имс. – А теперь поспи. Завтра ты расскажешь мне о своей работе. А я придумаю несколько способов попросить прощения.

– Не думаю, что тут можно придумать что-то новое.

Имс улыбнулся. Потянулся, целуя Артура в лоб, потом в щеку, потом в губы. На этот раз тот не отстранился.

– Я творческая личность, Артур, – мягко сказал Имс. – Я что-нибудь соображу.


	22. Интерлюдия

– Что с ними будет? – Кински поскреб стекло ногтем. Картина за стеклом от этого никак не изменилась.

Мол Майлз все так же сидела с самым горделивым видом, который не способны были испортить ни растрепанная прическа, ни помятое платье, ни кровоподтек на скуле – задержание не прошло гладко. Доминик Кобб, расположившийся на соседнем стуле, смотрелся далеко не так вальяжно. Время от времени он поглядывал на Мол с выражением тоски и боли, но потом отворачивался и снова упирался взглядом в простой металлический стол.

– Кобб сереец, – в голосе Фишера сквозило неприкрытое сожаление. – Но Майлз от нас не уйти. Я заберу ее в Тагиру. У меня есть распечатка ее разговора с Имсом, Андерсон согласился дать против нее показания, да и те, кого мы взяли в лаборатории – все указывают на нее.

Кински нахмурился. Фишер, похоже, был совершенно удовлетворен: он смотрел через стекло с таким хищническим выражением лица, будто собирался съесть обоих работорговцев живьем. И если Кобб ему вряд ли светил – законы в Серейском Союзе были не в пример мягче, чем в Тагиру, да и прямых улик на Кобба не указывало, а скотина Андерсон отказался на него заявлять, то Майлз – о, Майлз явно была полностью в его руках, и Фишера этот факт чрезвычайно радовал.

Зато он не радовал Кински. Нет, уничтожение подпольной лаборатории было само по себе достижением вполне замечательным, и оно очень грело сердце любого полицейского… Вот только Кински приехал сюда не за этим. Что он привезет домой? Дело против тагирийцев, успешно закрытое тагирийцем, с тагирийскими свидетелями и жертвами, да еще и заведенное в Китае? Отличная работа для ФБР, американские налогоплательщики просто счастливы помочь соседнему государству с раскрываемостью тяжких преступлений.

Кински не интересовали эти тагирийцы, он хотел добраться до Кена Сайто. И доказать, что тот совершал преступления на территории США. Вот только о Сайто Фишер не говорил ни слова. И запретил Кински даже приближаться к нему, не то что допрашивать. «Не все сразу», – сказал Фишер. Ха-ха.

Пока Кински кипел от раздражения, сцена за стеклом перестала быть такой мирной. С трудом вынырнув из своих невеселых размышлений, он вздрогнул, когда Кобб громко закричал:

– Как ты могла его убить, Мол?! – и, кажется, это была не игра. – Он же был моим другом!

О том, что Андерсон жив, задержанным пока не сообщали.

– Да неужели, – голос Майлз на сто процентов состоял из сарказма. – Плевать тебе было на драгоценного Артура. Ты просто не хотел, чтобы Эдди стал свободен. Если бы не ты, мы бы тут не оказались! Я тебя ненавижу!

Кобб вскрикнул, как раненый.

– Как ты можешь такое говорить? – в его голосе слышалось настоящее потрясение.

– Очень даже могу. – Мол демонстративно отвернулась. – Неужели ты думал, я когда-нибудь тебя полюблю? Это все – просто несчастливое стечение обстоятельств. Если бы ты не пошел к Эдди, я бы сейчас была с ним, я всегда любила только его…

– Что с Сайто? – спросил Кински, когда эта мелодрама начала раздражать.

– Может, мне еще удастся уговорить Андерсона, – настроение у Фишера заметно испортилось. – Тогда никакие адвокаты не отмажут Сайто.

Кински сжал кулаки. Так он и думал.

– Причем тут Андерсон? – язвительно спросил он. – Раньше ты твердил о ваших замечательных традициях, о том, что жениться на детях совершенно нормально – а теперь вдруг это уже ненормально? А как же наркотики, которые он продавал в США? Это тебя не волнует?

– Волнует, – Фишер склонил голову на бок, разглядывая, как Мол Майлз рыдает, скорчившись на своем стуле. Рожки Фишера сегодня поблескивали, покрытые лаком цвета красного дерева, и Кински он казался похожим на куклу. – Но, видишь ли, мне для этого совсем не нужны американцы.

Его лицо заострилось, словно он только что принял важное и непростое решение – и, пока Кински хлопал глазами, он развернулся и пошел к двери.

– Ты не…

Кински не верил, что Фишер действительно сделает это – отстранит его, отошлет назад, не дав закончить дело, напишет критический рапорт и доложит начальству. Не верил. Полицейские так не поступают.

От двери Фишер обернулся. Голубые глаза металлически блестели, усиливая сходство с куклой.

– Ничего личного, Кински, – спокойно сказал он. – Я просто делаю свою работу.


	23. Эпилог

Поправив юбку – длинную, нарочито скромную, – Артур насмешливо улыбнулся своему отражению и принялся вставлять серьги в уши. Он выглядел хорошо. Прекрасно – не то чтобы обычно Артур считал себя невзрачным, но сегодня был особенный день, и он хотел быть по-настоящему сексуальным.

И, пожалуй, он не мог выбрать одежду, более подходящую к случаю. Юбка скрывала ноги, рукава спускались до середины пальцев, фрак прилегал, как диктовала самая актуальная мода – он забрал его из ателье на прошлой неделе, когда был в Тересе. Вот только тагирийской одежде не положено было иметь вырез, открывающий мочки ушей, и подбородок, и _шею,_ и даже ключицы – о, вряд ли Артура не заметят на этой вечеринке. Конечно, там будут серейцы, и многие из них полураздетые, но сочетание чопорного тагирийского кроя со столь вопиющей откровенностью наверняка будет иметь эффект.

– Ты же не пойдешь в этом? – Имс сказал это чуть громче, чем следовало – учитывая, что в комнате было тихо, и Артур прекрасно его слышал.

Эффект. Именно. Артур снова улыбнулся в зеркало, заканчивая с ушами и выпрямляясь.

– Почему же? – спросил он.

Имс приблизился, разглядывая Артура прищуренными глазами и явно подбирая возражения. Артур в нем не сомневался – Имс мог придумать сотню соперничающих друг с другом по бредовости аргументов. Причем за минуту. Артуру интересно было бы послушать что-нибудь о перспективах простуды, или о том, что кожа на шее может обгореть под искусственным освещением, или еще что-нибудь столь же креативное.

– У тебя голая шея, – с намеком сказал Имс.

Как будто Артур каким-то невероятным образом мог это пропустить.

– Я заметил, Имс.

Имс – сам разряженный ярко, как птичка, но со вполне целомудренным воротником, – только сильнее нахмурился. Приобнял Артура за талию, наклоняясь вперед и касаясь губами свежей отметины на шее. Еле заметной, но все же заметной. Артур никогда не подозревал себя в склонности к эксгибиционизму, но сейчас он расцвел от удовольствия, зная, что все увидят ее, каждый встречный.

Это была до странности успокаивающая мысль.

Имс отстранился, мрачнея пуще прежнего.

– Я ревную, – отрывисто сказал он. И поджал губы в немного скорбной, немного раздраженной гримасе, как будто собственное короткое замечание огорчило его.

Артур самодовольно усмехнулся.

– Очень хорошо. – Но, увидев глаза Имса в зеркале, смягчился: – Подумай о том, что все будут прежде всего смотреть на твою отметину. _Отметины_.

Он коснулся ранки ногтем – и едва не рассмеялся, когда ревнивая мрачность Имса на мгновение сменилась откровенной похотью. Артур даже заколебался, а не остаться ли им дома – сегодня выходной, и раз уж они начали приятно проводить время, можно продолжать до самого утра. Но вечеринка обещала быть веселой, они собирались на нее довольно давно, там планировали быть какие-то друзья Имса и парочка коллег Артура. Да и полезно иногда отвлекаться от работы, встречаться с новыми пери, вдыхать воздух светской жизни, все такое…

И чем больше Имс заведется к окончанию праздника, тем уверенней себя будет чувствовать Артур в осуществлении своих планов.

Планов. Да.

Глубоко вдохнув, Артур кивнул сам себе и решительно отодвинул Имса, застегивая часы и окидывая их отражения последним критическим взглядом. Он выглядит прекрасно, Имс – просто превосходно, можно ехать.

– Готов? – спросил он.

Имс скрестил руки на груди. Он все еще носил кольцо от их аннулированного брака и явно не собирался отказываться от него – единственное, что с его стороны можно было бы принять за давление. Артур предпочитал принимать это за привычку.

Которую он намеревался изменить.

– Даже не собираешься рассмотреть вариант надеть что-нибудь другое? – спросил Имс недовольно.

– Нет, – ответил Артур. – А что?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он обхватил Имса за бедра, провел ладонью по заднице, прижался губами к губам в самом жарком поцелуе, на который был способен без риска испортить одежду и окончательно опоздать. И выпрямился, расцветая в улыбке. Он был чертовски доволен собой.

– Ничего, – выдохнул Имс.

Артур точно знал – несмотря на ревность, ему понравится вечер.

 

Разглядывая проносящуюся за окнами автомобиля Келету, Артур невольно думал, что ему нравится этот город. Серейская столица с ее извилистыми улицами, буйной растительностью и толпами туристов больше походила на человеческий Нео-Шанхай, чем на родной Артуру Терес. Они жили тут уже год – на прошлой неделе была как раз годовщина, на которую Имс не забыл устроить романтический сюрприз, хотя самому Артуру и в голову не пришло бы отмечать всего лишь дату переезда. Но Имс оказался гораздо более внимательным любовником, чем мужем. Кто бы мог подумать. Каждый вечер Артур подходил к зеркалу, чтобы причесаться, смотрел себе в глаза и пытался понять – счастлив ли он? Доверяет ли он Имсу? Готов ли он рискнуть всем: своей жизнью, своим разумом?

Он отвечал положительно на каждый вопрос – и вздрагивал от собственной беспечности. Артуру казалось, он падает, и самое ужасное, он наслаждался каждой секундой этого падения. В этом суицидальном наслаждении и в самом деле было нечто пугающее.

Артур повернул голову, разглядывая профиль Имса. Тот смотрел в окно, не подозревая о переживаниях Артура – ну или делая вид. Артур никогда не знал, о чем Имс догадывается, но молчит, а о чем и правда не подозревает. И в самом деле, с каждой ночью становилось все труднее напоминать себе, что нежность Имса может оказаться притворством. Что искренняя страсть, забота и уважение могут закончиться в тот миг, когда подпись на брачной лицензии высохнет – или продлиться максимум до утра, как в прошлый раз.

И все же Артур собирался рискнуть.

Наверное, он просто родился сумасшедшим.

– О чем задумался? – Имс отвлекся от изучения пробегающей мимо улицы и теперь смотрел на Артура с легкой улыбкой. Будто забыл о своей ревности. Ага, как же, можно подумать, Артур был таким наивным. – Уже заскучал?

Его пальцы сжались на колене Артура, словно намекая, как они могли бы себя развлечь, если бы тут не было шофера – Имс сам настоял на том, чтобы поехать на такси, дабы не отказывать себе в алкоголе, – и было побольше места.

– О Коббе, – брякнул Артур первое, что пришло в голову – и тут же прикусил язык, но было поздно.

Пальцы сжались сильнее, правда, теперь не с фривольным обещанием.

– Он не заслуживает амнистии, – Имс снова отвернулся.

Он явно не хотел спорить с Артуром, но и отказываться от своего мнения не собирался. Артур мог сколь угодно долго доказывать, что Дом очень помог ему когда-то, что они были друзьями, что любовь ослепила Дома, и на его месте сам Артур, возможно, совершал бы поступки и похуже – Имс отметал все это без возражений, просто не слушая. Артур знал – Имс жалел, что Дом не тагириец, что его брак с Мол был фиктивным, и Кобба не выдали правосудию Тагиру. И не расстреляли.

А теперь его амнистировали, и Артур был не таким дураком, чтобы сказать об этом Имсу, но Имс каким-то образом узнал сам. И бесился.

Определенно, не самая лучшая тема для разговора.

Артур вздохнул и придвинулся ближе, целуя Имса в щеку с показным легкомыслием.

– С твоей точки зрения – нет, – согласился он. – С моей это не так.

Он ни разу не навещал Дома в тюрьме. Не знал, как посмотреть ему в лицо после того, как Мол не стало. Артур не жалел о ее смерти, ни единой секунды не жалел, но своими глазами увидеть то, что чувствовал Дом, было страшно.

– Как скажешь, – Имс снова повернулся к нему, явно не убежденный, но просветлевший, и охотно вернул поцелуй. – Просто давай не будем о нем, ладно?

Артур кивнул – он совершенно точно не хотел разговаривать с Имсом о Доме, не сегодня и никогда.

– Мы приехали, – сказал он вместо этого.

Машина вздрогнула и остановилась, подтверждая его слова. Артур полез за кошельком. Имс выбрался наружу, любезно распахивая дверь для Артура и улыбаясь во весь рот.

– Ну разве я не идеальный кавалер?

– И поэтому я плачý, – пробормотал Артур. Но не смог удержаться от смеха, когда Имс протянул руку в демонстративно галантном жесте. – Да, Имс. Ты просто эталон.

И вздохнул с облегчением, когда Имс расправил плечи и расцвел от удовольствия. Кобб был забыт.

 

Артур никогда не думал, что может наслаждаться _скандальностью_. Раньше он посмеялся бы над тем, кто предположил бы что-то подобное, потому что это было глупо, и легкомысленно, и могло испортить его репутацию, и просто зачем? Артур был слишком взрослым, серьезным и… и несчастливым, чтобы испытывать удовольствие от провокационных выходок. Обычно когда он устраивал выходку, он был вне себя от ярости, и заканчивалось все очень плохо.

С другой стороны, раньше у него просто не было возможности заявиться на вечеринку в высшем обществе с голой шеей, испятнанной свежими отметинами и засосами, за руку с _любовником_ , когда многие знали, что он дважды разделен, господи боже. Его матери улеглись бы в обморок на пороге, лишь бы он не позорил их еще сильнее. Не то чтобы Артуру хотелось думать сейчас о своих матерях, конечно – их отношения пока так и не наладились.

В Тагиру не поощрялись разделы, и внебрачные связи, и демонстрация сексуального поведения, и откровенная одежда.

Правда, Артур не собирался возвращаться домой.

– Тебе нравится? – Имс поднес его пальцы к губам – к шоку и неудовольствию стоящей рядом матроны. В Серейском Союзе нравы были гораздо свободнее, но все вокруг знали, что Артур тагириец. Впрочем, как и сама недовольная матрона. – Я отойду на минуту? Заметил знакомого.

Артур кивнул, широко улыбаясь даме.

– Конечно. Если что, я выйду подышать, – он показал бокалом на боковые двери, ведущие на большую террасу.

Внутри было душновато, несмотря на кондиционер – а может, благодаря ему. Или это шампанское так действовало. Проводив Имса взглядом – тот присоединился к небольшой компании и всего мгновением спустя уже оживленно обсуждал что-то с высоким серейцем, кивая и улыбаясь, – Артур пожал плечами и направился к выходу. Ему нравилась вечеринка. Общество было приятным, осуждающие взгляды матрон и оценивающие улыбки свободных пери щекотали самолюбие. А ревнивая физиономия Имса украшала вечер сильнее всяких взглядов и улыбок. Если бы Артур не встретил несколько приятелей, каждый из которых был не прочь немного пообщаться, он давно бы затащил Имса в какой-нибудь чулан.

Одна мысль об этом заставила его резко выдохнуть и поежиться от внезапного жара. Да, это было бы классно, это было бы просто потрясающе… Хотя – вечер далек от завершения, Артур еще не упустил свой шанс. Покачав головой от собственной непристойности, Артур прикрыл за собой дверь и улыбнулся тишине.

Пригородный особняк располагался в большом саду, звуки города сюда не доносились – оглушительно трещали кузнечики, в парке переговаривались гости, но все равно тут было тише, чем внутри. Уже перевалило за полночь, небо было черным и глубоким, луна скрылась за горизонтом, и темноту не особенно рассеивали крошечные фонарики из сада. Артур поморгал, приспосабливаясь к скудному освещению, поставил недопитый бокал на перила и вдохнул свежий воздух, охлаждая чересчур горячие мысли.

– Артур?

Рука Артура дернулась, едва не сбивая бокал в траву. Но в последний момент Артур успел поймать его за ножку, выравнивая, и нарочито медленно повернулся.

– Доброй ночи, Кен, – сказал он невозмутимо – и один бог знает, как ему далась эта невозмутимость. – Не рад тебя видеть.

Кен подошел, будто бы не замечая неприязни Артура, оперся о перила с непринужденностью настолько фальшивой, что Артур скривился – она воняла. Он выглядел неплохо, даже хорошо, учитывая обстоятельства. Пройдет еще год, а то и два, пока укус Артура перестанет действовать на него, и возраст возьмет свое. Ничего, Артур подождет.

– Артур… – Кен помолчал, потом словно вспомнил другие слова. – Я знал, что ты будешь тут.

– Неужели, – Артур не спрашивал. Естественно, Кен знал, что он здесь. А что сам Кен забыл в Серейском Союзе, Артуру было не интересно. – Что ж, тогда ты знаешь, что пора уйти.

Кен сжал губы, показная любезность потрескалась, высвобождая нечто темное и уродливое. Артур улыбнулся, отпивая из своего бокала. Ему безразлично было, что у Кена внутри.

– Тебе пора прекратить эту глупую игру, – Кен наклонился вперед, хлопая ладонью по перилам в опасной близости от свободной руки Артура, но тот даже не поморщился. – Я устал бегать за тобой, узнавать о твоих похождениях из сплетен! За кого ты меня принимаешь, за дурака? Хватит, Артур, ты должен вернуться, я хочу вернуть тебя назад! Ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю, кими.

Артур покачал головой, снова устраивая бокал на перилах и окидывая Кена взглядом, впервые в жизни наслаждаясь, упиваясь чужим отчаянием и страхом. Он помнил – лучше, чем хотелось бы, – что с ним сделал этот страх год назад, какие развалины он оставил за собой.

Помнил, как Имс сорвался, как он кричал, и тряс Артура за плечи, и требовал, чтобы тот дал показания, потому что насильника должны расстрелять – и он просто не может, не может все это забыть. И как Артур молчал в ответ, потому что _он не мог_ обсуждать это с Имсом.

Помнил, как сидел на краю ванной и не мог снять одежду и выйти.

Помнил, как не спал днями, вглядываясь в темноту и изо всех сил цепляясь за тот единственный раз, когда смог дать отпор – пусть даже и во сне.

И как этого всего стало слишком много, и он несколько часов просидел в углу своей спальни, лелея пистолет, пока не заснул – а когда он проснулся, рядом на полу сидел Имс с видом настолько разбитым, что Артур вдруг понял: все, хватит. С него довольно. Он достал ПЭСИВ, спустился вниз, нашел Кена и сломал ему челюсть. И снова, и еще раз.

И однажды он перестал бояться.

А теперь Кен стоял тут, перед ним, и Артуру хотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо в реальности. Вернуть, подумать только, он рассчитывает вернуть все, как было – как будто Артур когда-нибудь, хоть через тысячу жизней, может этого захотеть.

– Кен, в твоем возрасте пора перестать жить пустыми иллюзиями, – посоветовал он. Пожалуй, ему стоит вернуться внутрь – вино закончилось, прохладный ветерок прояснил голову, а разговор надоел. И Имс, скорее всего, уже освободился. – Меня ждут.

– Кто ждет? – Кен быстро шагнул вперед, перегораживая Артуру выход. – Этот мальчик, этот наглый сосунок, залезший тебе под юбку сразу же, как ты сбежал от мужа? Что он может тебе дать, Артур? Он же сереец, он умеет только дурить головы пайрикам!

Артур склонил голову набок, оценивающе рассматривая дорогой наряд Кена, серьги – тот всегда любил пустить пыль в глаза, – появившиеся возле глаз морщинки и побелевшие от напряжения пальцы. Пустить пыль, но не более того.

– А что можешь дать ты, Кен? – с нескрываемым сарказмом спросил Артур. – Деньги? У тебя их почти не осталось, а что осталось, ухватят твои стервятники-родственнички. Уважение? Твоя репутация висит на волоске. Интересную жизнь? В твоем доме, в четырех стенах, ну конечно, – он усмехнулся, – или, может, феерический секс? Но я ненавидел спать с тобой, и тебе приходилось меня заставлять…

– Замолчи!

Кен рванулся вперед, хватая Артура за шею – и тут же отдернул руку, словно отметины на коже обжигали его. Явно не соображая, что делает, отер пальцы о юбку.

– Тронь меня еще раз, – спокойно сказал Артур. – И я загоню ножку от бокала тебе в сердце.

Кен резко вдохнул. Отступил назад – и в его глазах Артур впервые в жизни увидел неуверенность. Испуг.

– Ты одет, как шлюха, – выдавил Кен. – Полуголый. Весь в следах этого развратника. Посмотри на себя, во что ты превратился.

– О, я превратился во что-то получше того, к чему ты привык. Или не поэтому ты так возбужден, Кен? – Артур вскинул брови. – Не поэтому ты бы трахнул меня прямо тут, если бы не боялся? Потому что веришь, что я выполню свою угрозу, верно?

– Он даже не женился на тебе! Держит тебя при себе, как любовника, как игрушку.

Артур пожал плечами. Разговор чересчур затянулся, и общество Кена было ему отвратительно. Хватит, пора заканчивать с этим балаганом.

– Это нетрудно исправить, – рассеянно сказал он.

– Никогда! – рявкнул Кен, снова загораживая путь. – Я этого не позволю! Ты никогда не будешь с ним.

Артур остановился, глядя на Кена в упор. Излияния чувств и истерики он еще готов был терпеть – но не угрозы. Угрозы, о которых он все не мог перестать думать. Которые иногда не давали ему спать. Которые заставляли его забыть тот ужас, что он испытал, убив двоих человек – забыть тот ужас и почти решиться на новое убийство. Почти.

– И как ты помешаешь, Кен? – с обманчивым безразличием спросил он. – Запретишь? Попросишь Имса не жениться на мне? _Что_ ты можешь сделать?

– Что угодно может произойти, – Кен нахмурился. Артур знал, он хочет выглядеть опасным и уверенным в себе – таким, каким Артур всегда его видел. Раньше. – Я не позволю тебе и дальше позорить мою семью, тебе и этому щенку.

Артур шагнул вперед – поднимая бокал, как оружие, упирая его прямо в грудь Кену над самым сердцем, надавливая и вынуждая отступить. Он не знал, какое давление выдержит хрусталь, но готов был проверить.

– Ты не позволишь, вот как, – тихо сказал он. – Думаешь о репутации семьи. Хотя твоя семья давно велела тебе оставить меня в покое. Ну что ж, посмотрим, как быстро она сама сдаст тебя правосудию, лишь бы хоть как-то отмыться. За похищение ребенка, взятки, наркоторговлю. За _изнасилование_ , Кен. Ты так торопился жениться, что купил себе гражданство, ты помнишь? А помнишь, что полагается гражданам Тагиру за изнасилование пайрики?

– Я не… – Кен побледнел. – Не насиловал тебя…

Хрусталь треснул, рассыпаясь осколками, и острая ножка бокала с торчащими зубцами уперлась ему в грудь, разрезая ткань фрака.

– Да ну? – Артур усмехнулся – и это, кажется, испугало Кена сильнее. – Верно, мы же не насилуем, в отличие от людей – ну разве что совсем больные извращенцы, которые не заслуживают снисхождения ни общества, ни суда. Как думаешь, _такая_ репутация твоей драгоценной семье понравится? А?

Кен уперся спиной в перила и застыл, глядя на Артура так, будто у того выросла еще парочка голов – и все безрогие.

– Ты не докажешь, – прошептал он.

– Агент Фишер докажет. – Артур удовлетворенно кивнул, когда глаза Кена расширились – он явно узнал это имя. – Он сделал экспертизу, пока я лежал в больнице. Когда ты вытолкал меня из окна, и кто-то – например, судья – мог бы подумать, что так ты пытался скрыть преступление. Заставить меня молчать. Фишер звонит мне каждую чертову неделю целый чертов год и требует дать показания. Он мечтает поставить тебя к стенке – наверняка что-то личное, но это не наше дело, да, дорогой? – Он надавил сильнее, невольно улыбаясь, когда Кен вздрогнул от боли. – Один волос упадет с головы Имса, и я потрачу всю оставшуюся жизнь, чтобы стереть с лица земли и тебя, и твое семейство. А я, Кен, – он наклонился ближе, интимно понижая голос, – проживу гораздо дольше тебя.

Наступило молчание. Кен тяжело дышал, не делая попыток отпихнуть Артура, а тот думал только о том, что стоит нажать посильнее и… Нет, конечно, хрупкой ножкой не удастся никого убить – но вид крови сейчас порадовал бы его. Порадовал бы сильнее, чем должен.

– Знаешь, я рад, что мы поговорили, – медленно сказал он. – Давно надо было все прояснить.

Дверь за спиной хлопнула, и Артур вздрогнул. Имс, Имс знает, куда он пошел! И хотя на террасу мог зайти любой, Артур ни секунды не сомневался, что это не просто уставший гость вышел подышать воздухом. Моментально обернувшись, он выронил ножку и метнулся вперед, хватая Имса за локоть посреди движения. Тот рванулся, но Артур был готов и даже не подумал ослабевать хватку.

– Стоять! – приказал он.

Имс застыл, дрожа, как гитарная струна.

– Я предупреждал тебя, – он обращался к Кену, – я тебя предупреждал, урод.

И это совершенно точно не могло кончиться ничем хорошим – Артур ничуточки не сомневался. Еще секунда – и драку будут разнимать с полицией. Удовольствие, которого Артур по возможности избежал бы – тем более что он сказал все, что собирался. Для надежности прихватив Имса за воротник, он дернул в направлении двери.

– Мы уходим.

Имс, видимо, так опешил от подобного обращения, что не сопротивлялся, пока за ними не закрылась дверь террасы – и только потом отмер.

– Что за?.. – прорычал он, резко останавливаясь и заглядывая Артуру в лицо. Он едва не взрывался – Артуру казалось, что кожа под его пальцами вот-вот лопнет, выпуская лаву. – Что он?..

Артур, не притормаживая, повлек его дальше, к противоположной двери зала, ведущей к кухне – по крайней мере, именно оттуда появлялись официанты. Артуру плевать сейчас было, что их увидят, что кипящий от бешенства Имс привлекал внимание. Он сам горел от невероятной смеси эмоций, и все, что ему было нужно – это остаться с Имсом наедине.

Коридор был ярко освещен, по нему сновали официанты с подносами и грязной посудой, и кто-то, кажется, пытался сказать им, что туалет в другой стороне, но Артур даже и не думал остановиться и послушать. Толкнув первую же – к счастью, оказавшуюся незапертой – дверь, он затащил Имса внутрь, захлопнул дверь и притиснул Имса к прохладному дереву, целуя так жадно, точно они не виделись как минимум месяц, а не всего пятнадцать минут.

– Не смей двигаться, – предупредил он сквозь зубы, отрываясь. – Слышишь, не смей.

Для верности он поднял указательный палец. Имс – красный, растрепанный и такой злой, что в другой ситуации Артур напрягся бы, – смотрел на него прищуренными глазами. Но не двигался. Артур задержал дыхание. Ему хотелось вернуться назад и прирезать-таки Кена. Наорать на Имса. Ему хотелось трахаться так, что дышать было трудно. Он чувствовал себя довольным жизнью. Здоровым. Живым.

– Что происходит, Артур? – процедил Имс. По-прежнему не двигаясь с места.

– О чем ты его предупреждал? – спросил Артур вместо ответа.

– О чем надо.

Артур растянул губы в улыбке – и опустился на колени, глядя на Имса снизу вверх. Тот облизнул губы, его лицо из разъяренного на глазах становилось удивленным. Или даже шокированным. Артур улыбнулся шире.

– Дернешься – пожалеешь, – пообещал он. И потянул молнию на юбке Имса вниз. – Кроме того, на двери нет замка, так что войдет кто-нибудь или нет, зависит только от тебя.

– Ты же не… – Юбка свалилась на пол, за ней последовали брюки, и Имс заткнулся, когда Артур сжал его член, касаясь губами, жарко дыша прямо через тонкую ткань белья.

Артур не стал тратить время на ответ. Бросив на Имса еще один предостерегающий взгляд, он потянул резинку трусов вниз. Имс резко вдохнул, мышцы на его животе сократились, напряглись почти до каменного состояния. Артур спал с ним четыре года, но даже не догадывался, что гнев так сильно его возбуждает – член, налитый кровью, потемневший, тяжело качнулся, стоило на мгновение выпустить его из рук. Артур сглотнул – его рот наполнился слюной от вожделения. Он так этого хотел, так хотел обхватить губами, попробовать на вкус, что ему стало почти дурно от промедления.

С другой стороны, почему он должен медлить?

Имс застонал и стукнулся затылком об дверь, но Артур даже не заметил – его затопило слепое и глухое удовольствие, и мир вокруг затуманился. Обхватывая головку губами и легко, будто бы нерешительно посасывая – просто чтобы подразнить, – Артур вцепился пальцами в бедро Имса, впился ногтями, другой рукой сжимая член у основания. Он собирался получить свое, полностью насладиться моментом. Голова кружилась – вся кровь собралась между ног, обжигая и пульсируя, и на мгновение Артур почти испугался, что сейчас кончит и не сможет продолжать. По крайней мере, не сразу, а одна мысль о том, чтобы выпустить _Имса_ изо рта и из рук наполняла его отчаянием. Огладив тяжелую, приятно шероховатую головку языком, Артур сжал ее губами – а потом без предупреждения подался вперед, заглатывая до основания. Отклонился назад – и вперед, и, кажется, он мог делать это бесконечно, пока не умрет тут от кислородного голодания.

Имс издал непередаваемый звук и качнул бедрами, и Артур предупреждающе сжал пальцы, напоминая, что велел не шевелиться. Впрочем, сам он тут же забыл обо всех условиях и требованиях. Он хотел трахнуть Имса так сильно, что горел – трахнуть любым возможным способом: ртом, пальцами, членом, зубами. В любой последовательности. Зубами… господи, он точно сейчас кончит… Выпустив член, Артур прижался губами к коже на внутренней поверхности бедра, целуя и прикусывая – недостаточно, чтобы проколоть, но достаточно, чтобы оставить след. Придется подождать до дома, да, там можно будет делать все, что угодно, и сколь угодно долго, и он точно не выпустит Имса из постели ближайшие пару ночей…

– Артур… – выдохнул Имс так невнятно, что Артур едва узнал в звуке свое имя, – я… ты…

Бедро дрожало под губами Артура, его пальцами, крошечные капли пота отдавали соленым, и Артур, лизнув в последний раз, снова обхватил член ртом – он чувствовал, что Имс на грани. Пара движений, резких и мокрых от слюны, и Имс с глухим вскриком дернулся, выгнулся и застыл, наполняя рот Артура теплой вязкой жидкостью. С легким привкусом выпитого вина, и Артур усмехнулся, выпрямляясь и вытирая губы.

– Сколько ты выпил? – хрипло прошептал он – голос не слушался.

Все вокруг крутилось и вертелось, он даже не был уверен, что сможет самостоятельно подняться, и жарко, ему было так жарко, будто под ним развели огонь. Застонав от того, что все внезапно кончилось, от резкой пустоты и неудовлетворенности, Артур скользнул рукой между ног, потому что до дома еще надо как-то добраться – и подавился воздухом, когда Имс рывком поставил его на ноги. А в следующий миг впечатал в жесткую стену, прижимаясь всем телом, впиваясь влажным и немного грубоватым поцелуем.

– Люблю тебя, – язык жадно шарил по рту Артура, ласкал его язык, губы, подбородок, спустился на шею, и Имс как-то умудрялся говорить между поцелуями, откуда только у него бралось достаточно дыхания и ясности ума, – так люблю тебя, – рука протиснулась за пояс юбки и штанов, пальцы обхватили член Артура и сжали, сильно, но не грубо, именно так, как надо, чтобы у Артура померкло в глазах, – с ума от тебя схожу…

Кожу на шее кольнуло, мгновенная боль сменилась разливающейся волной блаженства, и Артур даже не успел понять, что происходит, пока его тело выкручивало в оргазме.

Кажется, он потерял сознание.

Всего на несколько секунд – проморгавшись, он обнаружил себя все еще прижатым к двери, задыхающимся под тяжелым телом Имса, и тот – усталый и самодовольный на вид – смотрел в глаза Артура пристальным немигающим взглядом. Их носы почти соприкасались, воздух был горячим и влажным от дыхания. Пьяно улыбнувшись, Имс медленно вытащил руку, заставляя Артура вздрагивать от прикосновений к сверхчувствительной плоти, – и тщательно облизал пальцы.

– Господи, Имс, – простонал Артур. Колени дрожали, тело едва слушалось, а Имс еще и вытворяет такие вещи, – ты меня до смерти доведешь. Ты меня укусил, не мог подождать?

Улыбка стала шире – Имс явно не раскаивался.

– Не мог, – он отлип от Артура, все еще придерживая того на всякий случай, и Артур был бы благодарен за нежную заботу, если бы это не сам Имс привел его в такое состояние. Хотя кого он обманывает? Он таял, как сосулька, от заботы Имса. – Оставить тебя без взаимности? Разве я могу?

Убедившись, что Артур стоит на ногах и не падает, он быстро привел в порядок свою одежду, расправил юбку Артура, пригладил волосы – и он все еще выглядел так, словно только что занимался страстным сексом, но хотя бы пристойно. Артур старался не задумываться, как выглядел сам – наверняка за гранью всяких приличий. Он не сдержал улыбки, потом тихо рассмеялся. Красный, вспотевший и с распухшим ртом – его точно выгонят за презрение к общественному порядку, их обоих. А еще…

Имс, чертов Имс его укусил! Артур вскинул руку, надеясь, что хотя бы крови нет или ее удастся стереть, потому что у его дерзости есть границы…

– Нет, – Имс перехватил его за запястье. – Ты сам _это_ надел.

У дерзости Имса границ точно не было. Или у чего-то другого – на мгновение лицо Имса замкнулось, пряча что-то, что определенно не было нахальством и хвастовством, что-то куда более болезненное. Артур вздохнул.

«Он наверняка уже ушел», – хотел сказать он. Но промолчал. Встреча с Кеном задела не только его.

– И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы все оценили, – Артур подвигал бровями, – _размер_ твоей сексуальности?

Имс подавился воздухом, но тут же взял себя в руки – только румянец залил щеки. Артур смотрел на него и не мог отвернуться. Собственные колебания показались вдруг очень глупыми – унизительными. Этот страх, это тревожное ожидание худшего довлеет над их жизнью, отравляет нестабильностью, оскорбляет Имса и портит кровь самому Артуру. Чего он боится? Они и так живут вместе, и он никуда не собирается уходить. И надеется, что Имс тоже хочет остаться.

Потому что, в конце концов, Имс любит его.

– Я такой, – Имс улыбнулся мягко, почти застенчиво, повернулся к двери, берясь за ручку…

– Имс, погоди! – громко сказал Артур.

Имс обернулся, хмурясь.

– Что-то с одеждой?

Но Артур покачал головой. Он как-то вдруг решился, успокоился и отбросил сомнения. Пошарив по груди, достал из внутреннего кармана небольшую продолговатую коробочку, несколько секунд разглядывал ее. Если Имс откажется, Артур всегда сможет треснуть его этой коробкой по лбу. Это поможет привести в чувство любого упрямца, а Артур будет любить его даже без рогов.

– У меня есть для тебя подарок, – сказал он со значением.

Он взял ее просто на всякий случай, не зная, наступит ли этот случай сегодня – и наступит ли вообще. Он собирался, да, но думал подождать до дома – и теперь Артур был рад, что все-таки захватил ее с собой.

– Что это? – спросил Имс настороженно, не сводя с коробочки глаз. – Это подарок вроде _того твоего подарка_? Артур, я не…

– Взгляни, – предложил Артур.

Имс взял коробочку. Она действительно походила на ту, в которой Артур подарил свое сердце, и он мимолетно пожалел, что не выбрал упаковку другой формы, потому что как долго Имс будет смотреть на нее и даже не пытаться открыть?..

Имс открыл коробку. Артур вдохнул и задержал дыхание, просто не в состоянии выдохнуть, пока Имс в немом шоке смотрел на содержимое. Как будто не понимал, что перед ним, или не верил своим глазам, или не знал, что сказать.

– Имс?

Артуру внезапно стало страшно. Что, если Имс не хочет этого, если он передумал? Если его все устраивает? Они прекрасно жили весь этот год, возможно, Имс просто не хочет ничего менять. Нужно было спросить его, нужно было выяснить все заранее…

Имс достал кольцо из коробки и надел его на палец, прямо над предыдущим. Его руки дрожали – Артур заметил только теперь, когда перестал смотреть в это потрясенное лицо. Бросив коробочку на пол, Имс развернул сложенный в несколько раз лист бумаги, который был внутри вместе с кольцом.

Получение лицензии заняло почти пять месяцев, и Артуру пришлось изрядно покрутиться и даже дать кое-какую информацию вездесущему Фишеру, чтобы получить официальное разрешение на брак с иностранцем. Но оно того стоило.

– Ты принимаешь мое предложение? – прерывающимся голосом спросил он.

 

Кен не ушел. Артур смотрел на него, отпивая вино – его мучила жажда, – он смотрел на Кена, а Кен смотрел на него. На его лицо, незажившую ранку на шее, подрагивающие от волнения и перевозбуждения пальцы, измятую одежду, и Артур улыбнулся и отсалютовал бокалом, чувствуя, как рука Имса сжимается вокруг его талии. Кольцо Кен тоже видел, вне всякого сомнения.

– Нам пора?

Артур повернулся к Имсу – тот тоже не сводил глаз с Кена. Его лицо было спокойным, удовлетворенным и полным решимости. Артур не был уверен, что ему нравится то, что для себя решил Имс.

– О чем ты его предупреждал? – спросил он.

Имс хмыкнул.

– Я потом тебе расскажу, – пообещал он. И, теснее обняв Артура, прижался губами к его рту. – _Сильно потом_.

– Не думай, что я отстану.

Имс улыбнулся, забывая о Кене, потянул Артура к выходу.

– Я не думаю, – теперь он буквально лучился счастьем и самодовольством. – Артур, я хочу домой. А можно я позвоню из такси маме, ты же знаешь, она тебя обожает, она точно захочет все спланировать…

Артур только вздохнул.

– Можно, кими, – сказал он.


	24. Арт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это арт, который нарисовала чудесная Akeginu, и который я почему-то не догадалась раньше повесить!  
> Только он без рогов )) Ну, как известно, не рога в мужчине главное =)


End file.
